Fate of a Gamer
by Lelin
Summary: After dying and (Accidentally) getting [The Gamer], The Girl in another world sets off to pull stupid stunts, probably get close to death on more then one occasion, and befriend a goddess... normal gamer stuff, right? But who knew all it would take is getting rammed by a truck to go to another world? it's just like one of her Japanese anime! Oh the references she can make here!
1. Death and Tutorials go hand in hand?

**A/N: Hey, sorry for being absent for so long, it's just that my PC got messed up and I had to use a new one, which is a pain because I cant use Ctrl commands with it cause it's a bloody mac and i'm using a Windows keyboard, and changingthe keys would work either.**

**Anyway's since i no longer have the files for the other stories, they will either be on hiatus or discontinued all together (depending if the files can be recovered from the busted PC), and as such, let's put this in their place!**

**(First time attempting to write anything about the Fate Series so please bare with me if I mess something up.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death and Tutorials go hand in hand, apparently...**

* * *

So, have you never died due to a drunk asshole driving past the speed limit and ramming right into you?

Doubt it, cause people... human's aren't to remember previous lives...

**But I'd think I stopped being human long ago...**

* * *

It started simple, I was having a pleasant walk through the central part of town, it was a quiet day and there weren't alot of cars out, I was a young girl with long blonde hair, and I was walking with a bag of groceries.

I was listening to music with headphones, so I couldn't here the Human's as they tried to yell at me while pointing behind me...

It was too late, the moment I turned to see what they were pointing at, I caught a Glimpse of the truck rushing at me and I was already dead on my feet... well, Dead about five meters in the air and smashed into a brick wall.

* * *

P.O.V: 3rd Person

* * *

In a Dark Void, a woman with long blue hair and purple eyes that seemed to glow was messing around with a Game console, trying to figure out how to play this game called 'Final Fantasy XV' since it seemed fun.

Just then a Blonde girl appeared in the void out of no where and looked around and laid eyes on the Bluenette woman tangled in a bunch of cords for a game console and a TV.

"You uh... need help?" she asked her, causing the Bluenette to violently turn towards her, she looks down before blushing, "Yes please..."

After about five minutes the Bluenette was playing the game and currently stabbing some scorpions to complete the first quest, the two in the void just chilled on the couch.

"So... where am I?" The blonde decided to ask while looking around, she couldn't spot anything other then the tv, console, couch and this woman.

"Ah, sorry, I got a bit caught up in this, allowing me to welcome you to the Void between worlds." She stares at the Bluenette before shrugging and eating some Pocky she got (from somewhere).

"Huh, so Void between worlds... what can be done in this place?" she asked, "Not a whole lot, I'm meant to send you to another world, but I'll be honest..."

"It's very lonely here..." The Blonde nods in understanding, it did seem pretty boring here.

"Hm... could you send me to this new world but somehow keep me connected here? so we can talk and hang out?" The Bluenette thinks for a moment before smiling and agreeing.

"Sure, I can do that, it may be painful though..." The Blonde just shrugs before an overwhelming pain covers her body.

After a couple minutes she is able to stand and see's something in front of her, it seemed to be a text box.

**You've gained the Title [Ally of The Void].**

**Due to a Mixing of power, You've unlocked [The Gamer]**

...

"Wat...?" She simply says while turning to the Bluenette, who looked surprised.

"That... Wasn't meant to happen..." she sighs before holding her hand out to shake, "Well, since you got the Gamer Ability I can tell you my name now, I'm Manus, Goddess of The In between and Magic." The Blonde shakes her hand while nodding, "Pleasure to meet you, Manus." she had a faint smile on her face.

"Well... I guess i can give you a quick tutorial on the Gamer Ability, and I'll even give you a reward at the end of it, how does that sound?" Manus stats before another panel appears in front of the Blonde.

**Quest Start!  
Tutorial: Manus' Teachings**

**BIO: You've died and gone to the Void in Between, and suddenly gained [The Gamer] ability, listen to Manus and learn about your new ability.**

**Objective 1: Pick Style of Gamer  
Objective 2: ?  
****Objective 3: ?  
****Objective 4: ?****  
****Objective 5: ?  
****Objective 6: ?**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

**Rewards  
Normal Reward: 500 EXP, 250 of new world's currency, skill book for Style of Gamer  
Bonus Reward: 1,000 EXP, 250 of new world's currency, Three Skill book's of Gamer's choice**

**Accept?  
Y/N**

She presses the 'Y' button and looks at Manus, "How do I pick a 'Style of Gamer'?" Manus smiled before a menu popped up in front of The New Gamer.

**Style of Gamer  
Here you will have to choice how you want the gamer to act and react to the world around you, certain options will grant bonuses like double EXP, more stat points on level up, bonuses to certain skills, affinities, and much more!**

**EXP Requirement: [100 EXP x level to level up] - Grants no bonus  
Type of Magic: [Normal] - Grants no Bonus  
Reaction: [Normal] - Grants no Bonus  
Damage type: [Heal bodily damage with HP] - Grants no Bonus  
ID Type: [Normal] - Grant's No Bonus**

She looks at the five options before her before going into the first one.

She changed it to be 1,000 EXP x level to level up, which gave a bonus of x2 stat points per level and a skill called 'Limit Break' which would allow her to break her limit on her stats for a short period of time.

She Selected Magecraft for her type of Magic, since it was the Type of Magic from the Nasuverse and she really liked all things from that, minus Gilgamesh, he can go suck Enkidu's dick... does Enkidu have a dick? doesn't matter...

Reaction was interesting, it was how often quest come up and when she'll gain skills from actions, making it more difficult gave more EXP but would make it harder to gain new skills through actions, on the other hand making them more common will half her EXP gain, so she decided to make it harder for herself since where is the fun in gaining a bunch of powers?

Damage type... she did nothing with it, she saw no need to as it worked fine before hand, and none of the options it gave were appealing.

ID Type was abit annoying, Normal was the whole ID Create and Escape skill like The Gamer Manwha had, There were two extra options, [No ID's, Monster's roam the land], and [ID Portal's].

The ID Portal's one was interesting, there'd be portal's only she could see and interact with, and stepping into them would take her to a Instant Dungeon to fight through and beat the boss, like normal RPG's where you can't create a Dungeon from nowhere (Stupid Jee-han).

The Appeal of that one was that it'd Double EXP gain, and if they multiplied off each other she'd get 4x EXP, if not and it Stack's it's still x3 EXP, which she didn't know if it applied to skills or not.

Which all the settings chosen, she glance at them one last time.

**EXP Requirement: [1,000 EXP x level to level up] - x2 Stat points, Skill: [Limit Break]  
Type of Magic: [Magecraft] - Gain Access to Nasuverse style of Magic  
Reaction: [Less Often] - x2 EXP, Quest and Skill pop up's are less likely to appear  
Damage type: [Heal bodily damage with HP] - Grants no Bonus  
ID Type: [ID Portal's] - x2 EXP, Portal's leading to ID's form around the world Daily. (will tell you three closest ones)**

Nodding to herself, she closes it before she gets a Notification get's a notification.

**Objective 1: Pick Style of Gamer [Complete]**

**New Objective - Objective 2: Check out you're stats**

She raises a brow before speaking, "Status." a panel appears in front of her

**Name: ?**  
**Level: 1 (0/1,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Free Slot]**  
**Race: Human**

**HP: 100/100**  
**HPR: 0 HP/m**  
**MP: 0/0**  
**MPR: 0MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: ?**

**Affinity(s): ?**  
**Origin: ?**

**STR: 0**  
**END: 0**  
**AGI: 0**  
**MANA: 0**  
**LUK:0**

**Points: 10**  
**Money: $0**

She looks at it, she was technically dead, but was still pretty insulted by the fact that all her stats were 0, so she decided to put some stats in.

**STR: 3**  
**END: 1**  
**AGI: 2**  
**MANA: 3**  
**LUK: 1**

Looked good to her for level one.

She checked her HP and see it went up by 50 points, must be the Endurance stat she gained.

She Look's at Manus and spoke up, "Why are there so many question mark's on my status?"

She smiles at the Blonde before speaking, "Well, since you don't know those pieces of information, they are marked out until you do know them, and since you are being sent to a new world, you will be 'inserted' into it, giving you a new name and appearance, but they will namely stay the same."

The Blonde nods in understanding, while not happy she cant know her own information, she'd deal with it later.

**Objective 2: ****Check out you're stats**** [Complete]**

**New Objective - Objective 3: Open your Skills**

She closes her Stat page for now and open her Skills.

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.  
**

**[Physical Endurance - LV6 7****.20% ****\- Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 6% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks.**

**[Limit Break - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 1% increase to one stat  
\- deals 10% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 100 MP to cast/10 MP per Minute to maintain**

That last one... wasn't as good as She had hoped it would be... then again, if it was maxed out a 100% boost to a single stat can be incredibly useful...

That didn't even put the fact that it could be put onto more then one stat at higher levels!

And that skill, "Is that from the pain I went through to gain this?" a weak chuckle escaped Manus's mouth.

She sighs before closing it can starting the next objective.

**Objective 3: ****Open your Skills [Complete]**

**New Objective - Objective 4: Check out your Inventory**

She shrugs before opening her inventory, but a moment after she gets a notification.

**Oh no! you don't seem to have any items, or even a weapon! Why don't we fix that?**

**Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin**

_'Hmm... i guess this would be a starting class select? Well, going with a standard class to get a good base to work off of in combat... Saber would be a good one 'agile and powerful melee warriors armed with swords'_ She thinks before selecting it.

**_Rolling Random Sword._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Sword Rolled, placing in Inventory now_**

That was weird, well let's see this sword then.

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
Damage: 500~1,000  
****Type: Anti-Unit**  
**Range: 1~99**

... WHO SAID HAVING 1 LUCK WOULD BE A BAD IDEA?!

Eh, it was probably just dumb luck, but at least she had a Noble Phantasm now, while not her own it was definitely going to be useful until such a time as she gets her own.

**Objective 4: Check out your Inventory [Complete]**

**New Objective - Objective 5: Try out combat.**

She pulls the Cross-Calibur from her inventory to her hand and gives it a good swing to test the weight of it, it was heavy, but she'd fix that with time by getting stronger.

She readies herself before a wolf seems to appear, and charges at her.

**Wolf LV1  
Wild Animal**

And _Slice_, Dead... and No EXP.

"Oh, stupid me, the game hasn't really started yet, I'm still in the Tutorial..." she readies herself once more and sees four bear's charge at her, she dodges to the left and swings Cross-Calibur which cuts through it like butter, and carries the sword slice into another one before jumping back to avoid being hit.

She blocks an attack (Barely) and slices it down the middle, and suddenly her body felt a surge of energy.

her sword started to glow a brighter red before becoming a blade of energy, and out the other end of the handle another blade of energy, much like Darth Maul's Lightsaber...

Or MHX Alter's Noble Phantasm Activating...

A mass of energy flows out from her and she charges forward towards the last beast, "Cross...CALIBUR!" and swings with one true strike, a cross of energy forms and disintegrates the bear before the blade returned to normal.

**Objective 5: Try out combat [Complete]**

**New Objective - Objective 6: Talk to Manus**

Deciding to put the Sword away in her equip slot to use it quickly if needed, she turned to Manus and smiled slightly.

"You did a great job today, you even managed to activate a Noble Phantasm and your Magic Circuits, why don't you take a look?

She glances at a few notifications that seemed to have appeared.

**Cross-Calibur has deemed you worthy to wield it, Noble Phantasm Stat unlocked (N.P: 5)**

**You have completed the Bonus Objective: Activate Magic Circuits without Manus's help**

**You have completed the Hidden Objective: Activate Noble Phantasm.**

...

"Oh boy..."

"Yeah, you are about to get a serious power up..." Manus stats, confusing her, so Manus continues, "well, that EXP from the mission is the base scaled up to the 1,000 EXP needed, with your x4 EXP, with all objectives completed, is going to give you quite a few levels."

**Tutorial: Manus' Teachings**

**BIO: You've died and gone to thew Void in Between, and suddenly gained [The Gamer] ability, listen to Manus and learn about your new ability.**

**Objective 1: Pick Style of Gamer  
Objective 2: Check out your Stats  
****Objective 3: Open your Skills  
****Objective 4: Check our your Inventory****  
****Objective 5: Try out Combat  
****Objective 6: Talk to Manus**

**Bonus Objective: ****Activate Magic Circuits without Manus's help**

**Hidden Objective: Activate Noble Phantasm**

**Rewards  
****Normal Reward: 500 EXP, 250 of new world's currency, skill book for Style of Gamer  
Bonus Reward: 1,000 EXP, 250 of new world's currency, Three Skill book's of Gamer's choice  
Hidden Reward: 3,000 EXP, 750 of new world's currency, Title: [Wielder of Cross-Calibur]**

**Will you complete the Quest?  
Y/N**

...

"Manus..."

"Yeah?"

"Thats 4,500 EXP in total, right?"

"Yep."

"And times by four is 18,000 EXP, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So I will get 5 levels, with 3,000 EXP to spare, half way to level 7?"

"Yep."

...

"Fuck it." She hits the 'Y',

**You've leveled up!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You have 50 Stat points to spend.**

...

"Manus, what does the stat have to be to be E-Rank?"

"100."

...

"By the Root..."

"Yeah, it's kind of over powered..."

"no kidding..."

She decides to check her inventory, four books were in her inventory, one with a name and the other three named 'Blank Skill Book.'

she decided to grab the one that was named and look at it.

**Would you like to use 'Determine Affinity and Origin'?**  
**Y/N**

Just pressing 'Y' without caring.

**Congratulations, You have determined your Affinities and Origins  
Affnities: Sword, Energy**

**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**You've gained: Incarnation: Sword, and Incarna****tion: Energy**

...

"Manus, do I give the blank ones to you for you to change them to the ones i want?"

"Yep."

She pulls the three books out of her inventory and hands them to Manus, "Just take them and give me Unlimited Blade works, and if possible a version for my Energy Incarnation" after a few flashes of light she takes the books backs and use them.

**You have Learned [Unlimited Blade Works]**

**Due to Incarnation of Sword and Unlimited Blade Works existing inside of you, the skill's [Structural analysis], [Reinforcement], [Projection (Trace)] were given too you.**

**You have Learned [Unlimited Void World]**

**Due to Incarnation of Energy and Unlimited Void World existing inside of you, the skill's [Energy Perception], [Energy Empowerment], and [Energy Creation] were given too you.**

She smirked slightly this before deciding to check her stats and using the 50 points she had while also looking at her Magic Circuits.

**Name: ?**  
**Level: 6 (3,000/6,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human**

**HP: 1,100/1,100**  
**HPR: 11 HP/m**  
**MP: 740/740**  
**MPR: 150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (E Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 15**  
**END: 10**  
**AGI: 20**  
**MANA: 15**  
**LUK: 5**

**N.P: 5**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $1,250**

She looks confused and taps onto her Magic Circuits, wondering why they were so bad in quality...

**Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert life force into magical energy, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries.**

**Quality  
E Rank: Magic Circuits x2 = Total MP  
D Rank: ****Magic Circuits x4.5 = Total MP****  
C Rank: ****Magic Circuits x7.5 = Total MP****  
B Rank: ****Magic Circuits x10 = Total MP****  
****A Rank: ****Magic Circuits x14 = Total MP  
****A+ Rank: ****Magic Circuits x18 = Total MP  
****A++ Rank: ****Magic Circuits x24 = Total MP****  
****EX Rank: ****Magic Circuits x40 = Total MP**

"Ah... That explains that... probably to make it so i have to train in order to do the bigger stuff..." she says uncaringly, before her vision fades to white...

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"I'm burning this place to the ground before I leave..."_

_"I See you have made it to my lair Human."_

_"Huh... so that's what it feels like to Forc- Whoa!"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: ?**  
**Level: 6 (3,000/6,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human**

**HP: 1,100/1,100**  
**HPR: 11 HP/m**  
**MP: 740/740**  
**MPR: 150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (E Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 15**  
**END: 10**  
**AGI: 20**  
**MANA: 15**  
**LUK: 5**

**N.P: 5**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $1,250**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
Damage: 500~1,000  
****Type: Anti-Unit  
****Range: 1~99**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects  
**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
****Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Physical Endurance - LV6 7****.20% -**** Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 6% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV1 ****0.00% -**** Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 1% increase to one stat  
\- deals 10% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 100 MP to cast/10 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV1 ****0.00%**** \- Reality Marble]  
****The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store up to 5 Blades  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 500 MP per Minute **

**[Structural analysis - LV1 ****0.00%**** \- Passive/Active]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 10 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Impossible to analyse something with sight at this level**  
**Cost: 50 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV1 ****0.00%**** \- Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +10% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +5% Durability to items  
\- +2% to strength of object  
Cost: 200 MP per Minute**

**[Projection (Trace) - LV1 ****0.00%**** \- Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +10% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +1% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 250 MP per Trace, 25 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV1 ****0.00% -**** Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 10 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV1 0.00% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: None  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 50%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 5%  
**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV1 0.00% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +10% Power to Energy  
\- +2% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 50 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-10 units of types of energy  
\- cannot select where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**


	2. Dungeon Crawling and First Boss Fight

**A/N: Alright, not much to talk about minus the fact that, any questions I get PM'd will be answered along with reviews (this is namely done so to annoy people who cant see what you asked, cause i find it very entertaining).**

**Anyways, on with the reviews.**

**aspire5515:** I find solace in that you have that kind of faith in my work.

**AmaterasuAlaya:** Hey, i dont plan on making them (too) broken.

**PERORONCINO:** glad you find it interesting.

**Unlimited Cookie Works:** i'm glad you find this interesting too.

**(PM) GoldenFire 215:** it may or may not, I haven't decided yet.

**(PM) Gashadokuro Amanojaku:** you PM'd 880 words to me, wow you have some time on your hands, alright lets see if i can do this...  
1\. What the character will do will become more apparent by chapter 5, the first four are to set a base for the character, and i plan to introduce the main reason (possibly subtly) in chapter five, as to the other points most is explained in this or the next chapter.

2\. To be fair, a friend suggested the idea of 'style of gamer' so i could do a different system while also explaining what will be different, with less quest she will be more interested in completing them when they come as the rewards will be high. and magic system would of locked her out of certain types of magic.

3\. Okay, you have a fair point, i didnt really understand Origin, but i read online that because Shirou has an affinity and origin for sword he was able to menafest the unlimited blade works within his mind, which with his reality marble can be brought out to the real world in the form of a pocket dimension (not sure if that's true, but i just went with my knowledge on it at that moment and rolled with it).

On the affinity of energy, 'Energy creation' is a skill that requires different amounts of MP to recreate elements she comes in contact with, exchanging Mana to create pure energy's like fire and lightning.

You cant increase the quality of Magic circuits? i've read fanfictions where people with the gamer could so i just thought that was the case when it comes to gamers...

**Anyway, thats it for reviews and PMs, so i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Last Time on Fate of a Gamer

_She looks confused and taps onto her Magic Circuits, wondering why they were so bad in quality..._

_**Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert life force into magical energy, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries.**_

_**Quality  
E Rank: Magic Circuits x2 = Total MP  
D Rank: ****Magic Circuits x4.5 = Total MP****  
C Rank: ****Magic Circuits x7.5 = Total MP****  
B Rank: ****Magic Circuits x10 = Total MP****  
****A Rank: ****Magic Circuits x14 = Total MP****  
****A+ Rank: ****Magic Circuits x18 = Total MP  
****A++ Rank: ****Magic Circuits x24 = Total MP****  
****EX Rank: ****Magic Circuits x40 = Total MP**_

_"Ah... That explains that... probably to make it so i have to train in order to do the bigger stuff..." she says uncaringly, before her vision fades to white..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dungeon Crawling and First Boss Fight**

* * *

It was Roughly around six in the morning when a girl with semi-long blonde hair and blue eyes woke up suddenly and looked around her room in surprise.

She sighs before getting up and looking into a mirror in her room.

"Hmm... shorter hair and younger... but everything is mostly the same... I'd say I'm around, 14 in this body?" she sighs, she didn't have an INT or WIS stat to go up to prove her right...

She glances over at the bedside table and saw a phone on charge, she goes over to check it.

"Six in the morning, January 14, 2014? that's... 15 days before school starts... at least if we go with my worlds standard of where I lived..." she sighs before putting the phone back down and deciding to have a nice 15 minute shower, she got changed into a pair of black shorts with a white T-Shirt that said 'You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing'.

She found her new favourite shirt...

Oh yeah, she should probably check that games are out and what songs are out, so she knew what people would and wouldn't get.

One hour and ten minutes of binging the internet later, it was 7:30 AM, just then she got a notifications.

**Daily Dungeons have spawned, Would you like a list?**

**Y/N**

Shrugging she taps the 'Y' button.

**Goblin Cave: LV5 Recommended  
Location: D.J. Sherrington Park**

**Ogre Field: LV20 Recommended  
Location: Inala Shopping center**

**Zombie Realm: LV10 Recommended  
Location: Front Yard (Only appears from 7 PM to 4 AM)**

She looks at the list, she only really had one choice cause the Ogre Field would kill her, Zombie wouldn't be available for the next 12-ish hours, so some time today she'd go to the Goblin cave to try and get close to level 10 to go to the Zombie Realm.

_'Well, at least I know where I am, since these things have to be close by I'm in Inala, maybe a younger version? and I wonder what's different about this world from my own?'_ she sighs before looking through her clothes, seeing if there was anything she could wear to hide her identity before going to the portal.

Apparently she was into Cosplay in this world, so finding stuff to hide her identity was very easy, a medical mask, black hoodie, fingerless gloves, black jeans and combat boots.

"Hmm... this should do..." she wrote a note saying she was leaving for abit and probably will be back by lunch time, she had a quick snack for breakfast before heading to the park.

_'Huh, same place as I lived as well, neat, at least I know my way around.__'_ once she arrives she saw a portal and no one was around, so taking the opportunity she walked into it while pulling down the medical mask with a grin on her face.

She pulls out Cross-Calibur and noticed that a new tab was added to the weapon.

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
****Type: Anti-Unit  
****Range: 1~99**

"uh... I don't have the Altereactor... would I be able to use the Noble Phantasm? Well... The Altereactor simply transforms elements into Mana, so i guess it's okay...?" she sighs before looking around, she was in a cave system of sorts, just then a notification popped up.

**You've entered your first dungeon! let me explain the rules real quick.**

**1\. Leaving the Dungeon shall destroy it's portal for the day, meaning you will be unable to return to the same dungeon within the same day.**

**2\. Defeating the Boss allows you to enter the Treasury, where you can find all kinds of items, namely money, armour and weapons, but sometimes special items will spawn.**

**3\. Every Dungeon has at least one hidden room (Unless it's a Realm or Field) with a Rare Item within it, see if you can find it~**

**4\. and finally, any damage done to your body and clothes are automatically repaired on exit, however weapons will not repair if they have Durability damage.**

**Have fun~!**

**(Note: Cross-Calibur doesn't have Durability, so go nuts with it.)**

...

"Oh boy, this'll be fun..." she walks around for abit and comes face to face with a group of five Goblins.

**Goblin LV5**  
**Cave Dweller**

She readies her blade, if their HP worked like hers, they had a minimum of 500 HP, with a possible maximum of 1750, although she doubt they put all their points into Endurance, they seem to be more of a Agility type monsters because of their size...

She dashes forward with surprising speed and slice one across the chest, it staggers back in pain before getting sliced by her once more.

It turns into a burst of blue particles, so it had at least 1,000 HP, though she placed her bet on around 750.

She swings at another one and it turned to blue particles in one slice, she turns to block a touch that was aimed at her, she didn't have time to use her sword so she used her hand.

**You have Gained the Ability to Mimic The Energy of Fire.**

She stared at it for a moment before grinning, so she Activated her skill, Energy Creation and used 10 Units of MP per second, her sword lit ablaze from the sudden energy and she swings with all her might, creating a huge wave of fire that burnt all the remaining Goblins in the area.

**You Killed 5 Goblins, giving you 200 EXP (x4) [800 EXP]**

**You have gained $10.**

**[Energy Perception] has levelled up.**

**[Energy Creation] has levelled up x2.**

She looked at the two skills before checking them for herself.

**[Energy Perception - LV2 73.00% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 51%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 5%**

**[Energy Creation - LV3 26.00% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-20 units of types of energy  
\- cannot select where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

The two skills could definitely be used to do amazing things at the later levels... and they were like Shirou's skills except for different types of energy... like Magic...

_'Wait, no, this isn't Magic, Magic is defined by things like the Kaleidoscope, Heaven's Feel and The Blue, this is Magecraft.'_ She sighs before carrying on before stopping, she didnt even check her status before heading in here.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 6 (3,800/6,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 1,100/1,100**  
**HPR: 11 HP/m**  
**MP: 740/740**  
**MPR: 150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (E Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 15**  
**END: 10**  
**AGI: 20**  
**MANA: 15**  
**LUK: 5**

**N.P: 5**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $1,260**

Jeanne? Like Jeanne D'Arc? one of the Ruler servants? huh, neat, wonder if that gives me an ability.

...

...

Nope, got nothing, oh well, maybe it'll show itself if it activates?

She stops for a moment and glances at Cross-Calibur in her hand, She uses Structural Analysis on it and gets some pop ups.

**[Structural Analysis] Levelled up x52**

**[Unlimited Blade Works] Levelled up x15**

**You've added [Cross-Calibur] to your Unlimited Blade Works**

**You've gained [Alter Lightning], [Alter Choke]**

**You've gained the Trait [Altereactor]**

**[Altereactor] Trait MAXED due to [Unlimited Blade Works] and [Unlimited Void World]**

**[Altereactor] Advanced into [Infinite Altereactor]**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 920 MP  
Max Output from Altereactor: 200 MP per Minute (Level: 1/100)**

...

EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME?!

"How did I get such an over powered Trait from simply Tracing Cross-Calibur?!" she sighs before deciding to just continue with the dungeon while training a majority of her skills.

* * *

She just finished clearing out the last room minus the boss room, so she decided to check what she got from her rampage through this place.

**You've killed 45 Goblins, giving 1,800 EXP (x4) [7,200 EXP]**

**You've leveled up!**

**You got $90**

**[Alter Lightning] Levelled up x70**

**[Alter Choke] Levelled up x20**

**[Structural Analysis] Levelled up x30**

**[Projection (Tracing)] Levelled up x80 (dear god Tracing Cross-Calibur was a good idea)**

**[Reinforcement] Levelled up x30**

**[Energy Creation] Levelled up x12**

**[Fire Resistance] Gained and Levelled up x10**

**[Sword Proficiency] Gained and Levelled up x100**

**[Sword Proficiency] Advanced to [Sword Mastery]**

**[Sword Mastery] Levelled up x50**

**[Infinite Altereactor] Trait Levelled up to 20**

**Magic Circuits Ranked up to D**

...

Who said The Gamer was over powered? cause she totally agreed...

"Alright... cleared the place out... now I need to find that hidden room..." Guess what she wasted an hour trying to find?

"CROSS-CALIBUR!" she used it to simply destroy something and looked at the rubble to only get a Notification.

**Goblin Cave Hidden Room found.**

...

"I'm burning this place to the ground before I leave..." living up the the Name of Jeanne if we are talking about her Alter self.

She walks into the room to see what is there.

there was a chest in the middle of the room, so she decides to kick it slightly and it opens on its own, she jumps back while on guard incase it was a Mimic chest.

after nothing happened a glow emitted from the chest and a item slowly rises out of it and floats there.

She walks up to the items and see it was in fact two items, a pair of gloves to be exact.

There design was simple one was black with a white symbol on the back, and the other was white with a black symbol on the back, the symbols were the same, a skull.

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore**  
**\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

She decides to equip them instead of the fingerless gloves she had on her already.

**Due to equipping a Skill enhancing Item, you've gained [Hand to Hand Combat]**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV1(11) 0.00% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +1%(+11%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +2%(+22%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

...

"Should I fight the boss without Cross-Calibur...?" she thinks on it for a moment before putting Cross-Calibur into her Equip page, "Eh, i'll just get it out if it gets too hard, I want to train this skill as well." she makes the boring journey back to the Boss room and steels herself before going inside.

The room was dark, but she could make out a throne at the end of the room, most likely where the Boss is.

Suddenly the touches along the cave light up, slightly blinding her and she looks to see around ten goblins and a large... Hobgoblin she believed they're called.

**Goblin Knight LV7**  
**Sworn to the King**

**Goblin King Turkeg LV10  
He who is King**

...

She was not prepared for today...

"I See you have made it to my lair Human." AND IT SPEAKS!

"U-uh... yeah, I have..." she says, causing the Hobgoblin to look confuse, "Hmm... you're different... most of your kind are either confident or stone cold... why are you nervous human child?" She looks to the side.

"Well, I didn't think any of you had... don't take this the wrong way, had intelligence, I'm just abit shocked..." the Hobgoblin nods to her, "Ah, I see, you are a new one of your kind, of the Gamers?" Jeanne looks at him in shock, "How do-" "I have seen some of your kind before, some fairly weak ones, but I've seen them, they treat life as if it's a toy they can mess with, it disgust me... I can tell you are not like them..."

Jeanne looks pretty shell shock, which soon calmed down to a slightly confused expression, "So... of the those Goblins I killed...?"

"No, those are brain dead, as are my minions here, from my understand, only these 'Boss' Monsters have intelligences."

That would make sense, they are the strongest in the dungeon, probably have it just to commend their men and use strategy, making fighting bosses more difficult.

"How about this? you fight and kill my minions, and I'll honour you with a duel, since you show regret for taking possible sentient life of my kind, as a King I should somewhat reward you with an easier time then those before you." She nods to him and readies her fist.

The first two come at her from two sides, so she runs to the left and uppercuts one and jumps forward to avoid a slash from behind, she looks to see one of the Knights about to shield bash her, so she raised her arms to block it, she punches it back and knocks the shield Goblin over, she jumped slightly and rammed her fist right into the helmet, crushing it and killing it instantly.

She jumps away to get some distance, "This... May be harder then I thought..." two try to flank her while the one she uppercutted jumps at her from in front, She raises her hand and calls out "Alter Choke!" They float into the air, about three feet off the ground and start choking to death, Jeanne clenches her hand into a fist and three resounding snaps are heard.

"Huh... so that's what it feels like to Forc- Whoa!" she jumps back to avoid a mallet she raises her fist to the sky and brings it down, igniting it with fire to deal extra damage, the Goblin soon burned to death.

"Alright, five down, five to go..." She gets into a stance and sees one rush her with an axe, she side steps it and kicks the axe away and delivers three strikes to the chest, killing it.

She steps back and raises her hand to grab the neck of a Goblin Knight and crush it before letting go, letting it suffocate to death, she takes in a breath before her body lights up slightly with a blue vein network, enabling Reinforcement on herself and her gloves.

She pulls back her fist and slams it full force into one in front of her, and push it towards another before slamming them into the ground, killing both, she looked at the last one there, had a normal sword, she raises her hand and manages to catch the blade, yank it out of it's hand, and stab it with it,

...

"Okay... Not as bad as I thought." she looks at the blade and uses Structural Analysis on it, only E-Rank, but still better then no sword, and she'd rather not fight with Cross-Calibur because she needed to prove herself against the boss, ignore all the training in her skills she had done.

She glances up at the King Hobgoblin and readies her blade.

"Heheh, I see you aren't a push over, that last punch was strong indeed, but if you're such a good hand to hand combatant, why face me with a sword?" She smirks slightly, "Because I only just picked up hand to hand combat, I'm more skilled with swords." he looks surprised before grinning, and jumping off his throne to the middle of the arena, drawing a battle axe and a shield.

"Well then, if that's the case, Come and face me with all you got human child!" Jeanne narrows her eyes slightly before dashing forward, she swings at him and he blocks it, she manages to push him back thanks to Reinforcement.

She strikes at him a few more times before having to jump back as a cut formed on her shirt, _'Fast!'_ She focuses Reinforcement to her eyes to track his movement better and blocks an attack just barely.

She jumps back and aims her hand at her, "Alter Lightning!" a massive amount of lightning shoots out from her hand and impacts around and on him, dealing some decent damage.

"Wow, I didn't know you could use elements like that, I'm Impressed Human Child!" he calls out while getting up steadily, he was quite damaged but had a smile, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Trace, On." A second sword that looked identical to the one in her other hand appeared in a blue mist of energy, she dashes forward and continuously strikes at him, after six strikes and reinforces the final one the shield shatters as does her traced weapon, she deflects an axe swing and try to impale him.

The two continue to fight, sometimes they'd deal damage to each other, by the end the two were looking at each other, a few meters apart, panting heavily and holding themselves up with their weapons, they were both smiling.

"So... How much... till you cave in... Human Child...?" He ask her, making her chuckle weakly, "Not... Until... you do... first..."

They stood up fully and held their weapons to their side, both of their blades started to glow and the Hobgoblin Kings Info changed.

**Turkeg, Last Will Of A King LV20  
****He places his life into this strike.****  
**

That... was bad...

_'Reinforcement, Energy Creation: Fire, Alter Lightning!'_ her Blade glows a bright blue while Flame and Lightning danced along it, They run at each other.

They meet midway and clash blades before dashing past each other, a moment later the head of the Hobgoblin's axe is cut cleaning from its neck and falls to the floor, as the the Hobgoblin with a massive cut from his neck to his lower armpit.

She stabs the ground to hold herself up before Groaning and checking her Health, 100/1,200, "Okay... let's never do this again..."

**Continuous fighting has raised your STR: +5, AGI: +2, END: +3**

**You've Defeated Turkeg, Last Will Of A King, and 10 Goblin Knights, Gaining 6,000 EXP (x4) [24,000 EXP]**

**You've levelled up! x3**

**You've Gained $550**

**[Hand to Hand combat] levelled up x4**

**[Sword Mastery] Levelled up x25**

**[Physical Endurance] Levelled up x7**

**[Fire Resistance] Levelled up x5**

She breathes out a sigh of relief, at least it was over...

"Now..." she walks over to the weapon of the fallen King, and picks it up, "...unrepairable..." she walks over to where he fell and turned to blue practicals, she jammed the Axe head into the ground and stabbed the handle in behind it, "It's not much, but I hope you enjoy being given a grave, even if you have died hundreds of times by now..."

She closed her eyes for a moment before carrying on to the room after, the Treasury.

She checks the time, it was currently 10:45 AM... dear god she has been fighting in this dungeon for about three hours...

"Just go to the treasury, get the shit, burn this place to the ground - what ever ground is outside of here - and then fuck right off to my bed so I can sleep this off like a bad hang over..."

She didn't find much, some swords she traced into her Unlimited Blade works that simply existed to fill in her almost empty Reality Marble, some leather armour she wouldn't bother with, as it barely gave any defence, and about... 500 Gold, converted into Australian dollars is around $2,300.

The amount of Pocky she could buy...

She exits the dungeon and walks home, having fully healed from that whole mess.

She gets back at around 11:30, ate lunch and passed right the fuck out onto her bed and fell into bliss sleep.

...

* * *

Next Time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Is that what i think it is...?"_

_"You have less then a thousand health left, don't you...?"_

_"Well, stress test time!"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 10 (5,000/10,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 1750/1,750**  
**HPR: 227.5 HP/m**  
**MP: 1,665/1,665**  
**MPR: 150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (D Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 20**  
**END: 13**  
**AGI: 22**  
**MANA: 15**  
**LUK: 5**

**N.P: 5**

**Points: 40**  
**Money: $4,200**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 920 MP  
**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
****Type: Anti-Unit  
****Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
****\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
****Damage: 250~500****  
**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects  
**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
****Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Sword Mastery - LV75 12.19% - Passive/Active]  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +75% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +150%  
\- +150% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV5(15) 2.66% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +5%(+15%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +5%(+30%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV13 20****.52% -**** Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 13% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV15 12.52% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 15% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV1 ****0.00% -**** Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 1% increase to one stat  
\- deals 10% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 100 MP to cast/10 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV16 ****0.00%**** \- Reality Marble]  
****The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store up to 80 Blades  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 436 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LV53 ****0.00%**** \- Passive/Active]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 4.7 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 9.7 seconds to fully analyse something with sight**  
**Cost: 25 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV31 1****.50%**** \- Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +310% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +155% Durability to items  
\- +62% to strength of object  
Cost: 138 MP per Minute**

**[Projection (Trace) - LV81 87****.16%**** \- Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +810% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +81% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 48 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV1 ****0.00% -**** Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 10 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV2 73.00% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 51%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 5%  
**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV1 0.00% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +10% Power to Energy  
\- +2% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 50 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LV15 17.27% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-85 units of types of energy  
\- User has minor control of where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LV71 15.25% - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 71%  
Range: 1-710  
Cost: 29 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LV21 73.27% - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 4  
Cost: 80 MP per second**


	3. Zombie Hunting and Being Blunt

**A/N: Alright, since i seem to be able to pump these out within a few days instead of a week, i'll be uploading two chapters a week, which will now come out on sunday's and thursdays, other then that, nothing new, on to reviews.**

**Allhailthesith: **Yea, I'm glad you like the abilities, i spent quiet awhile making every skill like it is.

**C-07713-G7M3: **Thanks for the complament on both parts.

**(PM) Gaoshadokuro Amanojaku: ***decided to answer in PM cause of another incredibly long one*

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She didnt find much, some swords she traced into her Unlimited Blade works that simply existed to fill in her almost empty Reality Marble, some leather armour she wouldn't bother with, as it barely gave any defence, and about... 500 Gold, converted into Australian dollars is around $2,300._

_The amount of Pocky she could buy..._

_She exits the dungeon and walks home, having fully healed from that whole mess._

_She gets back at around 11:30, ate lunch and passed right the fuck out onto her bed and fell into bliss sleep._

_..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Zombie Hunting and Being Blunt**

* * *

In a Black void, Manus watches over her friend before she wakes up, "Ah, you woke up, I thought you never would!" Manus hugs her friend by the waist while crying into her lap.

"Calm down Manus, I'm here... how am I here?"

Manus looks directly at her, "You... didn't check that your titles did...?"

Jeanne felt like face palming before checking her two current titles.

**[Ally of The Void - Allows one to visit The Void while they sleep, and for 10,000 MP can summon the Entity within the Void, Manus, to destroy all before them.]**

**[Wielder of Cross-Calibur - The Cross-Calibur recognises you as it's Wielder, and wont hinder you when wielding it]**

Ah, that would explain it...

"Wait, I can summon you?!" Manus nods, "Yes, sadly it wont be until the later leve-" "Uh, I got Altereactor, which can store an infinite amount of Mana, which means I could save up and just straight out summon you like... in a weeks time at most, few days minimum."

...

"How did you get such an over powered Trait?!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

The two talk with each other and play games for a couple hours before she felt a pull as the Void faded to white and Manus was waving at her.

...

* * *

She get's woken up at around 5:00 PM, she looks to see a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes looking over her in worry, she just smiles weakly before getting out of bed.

"Jeanne, are you alright sweetie?" She looks at the woman she assumed was her mother here, and nodded slightly with a bored look on her face.

"Well, Dinner will be ready in an hour, so why don't you enjoy yourself?" Jeanne shrugs before glancing above her mother

**Isabelle Skylark LV3**  
**Mother of The Gamer**

_'Seems about right, barely sense any energy from her... wait, I can sense energy?'_ she waited a moment before her mother left and a pop up appeared.

**Due to a special action, you've gained [Energy Sense].**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

Huh... seemed useful...

"Wait, aren't I meant to be getting less of these? I kind of did it so I wouldn't get a bunch of skills I couldn't keep track of..." sighing to herself she decides to have a quick 5 minute shower and gets into some comfy clothes, stuff she would be okay with wearing outside the house, namely cause she was leaving at 7:00 PM to go Zombie hunting.

Just then she remembered something important, "Fuck, I forgot to burn that dungeon down..." she groans before going to her computer and looking on her Steam account, some of her more favourite games weren't there downloaded, and they didn't even exist on the store...

"Right, in the past..." she stares at her - mildly impressive - list of games downloaded.

"Oh, DMC: Devil May Cry came out last year... it's not Devil May Cry 5 but it would do until it get's released in 2019, ah... never mind, this would get boring fast..."

"Action games just isn't going to cut it for me now I have these powers... do I have any puzzle or card games on here?" after a few minutes of searching she stops.

"I... didn't have Tiny & Big: Granpa's leftovers until 2018, namely cause it was on sale and it seemed fun, kind of is... eh, why not?"

She decides to play that for the next 50 or so minutes.

"Bored now..." she gets up and hears a voice call out 'Dinner's Ready'.

She walks into the kitchen and see three people, her parents and her older Brother.

They were sitting at the table so she sat too and quietly ate her dinner in the corner while they talked.

The food was... plain, nothing interesting in taste, maybe she should take up cooking? she did get a part time job as a chief when she was 17...

"So, Jeanne, how are you?" she looked up to see her father looking at her worriedly, "Fine, why?"

"Well, we were wondering where you went this morning, and why you came half an hour before lunch time?" she hums for a second, might as well play a joke.

"Do you want to believable answer, or the truth?" she asks plainly while poking her stake with a fork, "Truth please."

"I went into a portal that appear in the park nearby and fought a bunch of goblins, killed their king after an amazing duel, and got alot of money from their treasury."

...

...

"What's the Believable answer?"

"I went for a very long jog."

...

"Really?"

"Oi, it's the best I could come up with."

...

"Do you have proof to the first one at least?"

Jeanne puts her hand under the table and put's $1,000 in 100 dollar notes on the table, making everyone gasp in shock.

"I made alot of money from that thing, also, speaking of which, can I leave at 7 tonight to go into another portal for more money?" Plus gain levels, items, skills, and such, but they don't need to know that.

"Jeanne... how much did the Treasury have in total?" She puts on a fake thoughtful look, "Around 2k, give or take a few hundred, if you want payment for letting me out i'll be willing to work out a deal of $500 per dungeon I go too." namely after hours cause i wont really be leaving the hours, since the portal will be in our yard, they don't need to know that thought.

"Jeanne... are you an Ability user?" huh? this is new, probably a this world thing, I just nod, get info before speaking.

"That's amazing! only 10% of the world have Abilities, what can you do?"

Shit, didn't plan this far! okay... just pick one ability and roll with it.

"I can absorb and mimic any source of energy my body comes into contact with, if I get burned, I can produce fire from my hands, if I get electrocuted, I can shoot lightning, stuff like that." they look at her in amazement.

"Wow, that's amazing! minus the whole you have to suffer damage from it for it to work..." Jeanne shrugs, "I already have Fire, downside it seems i'm not immune to my own mimicked energy, so i may need to build some kind of resistance to each element, which is probably a limiter on me."

They nod, completely buying the bullshit i just spoke, i guessing most abilities have a limiter on them, like, summoning swords would either be brittle or take time to form, or something like that.

She must have a A+ Bullshitting Skill...

She stretches slightly before standing up and washing her dishes before checking the time, "Ah, it seems the portal will open soon, I'm gonna go now." with walks into her room and gets some agile, yet warm clothing, she goes to her front yard and her family was watching as she just steps into the portal they couldn't see and she disappeared, shocking them.

Once inside the Zombie Realm, everything was the same, minus all the lights were out and a sense of dread was in the air.

"Oh right... forgot to put my stat points in, I should do that now..." a couple taps later she looks at her status page.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 10 (5,000/10,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 2,000/2,000**  
**HPR: 400 HP/m**  
**MP: 1,665/1,665**  
**MPR: 250 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (D Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 30**  
**END: 20**  
**AGI: 30**  
**MANA: 25**  
**LUK: 10**

**N.P: 5**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $3,200**

Looks good to her, she equips Cross-Calibur and before she can run off she get's a notification.

**Welcome to a Realm, an Identical version of your world with a twist.**

**No Human life is here and in order to 'clear' a Realm, you must defeat the Realm Boss, which spawns after killing alot of a certain enemy.**

**Realm Bosses will drop loot and all mobs around will disappear upon it's death.**

**That's all you need to know, Bye bye~**

She swore this thing was run by a 10 ten old brat...

She jumped over her fence and lands to see...

"Oh... fuck..." thats around 20 to 30 zombies.

"Well, stress test time!" she uses Energy Creation to coat her Sword in fire, using 170 units of MP to do so, maxing out her fire output.

"BURNING CROSS!" she swings and a wave, shaped like an 'X' made of fire impacts and kills all of the Zombies.

...

"huh..."

...

"No Skill, Really? I guess moves involving just one skill don't get new ones... if I combine it with another then maybe... experiment later, kill now Jeanne."

**You've killed 27 Zombies, gaining 2,700 EXP (x4) [10,800 EXP]**

**You've levelled up**

**You got $270**

**Due to special use of Noble Phantasm, Gained +7 N.P**

Huh, useful.

And so began the slaughter of hundreds of Zombies as the night carried up.

After along while she noticed fewer and fewer were appearing, which meant one of two things, either she's killing them too fast, or she was getting close to her goal of the Realm Boss.

Along the way, and studied her surroundings to just try getting the Observe skill, since getting it was a pain in the ass.

**You've Got [Observe] Skill.**

"Finally..." she goes to check it out.

**[Observe - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Max HP and Max MP**

Not much, but still nice to finally have it.

Just then a roar was heard, she turned around to see a giant undead monster, she uses Observe on it to get information.

**Legion Zombie LV30  
He who commands a horde**  
**HP: 15,200**  
**MP: 1,200**

That... wasn't good...

She used Reinforcement to get to a safe distance and observe it's attack pattern, it was a zombie, so of course it was simply minded and one tracked.

After about five minutes of studying she readies Cross-Calibur.

She Dashes forward and gets close with Reinforcement, dodging to the side of a punch that hit the ground she transferred the Reinforcement to her sword and cut at the leg.

**\- 2,065 HP**

Huh? why was she getting DMG notifications now? was it because of Observe?

Wait, hold that thought, she jumps back to dodge a kick and aimed her hand at the large zombie, "Alter Lightning!" a Mass of Lightning shoots out and impacts the Legion Zombie.

**\- 12,425 HP**

...

"You have less then a thousand health left, don't you...?" if her math was correct, it had 710 HP at the moment, she didn't know if it regened though, so no taking the chance, she jumps and stabs it in the forehead, a moment later it turns to blue Particles.

She lands on the ground and looks at the loot.

She picks up the wad of cash and puts it in her menu, adding it to her account.

**\+ $525.25 (A/N: I went and did the conversion of 500,000 Won to AUD in 2014 on that exact day, that was the outcome, trying to stick to timeline and all that)**

Odd Number, but sure.

She picks up the three potions, automatically knowing what they do.

She picks up the skill book it dropped, but got a notification saying 'cannot learn skill due to conflicting Gamer Style'

She just chucks it into her Inventory, she could probably sell it to someone for a decent price...

just then, all the notifications from the constant battling finally came up...

**You've killed 325 Zombies, and 1 Legion Zombie, 42,500 EXP (x4) [170,000 EXP]**

**You've Levelled up x12**

**[Sword Mastery] levelled up x25**

**[Sword Mastery] is Maxed**

**[Hand to Hand Combat] levelled up x30**

**[Projection (Trace)] levelled up x19**

**[Alter Lightning] levelled up x29**

**[Alter Choke] levelled up x79**

**[Reinforcement] levelled up x19**

**[Structural Analysis] levelled up x47**

**[Energy Creation] levelled up x35**

**[Limit Break] levelled up x12**

**[Energy Empowerment] levelled up x39**

**[Fire Resistance] levelled up x30**

**[Physical Endurance] levelled up x20**

**Magic Circuits Upgraded to C Rank**

...

...

"YEAH, OKAY, SURE!"

When she closed the notifications she got another one.

**Due to mastering [Alter Lightning] and [Alter Choke], you've gained [Alter Form]**

"Is that what i think it is...?" she decides to check it.

**[Alter Form - LV1 0.00% - Transformation]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 100% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2% to all stats**  
**Cost: 700 MP activation, 600 MP/m Maintain**

**(A/N: Funny thing, Originally this would be called 'Alter Ego' but apparently after some research, that's already a thing and is a Servant class in F/GO!)**

This... would be so broken and over powered at later levels...

She sighs before looking at the... whoa, 130 stat points she had.

She starts tapping away and putting the stat points where she believed them to go.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 23 (5,800/23,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 4,300/4,300**  
**HPR: 1,720 HP/m**  
**MP: 2,775/2,775**  
**MPR: 500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (C Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 50**  
**END: 40**  
**AGI: 75**  
**MANA: 50**  
**LUK: 30**

**N.P: 12**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $3,995.25**

Everything looked good.

"Alright, time to head home..." she checks the time on her phone, which was running low on batteries, she sighs before getting an idea, Mimicking electricity...

Wait, didn't she already have lightning, couldn't she use that?

**Note: You can only Mimic Foreign substances.**

"Ah, fair enough..."

...

"Oh god I'm talking to my own ability..."

...

"Okay, I need sleep..." she goes back home and goes inside, she watches TV for an hour before having a shower, getting into pyjamas and falling onto her bed and going to sleep.

* * *

She wakes on one the couches within the Void, she sits up and looks at Manus trying to set up two computers, she shrugs and helps her out before she get's tangled into a bunch of wires again.

After setting them up they both boot up Steam and apparently, things in the Void are free, so downloading a bunch of games onto her account to play later, download is also instant in the void, dear god if she didn't have powers she'd want to live here forever... though it does look boring...

They start playing a bunch of multiplayer games and talk about life, nothing interesting really happened.

* * *

Jeanne wakes up in her bed and groans, she sat up and dismissed the notification telling her she slept in a bed, she checks the time on her phone, which had charged over time, it was 7:20 AM, about 10 minutes away from Dungeons refreshing, so a shower, breakfast, and a quick chat with her brother before getting the notification.

**Daily Dungeons have spawned, Would you like a list?**

**Y/N**

She taps the 'Y' button when out of view.

**Orc Realm: LV30 Recommended  
Location: D.J. Sherrington Park**

**King's Wasteland: LV200 Recommended  
Location: ****D.J. Sherrington Park**

**Ghost Castle: LV15 Recommended  
****Location: Inala Shopping Centre (Only appears from 9 PM to 2 AM)**

Now what the fuck is that middle one?

_'I am INCREDIBLY interested, but I feel like I'll get put up against Gilgamesh, not a fun time for anyone...'_

Now then... what dungeon will she choose?

* * *

Next time of Fate of a Gamer  
_"I hate that I cant hurt them physically..."_

_"Hmm... If I've learnt anything from video games, this is a mini-boss or event-boss room..."_

_"Well, my body feels like shit..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 23 (5,800/23,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 4,300/4,300**  
**HPR: 1,720 HP/m**  
**MP: 2,775/2,775**  
**MPR: 500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (C Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 50**  
**END: 40**  
**AGI: 75**  
**MANA: 50**  
**LUK: 30**

**N.P: 12**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $3,995.25**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,526 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Alter Form - LV1 0.00% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 100% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2% to all stats  
****Cost: 700 MP activation, 600 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
****Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Max HP and Max MP**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
****The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV35(45) 62.12% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +35%(+45%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +70%(+90%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV33 16.12% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 33% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV45 2.52% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 45% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV13 15.62% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 13% increase to one stat  
\- deals 9% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 87 MP to cast/9 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV16 0.00% - Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store up to 80 Blades  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 436 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
****Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV50 61.18% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +500% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +250% Durability to items  
\- +100% to strength of object  
Cost: 100 MP per Minute**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV1 0.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 10 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV2 73.00% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 51%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 5%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV40 15.52% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +400% Power to Energy  
\- +80% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 30 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LV50 13.26% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-250 units of types of energy  
\- User has minor control of where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Cost: 20 MP per second**


	4. The Ghost Castle and Hatred

**A/N: Nothing of importance to talk about, so on to the reviews.**

**aspire5515:** I'm Sorry...? [Visible Confusion]

**A Lost Nuffians:** Thanks

**Kinunatzs The Eternal:** it should pick up in story by this chapter or the next

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_**Daily Dungeons have spawned, Would you like a list?**_

_**Y/N**_

_She taps the 'Y' button when out of view._

_**Orc Realm: LV30 Recommended  
Location: D.J. Sherrington Park**_

_**King's Wasteland: LV200 Recommended  
Location: ****D.J. Sherrington Park**_

_**Ghost Castle: LV15 Recommended  
****Location: Inala Shopping Centre (Only appears from 9 PM to 2 AM)**_

_Now what the fuck is that middle one?_

_'I am INCREDIBLY interested, but i feel like i'll get put up against Gilgamesh, not a fun time for anyone...'_

_Now then... what dungeon will she choose?_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ghost Castle and Hatred**

* * *

After deciding to kick back for the day and simply go to the Ghost Castle when it comes around, Jeanne decides to do some chores around the house and gave cooking a shot.

**Due to repeating past life experience, you've gained [Cooking LV70]**

...

Is her cooking really that good?

_'Hmm... I'll need to do some baking... some tea and coffee making, and some other stuff if I want to get a job at a cafe, which could be fun, or maybe with my money I can make a special cafe to call my own?'_ she sighs before sitting at the table and doing a taste test of something she prepared.

**[The Chosen Dish - Rank: EX+]  
A dish so well prepared and made that it Transcends the skill of the Cooking god, any god would give you a favour if you gave this too them.**

...

"Could use more salt I guess..."

_The Author does an anime face plant before continuing on with the writing._

Finishing the meal and stating it was decent, she moved onto trying to gain new types of energies to mimic.

First thought was, how could she get herself electrocuted?

A simply fork into an unused outlet solved that, and also burnt her arm for abit before it healed.

The Oil used for the car was next, which... surprisingly worked...? so she now never had to pay for fuel...

Lastly, she raised her hand to the sky, after about ten minutes she got Solar Energy.

All of that got Energy perception 30 levels in total, so time well spent.

She used some weak electricity to train up a resistance to it, which she gained and got to level 25, afterwards she just did some work around the house, cleaning dishes, cleaning some messes here and there and so on.

"Jeez... Killing an army of zombies really makes normal life boring... I really hope school comes around so so I can do stuff... On that thought..."

She sighs as she finishes taking the trash out, maybe some casual training to kill time would entertain her?

She walks to the back yard and gets into a fist based combat stance, she closed her eyes and imagined fighting Turkeg, the Hobgoblin from the Goblin Cave.

After about a few hours she hears her mother call out to her, she opens her eyes and see a few notifications, few levels in hand to hand combat and Image fighting, which was maxed, but offered zero EXP towards levelling, oh well.

"Coming!" she walks up the steps to the back door and enters, she eats the sandwich that was prepared for her and decided to do some gaming and some drawing for the hell of it.

No skills were gained, so she guessed she didn't do enough, oh well...

watching TV for a few hours and doing nothing progress, nothing happened at Dinner, so she decides to head for the Ghost Castle.

once the time came, she entered, she was instantly caught off guard by the voice, "**WHO DARES ENTER MY CASTLE?!**" she looks around for a moment before shrugging, "Tis I, Rekter of your general shit." the Castle shakes completely and makes her looks balance, "Okay Jeanne, maybe don't piss off the ghost whose voice comes from everywhere and has a lot of power..."

She equips Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker before going onwards.

She gets to the first room, a ballroom of sorts, some ghost appeared in the air and fly at her, she tries to punch one of them but she goes through it and take around 100 dmg, she jumps out of the rest of them.

"Right, Ghost, you're an idiot Jeanne... This is why I need an intelligences stat..." she de-quips her gloves and points her palm at them, "ALTER LIGHTNING!" bolts of lightning shoots out at all directions of the ghost and incinerates them.

**OVERKILL!**

...

"I hate that I cant hurt them physically..."

**You killed 10 Ghost LV15, 4,000 EXP (+10% Overkill) (x4) [17,600 EXP]**

**You've levelled up**

"Well, at least I know their level 15 now.." she looks around before shrugging, "Eh, it'd be a good time to try Alter Form." after a moment her hair turns bleached blonde/silver and her eyes shine golden yellow, "heheh, let's kill them all..." Is it possible for someone to be scared of their own voice and personality if it took a 180?

yeah... you could probably guess that happened, on a side note she didn't know ghost could choke to death...

apparently Alter her is kill happy, good to know!

Also got alot of EXP.

**You've killed 42 Ghost LV15, 16,800 EXP (+10% Overkill) (x4) [73,920 EXP]**

**You've levelled up x3**

**For Reaching level 25, you've gained a Perk point.**

**[Alter Form] levelled up x20**

**[Observe] levelled up x5**

She sighs before glancing around, "Hey Ghost King-person-thing? wheres the hidden room in here?" she asked out loud, and a moment later that voice from before rings out.

"**WHY WOULD I TELL YOU THAT MORTAL?!**"

...

"Cause the last time i looked for one i got fed up with it and blew a hole and a wall, and since i now know i can do that I Will literally blow everything up just to find it."

A few moments later, a soft 'fine' came from the ghost and started guiding her to the hidden room.

She looks into the dark room that was behind a door, she had blown up just to spite the Ghost talking to her, she could make out some candles and an alter in the distance, "Hmm... If i've learnt anything from video games, this is a mini-boss or event-boss room..."

She readies to use an Alter Lightning before heading in.

The room lights up and a abomination crawls out of the ceiling, it was a malformed mess of flesh and blood, "Okay... that's gross..." she fires the Alter lightning at it and it screeches in pain before dashing at her, she used Reinforcement to jump out of the way.

"Okay, since you're not a Ghost, I can enjoy this!" She enters her Alter form and equip Cross-Calibur, "Let's enjoy this dance!" she laughs for a moment before blocking a swing from it and cutting off one of it tentacles.

She jumps a good distance away before using Observe on it.

**The Abomination LV50  
He who wishes to die**

**HP: 85,000/85,000**  
**MP: 40,000/40,000**

**STR:80**  
**END:70**  
**AGI: 30**  
**MANA: 40**  
**LUK: 0**

She noticed that it's MP would go down for a moment before it returned, along with regrowing it's Tentacle, "Oh great... it regenerates..." she puts her hand up and the whole beast is held in the air by Alter Choke.

"hmm... I cant find your neck... Oh well, everywhere works just as fine." she clenches it into a fist and starts to crush The Abomination into a small orb, she could tell it was dead by this point but still continued.

after about 10 minutes of doing this she floats the now marble-sized orb of dense flesh and blood towards her.

**[The Orb of Hatred - Rarity: EX]  
This orb is made from a being of pure hatred and pain, if consumed, the user will turn into an Abomination, just like what it was before.**  
**\- Grants [Abomination] Trait**  
**\- Chance of Staying Human: 0%**

She reads it a few more times before shrugging and exiting out of Alter Form, "That was honestly disappointing..." she walks up to the alter it was probably protecting and saw...

A little girl, no older then 6 on the alter, cut opened and drained of all her blood...

...

"That Ghost King is dead..." she entered Alter Form again and used Limit Break on her agility, she glances at the notifications she got for the fight.

**You've Killed The Abomination, 20,000 EXP (+25% unique kill) (x4) [100,000 EXP]**

**You've levelled up x3**

**Trait: [Avenger] Unlocked**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
****\- Alter Form effect x10**

She doesn't care at the moment, all that was on her mind was simple, torment that ghost for what it did.

She ran forward with speed she didn't know she had, but didn't care, she broke through the door and spot a person on a throne with white hair.

**Ghost King Cloud LV75**  
**The Resurrected**

"Ah, I see you've made it to my lair Huma-"

BOOM

Jeanne wasted no time in trying to kill him, firing off a barrage of Alter Lightning towards him, hitting him with a few while he dodges the others.

"Okay, guess you just want to fight!" he swings his arms and a mass of red orbs appeared in the air.

**Mimicked Pure Energy (Red)**

**Unlimited Void World Updated**

So she responses in kind, creating the same amount in the air above her and firing it while running towards him, shocking him at how easy she was able to use his own spell.

"Tch, Void Devour!" he called out, a wave of darkness shots out towards her and she disappears.

**Mimicked Void**

**Unlimited Void World Updated**

"Trace... On!" A Second Cross-Calibur appears in her hand while she appeared behind him, he turns in shock before a sword stabbed him in the back, It was the traced Cross-Calibur still held by Jeanne, trapping him too her.

She readies to impale him with the real one before she gets flung back by a burst of energy from Cloud.

The traced Cross-Calibur disappears as she gets too far away, she glares at him before putting her sword back in her inventory.

"Oh...? giving up are we?" the Ghost King mocked her, she got on one knee and held her hand downwards with the other on her wrist.

"An odd way to submit, i can tell, but i can see the gesture and will spare your lif-" "Spare my life? dont make me laugh shit for brains!"

She was glaring at him, "I aint ever submitting to a lowly scum like you!" lightning starts to come from her hand and shooting out in all directions.

"You insolent fool, you dare defy a king?!" She smirks for a moment, "What is a King..."

The Lightning comes out at maximum force, forming a ball so dense it was basically an over powered Chidori.

"To a Hero...?" she dashes forward, channeling the lightning throughout her body to speed it up while using Reinforcement to go even faster.

She reached him in an instant.

"**DIE!**" she impales him with the Chidori and lightning shoots everywhere, but she wasn't done, she kept it going so that it would damage his ghost too, not letting this piece of scum get his phase two.

After a few moments it dies down, and nothing remained but a charred copse of a false king.

"Serves you right..." she sits on the ground before exiting Alter Form.

**You've killed Ghost King Cloud, 50,000 EXP (+10% overkill) (x4) [220,000 EXP]**

**You've levelled up x7**

**[Energy Creation] levelled up x20**

**[Unlimited Void World] Levelled up x9**

"Well, my body feels like shit..." she took a glance at her HP, it was 250/5,000.

"Damn, I gotta stop cutting it close..." she stands up and let her HP regen to it's thing.

She goes to the treasury of this place and gets all the items she bothered to grab.

still no interesting weapons or armour, those will probably be in the level 50 dungeons or above, but she got around 8,000 Gold, which was... $36,800 AUD?

Yeah... no more dungeons for now...

* * *

When she got home it was around midnight, so she just decided to have a quick shower and go to bed, no really caring for anything.

she woke up up within the Void and met with Manus.

"Oh, hey Jeanne." She wavs at her, then Jeanne just glomps her around the waist, surprising for her a moment, she sighs out, "Tough day?" Jeanne just nods softly.

they sit there for a few moments before breaking apart, "So, what happened...?" Manus asked, making Jeanne narrow her eyes, "Well, I got the Avenger Trait." that put Manus on guard, "What? you're only meant to get that if you feel a extreme hatred, what could of did that?"

Jeanne explains what happened in the Ghost Castle and what was on the Alter.

"That's terrible..." they sit in silence for a few moments before a notification pops up.

**Gamer Update available  
Update now?**

**Y/N**

She looked at it in confusion, Manus speaks up, "Oh, an Update is out? I'd suggest doing it, normally only good things come from it."

Shrugging, Jeanne decides to do it.

**Thanks for Updating the Gamer!  
New in this update:**  
**\- Damage is now displayed on skills**  
**\- Fixed LUK Stat (Players will keep items)**  
**\- Due to LUK Stat being fixed, all players are gifted one item in Tha Gacha Pull**  
**\- Fixed Shop**

"There's a shop?" Jeanne ask, which Manus nods before going through a menu, Jeanne shrugs before going tot he shop too.

There were a bunch of items there, like truly god like items, even Skill books for stuff like Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon!

But a majority of the stuff costed millions of dollars, money she didn't have.

She sighs before they play games within the Void.

* * *

Next time of Fate of a Gamer  
_"Hmm... to Assembly, That's Life, Maths, first break, Arts, second break then Ability Control to end the day off. seems simple enough."_

_"I'm surprised I found this, it was meant to be at my grandparents house, but hey, I ain't complaining."_

_"Okay, what the fuck?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 37 (****5,380/37,000**** EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 5,000/5,000**  
**HPR: 2,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 2,775/2,775**  
**MPR: 500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (C Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 50**  
**END: 40**  
**AGI: 75**  
**MANA: 50**  
**LUK: 30**

**N.P: 12**

**Points: 130**  
**Money: $40,795.25**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 2,170 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
****\- Alter Form effect x10**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12 - Passive]  
****How good one is at cooking.  
****\- +70% speed in cooking  
****\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Alter Form - LV21 62.16% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 79%(790%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+42%(420%) to all stats  
Cost: 600 MP activation, 600 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV6 63.12% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, along with stats**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV40(50) 17.5% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +40%(+50%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +80%(+100%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV33 16.12% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 33% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV45 2.52% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 45% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV25 12.72% - Passive]  
****The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 25% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks****  
**

**[Limit Break - LV13 15.62% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 13% increase to one stat  
\- deals 9% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 87 MP to cast/9 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV16 0.00% - Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store up to 80 Blades  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 436 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV50 61.18% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +500% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +250% Durability to items  
\- +100% to strength of object  
Cost: 100 MP per Minute**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV10 15.72% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 100 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV32 12.60% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 81%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 32%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV40 15.52% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +400% Power to Energy  
\- +80% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 30 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LV50 13.26% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-250 units of types of energy  
\- User has minor control of where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
****Cost: 0 MP per second**


	5. School Time and First Main Quest

**A/N: Still nothing new to talk about, review time.**

**Golden Light 001:** 1) you're right, it was bullshit (Which is why the LUK stat was 'fixed' in the update) 2) i'm trying my best to stray away from dark events.

**On with the Chapter.**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_**Thanks for Updating the Gamer!  
New in this update:**_  
_**\- Damage is now displayed on skills**_  
_**\- Fixed LUK Stat (Players will keep items)**_  
_**\- Due to LUK Stat being fixed, all players are gifted one item in Tha Gacha Pull**_  
_**\- Fixed Shop**_

_"There's a shop?" Jeanne ask, which Manus nods before going through a menu, Jeanne shrugs before going tot he shop too._

_There were a bunch of items there, like truly god like items, even Skill books for stuff like Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon!_

_But a majority of the stuff costed millions of dollars, money she didn't have._

_She sighs before they play games within the Void._

* * *

**Chapter 5: School Time and First Main Quest**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since then, now it was the day before school began and she decided after that ghost Castle she wouldn't go into any more dungeons until at least end of term.

But she did decide to put her stat points to use, making her alot stronger now.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 37 (5,380/37,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 6,700/6,700**  
**HPR: 3,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 2,775/2,775**  
**MPR: 1,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (C Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 65**  
**END: 60**  
**AGI: 100 (E Rank)**  
**MANA: 100 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 50**

**N.P: 12**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $40,731.00**

The reason she was missing some money from before was namely because... well...

She had a slight addiction to Pocky...

Please ignore the pile of empty Pocky boxes in the corner...

Anyways, in terms of training she didn't do much minus some image fighting, namely to make sure she didn't get rusty and to prove herself in hand to hand combat against ghost, oh by the way, enhancing her fist with that Pure Energy [Red] she got from the Ghost King she could punch em now, even if it was image training...

Although one of her skills were now a huge risk cause of a trait she picked up, with Avenger making Alter Form x10 as effective meant it was stronger, but now it was a 790% chance she would be corrupted! that just sucks, she cant safely transform unless in a dungeon now since she would go on a killing spree of everything in a ten kilometre radius!

Oh well... You win some you lose some... At least from level 91 and beyond she has a chance to stay sane, long way to go for that...

Oh, and that perk point she had? she spent it already on something she thought she'd need to handle school again.

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

She'll be honest, she bought this as a complete joke, but it did really help her in keeping calm and not getting angry over stupid things, losing a loved one? she'll lose her shit and go Alter on the killers ass, but a bunch of annoying brats at a school, she could handle it now.

She also felt like the skill was poking fun at her intelligences, but hey, it'll be useful around tomorrow and for the next few years, it's a long term investment!

Anyways, now that you're all caught up with what's happening, let's continue.

* * *

Jeanne didn't have much to go over the twelve days she didn't go dungeoning, other then overing to the shops for pocky and exploring.

She also did research in the time she was being lazy, namely on what school subjects there are that are different from normal, she noticed three classes that if the description was correct, she'd be forced to take them.

The first was Ability Control, where she'd would be taught to control and use her ability, which she was claiming was her Energy based Mimicking.

The second class was Weapon mastery, which she could probably focus on a new type of weapon, maybe a bow? Didn't really matter.

The last was Combat training, which was self explanatory, it entailed sparring and situational combat scenarios.

Other then that, it was normal school life like maths, english, and the likes, and since she needed a extra class to fill out the need to have six classes, she would go through four different ones in her first two years before picking one to stick with the remaining three years.

The order was Arts, Music, Sports then Media, she'd probably stick with music but that could change.

Other then school research, she researched about her world, namely history about ability users and their effect on history compared to her world.

Not much is different history wise, but apparently different abilities are more common in different areas, in places like America and English the more common abilities are more combat oriented while places like Russia are more commercial uses.

So she knew what to expect from school, so now came the next step, getting ready for it, stuff like books, pencils and other stuff she'd need.

So obviously, she went to the shop to buy a Decent Laptop for school.

So, she did the logical thing and spent $1,799.99 on an Alienware laptop, and she managed to find a disk in her room that would give her unpaid access to Microsoft office forever, but it was a outdated version but she would use it anyway.

_'I'm surprised I found this, it was meant to be at my grandparents house, but hey, I ain't complaining.'_ She thinks to herself before setting up her new laptop.

It took awhile but she manages to set it up fully and decided that, since it was better then her old computer that she would just clean her old one completely with a reset and sell it for a couple hundred, since it wasn't too good maybe two to three hundred? That seemed about right.

* * *

After that (and installing Steam and some games to play, along with buying a mouse and headset for $100 total) she had decided to simply rest and get ready for school.

In the morning she got changed into her school uniform, with was slightly different, but was still comfy at least, she ate a normal breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast, she made her own lunch before heading out with her stuff in her bag.

She made sure to take three books, her laptop, a charger for it, a pencil case, and a battery pack she got her the purpose of charging her laptop on the go.

After walking to school she goes to the office, since it was rather early no students were around yet, so she got first pick, and got her time table from the administrative office.

_'Hmm... to Assembly, That's Life, Maths, first break, Arts, second break then Ability Control to end the day off. seems simple enough.'_ she muses to herself before looking at a print out map she got given to get around until her Student Journal was given to her.

She decides to try finding a quiet place to stay for the morning, she found a place that didn't look popular but wasn't out of bounds, plus it only really had one entrance and was out of the way, so until someone came here themselves she'd use this spot for mornings and breaks.

She decides to do some work ahead of time, namely recreating music from her world from memory, which went better then it could of.

She manages to remake a Touhou theme, Necrofantasia, one of Yukari's themes, namely the one from Perfect Cherry Blossom, by the time she got to her music classes half way through this year she wanted to be the best at making music on computers as she could, learning to play the guitar or piano can come when she takes the classes, though she should remember how to play the Guitar.

She decides that she'll remake all of the Touhou themes, namely because she rather liked the music, and was sad that it doesn't exist in this world.

After awhile she heard a bell go off, so she closes her laptop for it to go into lock mode before she puts it in her bag, and she goes to the Assembly hall.

Once she got there she got guided to a place to sit before classes are assigned to people, the principle was there explaining everything to the new students, it was nothing interesting minus a few rules on ability use outside of class, anything destructive is prohibited, anything that can mess with the minds of others must be done willingly, and a bunch of other things her skills didn't really fall under at the moment.

After that, they sort everyone into classes, which she was placed within class D, the fourth out of six classes.

Once in their classes, they head to their classroom where their teacher, a brown haired man with a beard talked about what will be expected of them, it some of those words threw Jeanne off abit.

"As students, you are expected to support our country, for those with abilities those can be by supporting the military or defending this land if it's ever under attack."

_'What the...? why would they suggest joining the military? well, with abilities like mine, where at full force can burn buildings to ash in seconds - not that they know that - I could understand slightly... let's see how they talk about non-ability users.'_ she thinks to herself before leaning on her elbow to look like she wasnt paying attention.

"And for those of you without abilities, you can support the military by getting well paying jobs, going community service, and other things like that to support the militia movement." he continued on.

_'Okay, what the fuck? there is obviously a class divide here, much more obvious then rich and poor! and are they suggesting training CHILD SOLIDER'S?! okay, i need to figure out what the fuck is going on here.'_ she narrows her eyes for a moment before closing them fully before hearing a ding.

She opens her eyes to see this, glorious quest.

**Quest Start!  
Main Quest: Fixing a Broken World**

**BIO: Through observation and picking at the details, you've begun to realise something is horribly wrong with this world you've ended up in, find out all you can and try to fix this world, by what ever means.**

**Objective 1: ?  
Objective 2: ?  
****Objective 3: ?  
****Objective 4: ?****  
****Objective 5: ?  
****Objective 6: ?  
Objective 7: ?  
****Objective 8: ?****  
****Objective 9: ?****  
****Objective 10: ?****  
**

**Bonus Objective 1: ?  
****Bonus Objective 2: ?****  
**

**Rewards  
Normal Reward: 5,000,000 EXP, $2,500,000  
Bonus Reward: 10,000,000 EXP, $10,000,000, 2 Random Skill books [Rank: King] (Per Objective)**

**Accept?  
Y/N**

She looks at it for a moment before tapping the [Rank: King] on the end of Bonus Rewards.

**In this world, Rewards from quest are tiered, the list goes:  
[Common] common day items**  
**[Uncommon] not as common, but can still be found if searched for**  
**[Rare] are hard to come by and rarely are found**  
**[Epic] these are near impossible to find with normal means**  
**[King] only those who are king of the world will find these**  
**[Legend] only spoken of in myth and legends**  
**[Godlike] the level of gods are hard to come by in any world**  
**[True Divine] the hardest items to find are listed here**

**(The higher tier it is, the better in quality it will be)**

Huh... useful info at least she had an idea of the reward, plus she was gonna do I anyway, so she accepts the quest.

It fades from view before she narrows her eyes at the teacher, she would get to the bottom of this...

* * *

Next time of Fate of a Gamer  
_"Come on, let's cause some mayhem!"_

_"Huh... I am definitely a broken character, but please never nerf..."_

_"Oh... come to momma..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 37 (5,380/37,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 6,700/6,700**  
**HPR: 3,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 2,775/2,775**  
**MPR: 1,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (C Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 65**  
**END: 60**  
**AGI: 100 (E Rank)**  
**MANA: 100 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 50**

**N.P: 12**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $38,862.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 12,830 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12 - Passive]  
****How good one is at cooking.  
****\- +70% speed in cooking  
****\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Alter Form - LV21 62.16% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 79%(790%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+42%(420%) to all stats  
Cost: 600 MP activation, 600 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV6 63.12% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, along with stats**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV40(50) 17.5% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +40%(+50%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +80%(+100%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV33 16.12% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 33% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV45 2.52% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 45% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV25 12.72% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 25% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV13 15.62% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 13% increase to one stat  
\- deals 9% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 87 MP to cast/9 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV16 0.00% - Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store up to 80 Blades  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 436 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV50 61.18% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +500% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +250% Durability to items  
\- +100% to strength of object  
Cost: 100 MP per Minute**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV10 15.72% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 100 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV32 12.60% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 81%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 32%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV40 15.52% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +400% Power to Energy  
\- +80% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 30 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LV50 13.26% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-250 units of types of energy  
\- User has minor control of where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	6. Field of Wolves and New Objective

**A/N: I really tend to not have anything in the Author notes, don't I?**

**OH! I should probably mention I try writing these as if there were either Manga chapters or Anime Episodes, so if the pacing isn't good thats cause I'm translating those visual medias into pure words. (that's how I often write I'm realising.)**

**(Side note, I recently started using Manga Rock to read a Manga for after the first arc - This Arc - and i found one that i find rather interesting and it is like [The Gamer] but minus the secret world as the whole world is kind of like a game, It's called 'Solo Levelling' and I'd really suggest giving it at least a quick read.)**

**On to the reviews.**

**legedaryNOT:** Glad you look forward to more.

**Larmmason:** Getting to the proper light stuff may take a few chapters, and Manus can be summoned for short periods of times, not permanently.

**infingern:** Glad you love it, and I'll keep it up.

**Casu4lDuck:** That's for me to you, and you to find out in chapter 11.

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She looks at it for a moment before tapping the [Rank: King] on the end of Bonus Rewards._

_**In this world, Rewards from quest are tiered, the list goes:  
[Common] common day items**_  
_**[Uncommon] not as common, but can still be found if searched for**_  
_**[Rare] are hard to come by and rarely are found**_  
_**[Epic] these are near impossible to find with normal means**_  
_**[King] only those who are king of the world will find these**_  
_**[Legend] only spoken of in myth and legends**_  
_**[Godlike] the level of gods are hard to come by in any world**_  
_**[True Divine] the hardest items to find are listed here**_

_**(The higher tier it is, the better in quality it will be)**_

_Huh... useful info at least she had an idea of the reward, plus she was gonna do I anyway, so she accepts the quest._

_It fades from view before she narrows her eyes at the teacher, she would get to the bottom of this..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Field of Wolves and New Objective**

* * *

Since then abit of time has passed, namely the rest of That's Life and Maths, so it was break time now, so she sets up her phone so she can use the Wifi on it for her laptop to do some research, she had to go to some pretty dark places for information, since it seemed everyone either rolls with it or is silenced when they speak up about this.

_'I don't get it, why is the idea of serving your country so ingrained in everyones mind?'_ after a few minutes of researching on a site she found something interesting.

_On the subject of Abilities_

_W__hile it is unknown where they truly come from, there are theories that surrounds the government making it a standard procedure to inject a serum into children at birth, test have been done on it and it seems to provoke a large amount of nationalism, and hidden hate for other countries, but these are only done for every 1 out of 10 children, which can correlate with only 10% of the world having abilities._

_Abilities differ from country to country, but all then too lead towards the same goal, supporting the military, theorist have been thinking of ways to gather information, but anything else is kept on tight lips with the higher ups in the government._

So that explains at least an idea to the truth of Abilities, history books just said that they have existed for a long time and the history is truly unknown.

After some more research she decides to stop before someone notices her doing this, she sadly didn't find anything else useful.

After eating her lunch she did some minor work before the bell went and she headed off to her next class, which was Art, while there she did some thinking of her own, did they intend for her to be an ability user? if not, was she the first to be born without an injection and later got it because... okay, not reincarnation, she would of been a baby by that time, she was... transferred here? good enough.

But if she was injected, she can understand why she didn't feel the need to be a nationalist, because Gamer's Mind would cancel it out, so either way, it would make some sense.

But if it was the second case, then she really needed to thank Manus for giving her the Gamer, if only accidentally.

During Art class, nothing of interest happened, but there were a few kids excited to take the final lesson today, she guessed they were Ability users.

She looks at their name, level and title to see what they could do.

**Micheal Yones LV14  
He who burns the skies**

**Loren Mayers LV12**  
**She who breaks worlds**

**Hayden Neken LV 20**  
**He who will best all**

Okay... decently levelled people... her Observe wasn't high enough to see what their abilities would be, so she would just have to guess... fire, deconstruction, and adaption? interesting...

Well, other then those three, there weren't any others ability users in the classroom.

After class and second break, it was time for Ability Control Classes...

Once she entered the classroom, there were around 27 other students, making it 28 in total so far, since she didn't know if anyone was away or not.

When class began the teacher talked about abilities, classification and other things that seemed important, afterwards she asked everyone to talk about which ability they had, most had minor or gimmicky abilities while a few had decent ones, like Micheal's Flame Jet, which allowed him to launch a large amounts of fire from his hands.

When it was her turn all she said was that she could recreate types of energies she's come into contact with in small amounts.

The teacher gave them some home work before class ended.

On her way home she thought on some things before getting there before checking what today's dungeons are.

**Fenrir's Field LV50 Recommend  
Location: Inala Shopping centre **

**The Scorching Quarters LV30 Recommend  
Location: Glenala State High School**

**Nameless Realm LV? Recommend  
Location: ?**

Hm... should she go with the safe or risky option?

* * *

...

She'll be honest, this is probably a stupid idea.

Why? Well right now she was standing in front of the portal to Fenrir's Field...

Yeah, this was definitely a stupid idea...

Oh well, Live and learn as that one sonic song says!

She steps through the portal and finds herself in a large open field of grass, with large wolves walking around, they came up to her height if they were next to her.

She takes in a breathe of air before grinning as her hair pales and her eyes shine golden, she would have fun destroying all of their shit!

She traces two Cross-Caliburs before igniting them with fire and lightning while using Reinforcement.

"Come on, let's cause some mayhem!" they never stood a chance against the horror that is a battle hungry Jeanne.

* * *

After that she decides to get the notifications, since she just finished killing all of those Lesser Fenrir's.

**You've killed 230 Lesser Fenrir LV50, 230,000 EXP (x4) [920,000 EXP]**

**You've levelled up x18**

**You got $23,000**

**For reaching level 50, you've gained a perk point.**

**Through extended fighting, you've increased: STR +5, END +10, AGI +20**

**Due to fighting with your Noble Phantasm, you've gained +20 N.P**

**[Alter Form] levelled up x14**

**[Reinforcement] levelled up x25**

**[Energy Creation] levelled up x50**

**[Energy Empowerment] levelled up x10**

**[Hand to hand Combat] levelled up x25**

**Due to extended use, Magic Circuits have gone up a rank.**

That was fun... she should probably use those stat points... getting all her stats to at least E Rank will make her feel comfortable for awhile.

Spending 60 of her 180 points to get STR and END to E Rank, 25 on LUK cause she didnt need it that badly, she decided to do something possibly stupid...

80 INTO AGILITY!

And the remaining 15 points into Mana.

...

What, she liked the idea of 'if they cant hit her, they cant kill her'.

Besides that, she checked her stats over one more time before going towards that obmious darkness that was building up.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 56 (44,380/56,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 10,600/10,600**  
**HPR: 5,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 3,700/3,700**  
**MPR: 1,150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (B Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 100 (E Rank)**  
**END: 100 (E Rank)**  
**AGI: 200 (D Rank)**  
**MANA: 115 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 75**

**N.P: 32**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $61,862.00**

You wanna know the fun thing about that? Alter rank times all her stats by SEVEN now...

She could have 1,400 AGI...

"This is stupidly broken... IN MY FAVOUR! ten outta ten, game of the year!" she was grinning like a mad woman before closing her windows, she glances at the darkness forming before it explodes upwards, she raises her hand to block the wind from going into her eyes.

Once it stops she looks to see a giant black furred wolf that was the size of her entire school! she decides to use Observe on it.

**Name: Fenrir Lord**  
**Level: 75**  
**Title: Lord of Wolves**  
**Race: Fenrir**

**HP: 800,000/800,000**  
**MP:750,000/750,000**

**STR: 300**  
**END: 200**  
**AGI: 150**  
**MANA: 70**  
**LUK: 50**

She smirked slightly before readying herself with traced blades in hand, before she fought of something.

She summons Cross-Calibur and channels a metric ton of MP into it, it starts to glitch out and become a Broken Phantasm.

She tosses it into the air and catch it and hold it behind her while readying to throw it, "Eat shit..." she throws it as straight as she can and it impacts right in the Fenrir Lord's face.

**-200,000 HP**

...

How much MP did that take? oh, only 900?

She watched as her MP filled up to max before she tries something out she remembers Archer EMIYA being able to do, but she would take it further.

"Trace, on." behind her, she traces four Cross-Calibur's that floated in the air, she pumps MP into them and makes all four Broken Phantasms.

"I feel like I need to say this differently from normal... Swords will fly, Destroy!" all four Broken Phantasm's launch forward and impact with the Fenrir Lord who had just recovered from the first one.

**-200,000 HP**

**-200,000 HP**

**-200,000 HP**

**-200,000 HP**

She watches as the Fenrir Lord bursts into blue particles.

"Huh... I am definitely a broken character, but please never nerf..." she walks over for a moment before realising, "I DID THAT WHILE NOT IN ALTER FORM?!"

Just then, the notifications popped up.

**You've Killed Fenrir Lord LV75, 5,000 EXP (x4) [20,000]**

**You've levelled up**

**Due to creating Broken Phantasms, you've gained the ability to craft [Broken Bow]**

Huh... wonder what that does? she taps the item name to see it.

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded**  
**\- Adds 10% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**Items needed: Scorched Iron x20, Metal Wire 0.5' x5, 75,000 MP**

...

"Oh... come to momma..." she needed to craft this bow, and also get the skill Alteration... how does it work again? eh, she'll figure it out.

She goes over to the drops of the boss to see what she god, 7,500 Gold ($34,500) a skill book on stealth (oddly enough...) and a Weapon which she may use.

**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**  
**Durability: 8,000/8,000**  
**Damage: 150 ~ 300**

This was oddly a useful gimmick weapon, the durability was annoying though... but it was already Traced, at least it was a weapon that was useable for the Broken Bow.

She puts it into her inventory before heading out of the Dungeon, today was a progressive day.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Jeanne? Could you come here?"_

_"But sir, that was my first time using a bow."_

_"Hey Manus, how strong are you?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 57 (8,480/57,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 10,600/10,600**  
**HPR: 5,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 3,700/3,700**  
**MPR: 1,150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (B Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 100 (E rank)**  
**END: 100 (E Rank)**  
**AGI: 200 (D Rank)**  
**MANA: 115 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 75**

**N.P: 32**

**Points: 10**  
**Money: $96,362.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 12,830 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**  
**Durability: 8,000/8,000**  
**Damage: 150 ~ 300**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12 - Passive]  
****How good one is at cooking.  
****\- +70% speed in cooking  
****\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +1% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -5% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LV35 18.26% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 65%(650%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+70%(700%) to all stats  
Cost: 500 MP activation, 450 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV6 63.12% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, along with stats**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV65(75) 17.92% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +65%(+75%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +130%(+150%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV33 16.12% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 33% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV45 2.52% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 45% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV25 12.72% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 25% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV13 15.62% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 13% increase to one stat  
\- deals 9% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 87 MP to cast/9 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV16 0.00% - Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store up to 80 Blades  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 436 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV75 12.73% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +750% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +375% Durability to items  
****\- +150% to strength of object  
Cost: 50 MP per Minute**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV10 15.72% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 100 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV32 12.60% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 81%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 32%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV50 12.67% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +500% Power to Energy  
\- +100% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 25 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-500 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	7. I Studied the Bow

**A\N: Still nothing to talk about (Wow I live an uninteresting life), on to reviews.**

**TheOrangeLord:** It would be funny, but I don't think that's a Fate weapon.

**On too the Chapter.**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She goes over to the drops of the boss to see what she god, 7,500 Gold ($34,500) a skill book on stealth (oddly enough...) and a Weapon which she may use._

_**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**_  
_**Durability: 8,000/8,000**_  
_**Damage: 150 ~ 300**_

_This was oddly a useful gimmick weapon, the durability was annoying though... but it was already Traced, at least it was a weapon that was useable for the Broken Bow._

_She puts it into her inventory before heading out of the Dungeon, today was a progressive day._

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Studied the Bow**

* * *

It was the day after she went to the Fenrir Dungeon, and she was on her way to school in a sports uniform, namely cause they had weapon handling and combat practice today, which she would probably need to act like a weak person so people don't pay attention to her.

_'Alright, what to limit myself on...? No punching people into space - as hilarious as that would be - no use of Unlimited Blade Works, which I also got to grind so I can use the Reality Marble, and no over the top amount of element flinging.'_ she thinks to herself before arriving to school, she goes through her morning routine of recreating Touhou music and doing some work before going to class.

That's Life wasn't interesting, so she zoned out half way through, but then came Weapon Handling, once she got there the teacher, who was also her Ability control teacher, asked them what kind of weapons do they think they'll be good with, most go with gun's swords and such, and She was the only one to go with a bow.

They laughed at her for abit but she ignored it easily, she got led to the range and was given a bunch of arrows and a book on how to use a bow, when no one was looking she used the book as a skill book and instantly learnt how to use a bow, now came the next part, using it.

Stand with feet at shoulder length, 90 degrees from the target.

Relaxed grip on the Bow's handle...

Turn horizontal and slid the arrow into the arrow shelf before turning back to vertical.

Three finger grip, index above arrow and middle and ring below, make sure the string is in last crease of the fingers.

Pull back with back muscles, not arm, make sure the index finger is under the chin, and the string touches her nose and lips.

She closes her left eye to take aim...

...

She relaxes her fingers and let them slip past the string as it launches the arrow, some people were watching now.

She held the position for a moment until the arrow hit's the target, it was two rings from the middle.

She relaxes her body before checking her new Bow Mastery skill.

**[Bow Mastery - LV3 26.12% - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +6% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +3% Accuracy when using a bow.**

"Alright... not bad for a first shot." the teacher says as he walks up behind her with an impressed smile, "I gotta say Jeanne, when you asked for a bow I didn't know you already did archery." Jeanne looks at him before laughing slightly.

"But sir, that was my first time using a bow." he looks surprised before grinning, "well, looks like we got a bow prodigy here, maybe when you get good enough, you can infuse your ability into the arrows?" Jeanne's eyes widen slightly, the thought hadn't occurred to her about such a thing!

"That sounds like a great idea sir!" she smiles at him before she starts practicing more with the Bow, making sure to trace the Bow and Arrow so she can practice later.

In that class alone, she got Bow Mastery to level 7.

She had another class before break, since That's Life took up about ten minutes, it was english, possibly her third favourite subject in her past life, namely cause she was a Fanfiction writer in her free time, so she had some experience when it came to writing.

And just to respect the teacher of this class, she used a book and pen to write while in this class alone, it was the reason she got those books and didn't just have her laptop from everything (minus art cause she was bad at digital art).

After a couple of minutes of writing the teacher called out, "Alright students, since this is the first lesson We're gonna do a level grading, i want all of you to write a short story, it could be a poem that's a paragraph long, or you can go all out and write a full page. i just need to get a feel of all your levels so i know where to help you at, and... as incentive, if you get the best, next lesson you'll get a prize."

...

This was her favourite teacher so far...

And thus, she went to work, using an idea from her previous life, just changing some things to make it fit her world abit, and it was based off the beginning of abilities more then a mad scientist.

The short story had three arcs, the first was introduction and the cause, the introduction was a school and the cause was a bunch of criminals thinking they could get away with robbing it. then the story continued with introducing the main character, who was a genius who pretended to play dumb, while working on bringing powers to real life, so he experimented on himself with the biology of an Eel to give himself Electro-Kinesis, which worked. The final arc was a fight scene which he shocked and killed all the criminals and got taken by the government, a dark end, but a real one none the less.

After handing it in and waiting, she heard her name get called out, "Jeanne? Could you come here?" she stood up and walked over to her teacher desk while people called her out for doing so bad the teacher was concerned.

Once she got there the teacher started talking, "Jeanne, are you a professional writer?" the silence from the classroom was rather funny, Jeanne just waves her teacher off, "Nah, I just do it for a past-time."

"But the writing is well paste, the logic and biology behind it is solid - I checked - and the idea that surrounds it as a whole is incredibly interesting!" the teacher seemed enthusiastic about it, _'which means adults like the teachers here aren't aware of the origin of abilities either, must be kept tight lipped if the teachers can't make solid theories...'_

She sighs, "it's nothing special, I just had that idea for a while and you gave me a reason to write it."

It was a fun lesson.

Next was first break, so she just went and ate lunch while recreating more Touhou Music, including off time she managed to recreate about ten songs so far, so maybe she could release them for some money? thoughts for later.

And there was no way she would be able to do every song, last she could even remember there were there were over four thousand album covers, so no thanks... although she has listened to the lyric songs in english that were on the wiki plus some more from fan made songs, she could do all of those, because she was already doing those songs instrumental versions.

After that it was Arts time, which was boring again, so she just did some idle drawing to past the time, then second break which she spent exploring and seeing what other people did a break, and then it was time for some Combat Training.

She walked into the classroom, which she wasn't really expecting much, so when it seemed decked out with safety equipment and sparring equipment she was honestly surprised.

And it was the same teacher as her Ability control and Weapon Handling classes!

_'Is he assigned to one class to teach them for the year?'_ she had noticed that she had the same people in her class as the other two.

She sighs before he starts showing them some stances for hand to hand combat, which was insanely ease for Jeanne but she had to hold herself back as to not raises suspicion.

Around half way through the lesson the teacher had them spar among themselves, she got paired with a random nobody and pretended to loose to them.

After that, school ended and she decided to go home, get changed and head to a dungeon, a level five spawned so she went there to to practice archery on moving targets.

That got her a nice 33 levels to Bow Mastery, so that was nice.

She also got faster at drawing and aiming her bow and arrow, so she could kill alot faster, she got a decent amount of EXP, but not enough to level up.

She sighs before going into the treasury, it had a simple sword, nothing useful but it was more blades for the Unlimited Blade works.

After managing to find a second hidden room in it, and it was an armoury, Hoo boy the amount of blades there...

She got 34 levels from it in Unlimited blade works!

**Due to reaching level 50 in [Unlimited Blade Works], you are unable to level it up anymore and it has reached max potential, to increase it to max you will need to learn the Aria to cast it.**

"Oh... well that's simple, 'I am the bone of my sword', 'Steel is my body and fire is my blood', 'I have created over a thousand weapons'." *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

**Unlimited Blade Works Aria: 3/8**

"Hmm... what could be next...? eh, I'll figure out out later, it's a good thing I know the first three lines are the same." she sighs before thinking to herself while absentmindedly grabbing the weapons in the room and putting it in her inventory.

A question she had was if she could make them Broken Phantasm's, or at least the non-Noble Phantasm version of one, so she grabbed a nameless sword and tried super charging it with MP, it did glitch out so she guessed it worked, she enters the boss room and kills them without a thought by tossing the Broken Weapon at it, going to the treasury to get $1,000, two more swords and some armour she wouldn't need but would keep around.

She leaves and wonders what to do, maybe get some materials for the [Broken Bow]?

She decides she'll set that aside till the weekends in three days.

With that, she decides to go to sleep.

* * *

Jeanne wakes up in the void with her head on Manus's lap, the two smile at each other before they talk about life some more, and also talk about their likes, dislikes, hobbies and other things like that, the two were becoming rather close friends.

Jeanne smiles as they play Mario Kart, and she was kicking Manus's ass, but let her win a few games, if only barely.

then Jeanne decides to ask a random question.

"Hey Manus, how strong are you?" the sudden question confused Manus before she spoke her answer...

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"This is going to be my morning instead, isn't it...?"_

_"Jeanne Skylark, Sword."_

_"Huh, alright, so I can dodge bullets if I concentrate..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 57 (10,000/57,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 10,600/10,600**  
**HPR: 5,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 3,700/3,700**  
**MPR: 1,150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (B Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 100 (E rank)**  
**END: 100 (E Rank)**  
**AGI: 200 (D Rank)**  
**MANA: 115 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 75**

**N.P: 32**

**Points: 10**  
**Money: $96,362.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 12,830 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**  
**Durability: 8,000/8,000**  
**Damage: 150 ~ 300**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12 - Passive]  
****How good one is at cooking.  
****\- +70% speed in cooking  
****\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +1% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -5% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LV35 18.26% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 65%(650%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+70%(700%) to all stats  
Cost: 500 MP activation, 450 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV6 63.12% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, along with stats**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LV40 62.96% - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +80% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +40% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV65(75) 17.92% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +65%(+75%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +130%(+150%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV33 16.12% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 33% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV45 2.52% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 45% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV25 12.72% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 25% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV13 15.62% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 13% increase to one stat  
\- deals 9% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 87 MP to cast/9 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV68 75.00% - Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV75 12.73% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +750% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +375% Durability to items  
\- +150% to strength of object  
Cost: 50 MP per Minute**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV10 15.72% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 100 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV32 12.60% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 81%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 32%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV50 12.67% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +500% Power to Energy  
\- +100% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 25 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-500 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	8. A Good Fight and Material Hunting

**A/N: Lets just get to the reviews.**

***sighs* LastPenis:** well sorry for putting effort into it...

**The OrangeLord:** Ah, I don't play much Final Fantasy, sorry

**Kuma098:** I'm glad someone else likes Touhou music like I do.

**Guest:** 1) Perk system is used, but the perk points are used to upgrade skills(force levelling)/gain traits and other things like that. 2) ... How did you know?

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_Jeanne wakes up in the void with her head on Manus's lap, the two smile at each other before they talk about life some more, and also talk about their likes, dislikes, hobbies and other things like that, the two were becoming rather close friends._

_Jeanne smiles as they play Mario Kart, and she was kicking Manus's ass, but let her win a few games, if only barely._

_then Jeanne decides to ask a random question._

_"Hey Manus, how strong are you?" the sudden question confused Manus before she spoke her answer..._

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Good Fight and Material Hunting  
**

* * *

Jeanne wakes up from her sleep before yawning slightly, she looked at the time and saw it was around 5 in the morning, if she got ready for school now, she could leave and possibly do some item hunting for her Broken Bow.

"Twenty Scorched Iron, five half an inch thick metal wire, and a ton of MP..." she mutters to herself, MP and Scorched Iron was simple, she already saw a scorched dungeon, so she could probably find some there, or at least melt down the swords there for it.

The MP was more simple, just eat a crap ton, probably go to McDonalds and spend like... $500.00 on food? because of the gamer she could eat infinity, so theres always that...

"How the hell do I get something as specific as half an inch thick metal wire...? thats an insane type of thickness that's twice as much as the thickest type of metal wire..." she thinks for a moment before getting an idea, if she could get Alteration she could possibly just take a bunch of wire and alter it to be half an inch thick... sounds somewhat easy...

Now the problem of how to get Alteration...

She tried recalling anything about it and all she got was 'the imbetween of Reinforcement and Projection'...

She sighs, "This is going to be my morning instead, isn't it...?" and with that she got to work.

She tried Reinforcing while trying to move it like she would with her projections, nothing.

She tried instead of moving, adding onto it, making something larger was also considered an alteration, right? nope, nothing.

Stopping for a moment before getting an idea.

She goes to the store, which also seemed to have a visual update, neat, and looks up Alteration.

**[Alteration - Active]  
Allows one to alter the shape of an object to any other shape, changes depend on skill level**  
**\- LV1: can change the shape, but not get rid or add mass.**  
**\- LV50: can change the shape and size, but must resemble the original slightly**  
**\- LV100: can change the shape, size, and materials of an object, allowing one to turn a mass of materials into weapons**

**Cost: $75,000.00 AUD**

...

She needed this badly...

She could afford it too, but it cut so much into her mone-

And she bought it...

And learned it.

**[Alteraction - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 2% change in shape**  
**Cost: 500 MP per change**

Well... time to grind.

* * *

After that one and a half hours of training later, she checked the skill

**[Alteraction - LV25 71.12% - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 50% change in shape**  
**\- 2% change in mass**  
**Cost: 400 MP per change**

"That was by far the most productive morning of my life... of this life I mean... minus basically every morning I go to a dungeon..." she sighs before getting her things for school, she had nothing else to do right now, and her skill was at the level needed to make swords into arrows.

At least when she gets the Broken Bow she will be able to use it.

She sighs as she exits her house, she wonders to herself for a moment before smirking slightly, she decided to test out her stealth, since she was alot higher level then everyone else.

So after (stealthily) going to school and getting 5 levels in stealth, she goes through the routine her body is already getting used too, she just boredly went through school for the next three school days, but something did happen on Thursday.

* * *

"Alright class, today we have sparring with each other, but I will assign everyone a practice weapon, and it will not be your weapon of choice, you will fight till three point hit." the teacher called out to everyone when they all got to class, everyone was slightly nervous about being out of their element.

The teacher went through the students, when finally it was her go.

"Jeanne Skylark, Sword." oh...

Oh shit...

"U-uh... could I not fight with a sword?" she was a risk of exposure here!

"Nonsense, you need to learn some close combat minus your fist, a sword is a good choice." Jeanne just nods before looking at her oppone- she means sparring partner.

They was a blonde boy, green eyes and he seemed... not cocky, confident... she decides to use observe on him.

**Name: Leon Spencer  
Level: 32**  
**Title: The Hero**  
**Race: Human (Australian)**

**HP: 4,800/4,800**  
**MP: 3,800/3,800**

**STR: 38**  
**END: 32**  
**AGI: 29**  
**MANA: 20**  
**LUK: 10**

Huh... he had more MP then her...

"Hey there, I'm Leon." he held his hand out for a hand shake, which she returned, "Jeanne." he looked confused, "French?" she sighs slightly, "mothers side, I'm half Australian." he nods before they step apart and readies their weapons, Jeanne had a Kendo sword while Leon had two wooden daggers he held awkwardly, seemed he didn't know how to use them fully.

_'Hmm... I'll go easy on him so he can learn to fight with those.'_ she puts on a fake stances that she wasn't used too, after a few moments the match began, they dashed at each other and she had to block a strike from above and had to jump back from another slash, she glances at her sparring partner before grinning slightly.

She rushes forward and before swinging side steps past him and swings, forcing him to block, she continued the momentum of her strike to spin around and block a strike with enough force to throw him unbalance, she turns her grin 180 degrees before swinging again, making contact with his arm and awarding her the first point, but a moment after she lets him get a hit on her chest while pretending to try blocking it, which she jumps back after to get distance.

"One point to both sides." the teacher called out while everyone was shocked by the seamless suicidal move she had done, you never turn your back on an enemy after all.

She grins at him, she wasn't a battle maniac... debatably anyways...

He grinned back at her, "man, you don't play around huh? do you take up Kendo?" Jeanne thinks for a moment, "I've held toy swords before, and I've watched some of those anime from Japan for inspiration in fighting in close combat..." it would explain some of the things she'd do in combat.

"Wow, are they any good for learning?" Jeanne shrugs to his question, "eh, that Dragon ball one is good for martial arts, but most stuff seen in them is near impossible, so I've studied and adapted them to real life." he seemed interested, but sighs before rushing forward, he went for a hole in her stance, which she ducked under and strikes at his legs, which he jumped back from.

She steps back abit before sighing, "I hate that I can't go all out because abilities aren't allow..." he looked confused, "but isn't your ability support based?" she grins slightly before she lowers her stance and turns to the teacher, "hey Teach, could we use our abilities if we keep harm with them to a minimum?" the teacher thinks for a moment before nodding.

She grins for a moment before closing her eyes, Leon rushes at her and before he could hit her she moved faster then she did originally, and managed to knock him off balance, she pushed him on the check light enough to knock him back abit.

Leon stops abit away and gets up to look at Jeanne, small amounts of Lightning crackled around her, "What...?" Jeanne looked slightly smug for a moment before speaking.

"My ability is reproducing types of energy I come into contact with, nothing says they can't have benefits for me in combat." she flinch slightly before getting into a stance, "One point to Jeanne." the teacher called out after a moment of silence.

She rushes forward and surprises Leon with her speed, he blocks the intial strike but she jumps over him and swings at him from above, which he blocks-

And it breaks his wooden dagger.

She lands and strikes at him, he narrows his eyes before they glow red and he side steps and strikes her hard enough to make her cheek bleed, she jumps back slightly in shock before putting a hand over her cheek.

"One point to Leon"

"So... that's your ability..." she says, "Reflex and strength enhancement?" Leon smirks, "No, my Ability, The Warrior, enhances my entire body in all regards of combat compared to the pressure i am against."

...

"So Reflex and Strength enhancement?" he sighs before nodding.

"So... your eyes glow red when it's active?" he nods once more, she smirks slightly, that ability would be insanely useful against her if she went all out...

She readies her Kendo sword, the next hit would decide the match, and plus...

_'Such an ability has to have a limit!' _She rushes forward and swings her sword, she manages to hit his remaining dagger two times, but then his eyes flashed red, making her jump back at the sign of him improving.

She starts running around him in a circle, and he managed to keep an eye on her, so she did something conventional and threw her Kendo sword at him, since he wasn't expected it, it hit him right in the stomach, "Final point to Jeanne, Jeanne wins!" people cheered for the victory but she didn't pay attention.

She walks up to Leon and offers a handshake, which he accepts, "Good fight." she says, he nods, "you too, didn't expect you to throw it at me though." Jeanne shrugs while grinning.

She got a notification.

**Relationship: Leon Spencer +10, you are now more then fellow students, but not yet friends.**

Hmm, useful, why didn't she have one with Manus? well, she isn't apart of this world so thats probably the reason...

"Hey, maybe after class we could hang out?" well, she needed a friend, and maybe if she trusts him enough she'll take him to a dungeon for training.

Probably not, not with her plans she cooked up with Manus, but still, having a friend for a while would be nice.

* * *

It was Saturday now, so she needed to go item hunting and luckily the Scorched Quarters showed up again.

She entered the dungeon and looked around, she was a desert and she saw a bunker in the distance.

She shrugs before walking to it, her eyes widen before moving her head to the side so a bullet didnt hit it, she rushes over to a large rock and took cover.

"Alright... so there are guns here... well, I've been meaning to at least collect a few." she glances out and saw... humans?

**Metal Solider LV50  
The Solider with no soul**

She quickly ducks back into cover to avoid a bullet.

"Huh, alright, so I can dodge bullets if I concentrate..." that was useful to know, now then.

She summons a bow and arrow and takes in a breath, she rushes out and runs sideways of the gunman, she aims her bow while running and fires an arrow at it, which managed to hit it in the chest, it stunned it for a moment before it tried shooting again, only to find it's arms have been cut off from a sword held by Jeanne.

It looks behind it to see a grinning face as it's head was separated from it's body.

...

"Well, maybe I should implore some stealth, could be fun... it'll be like Metal Gear." she smirks before taking the gun and ammo from the killed solider before scoffing, "only one guard, that's stupid.

She got around 20,000 EXP for that kill, but she wasn't here to kill, she was here to gather.

Before entering she decides to do structural analysis on the building and closed her eyes, after a few moments she opened them, she got a full mental map of the place.

"Now, why haven't I done that before? It even showed the hidden room." and there went the troubles that came from that, now, metal gear time.

* * *

"Dun- dun- dun- dun dun dum." she was quietly recreating the classic spy moving through hostile area theme, was it from 007 or something else? she couldn't remember and didn't really care.

"Da- da- duuuum~" she sneaked through a hallway and got into a room, "ah, and now comes the prize." it was a storage room of sorts with a bunch of materials within it.

She moved around and took down the two guards within and hides their bodies.

So 40,000 EXP and a level up later, she was searching through the items within storage, and find alot of items.

Namely a bunch of Metal wire, the Scorched Iron she needed, plus some extra along with all materials needed to create some swords, since she needed to start forging her own as the ones she got from dungeons were kind of useless unless she used them as projectiles.

She had the objects needed for the Broken Bow now, just needed to get the MP and Alteration high enough to craft it now, she look around some more and found some blueprints, some of which she'll be using for that plan of hers.

She smiles, she'd train Alteration while at home and then make the bow when she could.

It was a productive day.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Operation: Find the truth, has begin..."_

_"Alright, Research time..."_

_"This is getting weird..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 58 (13,000/58,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)**

**HP: 10,600/10,600**  
**HPR: 5,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 3,700/3,700**  
**MPR: 1,150 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (B Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 100 (E rank)**  
**END: 100 (E Rank)**  
**AGI: 200 (D Rank)**  
**MANA: 115 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 75**

**N.P: 32**

**Points: 20**  
**Money: $21,362.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 12,830 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

* * *

**Items**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**  
**Durability: 8,000/8,000**  
**Damage: 150 ~ 300**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12 - Passive]  
****How good one is at cooking.  
****\- +70% speed in cooking  
****\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LV6 12.93% - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +6% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -5% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LV35 18.26% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 65%(650%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+70%(700%) to all stats  
Cost: 500 MP activation, 450 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV6 63.12% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, along with stats**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LV40 62.96% - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +80% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +40% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV65(75) 17.92% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +65%(+75%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +130%(+150%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV33 16.12% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 33% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV45 2.52% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 45% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV25 12.72% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 25% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV13 15.62% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 13% increase to one stat  
\- deals 9% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 87 MP to cast/9 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LV68 75.00% - Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV75 12.73% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +750% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +375% Durability to items  
\- +150% to strength of object  
Cost: 50 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LV25 71.12% - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 50% change in shape**  
**\- 2% change in mass**  
**Cost: 400 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV10 15.72% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to ?, due to the nature of it not much is known about it.  
\- Copies [?] into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 100 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
\- User can't activate Unlimited Void World Reality Marble until skill level [?]  
Cost: 750 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LV32 12.60% - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 81%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 32%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV50 12.67% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +500% Power to Energy  
\- +100% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 25 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-500 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	9. The Quest Begins

**A/N: Nothing of interest here.**

**Demonic Urd:** Jeanne portrays herself as a 'Jack of all trades but master of none' kind of person, but her real self is shown to the public in this chapter.

**PasiveNox:** Thx

**ALTER-BOT:** Grindings basically over for now, now its focusing on the Quest she got from chapter 5.

**ALTER-BOT (2):** The Altereactor is an actual thing in the Fate universe that a character can store an infinite amount of mana within, but only from calories the holder eats.

To quote the Wiki: The prana converter reactor - Altereactor (オルトリアクター, Orutoriakutā?) - converts calories into magical energy by using the Alternium crystals concealed inside her body as catalysts.

The character with this also has the Infinie Chocolate, which is a poke at the Infinite Gauntlet and grants 'infinite power', but I didn't want to have the mc be too powerful.

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_Namely a bunch of Metal wire, the Scorched Iron she needed, plus some extra along with all materials needed to create some swords, since she needed to start forging her own as the ones she got from dungeons were kind of useless unless she used them as projectiles._

_She had the objects needed for the Broken Bow now, just needed to get the MP and Alteration high enough to craft it now, she look around some more and found some blueprints, some of which she'll be using for that plan of hers._

_She smiles, she'd train Alteration while at home and then make the bow when she could._

_It was a productive day._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Quest Begins**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since then, and Jeanne had made sure to to alot of training and levelling, training in terms of maxing out all her skills best she could, and levelling up to level 95, which got her a perk point she used to force level Unlimited Void World to the point where she learnt the first two lines of the Aria.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 95 (76,000/95,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)/Demi-Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 12,000/12,000**  
**HPR: 12,500 HP/m**  
**MP: 5,180/5,180**  
**MPR: 2,750 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 250 (D rank)**  
**END: 250 (D Rank)**  
**AGI: 350 (C Rank)**  
**MANA: 275 (D Rank)**  
**LUK: 100 (E Rank)**

**N.P: 72**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $2,501,362.00**

Her stats were pretty good for about 7 months of work, and most of her skills were either maxed out or getting close to it, she needed to get some new skills some time soon, but now she could go through with her plan at the least.

She made sure all of her items she'd needed after her plan went through, and she made sure to learn three different languages just in case, namely French, Japanese, and Russian, for the fact that she may not be able to stay in Australia and wanted viable places to go to.

she sighs before she goes out and prepares for her plan, she readied her Broken Bow and aimed it at her target.

"The assault begins now..." she equips specialised armour that is made to hide her appearance while also looking like that of a queen's armour for battle, just to add on more she equipped a black crown.

She lets the Broken Phantasm fly right towards the military base and she blows up the entrance.

"Operation: Find the truth, has begin..." she rushes in while the guards are panicking and getting ready, she lands on the middle of the fire of the entrance and a bunch guards fire at her, she traces a bunch of blades around her while spinning them to block bullets.

"What the-?!" the blades aimed and fired out at guards, stabbing them in the chest before Jeanne walks forward.

**Objective 1 updated: Find evidence to continue your mission.**

She looked around and saw she had a moment to herself before having to continue, she crouches down and uses structural analysis on the whole military base, "ah, so that's where it is." she stood up and stepped to the left to dodge a bullet, she looks behind her to see a terrified man, she walks over, taking care to dodge the bullets when the came and disarm him, and grab him by the throat.

"Now, I'm sure you're scared shitless, I would be too in your shoes, but, i'll give you a chance to one, the moment i let you go... leave, run away like a coward with your tail in between your legs..." she drops him and he stands up, he thinks for a moment before running away, she turned back and entered the base, "never let it be said I wasn't merciful..."

she walks into the main building and decided to use her energy based abilities to just shock them to death, with the output it was far faster, and much less painful of a death for her enemies here.

she manages to make it too the archives and she locks the door behind her, and used a couple of swords to hold it in place before she went to work.

"A... no, nothing..."

"B... Beginning of the world? could be an interesting read..." pocketed.

She kept going through all of the archives before getting to 'O'.

"O... Origin of Abilities? just what i was looking for." she grabs it and puts it in her inventory.

**Objective 1 Completed**

**Objective 2: Investigate the Origin.**

An explosion was heard outside her door with a yell of 'their in here'.

"Ah... they let me get through to O... why not the rest of them?" she quickly skims over the rest and grabs some books of interest, "and... done, now..." another explosion was heard from the door as he began to break.

"To deal with that..." she traces her blades into the air and light all of them on fire, she looks at the door as it flies past, she glances back at the door as solider's file in and looked confident for a moment before seeing the flaming swords.

"So... anyone for dodge swords?" they open fire and try to hit her, but she manages to out move them all and fires the swords into about half of them, making them scream while burning to death.

"Ah... possibly should of gone for lightning instead." she decides to shock the remaining of them to death before walking out.

She steps back for a moment to dodge a rocket flying past her.

She looks at the people at the end of the hallway as it explodes behind her, "you know, it is a really stupid idea to fire at the target if they are mobile with a rocket launcher, seriously, why didn't you shoot the ground?" she lightly runs at them and she jumps off the walls gets right behind them.

They turn around to try shooting her but she disappeared, "FIND HER!"

Little did they knew, she was merely off to the side with are arms crossed while using stealth, no one was at or above her level, so she can toy with them.

_'But I don't have the time for that, I need to get to a safe location where I can study these books I've gathered.'_ she gets through the base relatively unseen, but decides to give em one last scare.

She walks out into the main area and gets surrounded by a bunch of solider's, she decides to speak up, "Please... Point a gun at me if it makes you feel any better."

All their guns are aimed right at her, so she continues, "We're only human..." this confused some of them while others didn't care.

She decides to do a small rip off of something hat didnt exist yet, "Now, the question you've got to ask, who has the Origin of Abilities?" she holds out the book, shocking everyone, "Answer, I do, next question... whose coming to take it from me...?" everyone looks on in shock as she puts the book away and spreads her arms.

"Look at me, no plan, no backup and no weapons worth a damn, oh and something else, I don't have anything to lose, SO!" she does a small spin, "if you're just standing there with you're little guns, and you got any plans on taking what belongs to me today, just remember whose standing in your way."

"Remember the carnage I brought on here by myself alone! and then, and THEN!" she pauses for a moment, "Do the smart thing, and let somebody else try first..." they all looked shocked before she starts to walk away, they seem to part to make a path for her before she disappears into the smoke and fire at the entrance.

She managed to get out of sight a few minutes later and de-quips her armour, before grinning, it all went to plan, and if she did her acting right, no one would expect her of anything, now time to get home before her parents realise she disappeared.

Since they were real humans, she didn't get EXP for killing them, which find of sucked but she could understand why, namely because she'd had incentive to just murder the whole planet if they did.

"Alright, Research time..." she cracks out the main book and starts to read.

* * *

After about 10 hours of reading and hiding the books, she managed to get through all of them and got all the information needed for her next step.

**Objective 2 Completed**

**Objective 3: Attempt Redemption (possible clear condition)**

She hums for a moment before she gets a notification.

**Bonus Objective: Learn all you can Completed**

Well, at least that meant there were no more secrets for her to find, she puts away her books and checked the time, it was around midnight right now.

"Hmm... I can at least get ready for the next objective."

* * *

She wakes up in the void and sit up only to lean on the shoulder of Manus, "So, you've begun the plan we had?" she nods to the question.

"And how did it feel to kill other humans?" Jeanne closed her eyes for a moment, remember the bloodshed, fire, and fear in the eyes of many today, she opened them shortly after.

"Honestly? Gamer's Mind is blocking most, if not all of my feelings on it, so I guess I don't care." Manus nods, "yes, that's an unfortunate side affect of The Gamer Ability."

they jut sat there for a few moments before Jeanne speaks, "Why haven't you removed me from your shoulder?" "I kind of like you there." "Oh, okay."

...

"This is getting weird..." "we can make it less weird." "how would you suggest that Manu-!?" she was cut off by something before disappearing from the void once more.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"I am a depressing little shit, aren't I?"_

_"Tell me, are you busy?"_

_"'I don't understand'? Are you kidding? Me? Of course I understand."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 95 (76,000/95,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)/Demi-Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 12,000/12,000**  
**HPR: 12,500 HP/m**  
**MP: 5,180/5,180**  
**MPR: 2,750 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 250 (D rank)**  
**END: 250 (D Rank)**  
**AGI: 350 (C Rank)**  
**MANA: 275 (D Rank)**  
**LUK: 100 (E Rank)**

**N.P: 72**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $2,501,362.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 792,830 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 4,000 MP per Minute (Level: 20/100)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded**  
**\- Adds 10% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**  
**Durability: 8,000/8,000**  
**Damage: 150 ~ 300**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12 - Passive]  
****How good one is at cooking.  
****\- +70% speed in cooking  
****\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -1% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LV72 05.25% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 28%(280%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+144%(1,440%) to all stats  
Cost: 200 MP activation, 175 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV12 51.24 - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +200% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +100% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LVMAX(+10) - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +100%(+110%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +200%(+220%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV83 19.63 - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 83% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV93 - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 93% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV62 - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 62% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV73 - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 73% increase to one stat  
\- deals 3% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 27 MP to cast/2 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"****Unaware to the pain."  
****"Nor aware to victory."  
****"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
****"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
****"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
****\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
****\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +1,000% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +500% Durability to items  
\- +250% to strength of object  
Cost: 25 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 100 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV87 50.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +1,000% Power to Energy  
\- +200% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 10 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-500 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	10. Telling The Truth and Response to War

**A/N: Still nothing to talk about.**

**riveg:** I feel like Jeanne here is a personality of several different personalities, and the 11th Doctor is part of her playful "Better then thou" personality.

**Phoenix Champion:** I don't have anyway else to put the stats where it's readily accessible to change or put in new information, I used to but... *Flashbacks to when my old PC broke* I don't anymore, and thats the end of that story...

**ALTER-BOT:** Calorie potions? it could work... but wouldn't that be liquified fast food?

**Casu4lDuck:** No Grail War right now, this isn't in the Fate universe, only having The Fate Universe magic system (which no one else has in that world)

**PanKeRio:** Longer chapters will be up by chapter 13 and onwards, I've said it before I'll say it again, I write like it's a Manga chapter or an Anime episode. why I don't put status on another document is because... I'm a lazy little shit and would offend forget that the stats are on another doc and freak the hell out.

(dear god there is alot you said, you don't mind if I skip a few points, right?)

Yeah, basically it's her against the world, She will get much more powerful and even more bullshit in the next two chapters after this, and I'm surprised someone got _that_ a Chapter before the relationship started, go you!

And now I have more expectations of me, oh no...

**New Reader:** third time now, don't have much else of a choice if I want stats to be accurate.

**PasiveNox:** four different reviews saying 'nice' and 'great', personally I think you messed up the first and second one, tried to give it can gave up.

**Now, I feel like I should explain this fully, just so people do go off at me when it happens, I upload twice a week because of the short chapter length, so when chapter 13 and onwards come around this will be updated weekly and now twice a week, namely so I don't spend every waking moment writing (I surprisingly have a life, not much of one but I have it).**

**Oh course, if something gets in the way of upload I'll try to get it out the day before or after at the same time.**

**Which day the uploads will be on isn't fully decided, but will most likely be the weekend.**

**On to the chapter**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Honestly? Gamer's Mind is blocking most, if not all of my feelings on it, so I guess I don't care." Manus nods, "yes, that's an unfortunate side affect of The Gamer Ability."_

_they jut sat there for a few moments before Jeanne speaks, "Why haven't you removed me from your shoulder?" "I kind of like you there." "Oh, okay."_

_..._

_"This is getting weird..." "we can make it less weird." "how would you suggest that Manu-!?" she was cut off by something before disappearing from the void once more._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Telling The Truth and Response to War**

* * *

Jeanne wakes up with a gasp of shock before looking around, "Manus, you are going to answer a few things later..." she says to herself before getting ready, it was Sunday so maybe she should attempt at the quest objective today, although she doesn't know how to start, maybe take it slow and start with family then friends before going to strangers?

...

Wait, other then Leon, did she have friends? No... No she doesn't... At least in the sense of humans...

"I am a depressing little shit, aren't I?"

She sighs before deciding to speak with her family, since they weren't ability users they were much more inclined to believe her, but when asked where she got the info she showed them, she merely said 'I had a contact get it' and left it at that.

Now the problem was Leon...

She decided to call Leon over to her place, with the incentive of chatting and some non-ability sparring.

Once he got there they decided to go into her room, which he was surprised by the amount of gamer equipment that was here but didn't bring it up.

After some idle chat she brings up the idea that the government lies to them, and just gives some random rambles about it to see how he'll react before giving him the proof.

"Hmm... honestly, while I don't want too... I can see some truth in what you say... But still, if that was the case, I would still serve the land I was born in." Jeanne looks sadden for a moment before putting on a smile, "Ah, never mind my ramblings then, how about that spar?" he grins at her without realising something was off.

* * *

She sighs as she remembers the conversation he had with her only friend, it seemed like even if she provided that evidence, he would be against the idea of going against his home, that serum was alot stronger then she thought...

"Even if it blocks your reasoning and will die on a battle field... the fate they all will share one day..." she closes her eyes before steeling herself, if she had to, she would fight him to the death if needed, The Gamer will block the emotions stopping her from caring for long anyway.

She prepares for her next objective, spread the word to the masses, and she already had a plan for it, if it fails then she's not sure how to continue.

She got into her armour from before and readied herself for a small war before setting out.

* * *

She arrived at a News station that was currently airing, she blasts a hole within the side of the building and rushes in, the attack alone will draw attention to the news, people and social media will carry the message to the rest.

she walks into the room they were airing from, "Can someone figure out what that explosion was?" asked the male news reporter while the female one looked behind him in fear, which cases him to turn around and looks at Jeanne behind him in her armour with an equal amount of fear.

"Tell me, are you busy?" they shake their heads be she tosses them over to the side, she looks at the camera man before summoning a few swords into the air, "If you even think about stopping the broadcast, I will kill you." they nod before she goes into a speech.

She spoke about everything she had found, her attack on the base and the info she discovered, and once she finished, she ended it with one last line, so they could put a name to her.

"My name is Darkness, I represent the misdeeds of all of Humanity, Farewell." she activated Alter Form and disappeared from sight due to her insane AGI stat.

* * *

Alright, so Leon and her family were suspicious of her, but they didn't say anything, she checked social media the instant she got home and looked at all the tweets for 'DarknessOfHumanity' that became trending because of her, alot of stuff from ability users were negative, as she guessed, but everyone else seemed positive about it, while the government tried to have it shut down, which only pushed to prove the point.

In little over a week, the whole world has heard of it and the government couldn't keep it down, after abit the government declares war on Darkness and her country.

So she took to a news station to give her rebuttal to their declaration of war on her.

"This isn't a game, world!" she called out as she entered the room, shocking those there as she used swords to restrain any guards that came since the last time.

"Hello world, I'm back for another message... It seems the world government, namely Australia, has declared war on me and the country I'm from, which I find funny since I'm from Australia, but oh well." she gets to the table and sits on it while facing the camera, "What you've started, is a scale model war! every war ever fought, right here in front of you." she stands up, and walks to the camera.

"Because it's always the same!" she pauses for a moment before speaking, "When you fire that first shot, no matter how right you feel. You have no idea who's going to die!" she turns around and walks back to the desk, doctor who speeches were really impactful with a few changed words.

she turns around and points at the camera, "You don't know whose children are gonna scream and burn. How many hearts will be broken. How many lives shattered!" she waves her hand to the side with a gust of wind appearing.

"How much blood will spill until everybody does what they were always gonna have to do from the very beginning: SIT DOWN AND TALK!" she fully yelled out that last part, by this point she wasnt sure of what rank her acting skill was if she even had one, but it'd be at least A Rank.

She pauses for a moment, as if listening, "'I don't understand'? Are you kidding? Me? Of course I understand." she sits down on the table.

"You call what you declared a war? This _funny_ little _thing_?" she stands up and a dark energy surrounds her "I fought in a bigger war than YOU WILL EVER KNOW! I did worse things than YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!" while she didn't feel pain or sadness for her actions in the past, she has done some terrible things to mobs while in her Alter form just for amusement.

"And when I close my eyes!" she turns away from the camera for a moment before raising a hand up to her, near silent wales of cries and screams were heard from somewhere, "I hear more screams than anyone could ever be able to count, and you know what you do with that pain? Shall I tell you where to put it?" she turns to the camera and raises her hand, "You hold it tight. Until it burns your hand." her hand ignites with fire, "And you say this:-"

_"No-one else will ever have to live like this."_

_"No-one else will ever have to feel this pain."_

...

_"Not on my watch..."_

The words seemed to resonate with the very souls of all who watched, all ability and non ability users seemed to get the message, she had felt pain, and didn't want others to feel it.

She wanted the world to know the truth so they could work past it and finally for once have the world be at peace and not a cease fire.

She wanted people to be happy.

All she said was technically true, in her previous life and this one, all of her friends in her old life had died out one by one before her, she was alone, and in sorrow, and a war with one self can scale to dangerous heights, and with the Gamer ability while those are pushed back she still knows her friends will die around her because of her strength, that's why she only made two friends, Leon even if he was temporary... and Manus.

"But... even after all I said, you still wish to have a petty children's game with me... then I will set a time and Location..."

She spoke with cold iron in her voice, "The Black Castle, two weeks from now, I will be waiting for you at midday." before anyone can ask her what she meant, she disappeared.

Her cover was most likely blown now, so she couldn't go home, so she waits for the notification.

**Objective 3: Attempt Redemption FAILED**

**Objective 4: Prepare for the attack**

She sighed, seems humans will never be able to put aside there hate for others, she arrived at a wasteland and spent 10k MP to summon Manus, who looked sad and waved her hand, black crystals form from the ground and grow into a castle.

**Legendary Location: The Black Castle of The Dark Queen**

She looks at Manus, the two shrug before heading inside.

**You've entered The Black Castle**

**Void Energy is abundant, and Manus can sustain herself here but is unable to fight.**

**Those who are not welcomed will have to fight through the void army**

**?**

**?**

"You really outdid yourself Manus." the two hug before Jeanne de-quips some armour to reveal her face while still wearing the armour on her body, her light colour pallet really clashed with the dark clothes.

"Now, would you care to explain what you did before I woke up?"

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Manus... HP dropping..."_

_"Hmm... Possible power up...?"_

_"So, we finally meet face to face Darkness, or should I say 'Jeanne'?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 95 (76,000/95,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)/Demi-Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 12,000/12,000**  
**HPR: 12,500 HP/m**  
**MP: 5,180/5,180**  
**MPR: 2,750 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 250 (D rank)**  
**END: 250 (D Rank)**  
**AGI: 350 (C Rank)**  
**MANA: 275 (D Rank)**  
**LUK: 100 (E Rank)**

**N.P: 72**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $2,501,362.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 792,830 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 10,000 MP per Minute (Level: 50/100)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded**  
**\- Adds 10% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**  
**Durability: 8,000/8,000**  
**Damage: 150 ~ 300**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12 - Passive]  
****How good one is at cooking.  
****\- +70% speed in cooking  
****\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -1% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LV72 05.25% - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 28%(280%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+144%(1,440%) to all stats  
Cost: 200 MP activation, 175 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV12 51.24 - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +200% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +100% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LVMAX(+10) - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +100%(+110%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +200%(+220%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV83 19.63 - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 83% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV93 - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 93% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV62 - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 62% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV73 - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 73% increase to one stat  
\- deals 3% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 27 MP to cast/2 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +1,000% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +500% Durability to items  
\- +250% to strength of object  
Cost: 25 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 100 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV87 50.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +1,000% Power to Energy  
\- +200% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 10 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-500 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	11. A Relationship and The Fight Begins

**A/N: Nothing to report.**

**pHZeron:** Lack of emotions, apathetic, uncaring, other reasons why Gamer's Mind in real life would be terrible for social life.

**PasiveNox:** Ah, your back still saying great.

**bahrithariq:** I have a world much more fitting for someone able to use an unlimited amount of blades they've copied.

**Speaking of that last review, if anyone can guess it before it goes up... you get a cookie or something, I got like a box of chocolate centre cookies lying around here somewhere...**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"You really outdid yourself Manus." the two hug before Jeanne de-quips some armour to reveal her face while still wearing the armour on her body, her light colour pallet really clashed with the dark clothes._

_"Now, would you care to explain what you did before I woke up?"_

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Relationship and The Fight Begins.**

* * *

"U-Uh... What do you mean?" Manus says slightly, "Don't try to hide it, what did you do?"

...

"I... Mayofkissedyou!" Jeanne looks at her for a moment, "you... what...?" she didn't hear her properly.

"I kissed you, okay!?" Manus turned away while her face looked completely red, Jeanne didn't know what to say.

...

"Wait, isn't there a body double of me in the void, what did you do with it?" She was concerned now.

"Wha-oh! no, no no no! I didn't anything like that... just, namely... sleeping with you..."

...

"I need a moment to process this..." Jeanne walks to the stairs of the castle and sit down, "It is at time's like these, where I wish I had an intelligence stat to help me think about stuff like this faster..." she stands up.

"Alright, let's see if I've got this straight as simple as I can, You like me?" Manus nods.

"You, A Goddess, wants to be with me...?" another nod.

"Why...?" Manus sighs slightly before speaking.

"It's just... You're the only friend I've had since I've been in the Void for my entire existence... You're the only person to talk, laugh and have fun with me... You're the only person these kind of feelings I have can go too..." Jeanne didn't speak, wanting her to let it all out.

"I... It was just so lonely in the void, I was scared... Scared I'd never meet anyone... Scared I'd be alone for all of time... when you appeared I was so happy, I thought I finally had a friend, but when I checked you were a soul that was being Reincarnated, so when you suggested the ability to travel back, I was so happy..."

Manu was openly crying now, Jeanne walks over and hugs her, "J-Jeanne?" there was a slight crack in her voice.

"Manus, nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever stop me from being there for you... I want you to know that... You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for." Manus seems sad, before Jeanne continued.

"And... I think I feel the same way..." a moment later Manus was hugging the life out of Jeanne in joy.

"Manus... HP dropping..." Manus quickly lets go and make sure she is fine.

"Now, I said think... Due to The Gamer my emotions are dulled, so I can't quite tell what emotion this is, but I'm willing to try at least, if not for my emotions... Then for you." Jeanne smiles at her, Manus _lightly_ hugged her this time, before the two went into the Black Castle.

She had two weeks to train for possibly the fight of her life, and to be honest it excited her.

She set up a schedule, since now she was - kinda - in a relationship, she had to make sure to set time to spend time with Manus.

Her normal schedule she'd have five days of training, which she would put three to four hours a day to spending time with Manus, and on weekends she'd spend the whole day with Manus.

This pushed her to level 125, earning her two perk, 300 stat points, upping her Magic circuits by a rank, and upping her stats by 50 points for all them by training (minus LUK).

Those two perk points she spent on getting a new trait, one she thought was rather fitting for the moment, a trait called [Black Queen].

Other then putting those stat points in, she didn't do much else.

But having A Rank Agility will be rather useful in the upcoming battle.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 125 (62,000/125,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)/Demi-Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 27,500/27,500**  
**HPR: 15,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 6,660/6,660**  
**MPR: 3,250 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 400 (B rank)**  
**END: 300 (C Rank)**  
**AGI: 500 (A Rank)**  
**MANA: 325 (C Rank)**  
**LUK: 200 (D Rank)**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $3,163,973.00**

**(A/N: I am just realising I've been messing up the Max HP for the last few chapters or all of them, it'll be fixed from now on, my bad.)**

Her stats were pretty good all things considered, although her skills are the most helpful, resistant to fire and lightning completely and only take a tenth of physical damage was pretty good.

She sighs before she sits up in her bed, which she shared with Manus, Jeanne looks out the window, she would have to go to war today, she already knew the time, she had three hours now...

She looked through all the items in her inventory and came across one that seemed to be of interest compared to the last time.

**[The Orb of Hatred - Rarity: EX]  
This orb is made from a being of pure hatred and pain, if consumed, the user will turn into an Abomination, just like what it was before.**  
**\- Grants [Abomination] Trait**  
**\- Chance of Staying Human: 100%**

"Hmm... Possible power up...?" she muses for abit before shrugging and downing the orb.

**\- 2,500 HP**

"Gh!?" she falls to the ground and covers her mouth as to not scream and wake Manus up.

**\- 2,500 HP**

"!" She didn't make a sound that time, but she felt her organs failing her.

**\- 2,500 HP**

Her skin began to crawl.

**\- 2,500 HP**

**\- 2,500 HP**

**\- 2,500 HP**

**\- 2,500 HP**

**\- 2,500 HP**

**\- 2,500 HP**

**\- 2,500 HP**

...

...

Huh...?

She looks up to see a notification.

**[Abomination] advanced to [Humanoid Eldritch Being]**

**[Humanoid E****ldritch Being]**** \- Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
****Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
****You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
****Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gai****n [Incomprehensible**** Existence]  
****Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

Ah... So it worked... Manus is gonna chew her out for that... One more hit of damage and she would of died.

She gets up and stretches for a moment before feeling something in her back move, she decides to take her shirt off and two dragon wings shoot out of her back, she tries willing them to contract and they go back in.

"Huh... Partial transformation..." she puts the shirt back on decides to play with her ability for a few moments, no new skills, just some messing around, she found out she can make tentacles... which was... useful... for reasons...

She coughs slightly before returning herself to normal, she could probably qualify for Servant Berserker, so she'll have to use it at least partially so it's apart of her legend when she dies.

She sighs before checking the time, it was time to start The Black Castle Event.

She snaps her fingers and a creature of pure void energy appears, "Rally the troops, they are too arrive soon, make sure not to kill too many, I want some to make it to my throne room, I shall await them there." the creature nods before sinking into the ground, she equips her armour and goes to the throne and sits and wait, Manus had decided to join her, but would leave before they arrive to the room.

They watch an army come to their door and break in, killing the creatures of Void within, one of them had yelled out 'Where are you coward?' so she decided to respond.

"**If you make it to my Throne, I shall fight all who come, think of these creatures as... Trials before facing me.**" she told them through her connection with the Castle, she then watched and waited, there was a certain group that she hoped wouldn't make it too her.

"Leon..." they dare bring children into this!? she would make them pay dearly!

Manus leaves and Jeanne closes the panels and stares at the door.

After a few moments it opens and a bunch of armed men run in, they look around and spot her, they take aim and awaited orders.

A man walks in, he had white hair and red eyes, along with some anime like main character armour.

"So, we finally meet face to face Darkness, or should I say 'Jeanne'?" She doesn't flinch, she knew they would know her identity with Leon with them, she simply stares at them impassively.

The man continued onwards, "It was tough, but we figured you out, and we know how to take you down." this intrigued her, she wondered how they could possibly take her down, so she decides to voice it.

"And what possible method do you have to beating me?" in walked Leon, who looked conflicted.

She looked at them for a moment.

...

"You're kidding me, right?" she sighs before standing up and walking down the stairs from her throne, they aim their weapons at her as she walks down, "You plan to send a child to kill me...?" she stops at the bottom of the stairs and her head armour fades in a black mist, her eyes black and her skin pale and cracked, shocking those who see it.

"If you think it's because he is my friend, trust me when I say that it will not save him if he fights me... I gave a clear warning, if he came to kill me then he wont be treated any different then you." her expression was dull but showed a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Tch, Men! ATTACK!" they open fire on her but she just most from side to side to dodge the bullets, they look at her in shock before an ability user sends a blast of fire towards her, she raises her left hand to block it and it nullifies, before they could react she raises her right hand at the person who launched that fire at her and sends a spear of fire into his skull.

She lowers her arms while people freak out, she gets an idea before grinning.

"Tell me... Do you want to see the world... I ended up in due to my own hatred...?" her eyes glows yellow while her hair turns a pale blonde.

_"I am the bone of my sword."_ her voice echoed through the whole room, and a mass of blue magic forms and spins around her.

_"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."_ the wind generated from her mana begins to push back a few men.

_"I have created over a thousand weapons."_ nameless swords appear around her while stabbed into the ground.

_"Unaware to the pain."_ the magic around her burst slightly, knocking people off balance.

_"Nor aware to victory."_ Magic spirals upwards and seems to form a tornado.

_"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."_ the magic turns black and seems to have red sparks of lightning.

_"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."_ the ground begins to crack while they try to shoot her to stop what she was doing, but the wind threw their aim off too much, she raises her hand towards them.

_"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"_ she lowers her hand to the ground and it cracks with fire before a blinding white light blinds every.

They have entered the Unlimited Blade Works...

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"What... part of this... is PEACE!?"_

_"This world is ruled by hatred..."_

_"Take this, end it here... But you will live with the knowledge only you survived this fight... congratulations... you're a survivor."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 125 (62,000/125,000 EXP to next level)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Human (French/Australian)/Demi-Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 27,500/27,500**  
**HPR: 15,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 6,660/6,660**  
**MPR: 3,250 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 400 (B rank)**  
**END: 300 (C Rank)**  
**AGI: 500 (A Rank)**  
**MANA: 325 (C Rank)**  
**LUK: 200 (D Rank)**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $3,163,973.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid E****ldritch Being]**** \- Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
****Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
****You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
****Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gai****n [Incomprehensible**** Existence]  
****Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,010,512 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
****\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
****\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Fenrir's Fang - Rank: B]  
This blade is forged from the fang of a Fenrir Lord, and it considered rather durable.  
\- Chance to cause Bleed on attack, even if attack is blocked**  
**Durability: 8,000/8,000**  
**Damage: 150 ~ 300**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12% - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +70% speed in cooking  
\- +140% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,000% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +500 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -1% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0%(0%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+200%(2,000%) to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV12 51.24 - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +100% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +200%  
\- +200% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +200% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +100% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LVMAX(+10) - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +100%(+110%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +200%(+220%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV90 61.56% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 90% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 100% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 100% increase to one stat  
\- deals 0.1% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 10 MP to cast/2 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +1,000% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +500% Durability to items  
\- +250% to strength of object  
Cost: 25 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 100 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,000% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +100% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV87 50.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +1,000% Power to Energy  
\- +200% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 10 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-500 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,000  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 20  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	12. Unlimited Blade Works and Prestige

**A/N: We've finally reached it, the final Chapter of Arc 1, I for once have some things to say before the reviews.**

**Good news everyone, I got a new computer! Bad news, the old files on [Reincarnate Gamer], [Godzillia In Remnant], and [Game Master] have been permanently lost and I will not be completing them, I will however let some people who ask to take them and continue them on their own if they so wish, but it's first come first serve, PM if you want any one story, since I'll only give one to each person.**

**And tad side note, There will be a short break with this story, it will be on a Sunday like normal, however will it be next Sunday, and I play to write out the next Arc, Along with a new story which will take Thursdays from now on, One that I hope some people will like, since I enjoy writing it.**

**That's it with info, now onto reviews.**

**bahrithariq:** Glad your excited.

**Allhailthesith:** Yeah, nice, being a being who no one other the most likely gods can glance upon their true appearance without dying/going into a coma...

**PanKeRio**: I thought I made it pretty clear that, as Nasuverse has this joke, 'She has a A+ Acting skill', don't take all she says a face value as that is a persona she puts on in her 'Darkness' Personality, and she isn't going to die, her body is killed and recreated in the Void, after all, she has a Body double there to go to, at which another one can be created and she can leave the void for a new world.

**blackstar090123:** Alright, Alright! Chill...

**Redripper666:** Yeah, I'm going to try fixing it in the chapters in the future from now on.

**Rawrking:** I don't use word pad, in fact it didn't work on my old computer, I copy it from the previous chapter and work on it as the chapter progresses, So I kind of have to keep it there so I can reference previous stats or know her strength at the end of Chapter.

**Demon-255:** Thanks, glad you find it amazing, and yes, it does change her race from human to Eldritch Being, which if you read the first scene in chapter 1 it's a call back to "I stopped being human long ago" as that was a message from future Jeanne.

**And that's all for reviews, on too the Chapter.**

* * *

Last time on Fate of the Gamer  
_"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!" she lowers her hand to the ground and it cracks with fire before a blinding white light blinds every._

_They have entered the Unlimited Blade Works..._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Unlimited Blade Works and Prestige**

* * *

The Land was scorched and flames adorned them, possibly millions if not billions of broken blades as far as the eye can see, as if they reached infinity, and the sky was filled with clouds of smoke.

It was truly a broken and dead world...

"What the hell...?"

"Where are we?"

"Where even is here!?"

Other words like these were said, so she decides to cut them off while she stood at the top of a hill, "Welcome... To the Unlimited Blade Works, a world that exist inside of me, a world of swords without number..." they look at her in shock before she raises her hand, hundreds of the broken blades float up behind her and instant repairs themselves before launching them forward, showing no mercy to the fools who challenged her.

From the first volley more then half of them died, she decides to pause to let them see the death around them, they look at the horror around them and are paralysed in fear.

"You see? This is what happens when you go up against all of humanities misdeeds, only death awaits... while I do not take pleasure in killing, I've long since learnt that it is required to bring peace..." her voice was hollow as she stared at the dead bodies.

"What... part of this... is PEACE!?" Leon shouts at her with pure hate in his eyes.

"You and I are no different..." she speaks, yet another speech she's about to rip off.

"What do you mean by that? we're completely different!" he yells back in anger before charging at her, she dodges his attacks effortlessly while continuing.

"We're both working for our own justice." she grabs him by the back of the head and faces him against the dead bodies.

"The justice I have meted out against these men, is exactly the same as what you're trying to mete out against me." Leon shakes slightly before breaking and turns to punch her, a small shockwave is formed but it was stopped by her hand alone.

"Everyone feels the pain of loss the same." he was fully glaring at her now.

"We both know that pain." she looks at him passively before tossing him back, he hands a distance away.

"You are working for your justice, and I for mine." Leon glares at her before rushing her with a sword in hand, she raises her hand and stares at him while grabbing the blade.

"We are just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name of justice." he glares at her, "Justice...? JUSTICE!? What part of THIS, is JUST!?" he motions to the dead bodies of those around them, she glances at them, "If you were to think it, why would anyone do anything evil? evil is a concept of reality that blinds people, to you, I'm the bad guy and to me, you're the bad guys, no one does anything for the sake of being evil, they will do what they believe is right."

"This isn't Justice or even good deeds, this is just murder and revenge!" he yells out at her, she stares back at him.

"But if revenge is called justice, then that justice breeds yet more revenge." now Leon was confused, Jeanne raises her sword towards him, "And becomes a chain of hatred." she moves forward and swings, it was blocked but knocked him back a few meters.

"Living within it, aware of the past, predicting the future." she keeps rushing him while striking.

"That is what it means to know history." she grabs him by the throat and shoves him into the ground, causing a crater and him to cough blood.

"We cannot help but know that people cannot understand each other." she seems to glare at him, her eyes bleeding black blood.

"This world is ruled by hatred..." her voice seemed to echo before her eyes turn red and she throws him off into the distance, black wing rip out of her clothes and her teeth gain fangs, "**And that Hatred became me!**"

The people that survived open fire on her since they wouldn't hit Leon now, bullet holes fill her and she falls to her knees, everyone cheers for a moment before a roar was heard.

The bullet holes repair themselves and she stands up as her HP refills.

"**Well... Aren't all of you brave...?**" she raises her hand and a massive ball of fire forms in it, and it increases in size even more before she brings it down, a few manages to get out of the blast but the remaining get disintegrated, the rest get ready to attack.

She gets five armed men around her so she decides to summon two swords and spin, the three with swords get knocked back and the two with guns got a sword through the chest.

She continued attacking and killing them without batting an eye, until all that remained was Leon.

She silently stared as Leon looked around in horror before turning to her, his eyes had tears and his eyes turn into a glare, "You are nothing, but a monster..."

She stares at him for a moment before laughing quietly.

"You think this is funny...? YOU BASTARD!" he rushes her and she stops the punch with one hand, the shockwave went on for kilometres around, "Wha...?"

"**I wasn't laughing at that, I was laughing at how correct you are...**" she lets him go and he falls back, she stares at him for a moment before turning back to normal.

"No matter what you do, there is a limit too your ability, but unlike you, I do not have such a useless thing, but, how about this?" she traces Cross-Calibur and stabs it into the ground before going out of Alter form.

"Take this, end it here... But you will live with the knowledge only you survived this fight... congratulations... you're a survivor." Leon didn't even think for a moment before taking the blade and stabbing in straight into her heart before his ability wore off.

**\- 30,000 HP**

**You have died!**

**Due to [Immortality] you will disappear in five minutes before returning to the void.**

They disappear from the Unlimited Blade Works and find themselves at the throne, Jeanne takes a few steps back and sits in her throne, she coughs slightly into her hand and sees blood in it, she looks up at Leon who looked at her with sadness with a mix of hate.

"Hehehe... guess this is how it ends... not even regenerating from the stab..." she heard quick foot steps and then basically her girlfriend yells out, "JEANNE!?" Manus gets next to her and looked at her wound, "Oh no..." Jeanne chuckles slightly.

"Heya Manus, how's my favourite goddess?" Manus looks just about ready to cry, so Jeanne subtly shows her the Eldritch being perk she got and that she wouldn't technically die.

"Jeanne, who is this...?" Leon decided to ask, unsure of what to make of this, "Oh... just my girlfriend crying about me dying, Oi, stop the water works already, would ya?" Jeanne hugs her lightly before standing up and facing Leon, "Here." she pulls Fenrir's Fang out of her Inventory and passes it to him, "think of it as a reward for killing me, like a boss drop or something." she grinned slightly before stumbling, "whoo boy... getting little dizzy..." she shakes her head slightly before looking around.

"Oh wow, that's alot of bodies..." she sighs before sitting back down and sighing, she looks at Manus and smile, "Meet you in the Void?" Manus nods before The Black Castle begins to crumble, along with Jeanne's body as Manus fades from view, she stares at Leon before smiling.

"If we ever meet in another life, let's hope it doesn't end like this one... Hell, I'll even buy you a drink. now go, you don't want to get killed by debris after all this, do you?" without a word Leon begins to run like his life depended on it, which it did but oh well.

Jeanne looks onwards as her vision get's blocked by the black crystal of the once beautiful castle that will be reduced to nothin...

She smiles before completely fading...

* * *

She wakes up in the void and saw The Black Castle with a white outline, namely so they could spot it in the void, she walks up to it and see's Manus, they smile at each other before hugging.

"You know, seeing my girlfriend with a sword in her chest is pretty scary..." she mutters into her damaged shirt, which makes Jeanne change clothes real quick before she get's a notification.

**Since you died and didn't complete the quest, you will still however get the rewards for Bonus Objective's**

**You got 10,000,000 EXP (x4) [40,000,000 EXP]**

**You've levelled up x125**

**You got $10,000,000**

**You got Skill Book: [Control Gravity]**

**You got Skill Book: [Death Vision]**

A moment after another pop up occurs

**You've reached max level, would you like to prestige? **

**\- Remaining EXP divided by 100 [You will have 181,970 EXP]  
****\- You will be able to pick five skills to keep at current level while all other skills will reset to level 1  
****\- All Skills will have +10% to all effects  
****\- All Item's, money, Traits, titles and special stat (Magic Circuits/N.P) will remain  
****\- Reduces all stats to 10%  
****\- gain +2 stat points per level.  
****\- Max Level increased by 50  
****\- Player will gain [World Key], which will allow them to travel to a specific world they choose**

**Will you prestige?**  
**Y/N**

She stares at it for a moment, and decided to do it, namely cause why not?

She picks the five skills, [Bow Mastery] she wasn't loosing all the work she put into that, [Alter Form] it was a good trump card, [Structural Analysis] and [Projection (Trace)] were important for her ranged combat (and hella useful), and finally [Energy Perception] because that is a hella useful skill and is basically her magic attacks and she didn't know if those elements she had would exist in a world she goes too.

Apparently Reality Marbles can't loose their level, so bonus.

Thanks to her Incarnations, she'd be able to level up combat based stuff pretty fast, stuff like stealth and the resistance will be a bother but she was cool with it.

And for some reason, some skill wouldn't go down to level one, like her cooking skill and Energy sense skill, which maybe she'll get that to max if it's such a good skill that it transcends the game itself.

She accepts the Prestige and gets three notifications.

**You've levelled up x18**

**For Prestige, you've gained 1 [World Key]**

**Every Prestige point adds 10% to all skills effectiveness.**

She dismisses them and looks at her stats.

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 19 (8,970/19,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 3,400/3,400**  
**HPR: 150 HP/m**  
**MP: 6,660/6,660**  
**MPR: 32 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 40 **  
**END: 30 **  
**AGI: 50 **  
**MANA: 32 **  
**LUK: 20**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 216**  
**Money: $13,163,973.00**

Well, those points have to go somewhere.

After putting those points in to where they belonged, she spent some quality time with Manus.

...

And by Quality time she means video games galore and sleeping in the same bed, since they didn't have much else to do.

She wasn't getting any stronger here though, as EXP of any kind, unless it was a quest, couldn't be gained here.

So... where to go with this World Key...?

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Thanks, I am abit thirsty."_

_"I'm no stranger to death..."_

_"I forgot to ask, what level are you?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 19 (8,970/19,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 4,400/4,400**  
**HPR: 250 HP/m**  
**MP: 6,660/6,660**  
**MPR: 1,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 100 ****(E Rank)**  
**END: 50 **  
**AGI: 100 ****(E Rank)**  
**MANA: 100 ****(E Rank)**  
**LUK: 32**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: $13,163,973.00**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,010,512 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12% - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +77% speed in cooking  
\- +154% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +1.1% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -5.5% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0%(0%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+220%(2,200%) to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LV1 0.00% - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +1.1% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +2.2%  
\- +2.2% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV1(+10) 0.00% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +1.1%(+12.1%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +2.2%(+24.2%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 10% increase to one stat  
\- deals 5% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 100 MP to cast/10 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +11% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +5.5% Durability to items  
\- +2.75% to strength of object  
Cost: 100 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LV1 - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 1% change in shape**  
**\- 1% change in mass**  
**Cost: 250 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV87 50.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV1 0.00% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +11% Power to Energy  
\- +2.2% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 50 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-10 units of types of energy  
\- cannot select where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 1.1%  
Range: 1-10  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 50 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LV1 0.00% - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokinesis the choke one or more targets.**  
**Targets: 1**  
**Snap DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 50 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	13. Queen in a Land of Swords

**A/N: Finally back with this, just a side note new story coming out on Thursday, hope you enjoy it when it does.**

**PanKeRio:** It's a running joke in the Fate series I've seen that the Servents would say 'she has a rank of A+ in terms of people I cannot get along with.' or others may assign ranks to other joking characteristics such as Kiyohime (F/GO) describing her "cleaning skills" (as in getting rid of trash) as A+++ Rank.

They know everything about her and don't question because of the nationalism they've known all their life, and most likely thing she was kidnapped at one point and experimented on to gain two abilities and with her killing their own troops they knew 'She was beyond saving'.

I really don't know everything about Heavens Feel, so I didn't even know it was about restoring ones own body... Well I guess every person with Respawn as their ability has it?

She would technically be a 'Demi-Servant', and I don't really understand everything about it, I believe (from what I've read) that they are humans that fuction as Servants.

**aspire5515:** yes, I agree.

**skypunk:** well do i have news for you! Welcome to VRMMO.

**TheWingedOne:** No grail wars (Yet), But I will keep this in mind as a possibility.

**Raphaim:** Acting, not edgy, and also... yeah I did rush, but I wanted to be in a new world after chapter 12, so...

**Rafaa69:** NOT EDGY, it's acting to make herself look like a villain.

**Side note... I was meant to make the chapters longer... And I messed up, I'm sorry, I'll try to rectify that with the new story on Thursday.**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_After putting those points in to where they belonged, she spent some quality time with Manus._

_..._

_And by Quality time she means video games galore and sleeping in the same bed, since they didn't have much else to do._

_She wasn't getting any stronger here though, as EXP of any kind, unless it was a quest, couldn't be gained here._

_So... where to go with this World Key...?_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Queen in a Land of Swords**

* * *

She decides (after consoling Manus on how these world key's work) she decided to go to a place she knew very well, and her being there won't be questioned among the chaos... at least until she did something insanely stupid.

She knew one that would be a smart idea, a Land of Swords.

She holds the Key in front of her, a door appeared before she began to speak, "Open the world, Sword Art Online, Start of Aincrad." the door opens and she turns to look at Manus, she comes over and gives Jeanne a quick kiss before she walks through.

* * *

Jeanne blinks for a few moments before finding herself in the middle of a town square, she glances around before looking at herself.

She had a brown leather chest piece with a black long sleeve shirt under, and brown jeans with oddly comfy boots, the starting armour of Aincrad.

"Well, at least it got my preference right..." she'd much rather wear pants then have the chance to have people look at what underwear she wears, she walks over to a window to look at herself, short black hair and red eyes, she looked to be around 18 even though she wasn't 15 yet.

She sighs before thinking of ways to kill time for the next... four to five hours? Seemed about right, it was 1 in the real world when SAO began and it was around sunset when Kayaba Akihiko announces he trapped the 10k players...

The levelling curve is gonna be a pain, but hey, she should be able to at least do some of the things she did before coming here.

She didn't read the Manga (probably stupid on her part) but she did memorise the on site SAO Timeline for a story she as writing before her first death.

She ventures out of town and looks around, the place sure was pretty, she un-sheaths her sword and walks around the fields, using her experience in combat to her advantage killing a good couple of Frenzy Boars and Dire Wolfs, which surprisingly due to her high EXP gain, gained her 7 levels in one session of grinding.

She didn't know the highest level someone can gain on floor one, so she'll only kill when needed to, although...

_'How will I solidify myself in this world? I could be the mystery no one knows that hunts down Red Players, a PPKer I believe they're called, or I could the be symbol of hope that guides all to victory...__'_

...

...

Let's be honest, while she wants to play hero, it didn't really work out and she became the worlds enemy last time, maybe trying to gain a Charisma skill like Arturia? Sounds like a good idea.

She sighs, she didn't need to grind for cash, since her money converted to local currency (which she didn't know but now she did), which put her at a nice 94,780,605 Cor.

...

She was basically set for the first half of the game... considering the KoB's headquarter's cost 1 billion and she had close to a tenth of that, and it wasn't like she was going spend it on something so grand.

Although, grinding the Blacksmith skill to forge a more permanent weapon then this toy she currently held or a traced weapon... hold on.

She glances around and spots no one, so she decides to try tracing to see if she could while in game, and she manages to summon Fenrir's Fang, so that was useful.

Letting the Trace fade into blue mist, she looked around before shrugging.

It was around 15:53 PM right now, so about an hour or two now, she could... probably go to Horunka and start the quest for the Anneal Blade before Kirito does, namely cause after the announcement she would have to go against all the Beta testers and she believed only one person/party could take it at a time.

Plus, if she can't complete it she can meet Kirito early by helping him get it then doing it herself right after.

Question was...

Where the fuck was Horunka?

* * *

So after about 20 minutes she manages to find the town, it was northwest of the Town of Beginnings, she looks around and finds the place, she walks in and the Missus offers her a cup of water and that she didn't have any food at the moment Jeanne looks and see's a pot cooking something.

Jeanne smiles at the NPC, "Thanks, I am abit thirsty." she sits down and takes a drink, a few moments later she heard a child coughing, so she decides to speak up, "Excuse me, but is something wrong?" the NPC looks at her before speaking, "My daughter was suddenly affected by a sickness that we are unable to cure with medicine from the market..." Jeanne look's slightly worried, while it was a game, it would be her world for the next two or so years.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" the NPC smiles at her, "well, to the west of the village where is a plant like monster called a Little Nepenthes, the one with a flower atop its mouth, we would need the ovules of it to make a good enough potion for my daughter."

Jeanne smiles and stand, "Consider it done, I'll get it to you within the today." the NPC bows to her slightly, "Thank you so much for this, if you get it i will be willing to offer you a long sword handed down in my family as a reward." Jeanne nods before setting out.

She walks into the woods, she was level 26, so not alot could threaten her, kill her? - no way - injure her? - possible.

She walks into the forest and looks around to find some of the monsters she would hunt.

"Okay memory, work with me, normal ones have no distinct features, the one's i'm hunting has a red flower on it's head, and the one with the fruit on this head summons more and makes it a party... and they're around a meter tall..." she mutters the last part as she spots a Little Nepenthes, it was level 3 with the use of an observe, which she would need to grind again (joy).

She walks up to it, it wasn't special, so she chops it in half with one good slice.

"Man, being over powered it boring... although it seems the EXP I receive is fixed now, only gained 4 from that..." she goes off to hunt some more, after around ten minutes of grinding she managed to get lucky and spotted the Red flowered Nepenthes, she cuts it up and the item she needed drops, she puts it into her inventory before heading back quickly, she needed to hand this in before the forced teleport or it'll be a pain to get back.

After running there she speaks after pulling the Ovules out of her inventory, "I got the Ovules..." she walks over and plops it into the NPC's hand, "There you go..." The NPC was over joyed and gave Jeanne the Anneal Blade.

**[Anneal Blade - Rank: E]**  
**A long sword handed down through a family in Horunka.  
Durability: 800/800**  
**DMG: 50-100**  
**Enhancements: None**

Not a really good sword, but still for a starting sword it was great in SAO.

She sighs before putting it in her inventory, if she equipped it now too many people would accuse her of being a Beta Tester when the Death Game was announced, not good in the long term of things.

She walks out and rests up against a pole waiting for the forced Teleport...

her vision fades to a light blue before she closes her eyes, once she hears an abundant of voices she opens her eyes an look around, the sun was setting and she was in the town centre of the Town of Beginnings surrounded by thousands of other people, she looks around and spots Kirito and Klein Pre-Mirror, so she decides to walk up to them.

"Hey, you two know what's going on?" she ask, they turn to her before Kirito responds, "No, but if I had to guess it will explain why the Log Out button is missing." she looks mildly surprised, "Wait, it's missing?" she does the motion and opens her settings and see's Log Out was blank.

"Oh... Alright then." she mutters to herself, she also spots her name, 'Queen', fitting.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Queen." they nod to her, "Kirito." "Klein, 22 and sing-AH!" Kirito punches him in the dick and he falls to the ground.

"AGAIN!? WHY?" he calls out in pain even though they don't feel it, Queen gives him a light kick, "Already taken Virgin." she looks at Kirito for a moment before nodding to him, which he nods back, probably thinking she was a Beta Tester, which is what she wanted him to think.

Just then they hear an alarm of sorts and look up at the sky, Blood seeps out of the warning symbols in the sky and forms into the GM Kayaba Akihiko, who will be known as Heathcliff once the game begins.

"Attention, Players." he begins, "Welcome to my world."

"'My World'?" Kirito mutters to himself as The GM continues, "My name is Kayaga Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." Queen (Jeanne) smirks slightly, let's see what you say when she activates one of her Reality Marbles.

"I'm sure you've already noticed, that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game…I repeat..this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." some people seem to be getting it.

"A feature?" Klein asked, having got over the dick punch by now, "You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shutdownor remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

Klein speaks up, "What' that guy talking about, he's gotta be nuts. Right Kirito?" Kirito looks pensive, "He's right that the transmitter's signals work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled it could fry a brain."

"Then, if we cut the power..." Queen (Jeanne) speaks up, "The NerveGear has an internal battery."

"But this is Crazy. What's going on?" Klein ask, Queen (Jeanne) looks up at the GM with a glare.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players Are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world." Kirito and Klein looked shock, but after a moment question why she wasn't shocked.

"I'm no stranger to death..." in more ways then one, but they didn't need to know she has killed possibly thousands and also died.

Just then pop ups appear around the GM about the news reporting the death.

"As you can see, news organisations across the world, are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger, of a NerveGear being removed is no minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. and simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

After a long winded speech, Klein speaks up, "Clear all 100 floors, that's impossible! The beta testers never made it anywhere near that high!" he was ignored, such a weak presence he had, Poor Klein.

The GM speaks up, "Finally, I've added a present to your item storage. Please see for yourself." everyone takes the item out and they get lightened up to reveals themselves as their real world counterparts.

Not much changed from Queen other then blue eyes and blond hair, she looks at Kirito and Klein, "So uh... This is happening..." the two boy's point at each other after figuring it out.

They start talking about how it was possible, but she was confused about how she got her original body, namely cause she never did the scan, unless Manus did it before she left, highly plusable given her playful nature to mess with her at times.

Kayaba gives a fair well speech before fading away, after a few moments of people freaking out Kirito grabs Klein and run out, Queen decides to follow them.

"If what he said is true, the only way to surv-... Queen?" he looks behind Klein to see Queen looking at them from around the corner, "Jiii...(Stare)"

...

"Okay then... The only way to survive in this world is by making yourself as strong as possible. The resources within a Virtual MMORPG, in other words, the money and EXP we can earn, are limited. The field surrounding the Town of Beginning will soon be hunted clean. To do this efficiently we should head to the next village now. I know all the paths and dangerous areas, even at level 1, I can get there safely."

Klein goes on about his friends and how he can't ask anymore out of Kirito, Queen decides to go to the other end of the Alleyway too meet up with Kirito.

when he comes running by she grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around slightly, "Hiya! mind if I Tag along?" Kirito thinks for a moment before nodding and the two head off towards Horunka.

They go through and complete the Quest for Kirito to have The Anneal Blade.

"Hey Queen, you're surprisingly good, you want to do the quest again to get you one?" Queen smiles slightly before equipping the Anneal Blade she got, "Oh, I already did this quest, I just wanted to help you out."

He looks surprised for a moment before sighing, "I forgot to ask, what level are you?"

Queen looks pensive, "Level 26..."

...

...

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"N... Nothing! Nothing at all! Cross my heart, hope to die, please don't stick that needle in my eye!"_

_"Huh...? Am I late?"_

_"I could kill everyone one here in an instant, I'm not a Beta Tester... I'm a Monster..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 26 (15,124/26,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 7,600/7,400**  
**HPR: 500 HP/m**  
**MP: 6,660/6,660**  
**MPR: 1,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 100 ****(E Rank)**  
**END: 100 ****(E Rank)**  
**AGI: 100 ****(E Rank)**  
**MANA: 100 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 66**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 94,780,605 Cor**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,010,512 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Anneal Blade - Rank: E]  
A long sword handed down through a family in Horunka.  
****Durability: 800/800****  
DMG: 50-100  
Enchantments: None**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12% - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +77% speed in cooking  
\- +154% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +1.1% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -5.5% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0%(0%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+220%(2,200%) to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LV1 0.00% - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +1.1% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +2.2%  
\- +2.2% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV1(+10) 0.00% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +1.1%(+12.1%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +2.2%(+24.2%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 10% increase to one stat  
\- deals 5% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 100 MP to cast/10 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +11% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +5.5% Durability to items  
\- +2.75% to strength of object  
Cost: 100 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LV1 - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 1% change in shape**  
**\- 1% change in mass**  
**Cost: 250 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV87 50.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LV1 0.00% - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +11% Power to Energy  
\- +2.2% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 50 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-10 units of types of energy  
\- cannot select where energy comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 1.1%  
Range: 1-10  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 50 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LV1 0.00% - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokinesis the choke one or more targets.**  
**Targets: 1**  
**Snap DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 50 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	14. First Floor Cleared

**A/N: just making sure everyone knows, This story is updated on Sundays, while my other story will be updated on Thursdays.**

**infingern:** thanks for liking this and sorry for update times.

**Raphaim:** Thats... a funny idea... and thanks for the complement.

**Demon-255:** reality marbles are kind of broken in general, aren't they? yeah SA and tracing will work because it's technically her real body in sao, she only has Cross-Calibur as a NP, which is just destruction, I have a plan for Cardinal and Reality Marbles, didn't know about the degradation is from that and look forward to more of your theories as they can help.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_He looks surprised for a moment before sighing, "I forgot to ask, what level are you?"_

_Queen looks pensive, "Level 26..."_

_..._

_..._

_"WHAT!?"_

* * *

**Chapter 14: First Floor Cleared**

* * *

She... probably should of lied...

"How are you level 26!?" he asked her, okay Jeanne, you've bullshit stuff before, time to put your skills to the test.

"I'm not really sure, I logged in at level 19, which was my level at the end of the Beta Test and levelling was easy for seven levels before it fixed itself, now every kill gives me like 4 EXP no matter what, so I think it was a bug with either the game, my account or the NerveGear I have." she explained Kirito seem to think for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense..." he looked suspicious, but didn't say anything about it, Queen decides to send a friend request and the two hung out alot for the duration of the next month, namely Queen refusing to let Kirito be Solo so he settled for the two being a Duo.

* * *

It was the 2nd of December now, and 2,000 players have already died and the 1st floor was yet to be cleared, Kirito and Queen were in the First Floor Labyrinth getting Kirito to a level where he was comfortable with going to the Boss Raid tomorrow.

After awhile they saw a female solo that was managing to over kill the Ruin Kobold Troopers with an excessive use of Linear, she they greet her once she was finished with the group of mobs.

After talking for awhile they learn her name was Asuna and that this was her first time in an MMO game, so they felt like they needed to teach her some things and answer some question for SAO for her.

Surprisingly, Queen had picked up alot about the beta test from simply chatting with Kirito, after a bit of talking the monsters respawn and Asuna instantly goes for them but collapses out of fatigue, the two instantly go to intervene with Queen carrying Asuna and Kirito fighting off monsters until they get the girl to a safe location.

* * *

They laid the girl on the grass and the two talk for awhile before Asuna wakes up, Kirito decides to be the nice one, "Good morning Miss-" "Why?"

"Why didn't you leave me behind?" The two look at her in confusion before getting an idea on what she was talking about.

Kirito decided to be an asshole, "You're free to pursue your glamorous death all you want... but as I told you, I want that map data first." he says while putting his sword strap back on before looking away, "Then again... there are ways to get around that stuff when the other person is asleep."

suddenly a blade found itself very close to Kirito's neck "EEEP!?" Asuna glares at him while holding said blade at his neck, "What did you do to my body...?"

"N... Nothing! Nothing at all! Cross my heart, hope to die, please don't stick that needle in my eye!" Queen laughs slightly before walking over and resting a hand on Asuna's shoulder, "Asuna, I was here the whole time, if he tried anything like that..."

Queen smiles sweetly at Kirito, "I'd pluck his eyes out and force feed them to him." they stare at her for a moment before Kirito speaks up.

"The thing I hate is, I don't doubt you when you say that..." suddenly a stomach growl at them and Kirito and Queen turn to Asuna, she turns around mentally berates herself for abit before Kirito offers some food.

After eating for abit they hear the bell, Queen gets off the rock she ate from, and Kirito stands from his spot by the tree, Asuna asked what it was.

"That's the town, Tolbana's close by. The bell struck three o'clock. Let's go." Kirito says while confusing Asuna, "Go where?" Queen smirks before pointing up.

"To the second floor, Before anyone else." she puts her hands in her pockets, "It's for the the boss battle. You wanna come?" they walk for abit before getting to Tolbana, Kirito tells her the time of which the meeting for the boss raid takes place before walking off, he turns around for a moment, "By the way... never mind." he turns back and walk off.

"Curious?" Asuna turns and see's Argo, Queen waves, "Hey you Dirty Rat." Argo grins at Queen, "False Queen." Queen turns to Asuna, "you two have your chat, I'm going to the local Blacksmith to upgrade my weapon." she walks off before stopping when Argo talks.

"The person buying your Anneal Blade raised the price by another 2k Cor." Queen simply gives her the bird while walking off.

"Now then, let's see my skills." the fun thing about The Gamer and her being in SAO, her skill slots weren't affected by skills she already had, which meant she had five skill slots she could of used.

[One-handed Weapon Forging], [Slash Weapon Forging], [Tailoring], [Light Metal Armour Forging], and she left the last slot free for [Martial Arts] on the second floor.

Her skills still affected stuff in the game, so why get more when she was already pretty powerful? plus, she had Cross-Calibur, yeah, but she needed a weapon of her own, the best way to do that is forging it, she also talked to Manus and she said that the skills from SAO will become real skills to her once she leaves it.

She gets to the local forge and pays 10,000 Cor to use it for herself, she takes the Anneal blade and Enhance it to +6, making it a 4S2D sword

**[Anneal Blade +6 - Rank: E]  
A long sword handed down through a family in Horunka.  
****Durability: 1,600/1,600  
DMG: 200-300  
Enchantments: 4 Sharpness/2 Durability**

It was all around a good blade decent damage and it held together for around three days average before needing a repair.

She decided to go to the meeting area and wait for Kirito and Asuna, namely Kirito since she knew he was coming, and knew Asuna would come but...

"Wow... Look at all these people..." Queen turns to see Asuna talking to herself, "Knowing they could die in the attempt..."

"You're so earnest, Miss Fencer!" Kirito calls out while walking towards her, Queen comes around the corner she was leaning on.

Kirito continues, "You really think they're all doing it out of the goodness of their hearts?" Queen decides to pick up, "we're not saying there aren't any with good motives, but if you ask us..." Kirito continues, "Most of them are just afraid of being left in the dust."

...

"Are you two siblings?" they stare at Asuna in confusion, "Oh, it's just that, you seem so in sync with each other that you finish each others sentences." they just look at each other before deadpanning at Asuna.

"Do we look related to you?"  
"Do we look related to you?"

They said at the same time, with a quick glare at each other they turn away before Queen speaks, "We just have similar mind sets, but as for being in sync, we don't even realise we do it half the time and only realise when it's pointed out."

Kirito and Asuna talk for abit before a loud clap was heard, "I thank you all for heeding my call today!" Queen goes to sit down while Kirito and Asuna stood up at the top.

"My name is Diavel and i like to think of myself, as playing a "knight"!" he at a great smile on his face, shame that he would die tomorrow...

Or could she prevent that?

After some talking another voice comes up, _'Oh god no...'_ "Hang on just a sec, sir knight."

He looked rather angry, after some talking to Diavel he turns around and yells "C'MON, YOU COWARDLY BETA TESTERS! SHOW YERSELVES!"

He starts to go on about how the two thousand deaths so far were the Beta Testers fault, which was bullshit, when she wasn't with Kirito she made sure to help anyone she could, oh course hiding her identity, but she did get the nickname [Blank Savior] for that, she would say title, but she already had two and she couldn't seem to gain more.

Honestly, she felt tempted to stand up and talk shit to Kibaou before a large man walks up behind him and speaks.

She stops paying attention to anything going on and after about five minutes she was getting dragged by Asuna to Kirito's place (how did she even find it?) and Asuna goes into the Bathroom to take a bath.

They hear a knocking at the door so Queen opens he and walks out to walk past Argo.

The two really hated each other, namely cause Queen had info on the much higher floors then the Beta testers got to and Argo charged too much for what should be public knowledge.

They will probably never get along any time soon...

Queen decides to check her SAO Skill slots and their level, she had an idea for what she wanted.

"Alright let's see-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she turns back to the cabin she just exited wondering that the hell just happened, before shrugging it off, it sounded like Asuna, so a few guesses to what happened could be made.

"Now then, [One-handed Weapon Forging] is at 732, [Slash Weapon Forging] is 825, [Tailoring] is maxed, [Light Metal Armour Forging] is 500..." she thinks of a set of armour she could make, she had alot of materials from hunting so she could make just about anything...

She heads to the local forge to craft some items.

She was a good explorer, so finding materials was never a problem, she should make a chest piece with some of the ore she's found.

She gets out some Ruby and Iron ore, already having a design thought out.

_Judge the concept of creation..._

She melts the ore seperate and takes the Iron out, she produces some Lightning into the melted mix, just enough for a spark, before she begins to give it form.

_Hypothesize the basic structure..._

After the iron took form enough to stay still she takes the ruby and makes a layer on it while making a pattern where the ruby is absent to be that of a dragon head.

_Imitating the skill of its making..._

She didn't need to duplicate anything, so she skilled that step and reminiced on her minds own knowledge on crafting weapons.

_Sympathising with the experience of its growth..._

The forge seems to be glowing now as she tinkered with the now cooling armour.

_Reproduce the accumulated years..._

the glow from around her flows into the armour piece and she raises her hammer one last time.

_Excel every manufacturing process..._

she strikes down and she gets a notification.

**[Dragon's Helm] Chest Piece Crafted**

She smirks slightly before checking it's stats.

**[Dragon's Helm - Rank: C]  
A piece of armour crafted by [Queen] that covers the chest of the player.**  
**Durability: 2,000/2,000**  
**DEF: Level x 4 (104)**  
**Enhancement: None**

That... Was a REALLY good chest piece! it's triple what she already had on!

She decided to enhance it three times, two Durability and one toughness.

"Equipping now." she smiles as she equips it, the chest piece was the only kind of armour she'd be willing to wear minus light armour like cloaks, shirts or pants.

"Alright, now I need to go to the Tailor to make proper clothes and pants... maybe even boots..."

She finds the tailor and gets to work making clothes for herself, she couldn't use the same process since that seemed to only work for metal.

She makes a coat that was black and what a dragon symbol on the back and a hood attached, fingerless gloves that were black, and her pants that were also black...

Living up to the title [Black Queen] wasn't she?

**[Dragon's Coat - Rank: C+]  
A Coat made from a mix of Dire Wolf and Reptile hide.**  
**Durability: 1,750/1,750**  
**DEF: Level x 1.5 (39)**  
**Enhancements: None**

**[Blank Gloves - Rank: C]**  
**A pair of black fingerless gloves.**  
**Durability: 800/800**  
**DEF: 20**  
**Enhancements: None**

**[Black Pants - Rank: D]**  
**A Pair of black pants.**  
**Durability: 1,200/1,200**  
**DEF: 30**  
**Enhancements: None**

She didn't have the right materials to enhance them, but a total of... 193 DEF it insanely useful.

Now time to go check on Kirito and Asuna.

She walks out of the tailor shop and looks around, not seeing anything worth her time so she heads to the cabin the two rented out and decide to sleep until 8 AM.

* * *

She woke up and did some light exercise before heading to the meeting location for the Boss raid, once she got there she noticed a few weren't there but quite a few had already arrived.

"Huh...? Am I late?" she asked Kibaou, who shakes his head, "No, you're an hour early, where are your friends?" she raises a brow, "You mean Blacky and Red hood? Oh... I don't know, I think Kirito was asleep when I left the cabin..." she stretches.

"Oh, you live with him?" she looks at him, "Yeah, he is the only person I got on my friends list, despite my social skills, I hate talking to people if I don't have too." she unsheathes her sword and examines it for a moment, "He's a really good player too, too bad he's even worse at socialising then me..." she sheaths the blade once more before looking over to see Asuna arrive.

She waves at her and they talk for abit, she looks down and notice her change of boots, "Oh, Nice." Asuna seems to get embarrassed about it.

After abit Kirito and the other remaining Raid members arrived and they travelled to the Floor Dungeon and arrive at the door.

Kirito ask about if the Boss did different attacks from the beta, did she miss something at the meeting?

After some talk they open the door and walk in to see the room light up and they look at the throne at the other end of the room.

Queen rushes out before people can say anything, she smirks before doing a spin and it splits two henchmen in half before she jumps back to dodge the boss, she turns and waves childishly, "Oi, come on, don't be slow pokes! Whoa!" she jumped to the side of the boss as the rest came in and Diavel started to shout out orders.

She, along with Kirito and Asuna, dealt with all the Kobold sentinel effectively within a few seconds of them spawning, keeping them off the main groups so they could focus on the boss.

After abit they hear a roar and turn to see Illfang drawing out a Katana instead of a Talwar.

Kirito get's stopped by Kibaou but Queen didn't get stopped, once Illfang strikes a good amount of people, Queen was already on him, "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" she hits him with the blunt end of her sword and sent him into the distance, she didn't stop there, she turned around and yelled.

"Someone, I don't give a shit who, get these paralysed people out of here! I'll buy you some time!" she turns to see Illfang rushing her again, she narrows her eyes before smirking, she raised her hand and _catches_ the blade before it made connection.

"I ain't..." her eyes turn yellow while her hair get's lighter, "Letting anyone die on my watch!" she tightened the grip on the blade and she _shattered_ it.

"Whoa..."

"Amazing..."

"How can she do that...?"

She grins at he before sheathing her sword and cracking her knuckles and held Illfang's mouth open as he tried to bite down on her, she throws him to the side and waves the air in front of her nose.

"Geez, ever heard of a mint?" she pretend gags for a moment before jumping back, "Whoa, watch the claws kitty, you may scratch someone." she laughs slightly, "it's been too long since I got out to play!" she runs forward and clocks Illfang right in the eye.

"Man, this body is amazing! I didn't think that girl could get it this strong with only a month!" she was, of course acting, but she had to make sure to seperate herself from her Alter self as much as she can before the fight is up, then claim to not remember what happened.

Illfang roars at her, so she decides to play a game with it, "OI ILLFANG!" the beast turns to her, she had her hand open palmed behind her, a small fire was in it, "EAT THIS!" she shoves her hand into its mouth and let the fire burst outwards, it burnt her hand but it also killed Illfang.

She took a few steps back while cleaning her arm.

Everyone was cheering, and not a single person died, so bonus.

after the cheering people were looking at Queen in confusion, so she smirks and walks up to them while checking the last attack bonus, it was the same coat Kirito got, and it was weaker then her coat because it levelled with her, so she takes it out and looked among the crowd.

"First person to say 'Me' get's it!" that got everyone's attention and Kirito was the faster to react, being around Queen the longest, "Me!" he raises his hand and she throws the coat at frighteningly high speeds into his hand.

She pokes at her own clothes, "ah, gotta love black, goes well with anything..." she looks at Kirito and Asuna that had approached her, "Hey Queen...? You feeling good?" Queen smirks at Kirito.

"Oh yeah, that girl really did prepare this body well for me, so I'm feeling good." they look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" now everyone was paying attention.

"Well, we can start with that 'your Queen' was the weaker version of us, to much of a coward if you ask me, me on the other hand, 'Black Queen' I like to call myself." that got everyone on edge, wonder what her legend here was?

"I ain't afraid of showing what I can do, and honestly? that boss was a complete joke, I could of taken the pest out with one move had I had time to prepare, sadly I only got control once that faker lost her cool." Faker Queen... nice name, also fuel for Argo to tease her with False Queen...

"You're a Beta Tester, aren't you!?" She looks at Kibaou for a moment before appearing before him with a hand on his shoulder, shocking everyone with her speed.

"Kibaou, if I wanted too, I can be much worse then any Beta Tester you could ever know, want to know why?" he nods slightly, scared of what she will do.

Suddenly a hundred swords appear in the air and stab into the ground, "I could kill everyone one here in an instant, I'm not a Beta Tester... I'm a Monster..." she glares at him while her eyes turn red.

They turn back to yellow and she spins around and snap her fingers, making all the traced weapons disappear.

"Wow, I forgot what having a body feels like, even if it's only virtu-!?" she holds her mouth and coughs, blood flows out of her mouth, shocking everyone there, she loved that she could make her body do this, she even willed her own health to lower.

"D-Damn it! just when I got control, DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT BACK!" she yells as a mass of red energy flows around before before she falls unconscious in her own blood and turns back to normal.

"Q-Queen!" Kirito runs over and turns her over (and clears her up because of the blood), after about a minute she opens her eyes, "huh...?" she sits up and holds her head.

"Ow... What happened...?" she looks at Kirito, asking him to explain, "Queen, what do you remember?" she looks confused but thinks for a moment, "Well, we went into the boss fight... everything was going smoothly until the boss pulled a Katana and not the Tarwal like the book said... then he managed to get a stun affect on... four guys? and after that it's blank..."

Everyone looked at her for a moment while she looked confused in an adorable way while smiling before she stands up, "W-Wait, what happened anyway? is anyone hurt? I got some health potions I can lend!" Diavel walks up to her and pats her on the shoulder, "don't worry about it, alright?" she nods slightly before falling backwards and passing out.

Kirito speaks up, "The Fatigue got to her, Asuna, you mind carrying her so we can activate the teleport gate on floor two?" she nods and carries Queen to town.

...

"What the fuck just happened...?"

* * *

Queen finds herself back in the void lying next to Manus, she turns over and hugs Manus, "Hey Jeanne, how was your day?" she smiled slightly, "Good, finally got past the first floor boss..." The two sits up and while for a few hours about a play they had.

"So after floor 50 We'll be able to do it?" Manus, "Yes, while I wouldn't be able to use my powers, We can infect Aincard with Void Energy and allow me to exist all over it, however I will be level one..." Jeanne smiles and flicks Manus' forehead slightly.

"Dummy, I'll help you level up no matter what..." the two embrace each other before going to sleep, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"_"_

_"_"_

_"_"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 26 (15,124/26,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 7,600/7,400**  
**HPR: 500 HP/m**  
**MP: 6,660/6,660**  
**MPR: 1,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 100 (E Rank)**  
**END: 100 (E Rank)**  
**AGI: 100 (E Rank)**  
**MANA: 100 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 66**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 94,632,262 Cor**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,010,512 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Anneal Blade +6 - Rank: E]  
A long sword handed down through a family in Horunka.  
****Durability: 1,600/1,600****  
DMG: 200-300  
Enchantments: 4 Sharpness/2 Durability**

**[Dragon's Helm +3 - Rank: C]  
A piece of armour crafted by [Queen] that covers the chest of the player.**  
**Durability: 3,000/2,000**  
**DEF: Level x 5 (130)**  
**Enhancement: 2 Durability/1 Toughness**

**[Dragon's Coat - Rank: C+]  
A Coat made from a mix of Dire Wolf and Reptile hide.**  
**Durability: 1,750/1,750**  
**DEF: Level x 1.5 (39)**  
**Enhancements: None**

**[Blank Gloves - Rank: C]**  
**A pair of black fingerless gloves.**  
**Durability: 800/800**  
**DEF: 20**  
**Enhancements: None**

**[Black Pants - Rank: D]**  
**A Pair of black pants.**  
**Durability: 1,200/1,200**  
**DEF: 30**  
**Enhancements: None**

* * *

**Skills**

**SAO Skills  
**[One-handed Weapon Forging] - 732  
[Slash Weapon Forging] - 825  
[Tailoring] - 1,000  
[Light Metal Armour Forging] - 500  
**[Free Slot]**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12% - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +77% speed in cooking  
\- +154% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LV41 61.82% - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +45.1% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -4.4% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0%(0%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+220%(2,200%) to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +110% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +220% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LV1(+10) 0.00% - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +1.1%(+12.1%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +2.2%(+24.2%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV52 12.78% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 57.2% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LV1 0.00% - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 1.1% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 10% increase to one stat  
\- deals 5% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 100 MP to cast/10 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +1,100% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +550% Durability to items  
\- +275% to strength of object  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV87 50.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +1,100% Power to Energy  
\- +220% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 10 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-550 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,100  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 22  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	15. Fate of Cats

**A/N: (I don't know what to put here)**

**aspire5515:** OH-KAY

**ARandomLurker:** The only form of document I can put the stat page on (because I ain't paying for word), resets the format of it as I send it too and from , It's just easier for me and makes it so I can write more in a shorter time span (and the stats are only... 1,700 words long? that's less then half the chapter so I feel attacked everyone someone say's that, it's only because of the layout that it seems longer.)

**PaulBlay:** You suddenly see a young dead dead on an alter, drained of her blood and you wouldn't get pissed off?

**kylebaldwin2004:** K and Thx

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_Everyone looked at her for a moment while she looked confused in an adorable way while smiling before she stands up, "W-Wait, what happened anyway? is anyone hurt? I got some health potions I can lend!" Diavel walks up to her and pats her on the shoulder, "don't worry about it, alright?" she nods slightly before falling backwards and passing out._

_Kirito speaks up, "The Fatigue got to her, Asuna, you mind carrying her so we can activate the teleport gate on floor two?" she nods and carries Queen to town._

_..._

_"What the fuck just happened...?"_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fate of Cats**

* * *

It had been around a few months and it was around the 8th of April, Queen and Kirito were walking through town, since the event's of the first floor boss 'Black Queen' hasn't come up, but she has partially in the form her 'Faker Queen' being able to partially use her abilities in dire situations.

Said abilities have saved quite a few lives now, so people weren't out for her blood, maybe the blood of 'Black Queen' but not hers.

Kirito was level 42 and Queen was level 47, so each of them had seven skill slots now. Queen had picked up Leather Armour, since she was a Speed fighter, and a Skill she didn't know from the anime, [Blitz Dash].

From what she knew, [Blitz Dash] was a skill that sped up her reaction time, movement, and just about anything related to speed, making her insanely fast at the cost that it drains HP, not MP.

Despite the draw back she trained it to level 750 so far.

They decided to do some dungeon crawling but didn't get much out of it.

Also, Queen maxed out One Handed Weapon forging and Slash Weapon forging, so she made her own sword.

It was a a black blade with blue trims around its edges, Kirito or anyone for that matter doesn't know what the blade was made of, even Queen, so people just assume Black Queen took control when making it.

As such, it was nicknamed [Black Queen's Edge], shame none of them knew it's real name.

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within if awakened.  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
****"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
****"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

While not as good as Cross-Calibur in one on one combat, against a wave of enemies one use of this Noble Phantasm will wipe out a small army.

She was _very_ proud of _her_ own Noble Phantasm, even if it kind of didn't fit.

After some dungeon crawling they see a group of people getting overwhelmed by the mobs of the place, so they decide to jump in and help out, after abit they clear the room and the group of people invited them to a local Inn to buy them a meal and drinks.

Kirito and Queen hangs out in the back to talk with each other, "Why are we doing this again?" He asked her, which she shrugs, "I dunno, you need more friends you depressing little swordsman?" he huffs slightly before get get to the Tavern.

(A/N: It was at this moment I realised for some reason, First season of SAO was BLOCKED IN MY COUNTRY! I have to resort to shitty videos on youtube to get my stuff now! also I CAN ONLY FIND THE ENGLISH DUB! If you can't tell, I'm pissed...)

"Heres to us, The Moonlit Black Cats, Cheers everyone!" the five members of the guild all say 'cheers' before the blond of their group continues, "And I've got another one, for the people who saved our lives, To Kirito and False!" Since other players can't see your name unless you friend them, she told them a fake name since she knew she was rather popular among the SAO community.

They talk for abit before their leader decides to ask, "So I hope you don't mind me asking, but thats are your two levels?" Kirito and Queen look at each other, "He's Level 20 while I'm level 22."

Kirito and Keita talk for abit before the two high tier front liners agree to join this guild, if only for abit.

A month later they head out into the field to do some monster hunting, after awhile Kirito and Keita was hanging out while Kida was talking about how the front liners cleared floor 28.

She was annoyed at how long it was taking to get to floor 50, and was tempted to just go Alter and fight all the bosses from then on solo until floor 50 just so she can spend more time with Manus...

...

Was she going Yandere...? No, Yandere happens when you kill so you are the only person your love interest can go to, and that was already the case with them so she wasn't a Yandere... but if needed, she would kill to keep people off Manus...

...

Yep, she's gone Yandere...

Moving on, we find the guild in an Inn room talking about the hunt they just had, and how they managed to get collect up to 200,000 Cor, which honestly was a small percent of Queen's money but hey, no need to tell them, but...

_'I should start making plans to have then survive that encounter... I can't use Alter or else they'll know it's me, and I'd rather not get excluded out of the guild...'_ she looks on as they talk happily with each other...

_'It sucks... knowing the possibility that they'll die soon... And I'm the only one who can try preventing it...'_ she sighs before standing up, "I'm feeling a little tired, so I'll head to my room and rest for the night, that cool with you guys?" they all nod and tell her to get as much sleep needed, minus Kirito who looked sceptical.

"Hang on False, can I talk in private for a moment?" she looks back at Kirito before nodding.

They go to her room and he speaks up, "What's going on with you? you've become more distant to not only myself but to everyone in the guild except Sachi." Kirito looked concerned and wondered what was happening with his friend, _'perceptive...'_

"It's just... I can't shake the feeling something terrible is going to happen soon, but I can't tell what..." Kirito looked pensive, "Could it be _that_?" she looks mildly surprised.

"No... I don't think so, Let's call it a gut feeling..." in secret Kirito told her about the event's on floor one, even if she knew them already she looked surprised, it's why she called herself False in the first place as it wouldn't make Kirito suspicious.

"Well, if you feel anyone wrong come tell me, I'm in the room next door."

A month and abit go by without a hitch, and they talked about how they could purchase a house and Keita left to go bargain for one.

one of the ones remaining with them spoke up, "Hey, While Keita's out buying the house, what do you guys say we go out and raise some extra cash?"

_'It's time...'_ She gulps slightly before preparing herself, when she heard someone mention going to a higher floor dungeon she instantly spoke up, "Now Ducker, while we are strong in our own right, on a higher floor we'd be easy picking if a group of high level mobs, I'd suggest that since we're down a member we go to our regular spot to test ourselves as a way to prove we've earned the house."

Kirito noticed she seemed uncharacteristically nervous, so he whispers to her, "This about that gut feeling?" she nods slightly too him so he speaks up, "Yeah, I agree with her, besides I didn't get enough sleep and feel sluggish right now, a higher level dungeon wouldn't be a good idea."

"Don't worry about it you two, with the six of us and our level, we can handle anything the dungeon may throw at us." Queen silently cursed, there goes plan A.

They find themselves in a blue crystal like dungeon, which she knew was the dungeon they died in, she made sure to map out every single dungeon in the game in her free time, so she tried to steer them away from the hidden door as Plan B, which...

"Hey look!" Ducker ran over to a wall and placed his hand on it, opening a doorway.

Didn't work either.

_'Alright, plan C or Final Solution, God I hope they don't hate me for this... I also hope Kirito doesn't get mad if I steal all the kills...'_ they enter and Ducker instantly goes for the chest in the middle, Queen grabs him by the collar, "Oi, the heck False?"

She sighs, "think about it, big open room, singular chest in the middle, what does thou seeth with thou eyes?" she speaks casually calm, meaning she was slightly mad at them, which they've learnt over to few months of her being in the guild.

"A trap...?" he answers, "good, good... and tell me, what were you about to do...?"

"trigger a trap?" she nods and lets go, "now, let's be reasonable and get out of here, there wasn't knowledge of a hidden room in the info I bought you guys, so if we report this we may get some cash out of it, so win-win." Ducker smiles and nods before leaving.

_'Holy shit plan C worked! They didn't die!'_ suddenly the door closed on them before they can leave and the room glows red, _'WHAT!? no, no no no! we didn't trigger the trap!'_ she looks at the chest and saw Sachi who looked terrified.

"DAMN IT!" she rushes forward towards Sachi and blocks a strike from a Mineral Elemental, "I just LITERALLY explained that this was a trap to Ducker, Sachi!" "I'm Sorry!" She looks at Kirito.

"KIRITO! Protect those three, I'll protect Sachi while making our way over to you!" he nods to her while slicing at a golem, cutting it in half, "got it!"

Sachi and Queen make their way over to them slowly, and after about two minutes they are all together, and were dealing with the mobs decently, but if Kirito or her didn't go all out, then those four would die...

_'Guess it's time for the second appearance of Black Queen...'_ her hair turns pale blond and her eyes yellow and she swings her sword, causing winds to form knocking all the mobs back.

"False...?" Sachi asked her, Queen turns her head towards them, making them take in the glowing yellow eyes for a moment before she smiles, "Sorry, The Faker's not home right now." she raised her hand and blasted the mobs with fire, killing them instantly.

the rooms glow didn't leave, so they stayed at the ready for abit before it goes back to blue, they all calm down and Queen turns to Sachi and gives a glare at her.

"Oi False, why are you glaring at Sachi?" Ducker asked, making her sigh, "I told you, the fakers not home right now, just call me Black."

She looks at Sachi before taking in a deep breath, "What were you thinking!?" she yells at her, "Why do you think I stopped Ducker, our trap detecter, from opening the chest? because we're on a higher floor then his skill would permit, activating the trap anyways! what you did was reckless and stupid, and could have very well gotten everyone killed!"

Sachi was crying at this point, making her feel bad, "Look, I'm sorry, but you need to learn from mistakes so you can do better, this is just the way I know best to convey it to you." Sachi nods, at least she under stood, but just then Ducket said something as if realising, "Wait, are you 'Queen' the lead front liner of the 'Black Knight and Queen' Duo with the black swords...man..." everyone looks at Kirito then Queen for a few moments.

...

"How haven't we figured it out?" Ducker asked before laughing at his own stupidity, confusing Queen.

_'Wait! Kirito never got the chance to become a Beater, nor was the title even made, in fact since such a thing didn't happen hate for beta testers have died down as floors continued, why didn't I think of that!?'_ she sighs before raising her hands in a surrender motion, "you got us."

They look at her in awe for a moment, "so you're a Front Liner, huh?" she nods, she'll just pretend as this is the second time, she's much more docile then in the fight with Illfang.

"That's amazing! but why hide it?" Queen sighs, "I don't know what my other half thinks, so you'll have to ask her when she get's back control, which..." her appearance glitches for a moment, shocking them, "seems to be happening right now..." she closes her eyes and her hair turns back to it's light blonde and she opens her eyes to have them be blue again.

"Huh... What happened?" Kirito spoke up, "Black Queen happened again." the mention of 'Black Queen' made the others flinch, but she just nods, "well, I'm not in a pool of my own blood, so I guess it was more controlled that time... considering the fact I basically invited her to take over."

She stretches before the six heads back to town while calling it quits for today.

After awhile they meet up with Keita and Ducker spill the beans that Kirito and Queen are Front Liners, but he doesn't seemed too surprised, "I had a suspicion about it, but didn't want to bring it up, you two just knew too much about the game." the two look away, embarrassed by their lack of tack.

"It doesn't matter to me if your Front Liner's or not, your trusted allies of us." Queen sighs before speaking.

"About that... We've been away from the front lines for too long, we'll have to return to it sooner or later, you know?" Keita and the others agree before Queen does somthing she has only done for Kirito.

She friended Sachi, "If you need any info or help, don't hesitant to contact me, you guys while I may not act like it, are like friends too me, it's just that... I'm terrible around people sometimes..."

And with that, they depart from each other, leaving the Moonlit Black Cats with all the info they need to survive and level up quickly.

Shortly after, they get to the Front Lines for a raid they were requested for.

_'At least nobody died...'_ Queen smiles with that knowledge as they make their way to the boss of floor 30.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"You do it because you can..."_

_"Nope, I've dealt with giant insects, and over grown lizards, but I draw the line at ghost of people in a digital world!"_

_"I shall go where ever you go my love...~"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 50 (35,692/50,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 12,500/12,500**  
**HPR: 750 HP/m**  
**MP: 6,660/6,660**  
**MPR: 1,100 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 180 (E Rank)**  
**END: 150 (E Rank)**  
**AGI: 200 (E Rank)**  
**MANA: 110 (E Rank)**  
**LUK: 114 (E Rank)**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 94,632,262 Cor**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,010,512 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
****"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
****"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Dragon's Helm +5 - Rank: C]  
A piece of armour crafted by [Queen] that covers the chest of the player.**  
**Durability: 5,000/5,000**  
**DEF: Level x 6 (300)**  
**Enhancement: 3 Durability/2 Toughness**

**[Dragon's Coat +3 - Rank: C+]  
A Coat made from a mix of Dire Wolf and Reptile hide.**  
**Durability: 3,250/3,250**  
**DEF: Level x 2.5 (125)**  
**Enhancements: 1 Durability/2 Toughness**

**[Blank Gloves +2 - Rank: C]**  
**A pair of black fingerless gloves.**  
**Durability: 1,600/1,600**  
**DEF: 40**  
**Enhancements: 1 Durability/1 Toughness**

**[Black Pants +3 - Rank: D]**  
**A Pair of black pants.**  
**Durability: 3,600/3,600**  
**DEF: 30**  
**Enhancements: 3 Durability**

* * *

**Skills**

**SAO Skills  
**[One-handed Weapon Forging] - 1,000  
[Slash Weapon Forging] - 1,000  
[Tailoring] - 1,000  
[Light Metal Armour Forging] - 1,000  
[Martial Arts] -1,000  
[Blitz Dash] - 1,000  
[Leather Armour] - 1,000  
[Metal Refining] - 400

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LV70 36.12% - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +77% speed in cooking  
\- +154% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LV41 61.82% - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +45.1% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -4.4% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0%(0%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+220%(2,200%) to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +110% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +220% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LVMAX(+10) - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +110%(+121%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +220%(+242%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV52 12.78% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 57.2% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 100% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 10% increase to one stat  
\- deals 5% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 100 MP to cast/10 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +1,100% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +550% Durability to items  
\- +275% to strength of object  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV87 50.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +1,100% Power to Energy  
\- +220% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 10 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-550 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,100  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 22  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	16. A Joke of Murder

**A/N: *bored out of my mind***

**Empyrean Asura:** don't trust myself to not break it.

**PankeRio:** I agree, that is some good material you got, good job.

**jwright1320:** I could do that, But I already planned an Update to the gamer next chapter that will (hopefully) shorten it more.

**Z.L.C. genesmith:** I didn't know that, but now I do, thank you.

**bloodredmoon22:** you welcome and Jeanne... isn't meant to be a yandere I think?

**Demon-255:** why a NP can be crafted? I'm going with what you said 'fuck it' it's inside a literal video game, so anything can be possible for a gamer if they tried hard enough

**Ryanguybro:** don't worry, I'm cutting out about 400 words from the stats/traits/items/skills at the end (just realising I may do too much for this story) so that should lessen the amount it is on screen for.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She friended Sachi, "If you need any info or help, don't hesitant to contact me, you guys while I may not act like it, are like friends too me, it's just that... I'm terrible around people sometimes..."_

_And with that, they depart from each other, leaving the Moonlit Black Cats with all the info they need to survive and level up quickly._

_Shortly after, they get to the Front Lines for a raid they were requested for._

_'At least nobody died...' Queen smiles with that knowledge as they make their way to the boss of floor 30._

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Joke of Murder**

* * *

It's been awhile since then, it was the 31st of December, the day before new years, it would be the second time they've witnessed it, the 49th floor boss was defeated on Christmas eve while both queen and Kirito managed to defeat the Christmas event boss, Nicholas The Renegade.

The 50th floor boss raid was coming up some time within the next month, if she remembered, it was the boss where Kirito got the Elucidator, but she wasn't interested in the last attack bonus, she wanted to just have the thing killed so she could summon Manus to Aincard.

Her and Kirito where relaxing in town with the Moonlit Black cats, all of whom managed to get to level 35, not good for front lines, but they can hold their own now much better without them, they even got a new member named Lowe.

After a couple of days they meet up for the boss raid, which was apparently a Six Armed Metallic Buddha statue, which...

She didn't know how to react to that information...

Other then that she got some information on a new guild, a red guild called Laughing Coffin that was founded on the 1st of this month...

_'Why would people dedicate their time to killing people...? While I'm not one to talk I did it to get a point across...'_ She decided that since she maxed out her stealth skill, she should go gather information on the guild since she was able to get out of there if discovered.

And that lead to her current situation of tailing some members through the woods, how did she know they were members? simple, they said so while killing a man, she didn't interfere as that would give away she was tailing them.

What confused her was that one of the members was a green player before remembering that red players can't buy items from towns and can even be killed in them...

_'Either they're forcing her into this, or she agreed to this... When I find the base I'll kill all Red players, Imprison orange players, and question green players.'_ she continued tailing them for two hours before they arrive at a cave dungeon, which following got harder but she managed, suddenly a knife was at her throat and she raised her hands in surrender while dropping stealth.

She gets pushed into the main room of a safe zone and see that there were around 30 to 40 people in cloaks, a few weren't in cloaks, like that woman from before.

She glances around the room she noticed a total of 15 red players, 4 green players, and 13 orange players, totalling at 32 members.

"Well, I feel like I'm at a disadvantage, so I might as well introduce myself, I'm Queen, Front Liner of Aincard, level 63, how about all of you?"

they stay silent, so she speaks again with a smile, "Aw, come on, who so glum pals? I'm just trying to start a friendly converSATION!" she appeared by the leader in her alter form and punch him into the middle of the room, shocking the other members.

"Now, while I'm not opposed to killing, hell, I've done it before in real life, I believe there should always be a cause for such actions, and from what I've heard..." she snaps her fingers and a couple dozen swords appear by her, pointing at each member, "You do it because you can..." she smirks before pointing forwards. "Sword Barrel fully loaded, Open Fire." they launch out and stabs all of the red members in the chest, shortly killing them afterwards.

"Now that the ones deserving to be killed are gone, that leaves me to deal with you lot." she glances over at the orange and green players, the greens were already laying down their weapons while the oranges were hesitant, she summons another round of swords, making everyone else drop their weapons.

"Goodie, heh, look at me, Black Queen herself, taking out a group of murderers and their associates, kind of ironic, huh?" she walks forward and looks at the green members, "you lot, over there." she points to a clear area, "I need to talk to you, but I need to send these guys to prison first." she grabs a crystal from her pocket.

"Not sure you know what this is, but it's a Corridor Crystal, a mass teleport like doorway, and it only goes one way, Black Iron Palace, in there you'll serve the sentence given until green and will be let out, Understood? This is the only chance you have of leaving alive." they all nod in understanding, she opens it and sends them in, she stripped them of their weapons so the guards can handle them.

"Now, you lot." she walks over to the green players who looked terrified, "Ah, don't worry, I got nothing to hurt you for as long as you explain why you're here." they nod and go through their cases.

Just like she thought, Laughing Coffin had Green members to go into town and buy items, and that most of them were forced into it so she decides to help them get rid of the marks and purchased some cosmetics to change their appearance to hide from members that may still be out there.

One of the members caught her interest, a girl with the username Lux, she seemed kind and she invited Lux to hang out with her, which she declined and said she wanted to be alone after that, Queen nods to her before guiding them to the nearest town and purchasing everything they needed before being on her way, but she did friend Lux as she seemed to be a nice girl, just distant.

She got a message from Kirito saying that the boss was defeated and asked for her progress in info gathering for Laughing Coffin, she simply messaged back, 'done, they're in prison, I was enough to deal with them.'

She teleport back to floor 27 and got another message from kirito telling her they've activated the floor 51 teleport while she was away...

She smiles before going to floor 51 and walking to a plot of land that was uninhabited before players got there, she raises her hand and summons Manus using a ton of MP, who created the Black Castle once more.

It would be treated as a dungeon and players would be given a gift in the form of a weapon according to their skills and time they completed it, now that they'll know.

She goes and help Manus level up for the next few months, and said she was on leave due to a personal issue.

It was now April 22nd, And Kirito messaged her that he man need her help, so she asked if she can bring a friend, which he agrees.

They meet up in a town restaurant and catch up and Queen introduces Manus to them as the screen name Manus picked, [Void]...

Real original Manus...

Anyway, it appears that there's been a murder in a safe zone and they wanted her help in solving what happened, they agree to help and begin investigating, starting with the murder weapon, which they went to Agil to have him Identify the weapon, which yielded no results.

"Well, here goes." Kirito flips the weapon that killed a player into reserve grip and tries stabbing his own hand, with Asuna stopped him and Queen slapped him for.

The next day they meet up with one of the victims friends, a girl named Yolko, Kirito and Asuna did most of it but before they left Queen speaks up.

"I know I've been quite this whole time, but I feel like this is important to ask, but do we have a list of suspects other then members of your guild? Anyone that could of wanted the ring for themselves and one of your guild ratted out Griselda taking it? Did anyone in your guild at the time have any sort of connections?"

After a moment of thought Yolko shakes her head, making Queen nod, "Alright, just making sure we aren't against an entire guild here..."

Queen and Manus says their gonna go ask around for more info and do some research while they meet with Schmitt, a lancer for The Divine Dragons Alliance and a previous member of Yolko's old Guild.

When she said that she namely was going to find where the grave of Griselda was as to prepare for any attacks, while she did take care of laughing coffin a few months ago, she heard of other players who tried restarting the guild, for some unknown reason.

She decides to camp out the spot once she found it and sees Schmitt being a bitch, and Yolko and Caynz getting the confession they wanted.

After abit Schmitt gets downed by paralysis and Yolko and Caynz get's held up by the three others, _'it's go time...'_ Her and Manus jumps down and readies their weapons.

After an intense staring contest the free members of the newly reformed laughing coffin walk off, she gives Manus the signal to track down and kill them once they're out of site.

She turns to the three ex members of Golden Apple and Kirito rides in and makes a fool of himself by falling off the horse, which Queen pulls a white board out of her pocket and writes '10' on and and raises it above her head.

"Yeah... Screw you too Queen... where'd you even get a white board?" she shrugs while putting it away and letting him have the show.

After Grimlock comes and confesses that he hired members of laughing coffin to kill Griselda the other three takes him away, Queen... doesn't know what happened to him, but she thinks they took him to prison...

Queen sighs as before sensing a presence behind her, she turns to see Griselda smiling at them, She stares for a moment before walking off.

"Nope, I've dealt with giant insects, and over grown lizards, but I draw the line at ghost of people in a digital world!" she continues walking while Kirito and Asuna deals with that mess she doesn't even want to think about how is possible.

After that, not much interesting happens, Queen would often go and visit The moonlit Black Cats to see how they were doing, it was now August and the Front Lines were at floor 70, and information about the revived laughing coffin (no one knows that but ex members of the original, The Front liners and her, and she plans too keep it as such) and where their main base was, so they were going to do a siege to annihilate Laughing Coffin, hopefully for good this time.

They make their way to the base and start the siege, The members wouldn't go down without a fight and all members of the raid had to kill at least one person.

While they were distracted, someone tried to get the jump on Kirito, which Queen parried and stabbed, killing the LC member instead.

She glares at them before walking forward with Manus by her side, the other members of LC took this was weakness since they didn't have their guard up.

A few sword swings later, seven LC members were dead, four by Queen and three by Manus.

Queen smirks before stabbing the ground and facing the other members, "If you wanna get to them..." she points at all the members on their side of this raid, "You're gonna have to get through us first!" she points at herself before dashing forward with her weapon at the ready with Manus following behind.

They made easy picking of most of them, but one of them was heading for a member of Kleins guild that was healing up, her eyes glow yellow, "Sword barrel loaded, fire!" a single traced copy of her weapon appeared and stabbed into the head of the LC member, killing them instantly.

She looks at the other members of LC and smirk, this would be the first time she really let loose with her friends watching...

She traced a copy of Soul Reaper into her off hand and grinned, "You say your murderer's? that your top of the field?" She tossed the traced sword into the air while making that blade split into 23 identical copies to hers.

"Allow me to show you... what real murder is..." her hairs turn pale blonde, saying to everyone minus Manus she was taken over by Black Queen while Manus knew she was going all out.

"The world will thrive in never ending darkness..." the lights within the room dimmed and a mass of purple and black energy surrounds Queen.

"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods..." the energy starts to condense into her blade while the ground shakes.

"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade..." all of the energy collapses and forms an extended blade around hers, now the room fully darkens and even those with night vision would only see the blade of energy she held now.

"Go forth! And destroy all in my way." a gust of wind blasted a few back and all lights come back, she held her blade behind, ready to swing, "**Soul... REAPER!**" she swings forward and a mass of black and purple flame like energy fires out and kills every single member of LC remaining.

She waits a moment before all of the traced copies also release the NP on them, completely destroying any trace of LC.

...

"That... Is murder... Where nothing remains and of course..." she laughs slightly, "There's no kill like overkill."

She falls over unconscious, faking of course, and lets Kirito carry her over to her Inn room.

She wakes up after a few hours, acting none the wiser to anything that happened, at least Laughing Coffin should be dealt with now...

Everything continued like normal afterwards, no murder groups and no mass mysterious death due to ghost (She really didn't want to deal with that after killing so many people.

* * *

It was now October the 18th, Queen and Manus was taking casual walks through the 74th floor dungeon, they were there for the reason of being part of the 74th boss fight, because this was the day Kirito first revealed his duel wielding to the world of Aincard.

She sighs, this world was starting to get extremely boring, she thought it would be fun but she can't access any of her dungeons from her old world, she can't even have fun killing people because her cursor would go red.

She sits down on a rock and traces a sword to pierce a skeleton trying to stab her, "This is boring, Hey Manus, is there a way to skip worlds?" Manus sits by her and thinks for a moment, "Um... you really just have to die, since your immortal you'll just go to the void and you'll get sent to a random world since you haven't prestige for a World Key."

She thinks for a moment before sighing, "The end of Aincard is on the next floor, and if my guess about this world and my involvement is correct, Kayaba programmed Black Queen to be a player like NPC that would betray the player base at floor 80, but since Kirito figures out Kayaba is Heathcliff after the floor 75 boss fight, he may try to force me onto the player base... what will you do?"

She glances at Manus and saw her smiling with eyes void of emotions, "I shall go where ever you go my love...~"

...

_'I have a terrifying yandere goddess as a girlfriend...'_ Queen sighs before standing up and walking off, another traced weapon stabbing into a Lizard man.

Void speaks up, "but why do you think that Heathcliff will make you out to betray the others?" Queen smiles, "Because... Aincard is a land of swords, why wouldn't a Queen who can summon an infinite amount of sword not be it's ruler and final boss?"

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"I won't be that unreasonable."_

_"Where... are we...?"_

_"That... sounds nice... I wish I could go there..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 83 (9,721/83,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 19,800/19,800**  
**HPR: 1,150 HP/m**  
**MP: 8,880/8,880**  
**MPR: 2,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A++ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 300 (C Rank)**  
**END: 230 (D Rank)**  
**AGI: 300 (C Rank)**  
**MANA: 200 (D Rank)**  
**LUK: 120 (E Rank)**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 172,791,973 Cor**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,010,512 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Avenger] - Trait - Passive/Active  
You are a being of hatred, and will stop at nothing until you get revenge for what ever has given you this hatred.  
\- +10% to all damage  
\- Alter Form effect x10**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker - Rank: A/A+]  
A pair of gloves that powers the wearers hand to hand combat.**  
**\- +10 Levels to Hand to hand combat when wore  
\- +50% Speed with Hand to Hand combat  
Damage: 250~500**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Dragon's Helm +5 - Rank: C]  
A piece of armour crafted by [Queen] that covers the chest of the player.**  
**Durability: 5,000/5,000**  
**DEF: Level x 6 (300)**  
**Enhancement: 3 Durability/2 Toughness**

**[Dragon's Coat +3 - Rank: C+]  
A Coat made from a mix of Dire Wolf and Reptile hide.**  
**Durability: 3,250/3,250**  
**DEF: Level x 2.5 (125)**  
**Enhancements: 1 Durability/2 Toughness**

**[Blank Gloves +2 - Rank: C]**  
**A pair of black fingerless gloves.**  
**Durability: 1,600/1,600**  
**DEF: 40**  
**Enhancements: 1 Durability/1 Toughness**

**[Black Pants +3 - Rank: D]**  
**A Pair of black pants.**  
**Durability: 3,600/3,600**  
**DEF: 30**  
**Enhancements: 3 Durability**

* * *

**Skills**

**SAO Skills  
**[One-handed Weapon Forging] - 1,000  
[Slash Weapon Forging] - 1,000  
[Tailoring] - 1,000  
[Light Metal Armour Forging] - 1,000  
[Martial Arts] -1,000  
[Blitz Dash] - 1,000  
[Leather Armour] - 1,000  
[One-handed Swords] - 1,000  
[Carpentry] - 1,000  
[Acrobatics] - 1,000  
[Equipment Appraisal] - 1,000

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Patience - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**In your infinite wisdom, you decided to learn one of the greatest virtues, patience, with it, you shall be able to put up with all the bullshit from those around you.**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,100% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +550 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Alter Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0%(0%) chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+220%(2,200%) to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Energy Sense - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A skill that will give you a rough estimate on a persons energy reserves compared to The Gamers.  
\- Can Sense 200 to 3,000 MP from a person**

**[Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +110% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +220% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat - LVMAX(+10) - Passive/Active]  
The Art of The Fist, an Elegant yet deadly art to have a means to an end.  
\- +110%(+121%) to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +220%(+242%) To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Fire Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of fire  
\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Fire based attacks**

**[Electric Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The Body's resistance to the element of Electricity  
\- 100% decrease in damage taken by electrical based attacks**

**[Limit Break - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the body to surpass it's own limit for a short time to boost the user, but has backlash.  
\- 110% increase to three stat  
\- deals 1% HP to user for every minute in use  
MP Cost: 10 MP to cast/1 MP per Minute to maintain**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- +1,100% sharpness to bladed weapons  
\- +550% Durability to items  
\- +275% to strength of object  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteraction - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LV93 25.00% - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
****"I have brought to life countless spells."  
****"Created through Destruction.  
****"And lost to the living.'  
****"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
****"So as the lost souls call out..."  
****\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Pure Energy [Red](20), Void (200), Spirit (175), Pure Energy [Green](40)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Empowerment - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows one to strengthen a type of Energy they can mimic.  
\- +1,100% Power to Energy  
\- +220% Effectiveness of Energy Type  
Cost: 10 MP per minute**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-550 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Alter Lightning - LVMAX - Active]  
Shoot out a blast of red lightning.  
Chance to shock: 100%  
Range: 1-1,100  
Dmg: MANAx[Skill Level]  
Cost: 5 MP per shot**

**[Alter Choke - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the choke one or more targets.  
Targets: 22  
Snap DMG: MANA  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Image Fighting - LVMAX - Active]  
Relive fights of your past to learn from even more experience.  
\- Can fight at original or equal level  
\- Will not gain any EXP minus Skill EXP  
Cost: 0 MP per second**


	17. Game Cleared, On to the next world

**A/N: Wow, I've been on a roll writing chapters for this story, I've already got able 50% of the plot points for the next world figured out already~!**

**(Note: Early upload cause a storm is going through my area.)**

**Misaka Phenex:** dear lord you reviewed every chapter... thanks?

**PanKeRio:** Queen is Jeanne, (hopefully you remember), and is an outside source to the dimension, her trait [Black Queen] states 'You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.' the 'your tale is infinite' means her existence is present in every universe, making it much easier to transfer herself to worlds without raising questions about her, but each universes tale of her differs slightly from others, in SAO, she is the 'final boss' so to speak.

**Demon-255:** wait, no i meant what I said as 'why it can be crafted? I've decided to say fuck it' as i answered my own question of, I don't care, it's there and I can't change it now, but I do thank you for the information provided, I can probably do something with this later on.

**Random reviewC:** Okay, to the fact she gets a bunch of skills right off the bat, now she is about 2-3 years of being a gamer and has a total of 23 skills by the end of this chapter (compared to the oringinal Gamers - Jihan - 92 skills form the Wiki), and because of her taking risk at the beginning she levelled up at a faster rate then she normally would of.

I'm terrible at spelling and grammar, I know that for a fact, and I'm glad I'm above average in your eyes and thanks for the vote of confidence saying 'have fun writing as a hobby and slowly improving'.

And the whole powerful thing is gonna be downgraded, she'll still be powerful chapter 18 and onward but will have to hide it from everyone and this can get her into some trouble.

**Empyrean Asura:** I... don't know those worlds... I got research to do, and Kayaba can't force her, but she needs to die in order to go to the next world, and if SAO ended she can't long out because she has no real body outside of it.

(Just a note, I found where this takes place in the manga, so I'm using that to make my life easier)

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She glances at Manus and saw her smiling with eyes void of emotions, "I shall go where ever you go my love...~"_

_..._

_'I have a terrifying yandere goddess as a girlfriend...' Queen sighs before standing up and walking off, another traced weapon stabbing into a Lizard man._

_Void speaks up, "but why do you think that Heathcliff will make you out to betray the others?" Queen smiles, "Because... Aincard is a land of swords, why wouldn't a Queen who can summon an infinite amount of sword not be it's ruler and final boss?"_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Game Cleared, On to the next world**

* * *

They continued walking until they heard screams, most likely the army having gone into the fight like idiots.

The two ran towards and hid around the corner of the door as Kirito and his friends were there helping them, after abit she hears Kirito all out, "Asuna, Klein, give me 10 seconds!"

Kirito goes through his menu before equipping a secondary sword, the Dark Repulsar he got from Liz afting defeating a Wyren.

"Great, [Switch]!" he calls out before rushing forward while Asuna and Klein jumps back, Kirito ducks under a sword swing and uses both blades to block it, he redirects it to impact behind him before aiming to stab Gleam eyes in the chest multiple times.

After a few stabs, his blades glow blue as Starburst Stream activates, a full 21 strikes later the demon lights up and burst into blue fragments, before Kirito falls back and passes out, just then Queen and Void walks out.

"What the fuck did we just miss?" they run over as Asuna and Klein checks to make sure Kirito is fine, after a few moments He manages to wake up and instantly get's hugged by Asuna who has been crying the whole time.

After calming Asuna down abit and explaining about the Duel Wielding to Klein, Him and his guild moves up, he turns to them and speaks, "We'll go and activate the 75th floor. What about you?"

Kirito responses with a 'I'll leave it to you' making Klein nod, he takes a few steps before stopping, "Hey, Kirito... When you dived in to save everyone, I was kind of... glad."

Kirito smiles at him, As does Queen before she looks away slightly in a form of guilt, _'It's a shame... I really enjoy it here... But in this world I'm just an AI, and if everything goes as planned...'_ she glances at Kirito.

_'He'll be the one to kill me and end this death game...'_ while Gamer's mind did indeed dull her emotions, she still had them to the extent she knows what she feels, the idea that she fought along side him, and many others, and the fact she may be forced to betray them in the near future, did hurt... only slightly.

After that, Queen started to interact with them less, namely wanting to be away from Heathcliff as he may do so earlier then expected.

The day after, Kirito and Heathcliff agreed to a duel, which Kirito lost and joined the KOB, three days later, Kuradeel tries to kill him but fails, resulting in Kuradeel's death and Kirito and Asuna going on leave from the guild.

That whole fiasco with Yui happened, which Queen and Void did take part in, but it was because they got called in for the dungeon, although something to help confirm Queen's theory happened, Yui didn't call her Aunt like Kirito introduced her as, Yui called her 'Big Sister' instead.

And now, it was November 7th, the raid for the 75th floor boss was planned and everyone entered the room ready to advance forward.

They look around for a moment before looking up at the ceiling, seeing an amalgamation of bones making a terrifying monster with to sickles for hands.

It jumps down and lands next to the tanks, it swings a sickle at them and kills them in one hit.

Before it could swing again Heathcliff gets in the way and blocks it, with Kirito blocking the other sickle with Asuna's help.

"We'll keep the big claws bust! Everyone, attack from the sides!" everyone gives the affirm before circling the beast, Queen and Void were together slashing at the legs while they three at the front distracts it.

After a full hour of fighting, the monstrous beast turns to blue fragments and dies.

Everyone cheers for a moment before sitting down and resting with grim faces.

Klein speaks up, "How many have...?" Kirito picks up while looking at his menu.

"14 people..." he stops for a moment, "fourteen... died."

After that everyone sat in silence before Kirito stands up and rushes Heathcliff.

A hexagon pattern appears before Heathcliff, blocking the sword strike and above him floats a piece of text, [Immortal Object]...

"System imposed immortality...? Wh-what is this about... Sir...?" Asuna asked him, but he doesn't answer, Kirito begins to talk.

"This is the legendary body. This man's HP will not fall into the yellow zone as it is protected by the system. During our Duel, Heathcliff was afraid that this 'divine protection' would be revealed. For players it is impossible, the only ones who could have invincibility would be NPCs and system administrators. But this game is not supposed to have system Administrators. That only leaves one person!"

Everything was silent as Queen mentally prepared herself for what's to come, "When I came to this world, I immediately thought about this question... Right now, that man is observing us and making adjustments to the world... But I forgot about simple psychology, something even as a child I knew."

Kirito goes into how in their duel, he moved to fast for a Heavy armour and shield user (cause that is more believable then the answer he really gave, manga and anime) before Heathcliff speaks up.

"Indeed, I am Kayaba Akihiko. I was supposed to be waiting for you on the top level. In this game, I am one of two Final Bosses." Queen narrows her eyes at this, _'So I was right, but it seemed this could go either way now he also claimed to be a final boss.'_

After a few moments of talking a random no body tried to attack him, causing everyone to be put under paralysis, all except Kirito... Queen and Void.

But Kirito didn't seem to realise that part, "What are your intentions? Are you going to kill us all to hide this!?"

"No." Kirito looks in confusion, "I won't be that unreasonable." Kayaba begins to speak for abit before saying that he will allow Kirito a gift.

"I'll give you the chance here and now to end this, I will summon the other Final Boss and if you defeat them, The game will be cleared and all players will be able to log out from this world."

...

"...Well?"

Kirito and Asuna speak for a moment before Kirito says he'll do it.

After a few heart warming talks with people, he looked and didn't see Queen or Void anywhere, probably buried under someone else as they are smaller then most here.

He stands ready, he HP full and standing ready for what ever this boss could be.

A pillar of light forms in between him and Kayaba, and once it fades there stood Queen, everyone looked in shock.

"Qu-Queen...!?" She glances up to look at Kirito, her eyes golden in colour and her hair A platium blonde, "Hello Kirito..." her voice was empty of emotion, she turned to Kayaba.

"I don't have the proper gear, is it fine to fight him like this?" she asked him, when suddenly she was enveloped in light.

As it fades she had different armour on, it was impossible to see what was under it, as dark-indigo like armour in the form of a dragon head with scales along the body, with the joints having a black fabric to make it easy to move in.

(Basically Artoria Lancer Alter armour if you need a reference)

**[Queens Armour (P:1/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +10% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 250, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 2,500**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call**

Truly armour fit for this final fight... plus she'll get to keep it! Goodbye old shitty armour, although that 'P:1/3' thing next to the name was interesting, could she prestige the armour...?

Kayaba speaks up before she can think anymore.

"Black Queen, do you have anything to say to them before it begins? I did program you to think for yourself so why no talk for abit before fighting?" Kirito looked beyond pissed when he said that, Queen said silent for a moment before readying her sword.

"**For what it's worth... I'm sorry for deceiving you since floor one... The time I spent with you and everyone was the greatest time I ever had in my short life as an AI...**" her voice echoed out through the armour, making Kirito shed tears before readying his blade.

A moment passes, nothing, but then Queen appears behind Kirito with her blade glowing red, she swings in a combo of four hits for Horizontal edge, which he blocked but got knocked back, he runs up and uses Starburst stream.

She blocks to the left, side steps the second strike, back steps trice to avoid two strikes, raises her sword to block a strike, one got by and hit her armour, and lowered her blades to block the upward strike, she blocks to the left and gets hit by the other sword, Kirito strikes at her before putting swords into reverse grips above him and striking down and does a corkscrew attack and places the blades back into forward grip.

Block up, block down, got hit, block left and get hit, down, down, up, upward left, upward left again, grab thurst from right sword and got stabbed with the other sword.

_'When against it that is a hard move to fully avoid...'_ she jumps back and glances at her health bar, 17,400/19,800, She looks at Kirito who was on around 80% full health from the strikes she sunk in while he did his combo.

She stands there motionlessly, watching for his next move, they both stand still for a moment before Kirito realised her HP was regening, he rushes forward to stop her form fully healing, she blocks the sword aimed at her throat and pushes Kirito off her, she swings her sword and the two locks blades for a moment.

They push off and start to strike at each other some connecting and some got deflected, Queen's HP was now 15,250.

They continue to fight for what seemed like hours but really was only about 20 minutes.

And Kirito was in the red, so she let's up for a moment to let him use a heal crystal, putting him at full before they continued.

After another 20 minutes Queen jumps back and lands a distance away, she was taken down to 10,000 HP, so to mark the halfway point she was going to do something... interesting...

"**I am the bone of my sword...**" she raises her unoccupied hand before her as mana begins to form around her.

"**Steel is my body and fire is my blood...**" the ground begins to crack under her, surprised everyone as the area was an immortal object.

"**I have created over a thousand weapons...**" broken swords appear, stabbed into the ground, Kirito tries to get close but the swords come out of the ground and try to impale him.

"**Unaware to the pain...**" the mana around her grows heavier, "**Nor aware to victory...**" fire seems to form around her feet.

"**Went through darkness to forge many weapons...**" the mana turns black as night as a glowing red eye is seen from her helmet, "**My life is regret, my hate is all that's left...**" a sudden feeling of dread seems to fill everyone, even Kayaba.

"**So as I stand alone... Unlimited Blade Works!**" a flash of light blinds all around them, and once it fades they find themselves in a barren field with broken swords.

"Where... are we...?" Kirito asked, while glancing around, Queen decides to answer, "**This is the Unlimited Blade Works, a world of swords without number, due to me being an AI, I am able to... modify the area while players cannot, this is something that not even Kayaba intended when he gave me my own free will.**" Kirito looks at her before readying his swords.

"**I welcome you Kirito...**" she holds her hand out and a broken sword flies into her hand, it reforms into a replica of Soul Reaper, her main weapon, "**To phase 2****...**" she gets into a stance and waits for Kirito to strike first.

He runs forward, not wasting any more time, each strike met a sword, with her wielding two now it was near impossible for him to hurt her, but she smirked under her helmet before jumping back.

She sheathed the real with and summoned her Broken Bow to her hand and uses alteration on the traced Soul Reaper to make it more arrow like.

"**SOUL... ****PIERCER****!**" she let's loose and sends the arrow flying, Kirito manages to react just in time to move his head to to side just to barely avoid it, he looks at it for a moment before it impacted in the distance, causing an explosion the size of a nuclear detonation.

She makes the bow fade away and unsheathes her sword once more and holding it in front of her, she holds her hand on the hilt of the blade and runs it across the blade, igniting it.

She walks forward towards him, while he readies his blades, a moment later she was on him.

after exchanging sword for another 20 minutes she looks at her health, 6,402... she sighs, it was time for phase 3...

She sheaths her sword after disabling the fire affect it had, she holds her hand up and summoning swords to surround her.

"**Hmm... It seems I have been careless to let you get close to me, as I'm nearing a quarter of my health...**" the blades form back to their non-broken state and aim at Kirito, "**I won't make the same mistake again... I guess we could call this Phase 3, even if I'm not programmed with one.**" swords start to fire at Kirito, who has to deflect them since they would stab into the paralysed players.

Queen smirks to herself, she wasn't trying to kill him with these, in fact she was training him to deflect projectiles early like he learns in GGO and later uses in AFO.

She stops for a moment and silently sighs, he got a taste for it, if he does so more would be up to him, she walks forward and readies the remaining blades surrounding her before dashing forward.

She swings her arm and multiple blades swing in the direction it went, causing Kirito to loose balance and get sliced, this continued for a few more slices before he was on the ground, dangerously close to dying.

She stood there before walking up to him and readying her blade to stab him.

She closes and sheds a silent tear before bringing it down...

...

She should have expected this...

She looked in shock as her blade was deviated by Asuna throwing herself in the way and the momentum of her body cause the blade to just barely dodge Kirito, but...

_'This is much worse then the anime... Asuna is dying on top of him while he is nearly dead...'_ she looked in guilt, she had caused this...

And judging by the expression on his face, she was about to be killed.

Pure, unbridled rage was in his eyes, and Queen didn't even bother to pull out her sword from the ground and lets it fade back into her inventory while Kirito slashes at her relentlessly, being completely undefended (ignore the armour and it's 2,500 DEF for a moment), her HP slowly went to zero, she lands on her back and looks at the sky of her Unlimited Blade Works.

Her helmet fizzles for a moment and fades, revealing her face, which was pale and had black veins from under the neck piece of her armour, and she had tears going down the sides of her face, Making Kirito freeze in shock, he had forgot who he was fighting in his rage.

"Q-Queen..." he chokes out, making her laugh weakly, "Hey Kirito... looks like you did it... congrats on saving everyone... that deal you made with Kayaba, about Asuna not killing herself? she should be fine, At least... I hope she is..." she coughs slightly, before raises a hand to the sky.

"Hey Kirito... What does the real world look like...?" she tried to make it sound like she was hopeful for an answer, Kirito sits down next to her.

"The real world... is both beautiful and ugly... It has wonderful amounts of nature and great people who are kind, but also has large factories destroying that nature, and greedy people looking to profit from it... the world... is a balance of both stunning, and horrific, the gorgeous Cherry Blossom Trees as they bloom, the grim kill or be killed nature of the wild, The wonderful landmarks of the world, they gross back street alley ways that hold crime... There is no true definition, as it differs from person to person..."

She stays silent for a moment as her body begins to fizzle slightly, showing she was about to die.

"That... sounds nice... I wish I could go there..." before her body turns into fragments.

The area around them flashes as they find themselves in the boss room from before, but everyone was silent.

Kayaba speaks up, "Well Kirito, you did it, congratulations." a few menus pop up before the ground shakes, "As of now, The players are being logged out and All of Aincard is being deleted." Kirito stands up and stares at the man, he was mad but wouldn't let his rage control him this time.

"Kayaba... Before we get logged out, answer me this... Why did you make SAO and trap all of us in it?" everyone was staring at him, he sighs before flashing white and appearing as his real self.

He pulls up a few menus and after a moment, Asuna reappears, "Now, I've held my end of the bargain. And to your question Kirito..." he closes his eyes for a moment, "...Why indeed?"

"I had already forgotten for a long time now. Exactly why did I do it?" he stays silent for a moment, "when I first found about the release of the full dive system- no, even before that." he looks up, a version of Aincard, a hologram version floated above them, crumbling.

"I wished to build that castle- to construct a world whose very framework and limit surpassed reality, that became the meaning of my life." he closes his eyes, before opening a menu.

"Originally, I was planning on fighting you Kirito... it wouldn't of been such an awe inspiring fight if I had, as I had a plan for myself after I died..." he sighs to himself before walking off, the players regain control of themselves and their menu's pop up, with the log out button enabled.

"I won't see any of you on the other side, As I'm already dead over there." and with that, he turns to Kirito and Asuna, "And before I forget, Congratulations on clearing the game." and with that, he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

In the void, Jeanne was there, and both Manus and her were geeking over the new armour she got because it 'looked so badass', after awhile she gets a notification.

**Gamer Update available  
Update now?**

**Y/N**

She didn't waste any time, wanting to see what she got.

**Thanks for Updating the Gamer!  
New in this update:  
\- trait [Avenger] fused with skill [Alter form]**  
**\- Some skills have been deleted  
****\- Some skills have changed to be more generalised.  
****\- Some skills have been grouped.  
****\- Some skills have been nerfed.  
\- Lesser Used items have been deleted**

She looks in shock about that before checking her stats.

_'It seems my Alter Lightning and Choke are gone, the lightning was probably because I had electricity in my energy perception, and the other turned into Psychokinesis, meaning I can use it on objects other then peoples necks.'_ she looks and finds the effects of her incarnations were halved, to be fair, they are pretty over powered still, so no big lose.

But she lost something she didn't think she'd recover from... her Patience skill was gone! She wasted a perk point on that!

**Due to a perk point bought skill being removed, you have been refunded with a perk point, you now have 4 perk points.**

Oh right... she didn't use any of the points she got during SAO, how should she spend it...?

She glances at her Unlimited Void World skill, using a perk point to finally max that out and be able to use it would be useful, that leaves 3 more points.

...

All of which she has no idea what to do with... She really wished she had an Intelligence stat to think this stuff through fully...

She goes into her inventory before pulling out Cross-Calibur, she glances at her own, personal weapon, Soul Reaper.

After a moment she nods to herself and hands Cross-Calibur to Manus, "Here, this is for you." Manus was shocked, Gamers don't normally give up the better item to someone else.

Jeanne just smiles, "just take it, it'll be better that that crappy sword you had in Aincard." Manus nods in confirmation before taking it and giving it a few test swings.

Jeanne readies her blade, this was probably a stupid idea, "as it's a new sword, you need to get some training in, I've got time to kill before going to the next world, and as I can't prestige yet I might as well try teaching you some more sword skills." Manus nods before readying her blade.

Jeanne goes alter and equips her new armour and the two disappear, the sound of blades clashing and sparks flying happened everywhere in the void for ten minutes before they reappeared, the two not even sweating.

Yeah, she was holding back against Kirito big time, but Manus held back against her by a larger margin, "You feel good with it?" Manus nods before the two chill for a few day's just hanging out and playing games as there was nothing to do in the void as zero exp can be gathered in it.

After about a week, Jeanne gets ready to depart for the next world, as she didn't prestige she didn't have a world key to pick where to go, so it would be up to fate where this gamer lands. (oh SHIT, look at that semi-title drop 17 chapters in!)

She steps through the portal ready for anything...

* * *

She finds herself in a forest with no recognisable landmarks nearby...

"Where the fuck am I?"

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Hmm, I see... And now that you're here, I'm guessing you're going to attack me?"_

_"I won't let you hurt my friend."_

_"Like I had my eye cut open... Oh, wait..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 83 (9,721/83,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [Wielder of Cross-Calibur] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 19,800/19,800**  
**HPR: 1,150 HP/m**  
**MP: 8,880/8,880**  
**MPR: 2,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (A++ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 300 (C Rank)**  
**END: 230 (D Rank)**  
**AGI: 300 (C Rank)**  
**MANA: 200 (D Rank)**  
**LUK: 120 (E Rank)**

**N.P: 100**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 172,791,973 Cor**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,010,512 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Cross-Calibur - Rank: A+/A++]  
Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory, The Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X Alter, it takes the form of The Normal Excalibur but with a faint red glow around it's blade.  
N.P Incantation  
« I have been waiting for this moment."**  
**"Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles!"**  
**"...Cross-Calibur! »  
N.P Cost: 300 MP  
Damage: 500~1,000  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~99**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:1/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +10% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 250, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 2,500**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
****The ability to craft items better  
\- +220% quality of items crafted  
\- +110% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2,200% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV10 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +220% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +440% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Sword - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The Art of Sword, make your body into a blade  
\- +165% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +330% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Electric  
Resist Elemental damage100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,100%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
****"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Void (200), Spirit (175),  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-550 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 11**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**


	18. Chakra and Graduation

**A/N: Another chapter another week gone by, I've gotten so into this I've already written three chapters in the span of a week.**

**(Note: I will be using the manga for this (as it cuts out filler and I can go through at my own pace) if you have a problem then too bad)**

**wowow2265:** thank you.

**Empyrean Asura:** All suggestions are good, so maybe (if I don't plan anything special) she'll go to one of those worlds after this one.

**Misaka Phenex:** I'm not one for Omake's, I'm not good on thinking of multiple outcomes, but I do like that you put.

**PanKeRio:** bad... the info has been available to every since chapter 11, when she got the trait, you should of taken the description literally 'exist outside the concept of humanity' as she is beyond human at this point 'yet all will hear of you' her legend is everywhere 'your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds' and this allows her the multiple world travel, and should of stated that it was multi0dimension in affect.

(PS. Next world: Not undertale, but I could have her do a boss rush if I'm bored)

**ZobbleStone:** thanks for feeling sorry for my old computer, and I'm glad you find this interesting. and that fork idea... maybe as a joke in a dungeon...

**aspire5515:** wow, you knew of my future plan, you get a digital gold star.

**Myllinu:** glad you like it, and you'll have to wait and see if she is a hero or not.

**Demon-255:** glad to know I can call on you for info if needed, and the Eldritch form probably may never happen, as if she assumes it all mortal beings instantly die upon seeing her.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She steps through the portal ready for anything..._

* * *

_She finds herself in a forest with no desirable landmarks nearby..._

_"Where the fuck am I?"_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chakra and Graduation**

* * *

Jeanne was walking around in a set of casual clothes with her hands in her pockets, she had been walking for a few minutes now and everything looked the _exact. Same._

"I'm getting real tired of this already..." she says to herself before feeling something off to her right, she keeps walking but turns her eyes subtly over to see what it was.

_'Hmm... a man in an Animal mask and light armour with black clothes? and that tattoo on his shoulder, where have I've seen that before?'_ she thinks to herself for a moment before she takes a step back to dodge a... Kunai thrown at her?

She looks at where it came from before speaking up, "Alright, you all can come out." as she says this a group of seven people with animal mask appear around her.

_'This is bad, I could only notice three when I realised I was being watched, not having Energy sense is going to be a problem in the future...'_ She smirks and crosses her arms to try and act to see if she can trick them, as well as call their bluff.

"And the others?" she got a mild reaction of a short gasp as three more came down, she stretches her senses as best as she could but couldn't find anymore, so she assumed this was all of them.

"Alright, now tell me..." she glances at the mask, she could see a leaf symbol on them, "What do Leaf ANBU want with me?" she asked them, after a few moments she get's an answer.

"We detected a large Chakra source nearby and decided to investigate, leading us to you." she raised a brow at that, she didn't even have Chakra ready to mimic, let alone have it at all.

"Hmm, I see... And now that you're here, I'm guessing you're going to attack me?" they ready themselves, before she gets an idea, "Well, I ain't interested in fighting." she begins to walk forward, but one of the ANBU were next to her with a tanto at her throat.

...

She smirks before her eyes turn golden and her hair Platinum blonde she takes a step back and was on a tree branch looking down at them in an instant.

"Trust me when I say I don't want to fight... But I will..." she summons Soul Reaper to her hand and readied it, she smirks as they rush towards her at such slow speeds, they must around 400 to 500 AGI if they could out-speed her before she went into Avenger form.

She raises her hand towards them and smiles, a bolt of lightning shoots at all of them and hits them in the abdomen, the lightning travelled to their spines and caused them to lose feeling in their legs for a duration of time.

The Anbu fall to the ground with some thuds and she lands in between them, she smiles at them kindly, "Alright, now that I have your attention - as well as your spines, I hope you'll be willing to tell me something." she walks to the one that looks like the commander, they had grey hair that stuck up and to the side.

"You look important, care to tell me which way from here is Konoha?" he stays silent, making her frown before she smirks once more, "Come one Kakashi, work with me here." a small gasp was heard before he speaks, "how do you know who I am?" she sits down and plays with his hair for a moment, "Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye, why wouldn't I know what you look like? your hair is hard to mistake."

He cursed himself slightly before speaking, "Why would I tell you where Konoha is?" Jeanne looks at him for a moment before slightly laughing, she gets up and walks to one of the downed ANBU and aim her sword at their throat.

"I believe your saying is 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then scum', if you don't tell me, I'll just keep killing your comrades until you do." she grins evilly, at least her knowledge of this universe was coming in handy.

She waits a few moments before sighing and raising the sword and preparing to swing it down, as she was about to make contact with it she hears him call out, "Stop! I'll tell you!" she looks at him while smiling and walking over to him.

"Well? I'm waiting..." he gulps before speaking, "Konoha is about 5 Kilometres due south of here." she looks in the sky for a moment, "It is morning or afternoon?" she got an odd look but he answered, "morning, why?"

She looks at the sun it was to her right, which means Konoha would be behind her if he was telling the truth.

"Thank you, feeling should return to your bodies in about... five minutes? Feel free to chase me if you wish, But I'll probably be at Konoha by then." and with that, she disappears.

And reappears about 50 metres out from Konoha gate, _'huh, cyclops was telling the truth after all.'_ she exits Alter form and use her existence as an Eldritch being to manipulate her appearance to be younger, around 10 to 12 years old version of herself, _'huh, neat.'_

She also manipulated her body to have injuries on it to make it look like she got out of a bandit camp, she pretends to weakly limp over to the gate and the two gate guards - unsurprisingly it's Izumo and Kotetsu, the two Eternal Chunin, they spot her and Izumo uses a Shunshin to appear next to her as she fell over and pretends to be past out while they took her to the hospital to get her healed.

In the middle of it all, she actually fell asleep and talked with Manus for abit before waking up about 5 hours later.

She looked around the hospital room for abit, before she notices a button in her room, her looks at herself and realises she had bandages all around her body where her (fake) injuries were.

She presses the button and a few moments later Hiruzen, Inoichi and Kakashi all enter then room, but she keeps her cool, the Hokage speaks up, "Hello young one, how are you feeling?" Jeanne glances around herself, "I feel... fine...?" the Hokage nods and sits in a chair next to her, "I'm hoping you can answer a few questions for us?" she nods to him and waits.

"Let's start with what your name is." she tilts her head, "My name is Jeanne Skylark." they raise brows at her, "That's an interesting name." she nods, "My parents were foreign, but I don't know where from." they nod to her, "and how did you end up at our village gate with so many injuries?"

"I was... kidnapped by a group of Bandits along with my family... I was the only one to get out after my parents distracted them long enough for me to run..." they look worried for a moment before the Hokage speaks, "Do you know where these Bandits are?" she shakes her head, "No... I just kept running until I couldn't anymore..."

They nod before leaving, she enhances her hearing to listen in on them.

"Is she telling the truth?" - Hiruzen.

"It seems like it, but she's hiding something." - Inoichi.

"Let's remember that girl that incapacitated my squad looked alot like Jeanne there." - Kakashi.

"Yes, that's a fair point, maybe their related and that woman is looking for Jeanne?" - Inoichi.

"It's possible, but we haven't seen the girl since I encountered her, maybe she was able to alter her appearance with a Jutsu?" - Kakashi.

"Alright you two, for now we do nothing, but if she shows signs of being the girl you encountered Kakashi, then we question her." - Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-Sama!" - Kakashi and Inoichi.

_'Well, good to know my acting is better then I thought if I can trick Inoichi Yamanaka, a member of the T&I department.'_ she lessens her hearing back to normal as they come back in.

"Jeanne-san, now that you're here, what do you plan to do?" she thinks for a moment before speaking, "I don't know..." they think for a moment before Inoichi speaks up, "Why not apply to become a Ninja? As an Academy student, funds will be given to you weekly for food and ninja supplies. and afterwards you have a job to do." Kakashi and Hiruzen looks at him like he's crazy but he gives them a look saying to let him handle this.

"But... don't I have to be younger to apply?" Inoichi smiles, "Not really, you just need to catch up with your peers before attending, study books and everything you'll need will be supplied to catch you up, of course we will give you a week to decide whether or not you wish to do so, but the option is available to you." she thinks for a moment before nodding.

After that she spends three days in the hospital to mostly recover and the next few day's learning about Konoha Present, considering Kakashi was in ANBU and Hiruzen was alive, she assumed it was before Naruto graduated, which she was proven right when she stalked the Academy to see Naruto walking out of there dejectedly, she stalks him for abit before walking up to him while he was alone in a park.

"U-um, Excuse me?" Naruto looks up at her in slight shock before speaking, "U-uh, hi?" he waves slightly with a smile, causing Jeanne to smile and sit down next to him, shocking him more.

"w-wait, what would your parents think sitting next to me?" Jeanne looks away for a moment, "I don't have parents right now..." Naruto looks for a moment before trying to change the subject, "u-uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet cha!" he holds a hand out, she smiles at it, "I'm Jeanne Skylark, yes it's a weird name, nice to meet you Naruto." she shakes his hand and from under the long sleeve shirt and baggy pants he notices the bandages she had.

When he asked about them, she speaks up, "Oh, I was in an... Accident, I got out of the hospital recently but they haven't fully recovered, so I keep them on just to make sure." he nods, "Oh, what happened?" she glances away, Naruto seems to get the message she was uncomfortable and changed the subject, "Anyways, why did you come talk to me?"

Jeanne turns to him and a small smile, "Well, you seemed lonely and sad, I didn't want to leave you like that..." he looked shock, probably because he never had people openly worry about him much.

They start to talk for awhile and get to know each other... well Naruto gets to know Jeanne as Jeanne knew alot about him already.

She learns that currently he is ten, which she decides to say she was also ten, namely so she can be put in the same grade as him, they talk for abit more before Jeanne speaks up.

"I'm planning on joining the academy in a few day's, as we're the same age I hope we get put in the same class." he looks excited at that before they realise it was starting to get dark, just before they left however a group of civilians and some ninja were walking towards them.

"Little Girl, I suggest you leave." she looks at them oddly, she knew what they were here for, so she decides to go along with them, "Okay, come on Naruto, let's go." she grabs him by the wrist and begins to walk off for a moment before the same man calls out, "No, the boy stays."

She looks at them weirdly before holding her chin, "But if I was told to leave, then why would someone the same age as me be told to stay?" she looks at Naruto, "Would you know?" she tilts her head slightly, making her hair cover her eyes so she moves it out of the way while pouting.

The civilians saw this as an opportunity, "That boy is a demon in human disguise, we are simply finishing what the Yondaime started." She tilts her head in confusion before the mob got tired and pulled her away while they started to beat Naruto up.

She pretended to try and struggle free to try and help Naruto before her eyes turn golden with tears in them, she threw two off of her and dashed forward and clocks a ninja in the jaw, sending him flying, she turns and glares at them, "I won't let you hurt my friend." after a few moments they charge at her, but before they could reach her ANBU shows up and detains them, after that she checks on Naruto while her eyes turn to normal.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto nods slightly as one of the ninja's use a jutsu to knock out the ninja of the mob so they don't use chakra to escape capture while a Medic ANBU checked on Naruto.

"Only a mild concussion and a few bruises, I'd suggest rest for a day." Naruto nods in acceptance before Jeanne helps Naruto get to his apartment while the ANBU trailed them to make sure he got there unharmed.

It was around dinner time, so while Naruto was recovering she decides to make him some food, all of it was expired but thanks to her cooking skill being maxed she was able to negate that, meaning she can make (somewhat) healthy food for Naruto.

She places two plates on the table and helps Naruto over and the two eat together while talking, about halfway through their meal the Hokage comes in to check up on Naruto, and was surprised to see her there but kept quiet about her while talking to Naruto, after abit he leaves but not before casting a suspicious glance at Jeanne.

* * *

Now was the first day of the Academy, and she had basically read through all the books she was given to join Naruto's year level and be in his class, she learnt the Replacement technique (even if it isn't a skill she can train as it doesn't use MP but CP which she doesn't have but can use because of Energy Perception mimicking it) only because she already had a transformation ability that didn't need Chakra at all, and she didn't want to bother with the clone as she planned to recreate the Shadow Clone technique, which is... fun.

She walks into the Academy abit late cause she was told to and an ANBU showed up and lead her to the room, he walked in and handed the teacher, which was Iruka, which also meant she got the room she wanted and was called inside.

She stood at the front as she glances over the students to see who was here, Iruka introduced her and that she would be a student attending class from now on.

"Oh come on, why does she get to skip years while we had to go through them?" Kiba asked out loud, Iruka reprimands him and tells Jeanne to go sit down, she goes to the back left corner of the room, which didn't have anyone there so she sat is solitude as the lesson carried on.

She manages to keep up with it due to previous knowledge of events, but had a long way to go to know everyone ninja wise, as she only had a week to prepare.

After an hour it was break time, which she spent with Naruto, after that was physical training, which they had a obstacle course to complete and Iruka seemed to have an eye on her before it was her go, as her last name started with an S she was near the end of the list, so she went for the fifth lowest time out of the bunch, just beating some Civilian girl.

She got 37.42 seconds while Sasuke got 22.62 seconds and the lowest was 43.23 seconds, which made Iruka smile for a moment and stop paying attention to her, maybe he was ordered to see if she was hiding something, which was likely the case as they are in a ninja village.

After that and some physical training, the class was dismissed for the day and an ANBu came by, "Skylark-San, a new, more spacious apartment has been prepared for you." she looks at him in curiosity before nodding and getting Shunshined to the apartment complex Naruto lived in, and fact she lived next door to him now.

"Ah, I see... Thank you for taking me here." she bows slightly to the ANBU before he disappears, lucky she kept everything important in her inventory and the every day stuff in her apartment to keep up appearance.

_'I'm glad my inventory doesn't emit energy so they don't realise when I use it.'_ she sighs to herself before pulling a box of Pocky out of her inventory and start eating some of the contents as she enters the room, it was a hallway that led into the main room, a kitchen was off to the side of the main room, a door on the right of the hallway led to the bedroom while two does on the left led to the toilet and bathroom.

All her stuff from her room was already in here and the fridge was fully stocked, at least they did their job right when moving stuff with care.

She waited abit before going to Naruto's place and hanging out with him, she was becoming like a surrogate sister to him, as she actually wanted to play the good guy role for once and didn't want to be the bad guy in this world, cause screw the Uchiha's and everything Kaguya.

* * *

This went on for two years, and now Jeanne was mentally 28 years old and was physically 12, and today was the graduation exam that Naruto would pass due to the events Mizuki starts afterwards.

In her time here, she learnt that once a week after joining the academy portals to dungeons would appear, so she of course used them to grind levels in secret when ANBU weren't following her, although they were probably suspicious when she disappears for hours on end at night.

She walked out of her apartment room and checked the mail, she pulled out a bunch of letters and scanned them.

"Death threat... death threat, more death threats, the villagers really have nothing better to do, don't they? and more death threats... oh hey, weekly allowance." she pockets that last one into her inventory and burns the remaining letters.

"Was there one with a heart? Probably unimportant." she continues to the room next door and knocks, Naruto comes out with a smile before the two head to Ichiraku Ramen stand for a morning meal, cause it sure as hell ain't breakfast.

After that they arrive at the academy on time and wait for the exams to start, once Iruka came in they started the written exam, unlike before where she went in the middle of the class, she decided to get top marks in everything as she didn't training Naruto he would get last place, with their friendship and the fact that teams are usually made of equal strength, she would be put with Naruto if she got first place.

She answered all the questions on the written exam and got a 100/100 on it, which caused the fangirls of Sasuke to yell at her for cheating, which she ignored.

It was the Kunai and Shuriken accuracy test now, which was laughably easy as the accuracy was based off AGI, making her get 10/10 on each without trying.

Now it was Taijutsu, all they had to do was either land a hit on the Chunin they're fighting, or last five minutes without getting greatly injured.

She decides to dodge for a few minutes before she counts 5 minutes exactly before dodging a strike and punching Mizuki hard enough to cause him to cough, when it was Naruto's turn Mizuki came up and Jeanne uses some electricity to cause his nerves discomfort and make him slower, to make sure Naruto had a chance.

He still only lasted ten seconds, but now it was time for the ninjutsu portion.

She performed the transformation technique and replacement at the same time to switch places with Mizuki and look like him, even made the items he held.

"A good transformation, but I asked for a replacement Jeanne." she taps Iruka on the shoulder and turns back to herself, shocking him greatly before she replace herself with Mizuki again to be in the middle of the room, she used the hand-seals for normal clones but makes shadow clones instead, they give her full marks and ask if she wanted to get some extra credit by doing another jutsu, which she accepts.

She puts her hands together and a flame forms in it, she separates her hands and starts forming the flame into a sword and grabs the handle and giving it a few swings, they were impressed that she did it with no hand-seals but Iruka narrows his eyes at her.

"Jeanne-san, where did you learn all this? You were at the middle of the class last week when we did a practice exam." she smiles at him before speaking.

"Ever heard of 'look underneath the underneath', I'm was training to be a ninja, so as a test to myself I decided to hide my real strength until the real exam, if I can hide such info from those training me, then I can hide it from enemy ninja's as well." they look at her in amazement before nodding, Mizuki didn't look pleased but he had to go with it.

She exits the room and waits in her normal classroom and after everyone took the exam, Iruka and Mizuki comes in to announce the ranking, Naruto failed and said since he was friends with Jeanne he can stay to listen to what rank she got.

After awhile Iruka got to the top five, "In fifth we have Kiba Inuzuka, in fourth we have Ino Yamanaka." Sakura calls out how she was better then Ino before Iruka shuts her up, "In third place we have Sakura Haruno." now everyone was curious on who got second and first, as Sakura was meant to be the top Kunoichi with Sasuke being the top of the class.

"In second place... We have Sasuke Uchiha." everyone, namely the fangirls, scream in shock and yelled that their 'Sasuke-kun' is the best there is.

Iruka puts the board down and does a few hand-seals before his head grows to ginormous size, "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" everyone shuts up and listens for who got first place.

"And in first place, our rookie of the year, Jeanne Skylark with perfect scores on everything." the fangirls start to call for her head for cheating, but Iruka shuts them up again.

Iruka speaks up again, "Alright, Team Assignment will happen in a weeks time, go to the Hokage's tower get your Ninja Registration number and be back on Monday 9 AM sharp." everyone leaves and Naruto says he'll go home later and to let him be alone for a moment, after a hug she walks home.

She grins slightly, now all Mizuki needed to do was take the bait.

And judging she had to follow Naruto out of the apartment at night, Mizuki did just that.

* * *

She was now trailing behind Naruto and making sure to use Stealth to hide herself, after waiting till later in the night she watch Naruto learn the Shadow clone jutsu in under two hours and then Iruka comes by and walks up to a tired Naruto.

"Gotcha!" Naruto looks at up Iruka and points at him, "About time, nose-bleed! I found you!"

"No, you fool! I found YOU!" Naruto scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh... I guess you have got me. Too bad you were so fast. I've only memorised one technique." Iruka raises a brow at his stops, he must if been tired, "You look exhausted. What have you been doing?" Naruto suddenly gets worked up.

"Wait'll I show you. I never dreamed... some of the shinobi arts are so amazing!" he stops for a moment, "If I show I've mastered these techniques, you'll have to let me graduate!" Jeanne in the tree tops had to look away, the boy was so Naive it was funny, but that Naivety is what led him to changing the world in the future, so she could let it slide.

Iruka looked shocked, after a few moments he speaks up, "Naruto..." "Yeah...?" "What's up with that scroll you're carrying?" Naruto turns to look at the scroll slung around his back.

"What... This? Mizuki-Sensei told me about it, and about this place." he looks at Iruka with a smile, "He said if I could show you I'd learned the techniques in this scroll, You'd let me become a Shinobi!"

Iruka looks at him for a moment in shock before turning around quickly and pushing Naruto out of the way as a hail of Kunai fly at him and seven impale him, thankfully not too deep as his clothes were rather thick, an advantage of ninja clothes.

Mizuki called out, "I'm impressed that you figured out where to go." Iruka holds his side in pain as he looks up at Mizuki, "Now I understand!"

Naruto was looking around in confusion, before Mizuki turns to him, "The scroll, Naruto. Give it to me."

Naruto looks around while yelling out about what was going on before Iruka yells out, "Don't let him have it, Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life!"

"It's more dangerous than you can imagine - it holds the record of a completely forbidden ninja art!" Jeanne looks intrigued by this, it had a lot of jutsu in it to her knowledge, namely the shadow clone jutsu and the eight trigrams sealing style, which was used for the Kyuubi, maybe Orochimaru wanted to unseal the Kyuubi to take it for himself?

Although it did have the jutsu Tobirama made, like the flying thunder god jutsu if it was in there, but Iruka was probably talking about Edo Tensei now that she thought about it.

Jeanne starts to pay attention when Naruto said "Excuse me...!? ...Why not me? what law are you talking about?"

Mizuki goes on about how Naruto was the Kyuubi and that Iruka secretly hated him before throwing a Fuma Shuriken at Naruto which Iruka got in the way of as it stabbed him in the back.

Iruka goes into a short speech about how he was sorry to Naruto for being hard on him and how it must of hurt before Naruto runs off, Jeanne sighs, everything is going correct to the canon timeline so far.

She keeps up with them as they run through the forest before The reveal of Iruka transformed as Naruto, Mizuki talks about how Iruka fears and despises Naruto, Iruka speaks up.

"Maybe I do hate the fox... But not Naruto. Not the boy, For him, I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." he continues on for a few more lines before Mizuki begins readying to throw the second Fuma Shuriken.

"Keep away from Iruka-Sensei... Or I'll kill you!" Naruto ignores Iruka's cries for him to run while Mizuki grins, "Loudmouth brat! I can kill you with one blow!"

"Bring it on, you jerk! Anything you throw at me I'll give back times a thousand!" Jeanne held her mouth when he said that _'Naruto, you don't know how to multiple by a thousand...'_ Naruto readies his hands into his soon to be signiture handseal.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cries out as the area is filled with smoke, once it clears the area was fill with Shadow clones of Naruto.

"What...? How did he...?" Mizuki looks around in shock before falling back on his butt, "What's the matter tough buy? Come and get me! You're going to kill me with one punch, right? Come on!"

After a moment of pause all the Shadow clones speak in unison, "Well, then... I'll just have to attack you!" the fear on Mizuki's face was hilarious before his screams of pain filled the forest clearing.

After awhile the clones all disappear and Mizuki was a beaten mess on the floor, guess she didn't need to be here after all, as nothing changed.

"Naruto, come here. I've got a present for you." Naruto walks up to him and kneels to be on the same level as Iruka, who was sitting on the ground, before he closes his eyes.

After a few moments he felt something on his forehead, "Now, Sensei... May I...?"

"Yes, Naruto. You can open your eyes." Iruka smiles at him, "Congratulations... Graduate!" Naruto looks at him in shock while Iruka continues, "To celebrate this, I'll take you out. We can go for Ramen!"

After a moment Naruto Hugs Iruka, slightly hurting him in the process, before Mizuki's body twitched and he pulled a small vial up to his mouth and drinks it, the effect was instant as purple Chakra started to circle him, _'What the, this didn't happen in the show! Wait... It did, this was in the Mizuki Tracking Arc, wasn't it? That means... Oh no!'_

She got ready to attack as Mizuki got up and his body changed as his body bulked and changed to that of a bipedal tiger.

"Yes, With this power Orochimaru has given me, I'll be unstoppable!" Jeanne moved when he dashed towards Naruto and Iruka, Naruto tried making a clone but it was too late, Jeanne pushed him out of the way and got her left eye cut open by Mizuki, she was mad not at Naruto or Mizuki, but at herself for letting it get to this point.

And now she had to make it look like she lost her left eye to keep appearance... great...

She glares at Mizuki while grabbing his arm as her now singular eye turns golden and her hair a lighter shade, "That hurt you bastard!" it didn't really, but she had to keep up appearance, She summoned her fire sword to her hand, because he knew it and she could explain it.

She swings at him over and over and over again before nothing but a burnt corpse remained.

She takes a few breaths as her appearance turns to normal, she turns to Iruka, "I think I'll take you up on Ramen as well..." as falls forward and (pretends too) pass out, she wakes up a few hours later with bandages over her left eye.

_'Of course, unless Tsunade was here I was going to lose this permanently if I wasn't a gamer with immortal, good thing I can alter my form if need be as an Eldritch Being...'_ she sighs before tilting her head towards the door and enhancing her hearing to listen.

She heard to voices, one was The Hokage and the other was Inoichi.

"Hokage-sama, if she was a spy why would she willingly sacrifice her eye in order to protect Naruto?"

"Because he may be her target and doesn't want to see harm to him."

"But Hokage-sama, she lost an eye and passed out after killing a traitor to the leaf, name one person who could possibly be dedicated enough to a mission to do that."

"I know where you're getting at Inoichi, but we must be cautious, she has had a sudden growth in skill, which Iruka has explained was due to her holding back at the Academy to train her deception, she could be deceiving us at this very moment."

"She's just a child Hokage-sama, she isn't under transformation or anything since the Hyuuga's we had check her came back with nothing."

"And your mind walk?"

"I..."

Everything went silent for a moment.

"I understand Hokage-sama, once she's up we'll question her."

She stops enhancing her hearing before groaning loud enough for the two to hear her, they come in and look in surprise, "Ah, hello Jeanne-chan, how are you feeling?" she looks over at them while deapanning.

"Like I had my eye cut open... Oh, wait..." they sweat drop slightly while the Hokage sighs.

"Jeanne, I hope you don't mind answering a few questions for me concerning your side of the event of last night." Jeanne glances out the window and saw it was day now.

"Alright then, What do you want to know?" The Hokage sits down next to her.

"Well, why were you there in the first place?" Jeanne thinks for a moment, "I'll just retell the whole experience from my point of view. I heard some ninja's walking past my apartment saying 'he isn't here' my first thought was 'Oh no, Someone is after Naruto again', so I went out and asked what was going on, which they explain to me as I was a ninja Naruto stole an important scroll, and everyone was after him to retrieve it." she takes in a breath before continuing.

"So after getting ready I started to search for Naruto myself, I looked around mostly the forest surrounding Konoha before I heard a bunch of screams of pain, I headed towards it and saw Mizuki heavily injured with Naruto and Iruka talking, after Iruka gave Naruto his headband and saying he graduated Mizuki drank a small vial of some purple liquid before purple chakra seemed to form from him."

"After that his body changed into that of a bipedal tiger and he dashed towards Naruto and Iruka with the intent to kill, which I managed to push Naruto out of the way of being sliced in two at the expense of my eye, after that I used my fire blade jutsu to slash and burn Mizuki before he could do anything else."

She stops and looks at him while he was thinking, "I see, thank you for your time." the two leave after that.

After five days of recovery, she leaves the hospital with a fringe over her left eye now, as she probably wont be able to use it for a few years...

She heads to Ichiraku with Naruto and Iruka and has that Ramen she asked about.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Why are you laughing?"_

_"You know... I thought against fighting you before, but back then I was too weak to consider it, even with my transformation."_

_"Oh, am I really that hard to find?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 230 (63,201/230,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [The True Black Queen] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 53,000/53,000**  
**HPR: 3,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 14,800/14,800**  
**MPR: 5,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 500 (A Rank)**  
**END: 600 (A+ Rank)**  
**AGI: 800 (A+++ Rank)**  
**MANA: 500 (A Rank)**  
**LUK: 300 (C Rank)**

**N.P: 250**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 1,727,919,734 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,627,862 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:1/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +10% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 250, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 2,500**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
****The ability to craft items better  
\- +220% quality of items crafted  
\- +110% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2,200% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV10 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +220% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +440% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Sword - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The Art of Sword, make your body into a blade  
\- +165% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +330% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Electric  
Resist Elemental damage100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,100%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hated..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
****"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Void (200), Spirit (175), Chakra (0.2), Cursed Chakra (0.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-2,200 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 11**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**


	19. A Different Team Seven Forms

**A/N: holy cow there's a lot of reviews this time... o.o Also sorry for the late upload, I have a drinking game with a friend of mine and lost track of time and I'm coureenly wasutled, I apollois=hgise**  
**(Note: Sorry To the first two reviews here as I didn't see them before updating the 18th chapter)**

**Guest:** Jeanne (At least in the Naruto world) wants a semi normal life (that of a ninja), so she intentionally holds back and has to constently remind herself not to go too over the top in fights because most humans around her are insanely weak, in the level 20 to 30 here with people like Naruto and Sasuke, and level 150 for Sarutobi.

She knows they suspect her of something, and doesn't want to give them anything else to have her exiled from the now comfy life she has, and I intentionally leave out details so later it comes as a surprise instead of a "oh, yeah we saw that coming" moments.

**Drakon Hunter:** yeah, I can understand the confusion if you come looking for a Fate crossover story and not seeing any of the characters from Fate. and I'm glad you find it fun to read.

**Misaka Phenex:** she does need more luck, and also I can very much tell you're bored.

**ZobbleStone:** thanks for the complement and I do use calculators (I'm just sometimes really bad with them), and I hope you enjoy you're day also.

**Demon-255:** Someone _finally_ points that out, yes it was based off bloodbond (I suck at it but I love it), and mortals as in none gods or demi-gods will die almost instantly, how it happens? you'll have to find out with the Gamer interfering.

**Darkjaden:** Glad you love it and I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'go easy on Naruto himself' do you mean not make him a massive idiot? Jeanne didn't help with that as to make sure Naruto failed the exam and draw out Mizuki.

**PanKeRio:** Her stats are from SAO before going to the Naruto world, and there was a two year time skip from arriving to graduating, with portals opening once a week, and the SAO skills were added to existing skills: [Hand to Hand Combat] becoming [Martial Arts: Sword] with the Martial arts skill in SAO.

And also, if you had a near infinite amount of money, people would question it far too much for it to be worth it, so she doesn't use it as she doesn't fall to the greed of humans as she isn't one anymore.

**Guest:** No... It was another jab at her not having an Intelligent stat, she was really dumb at the beginning with only video game knowledge passing her by.

**aspire5515:** yes, you're very special aspire.

**Fireblight999:** thx.

**Larmmason:** (dear god another with multiple reviews...) Thanks for the reviews! and I'm glad you like it so much.

**xirons20:** thx, thx, and yes she does if creative.

**Sarah Kazuno:** It would be, wouldn't it?

**Guest:** sorry you don't like Naruto, but I'm happy you enjoy it enough to put up with that dis-likeness to continue reading, but some bad news... this may go on for more then ten chapters with the plans I have... sorry?

**Is that all the reviews? Are we done for this week? oh goodie... cause I need to have a lie down...**

**(Another Note: I've updated the Categories to fit the story more as some people did bring up about there not being any fate stuff and it confused them.)**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She stops and looks at him while he was thinking, "I see, thank you for your time." the two leave after that._

_After five days of recovery, she leaves the hospital with a fringe over her left eye now, as she probably wont be able to use it for a few years..._

_She heads to Ichiraku with Naruto and Iruka and has that Ramen she asked about._

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Different Team Seven Forms**

* * *

Jeanne walks to the Academy slightly late and walks into the classroom to see Naruto and Sasuke kissing, she holds her stomach and laughs out loud for a moment, making everyone look at her, she waves slightly as her ninja head band hung around her before Sakura calls out, "Whats with the fringe? are you trying to impersonate Sasuke-kun!?"

Naruto looks away from her and at the ground after coughing out the 'poison' from kissing the Uchiha, Jeanne laughs slightly before lifting up the fringe, everyone looks at the scar over it, "No, during the commotion about a week ago I lost my left eye." everyone gasp and looked shock, well minus Sasuke who simply looked intrigued.

"How'd it happen?" he asked, everyone glances at him before turning back to Jeanne, she lowers the fringe before speaking, "I'm not sure if I even can talk about it, I'll have to ask Iruka-sensei about it when he gets here." he shrugs before returning to staring out the window, after a couple minutes Iruka walks in and sees Naruto and smiles and spots Jeanne and looks away in guilt.

Jeanne raises her hand, "Iruka-sensei, some of the students are curious as to how I lost my eye, am I aloud to explain the events that happened?" Iruka smiles at her for a moment before speaking.

"About a week ago, a Rogue Ninja managed to steal something of grave importance, and all Chunin and above ninja's were told to search for them, by a term of bad luck Jeanne didn't get the message to stay indoor and went searching for him, both her and I found the Rogue Ninja and engaged in combat to stall for more experienced ninjas to come aid us, during that fight I became too injured to continue so in an act to save my life she pushed me out of the way of an attack and a Kunai swing cut her eye open, she managed to hold him off for a few precious seconds before Jounin came by and subdued the Rogue ninja and we were both taken to the hospital."

Everyone looked shocked at that, before turning to Jeanne who was slightly fuming, _'sure, down play me killing the traitor why don't you... not like they'd believe it if they took down Iruka...'_ she crosses her arms and leans down to try and get their sight off of her.

After abit Iruka starts to list off the teams, "Next, cell number seven. Jeanne Skylark..." She looks up at him, hoping her plan worked, "Naruto Uzumaki..." Both Naruto and Jeanne cheer silently as she explained this was likely to happen, "And Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto groans slightly, while Jeanne sighs, she just hopes she didn't get in Sasuke's sight for his lust of power.

Jeanne didn't pay attention to the other teams as they were all the same, but Sakura got put on reserves and would be taking lessons at the Hospital to be a Medic-nin, that was the only difference.

"Ok everyone, I'll be introducing your Jounin instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!" Iruka smiles while motioning everyone to leave, he walks up to Jeanne as she was leaving.

"How you holding up?" he asked worriedly, she smiles at him, "just fine considering what happened..." he nods to her, "It's a good think you waited for me to get here to explain, what happened that night is an A-Rank secret punishable by imprisonment." Jeanne looked shock but nods never the less before leaving.

She decides to walk around Konoha until just about after lunch, which she had some Dango from the Dango stand that was nearby Ichiraku, and on her way to the Academy she notices she was being followed by a few villages and ninja's...

They never learn, do they?

She decides to take a turn into a back alley and they follow her into it as she sits on the roof top looking down at them while a smirk, she eats one of the balls on the Dango stick and stands up before walking away, it was impossible for such low levels to find her if she used stealth.

Jeanne makes her way over to the academy and finds all her fellow students in there waiting for their senseis, Jeanne sits down next to Naruto and Sasuke as they were on a team now and waited, she fully expected to wait up to two hours for her sensei.

So as she waited, she decided to do some thinking, _'With what happened with Mizuki, and the fact that Sakura isn't on this team but I am, means that the timeline has already shifted alot out of canon, from now on I can probably only use my knowledge of people to try predicting what will happen, but I can used that fully as people I don't know can show up too... I'll just have to prepare for anything I guess.'_

With a sigh she leans back and wait.

After about two hours of waiting Naruto got bored of waiting and got up, and put a chalkboard eraser in the door so it'll drop when it was opened.

Jeanne suppressed a smirk while Sasuke spoke up, "No way could a superior Shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap." right after he says that a hand pokes through the door and it opens.

Kakashi comes through and the eraser lands on his head, making Naruto laugh at him, Jeanne look at him for a moment before sighing, and Sasuke to look at him sideways.

Kakashi looks up while holding his chin, "Hmm... How shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say... I hate you!" after that the four of them heads to the roof of the academy.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi explained to them, they stay silent for a moment before Jeanne looks at Naruto, "Naruto, what do we say?" everyone sweat drops at that.

"Uh, have you never introduced yourself before?" Kakashi asked, making Jeanne think, "I think i've only done it once and that was with Naruto... he is my only friend... So i never really needed to introduce myself much before other then my name..."

She looks up at the sky in thought before Kakashi sighs and looks at the other two, "similar reasons?" Naruto nods sheepishly while Sasuke looks away while grunting the standard Uchiha 'hn'.

"Well, I'll give an example then, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future is none of your business, and I have a lot of hobbies."

the three stares at him for a solid few seconds before Kakashi points at Naruto, "Alright, now that you have an example, why don't you go blondie?" Naruto glares at the man before smiling, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant cup ramen and I hate the three minute wait after i pour in the boiling water. and my dream is to one day..."

"Be a better shinobi than lord Hokage! and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!"

Jeanne looks away slightly, knowing about Naruto's experiences first hand...

Jeanne ignores Sasuke's intro because it was the same 'I hate everything, let me kill Itachi' speech she's heard so many times before.

"Guess it's my go, I'm Jeanne Skylark, I like hanging out with Naruto and training, I dislike those who fit into the 'emo' trope, My hobby would probably be training as well, and I'm not sure if I have a dream as of now."

Kakashi looks at her for a moment oddly before speaking up, "Enough."

"I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow." Naruto, being Naruto begins to yell, "Yes, Sir! What will our duties be?!"

Jeanne bonks him on the head lightly, "patience Naruto, if you let him speak he'll tell you." Naruto grumbles while waiting.

"Thank you Jeanne-san, as I was saying - our first project involves only the members of this cell." Naruto was about to speak, but Jeanne stops him, "It will be survival exercises."

Naruto looks confused while Sasuke looked bored, Jeanne simply looked at him with mild interest.

"This exercise is different from your academy's... You'll be surviving against me." Kakashi finishes, Naruto decides to ask him a question, "Well, what kind of practice will it be?"

Kakashi looked down while holding in a laugh, Jeanne speaks up, "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... If I told you, you'd chicken out." Jeanne suppresses a smirk, _'Yeah right, I could kill you in a flick of my wrist if I was serious.'_ she waits for Kakashi to reveal it.

"Of the twenty seven members of your graduating class. only nine will actually be accepted as junior level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure."

Naruto looks in complete shock while Sasuke didn't outwardly react, but he did sweat slightly, while Jeanne simply raised an eyebrow.

Narutp and Kakashi go back and forth about the test while Kakashi explained it to them before giving the three identical papers, Jeanne reads over it before crushing it and lightly burning it before tossing it over the edge as she walks down stairs lazily.

_'I think the me from back then needs to pay Kakashi a visit.'_ she goes to a forest and trains for abit before walking home, but instead of that she loses her ANBU tracers and transform into a 19 year old version of herself with both eyes and goes to Kakashi.

She finds him at the memorial stone and walks up behind him, she made sure to get different clothes and made herself more mature, "You're setting them up to fail you know?" he turns around and sees her and in a moment of realisation he pulled out a Kunai and held it in a reverse grip.

"At ease Hatake, I am not here to fight..." she walks forward but a Kunai flew into her shoulder, she pulls it out and the wound automatically heals, her eyes flash gold and she appears in front of Kakashi holding his arms and pushing him into the ground.

"What do you want? why are you here?" he asked her, making Jeanne smile, "Why, I'm simply here to watch my adorable little sisters genin exam under you, I hope you could understand that." he tried to flare his chakra, but it couldn't escape the layer of chakra she surrounded him in.

"Don't worry, I don't play on doing anything drastic, I'll be watching from the shadows and you won't find me, but good like if you try, Ha-ta-ke-kun~" and which that she disappears from sight, but Kakashi managed to barely follow her movement with his Sharingan eye.

_'That... wasn't a Shunshin... That was pure speed! She is easily several times faster then Gai!'_ he gets up and leaves to tell the Hokage.

Jeanne having turned back to her normal appearance walked towards one of the many training grounds.

Once there she looks at the portal she found before using Observe on it.

**? ? ?: LV200 Recommended  
****Location: Training Grounds 3**

She looks at it for a solid minute before heading in with a sigh.

* * *

She looks around and finds in a barren plain of dead trees and dried up grass.

Looking around to figure out where she ended up, she suddenly feels a presence pushing down on her, she glances around before noticing a male with blonde, slick blacked hair and blood red eyes with golden armour.

"You know... I thought against fighting you before, but back then I was too weak to consider it, even with my transformation." she states as she equips Soul Reaper to her right hand, Gilgamesh sneers at her.

"You dare think you can fight a king mongrel? I will put you in your place!" a bunch of golden portals form behind him and launch out a random assortment of weapons, Jeanne went into Avenger form instantly and started to dodge the attacks.

She aims her hand at the King of Kings and launches a bolt of lightning at him, he narrows his eyes before a golden portal opens behind him and a sword comes out that absorbs the lightning, Jeanne looks in surprise before getting herself together, she continues to dodge attacks while testing every element she had against him to see him using weapons to counter them perfectly.

_'What is going on? I never seen Gilgamesh this... serious? Is the Gamer forcing him to take me seriously?'_ she grimces before getting an idea, if she couldn't fight him with her elements, then why not other weapons?

"Trace On!" she is surrounded by blue mist as a dozen weapons form around her, "Sword's fully form, open fire!" she swings her hand forward as both her and Gilgamesh has a competition on who can launch the better weapons.

After about a minute Jeanne stops and dashes forward and appears in front of Gil, surprising him as she swings at him, he uses his hand to catch the sword, which she smirks at while summoning a second one with tracing and strikes at his head, which is blocked by the other hand.

"Got ya..." She grins as 10 Soul Reapers forms around them and rushes towards them, a moment before impact Jeanne jumps back and Gilgamesh gets impaled before the weapons fade away.

"You filthy Mongrel! You dare to cause injury to my perfect form?!" She looks at him as she is surrounded my golden portals that all have a weapon peaking out of it, "Now I will not hold back against you Mongrel!"

Jeanne smirks before jumping up and uses her blade to deflect the projectiles that kept getting faster and faster, she lands a fair distance away and was looking at Gilgamesh prepare another onslaught of weapons, she smirks as she raises her hand to the sky.

"The Depth of Hatred..." the sky darkens while Gilgamesh looks on in confusion for a moment, "The Height of Darkness..." the ground begins to be covered in a black, flame like substance that Gil made a note to avoid, as it seemed to eat at the ground it stayed on.

"I have brought to life countless spells." pillars of the same dark flames shoot into the sky at random locations, "Created through Destruction." the ground seems to shift as Gilgamesh finally decided to attack, moving her out of the way of the incoming projectiles, "And lost to the living." the pillars move and converge on her location.

"I've caused pain mastering the unknown." all of the black flames disappear and everything turns to normal, confusing Gilgamesh before his instincts tell him to panic, "So as the lost souls call out..." a black flame forms in her hand as she raises it above her head.

"We'll die together, in the Unlimited Void World!" she slams the fire into the ground and everything turns black.

After a few moment some light seems to return, but the world was different, it was a black sanded desert that seemed to only be outlined white along the horizon, the sky was pitch black and that white line was all that separated it from blending the sand and sky together.

And wisp of energy, fire, lightning, magic, just about anything she had seen before, Gilgamesh looks around in confusion before trying to summon a gate of Babylon.

"Huh?" he looks behind him to not see a single one, he turns to glare at Jeanne, "What did you do Mongrel!?"

She laughs while unequipping her sword, "Welcome to the Unlimited Void World, a world of infinite magic, this world is the upmost pinnacle of magecraft, as it only allows the owner to use magic, making your gates unless, as well as..." Gilgamesh's armour glows for a moment before it fades away, leaving him in normal clothes.

"Disable that armour of yours, as it is materialised from magical energy." she raises her hand, above her the energy of fire and lightning in the area flow into a single point before bursting to life as a massive sword of fire and lightning.

"And the thing is, other then keeping this Reality Marble up, I don't need to expend any other magical energy, as the energy of this world follows my will alone." she lowers it onto him and the intense flame clashing together, increasing friction along with the immense lightning burned away all that was Gilgamesh.

She sighs as she looks around, this was the first time she used the UVW, so getting a feel for it would be nice...

"I'm just realising that I need a way to shorten the cast time on my Reality marbles..." she mumbles to herself before cancelling the Reality Marble and appearing in the barren plain once more, she looks at the notifications.

**You defeated the King of Kings, Gilgamesh, giving you ****500,000 EXP (x4) [2,000,000 EXP]**

**You've levelled up x8**

**You gained $7,000,000, which converts to 700,000,000 Ryo**

**You've gained [Item Auto Advancement] x1**

She looks at them for a moment before sighing, she had hoped the famed King of Kings would of given her some more EXP then that lowly amount, but that item was interesting.

She used it on her armour, causing it to upgrade and taking on the appearance of the second stage of Artoria, losing the skirt and she had the ability to have or not have the helmet, but it would give the same defence either way.

"Welp, time to go home and prepare for the exam..." she mumbles while putting all the points into luck as she really needed to get that to a proper level compared to all her other stats.

She leaves the field and walks back to her apartment to prepare for the exam tomorrow.

* * *

She got there an hour later then she was told too, she didn't eat because she didn't need too as she wasn't really human, not that anyone other then Manus knew.

Sasuke looked at her, "Why are you late, Jeanne?" she looks him for a moment, "Well, I'm not late, since we start when Kakashi-sensei is here." Sasuke thought about it before agreeing with her logic and going back to brooding.

After another hour passed Kakashi shows up, "Good morning, class!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Jeanne had preemptively covered her ears expecting Naruto to blow his gasket at Kakashi, Kakashi ignores him and places an alarm clock on a tree stump, "I've set this alarm to go off at noon."

Sasuke and Naruto look at him in confusion while Jeanne smirks, slightly unnerving Kakashi, but he continues with his explanation.

"I have two small bells... Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds off." he hold two bells in front of him before pointing to the three training logs, "Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

Naruto and Sasuke realise why he told them not to eat breakfast while their stomachs growl, Kakashi glances at Jeanne while thinking, _'Either she figured it out on her own or her 'older sister' told her.'_ he decides to think about it later.

"All you need is just one of these bells... But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump." he gives them a slight shake in his hands to make them jiggle slightly.

"And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school... and disgrace..." Naruto looked scared while Sasuke was serious, but you could see the sweat slightly, while Jeanne seemed interested.

He attaches them to his waist while speaking, "Come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Naruto speaks up, "you couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Kakashi looks at him in boredom, "Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal."

Jeanne sighs, she knew what came next, as Naruto pulled a Kunai out of a Kunai Holder and held it in a reverse grip and prepared to strike Kakashi before he appeared behind him and held his own Kunai to the back of his head.

"Not so fast... I didn't say 'go'." he says before waiting a moment, "But at least you struck to kill... So, it seems you've begun to respect me." he laughs for a moment, "Maybe... just maybe... I'm starting to like you three... and now... Ready... Steady... GO!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Jeanne jump into the tree line to hide, Sasuke hid in a tree, Jeanne used her ability in stealth to become invisible and due to her race as aEldritch Being, went to the water to get ready to jump Kakashi, and Naruto...

"It's time for the match to begin!"

Was being Naruto...

Jeanne sighed silently while in the water, she loved the kid as if he was a brother, but damn is he an idiot at times.

After abit she heard a scream of pain and looked up at the water's surface as Naruto came in, she still left stealth enabled so Naruto didn't see her and give away her position.

She waits for a few minutes after Naruto gets out of the water, she pokes her head out and sees Naruto hanging upside down as Sasuke used shuriken to strike at Kakashi from afar, which the Jounin substituted with a log and hid in the bush.

She goes back under for about five more minutes before coming out and drying herself off with fire, she goes to watch Sasuke use the fire ball technique and then get pulled into the ground, Jeanne goes to a clearing and stops purposely hiding herself.

After about 30 seconds she feels Kakashi appear behind her, "Well this is interesting, I tried finding you before but you were nowhere to be seen." she turns and smirks at Kakashi, "Oh, am I really that hard to find?" she ask with a smile, making Kakashi slightly uneasy, it was the same smile that woman had when she held him down at the Memorial stone.

_'I have no doubt they're siblings, from appearance, age and personality, they seen to see this world as a game they play, if she is anything like her sibling, I'll need to stay on my guard...'_ Jeanne smirks before rushing forward at mid to high Chunin speed, surprising Kakashi but he managed to avoid her.

She held her right hand behind her while striking with her left fist, which he grabbed her wrist before the punch connected, she smirk before also grabbing his wrist with her right hand while a fire sword formed in her right, Kakashis eyes widen.

_'Such control of ninjutsu! And using it without handseals at well!'_ she swings forward forcing Kakashi to substitute and she burns the log in half, she huffs slightly before grinning, _'All according to plan...'_ as the bell for the alarm goes off, she walks back to the three training post, Kakashi had already tied Naruto to the middle one, Sasuke sat on the ground next to him and Jeanne sat on top of one of the logs.

"Oh, my. Listen to your little stomachs growling! by the way, you three... I have an announcement... about this exercise..."

Kakashi eye smiles at them, "None of you need to worry anymore about being sent back to the ninja academy."

Naruto was excited at the idea of now having to go back even if he failed, "This rocks! It means all three of us..." Kakashi cuts him off.

"-Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be Shinobi!" he states while Naruto looked shocked, Sasuke looked pissed, and Jeanne... still hasn't lost that smirk of hers, _'It truly goes look like she thinks this is a game, I'll just have to hammer it in.'_ Kakashi sighs before speaking once more.

"So just give it up, not one of the three of you will ever be a ninja!" Kakashi tried hammer it in, but Naruto started yelling, "What do you mean give up!? Give me a break!" he goes on for abit while Jeanne looks at him in amusement.

"Because not one of you has what it takes!" Sasuke, having heard enough rushes Kakashi to try killing him but get's pushed into the ground and restrained.

Kakashi start to go off of about how they were making fun of shinobi with their behaviour and didn't think about why they were separated into teams.

Jeanne was suppressing a laugh at Kakashi, he looked at her before glaring, "you are the worse when it comes to this, you're treating this as if it was a game, you are someone who should never even have tried to become a ninja, as you hide for most of the exam and barely did anything at the end." Jeanne smirks at him.

"That's where you're wrong Kakashi-sensei..." he raises a brow, so she continues, "I hide from you in order to study your movements, learn your capabilities, how you will or won't react to certain stimuli from event's, and I've even tricked you for awhile now..." she holds up one hand and snaps her fingers and holds the other as an object flies into it from the south.

She opens her hand to show a bell, one of Kakashi's bells, shocking everyone, "but, how?"

"A case of misdirection and the element of surprise." she states before recounting the events that led to her getting a bell.

_Jeanne goes to a clearing and stops purposely hiding herself._

"When I stopped hiding myself, I made a Shadow Clone like Naruto can and had it hide for me in the bushes nearby."

_After about 30 seconds she feels Kakashi appear behind her, "Well this is interesting, I tried finding you before but you were nowhere to be seen." she turns and smirks at Kakashi, "Oh, am I really that hard to find?" she ask with a smile, making Kakashi slightly uneasy, it was the same smile that woman had when she held him down at the Memorial stone._

"When you came and confronted me, my shadow clone was locating to most obtimal location for you to substitute too, with a rock on a string prepared." she motions to him as a genjutsu was lifted off the bells, revealing one to be a rock on a string.

_'I have no doubt they're siblings, from appearance, age and personality, they seen to see this world as a game they play, if she is anything like her sibling, I'll need to stay on my guard...' Jeanne smirks before rushing forward at mid to high Chunin speed, surprising Kakashi but he managed to avoid her._

"With my sudden amount of speed, you were caught off guard for a moment and started to take me seriously, focusing only on me and wouldn't realise if you substituted next to a shadow clone."

_She held her right hand behind her while striking with her left fist, which he grabbed her wrist before the punch connected, she smirk before also grabbing his wrist with her right hand while a fire sword formed in her right, Kakashis eyes widen._

"With my special jutsu, Fire Style: Flame Edge, I surprised you once more, and as I held onto you, you had to Substitute in order to get away or be burned."

_'Such control of ninjutsu! And using it without handseals at well!' she swings forward forcing Kakashi to substitute and she burns the log in half, she huffs slightly before grinning, 'All according to plan...' as the bell for the alarm goes off, she walks back to the three training post, Kakashi had already tied Naruto to the middle one, Sasuke sat on the ground next to him and Jeanne sat on top of one of the logs._

"and once you did substitute my clone planted the fake along with the genjutsu before staying as you walked away, then it made it's way over to my left just now to hand me to bell from a distance." she finishes up her little tale.

She sighs though, "Although, I already know I failed, as this test was about teamwork, isn't it?" Naruto and Sasuke look at her in shock.

"How do you figure that Jeanne?" Kakashi says, he would say he was impressed, but normally he wouldn't fall for something so simple, but he had underestimated her since she was a genin and didn't think she'd plan such an on the stop strategy.

"Well, I had a few clues, most that I hope are true, number one) the way you acted when you came to the academy." Kakashi was surprised by that, but didn't interupt her, "you came in and purposely let Naruto's prank hit you, making them underestimate your skill as an Elite Jounin, then number two) your introduction made you sound like an odd person to us, making us question your motives and then you purposely weakening us by telling us not to eat breakfast."

She takes a breath, "Sorry, I got alot of points, because of weakening us and being late by three hours, no one were really strong enough to take you on proper solo, and now Number three) those bells were made to distract us from the real goal, which is teamwork as I've stated, and pit us against each other saying one of us will definitely fail, teaching us that a ninja must put aside their differences and personal gain for the sake of the mission."

"And finally, number four) what you said just now, about why we were divided into teams how we missed the point of this exercise, after all, once is odd, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern, and the fourth time gives the answer." she laughs.

"If I'm correct in all my points, that means the exam technically started the moment you opened that door and we saw you." she hops down while Kakashi releases Sasuke, "and why didn't you tell your teammates if you really believe this teamwork theory of yours?"

Jeanne sighs while shrugging, "Getting Naruto to work with me would be easy, he trusts me and I trust him, and getting Sasuke to work with me would take abit but he would agree... if Naruto wasn't apart of it."

She looks at the two, "my main problem were these two together, not on their own, they avidly hate each other and want to one up each other, and as such would probably never decide to work together unless forced to by a superior - which I'm not - or it was a matter of life or death, which this wasn't."

...

Kakashi sighs, "Well, I must say you impress me Jeanne-san." he turns to Sasuke and Naruto, "she is correct, and even found more meaning in my actions then I meant to give, because of her, and her alone, I'll give you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult then our last little game with the bells."

"If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto, he goes hungry."

Sasuke raises a brow, "Why?" Kakashi looks at them, "He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself. If either of you feeds him, you fail the test right there."

He glares at them, "My word is law. Do you understand?" with that, Kakashi jumps off, Jeanne and Sasuke sit down and after five minutes Jeanne stands up and walks in front of Naruto with her Bento and starts force feeding him.

"MMPHGRMPHG!?" Naruto called out while Sasuke looked in shock, "What are you doing?! Kakashi could fail us if he finds out!" Jeanne winks at him before speaking, "Sasuke, do you truly believe we'd be able to go up against a Jounin if a single one of us were not in our top form? I'm simply making sure we can actually pass the next test Kakashi-sensei has for us... and after all, I'd hate to see my best friend starve."

After a moment Sasuke got up and offered some food, "we'll give him a third each so we all have an equal amount of food."

A few moments after a giant cloud of smoke burst to life in front of them, Jeanne prepared herself for combat, as does Sasuke, while Naruto is helpless as he was still tied up.

"**YOU...**" he stops in front of them.

"Pass." He eye smiles at them while Naruto and Sasuke looked confused, while Jeanne pretended to be bemused by this.

Naruto decided to call out, "We passed, we really did it!? ...but wait, how?" Jeanne supressed a laugh at the air head that was Naruto Uzumaki, "You three have just taken a giant step forward." the two boys look at him in confusion.

"Up until now, all any of you (minus Jeanne) have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say... like mindless, little drones." he stands up fully, "Like Jeanne has shown, A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders... are lower than garbage."

"However... Those who do not care for and support their comrades... are even mower then that!" Sasuke has a small smirk while Naruto looks on in astonishment, amazed by how cool that sounded.

Kakashi gives them a thumbs up, "This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! That's all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow!"

Naruto starts to cheer before Kakashi speaks up, "Let's go home." with Sasuke and Jeanne following him, making Naruto call out for them before a second Jeanne appears next to him and cuts him free.

"Hey, boss never said I dispelled, did she?" the clone smirks before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Wow, that's amazing Jeanne!"_

_"You knew we were going to attack..."_

_"What... Can you see the future...?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 238 (197,201/238,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [The True Black Queen] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 53,000/53,000**  
**HPR: 3,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 14,800/14,800**  
**MPR: 5,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 500 (A Rank)**  
**END: 600 (A+ Rank)**  
**AGI: 800 (A+++ Rank)**  
**MANA: 500 (A Rank)**  
**LUK: 396 (C Rank)**

**N.P: 250**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 2,427,919,734 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,627,862 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:2/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +12% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 200, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 4,000**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
****The ability to craft items better  
\- +220% quality of items crafted  
\- +110% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2,200% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV10 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +220% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +440% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Sword - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The Art of Sword, make your body into a blade  
\- +165% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +330% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Electric  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,100%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
****"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Void (200), Spirit (175), Chakra (0.2), Cursed Chakra (0.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-2,200 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 11**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**


	20. Team Seven, Move out!

**A/N: yet another upload~**

**Misaka Phenex:** ... I have no words for what you are saying... just know that I am disappointed... not in you, mind you, but don't worry about it.

**Demon-255:** If she dies, she goes to the void, as she had done twice now, from which she can randomly go to a new world or use a world key to go to a specific one. and by energy, I mean elements that can produce energy, like heat, electricity, even stamina is a form of energy, and as Chakra can improve Stamina (if I did research right) then it also counts and can be used.

(Basically if it can fuel something, like an attack, she can mimic it)

**Guest:** That... may be a good idea, also, you are really underestimating her full power when in Avenger Form, she could probably easily take Kaguya if she pulled all the stops by the time Kaguya even started to become a problem.

**anonymous:** Artoria Pendragon (Class: Lancer, Alter) her armour, basically just that.

**Okiyao:** Balance team? What part of an eldritch being pretending to be a little girl and succeeding in fooling a village of ninja any part balanced when she can make massive swords of fire to incinerate a landscape?

* * *

Last time of Fate of a Gamer  
_Kakashi gives them a thumbs up, "This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! That's all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow!"_

_Naruto starts to cheer before Kakashi speaks up, "Let's go home." with Sasuke and Jeanne following him, making Naruto call out for them before a second Jeanne appears next to him and cuts him free._

_"Hey, boss never said I dispelled, did she?" the clone smirks before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Team Seven, Move out!**

* * *

It's been a few day since then, and right now Team Seven was in a forest and they were following their target, Jeanne hears a voice in her ear, "How far away is the target?" Jeanne raises a hand to activate her mic, "Less then five meters away."

Next she hears Naruto's voice, "Five meters and closing! So... how much longer are we gonna wait?" Jeanne sighs in mild surprise as she didn't need the earbud to hear Naruto, "I'm in position." came Sasuke's answer

"All right..." Jeanne readied herself, "Go!" she jumps out and chases after her target while Naruto and Sasuke joined her, being the arguable faster of the three, she gets it first and holds the... cat in the air.

It tries to scratch at her face but she ignores it as she only took one damage per scratch that heal instantly, after all she regenerated 50 HP per second.

She carried the cat with a dull to the Hokage tower to deliver it to Lady Shijimi, who promptly strangled her cat in a crushing hug, Jeanne gets an idea and hopes it's works.

"Lady Shijimi, if I may suggest a possible reason to why Tora seems to run away so much?" the wife of the ruler of the land of fire looks as her, "Please speak young Genin."

"I've had personal experience with cats in the past and they can be easily frightened when... please excuse my choice of words, crushed in a bear hug, owners yell at times, and other assortment of events as such can frighten domestic animals such as Tora, if I may suggest you some things you could try to make Tora run less often?"

The lady nods in anticipation, so Jeanne speaks her mind.

"Cat's need basic care, such as attention and affection, but not too much as they can get annoyed by it easily. For feeding purposes cats need taurine, an essential amino acid for heart and eye health, some examples of consumables with taurine in it are Beef, chicken, veal and milk, but there are plenty more, so make sure it's a balanced amount daily for Tora."

"Cat's often stay relatively clean and rarely need a bath, but you should brush or comb a cat at least once every two to three days. In handling you normally place one hand behind the front legs and another under the hindquarters and lift gently. cats often get annoyed if picked up by the scruff of the neck or by the front legs."

"Cat's normally sleep and rest in cry places, line a cats bed with a soft, warm planket or towel. be sure to was the bedding often and keep cats indoors, as outdoor cats do not line as long as indoor cats, outdoor cats are at risk of danger from other animals or fights with other cats."

"All indoor cats need a litter box, which should be placed in a quiet, accessible location. In a multi-level home, one box per floor is recommended. Avoid moving the box unless absolutely necessary, but if you must do so, move the box just a few inches per day. Keep in mind that cats won't use a messy, smelly litter box, so scoop solid wastes out of the box at least once a day."

"Cats need something to scratch at, for when a cat scratches the old outer nail sheath is pulled off and the sharp, smooth claws underneath are exposed, cutting them every two to three weeks will keep them relatively blunt and less likely to mark the arms of both humans and furniture."

"Cats should see a vet at least once a year for examination, and immediately if they are sick or injured. never give medicine not prescribed by a vet. and... that's about it."

She stops and looks to see everyone staring at her in shock, "Jeanne, how do you know how to take care of cat's so well?" Jeanne blushed slightly in embarrassment before explaining.

"Ah, my father took care of animals as a living, stray cats and dogs were common and I often got to play with them when I was young, so my dad taught me alot on how to take care of animals from his own experience." the actual truth for once, while she... had a few bad memories of her father from her early teens to early adulthood, her childhood was relatively untouched and he was an Animal caretaker.

Naruto smiles, "Wow, that's amazing Jeanne!" Lady Shijimi was silent for a few moments before readjusting her hold on Tora, making it much more comfortable for the cat as she lightly pets her, causing Tora to purr slightly.

Lady Shijimi bows slightly to Jeanne, "thank you so much Young Jeanne, if you ever need a job if you retire you can ask to take care of my animals for payment." before Jeanne can say anything Shijimi leaves, loving the fact her adorable Tora wasn't running away.

Everyone was silent, but Kakashi speaks up, "Jeanne... do you know what you just did...?" she turns to Kakashi in confusion, who was clearly shocked.

"No one, and I do mean no one, has ever convinced Lady Shijimi to treat her pets differently for well over 50 years... and just now you managed to not only fix her problems with Tora, but she will probably call on you again if she needs anymore help on her animals."

The Hokage speaks up, "While normally this would be a D Rank mission with D Rank pay, due to the accomplishment of Jeanne I will give you C Rank pay for this." Jeanne looked surprised at that, she didn't expect that to work in all honesty.

"However, this will still be classed as a D Rank mission, just under special circumstances that your files won't explain." the three genin nod to their leader before the Hokage speaks again.

"Alright, now for the next assignment for Team Seven... babysit for council of elders... run errands to the neighbouring village... to help dig sweet potatoes..." Jeanne thought on that second last one, that would be a C Rank mission as they would be leaving the walls of Konoha...

"No way! No thank you! Give us something different to do. Something important! Something amazing!" Jeanne sighs while Sasuke silently agrees with him and Kakashi looks exasperated.

Iruka - who had need next to the Hokage the whole time - stands up while slamming his desk, "Don't be a fool! you're only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger things!"

Naruto yells out, "We've done tons of small stuff. Can't we get some action?!" only to get bonked on the head by Kakashi, "Naruto, That's enough. Knock it off!" The Hokage looks at them for a moment.

"Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are... You see, every day, our village receives many requests... For everything from babysitters to assassination. We take that tremendous variety... and sort them into categories from A to D, based on the degree of skill they require."

"We have also divided the shinobi into classes... Based on the level of their skills. After we of the upper echelon have sorted all the requests... We distribute them those of the level of ability deemed most appropriate. And... If the ninja in question sompletes those duties successfully... Then the grateful person he has helped pays min a fee."

"Thus far, the three of you have only just attained the lowest rank... Level D tasks are the best you could aspire to." he finishes before noticing Naruto mumbling about what find of Ramen he'll have for lunch, "Are you even listening!?"

Kakashi speaks up, "I... I'm Sorry-" Before Naruto cuts him off, "I don't want to hear it! All the old fart even does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair! There's more to me then the trouble-making screw up... The old man thinks I am!"

Kakashi Sighs and after a moment of thought the Hokage speaks up while glancing at Jeanne for a moment, "Very well. Since you put it that way..." the three males on her team seem to look surprised, Sasuke hiding it but she could see it, while her face stay relatively passive minus the eye brow raise.

"I will permit you to attempt a C grade task usually reserved for Chunin level Shinobi... The protection of a certain individual..." He says with a warm smile at Naruto while glancing at Jeanne in thought, _'Her performance on this mission can prove who she really is, and if she is aware of this 'sister' of hers...'_

"All right! Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo!? A princess!?" he asked with a excitable smile, "compose yourself. I'll the introductions straightaway. Please invite him in..." Jeanne's nose suddenly got the smell of alcohol and she held it for a moment before diluting her sense of smell to be able to stand it.

"What's going on here?" they turn to a man look looked to be around 60, grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck.

"They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats. Especially... The midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

Naruto laughs before looking at Sasuke and Jeanne, "Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbeci...!?" Naruto stops as he realises he was the shortest person there.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Kakashi holds onto Narutos collar, "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect." Jeanne looks at Naruto in amusement before glancing at Tazuna as he speaks.

"I am Tazuna, A bridge builder of ultimate renown... Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me... even if it costs you your lives!"

Jeanne looks at him for a moment before looking at Kakashi, while hard to notice with his face 80% covered, he didn't react at all to that statement, so she ignores it for now and will bring it up later.

About an hour later she walks to the meet up place and sees Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her, she waits for a few minutes and Kakashi pops up in a shunshin and after Naruto makes a fool of himself once more Team Seven with Tazuna in tow sets off on their mission.

After abit of walking Jeanne sees a puddle up ahead and makes a shadow clone to take her position as she goes over to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei..." she spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear her.

He glances at her then the puddle, connecting the dots, "don't worry, they'll attack me first, so be prepared." she nods as she goes back to her position while dispelling the Shadow clone.

As they walk passed it, Jeanne had to force herself not to attack out of instinct of all the instant dungeons she's been to before.

"What!?" she turns around with everyone else after hearing his voice, seeing him wrapped in chains, "What Th-?!" "Huh!?" where the response of Naruto and Sasuke respectfully.

"One little piggy..." the two pull on the chains and rip Kakashi apart before their eyes, before suddenly one appears behind her with a... sword...?

_'Wait, but the two are still in front of us!'_ She turns quickly and manages to jump back in time (while limiting herself) to avoid the sword before she summons her fire sword, she looks at Naruto as the two demon brothers prepare to kill him had Sasuke not intervene.

She was currently engaging in combat with the sword wielder, she wasn't taking it seriously, because minus the surprise attack, he was seriously terrible at using a sword.

_'Wait, maybe I shouldn't say that, I have Advanced Sword Mastery maxed out, so people who aren't masters will seem like kids who picked up a large stick and pretended to be an anime character with it.'_ she decides to summon a second blade, which was much less dense then the first blade, she hadn't quite mastered duel usage yet.

She knocks him off balance with the first one before going into a combo on him before ending with both impaling him and increasing the intensity of the flames, burning his insides and killing him, netting her... 9 exp...

She sighs for a moment before going into thought, _'why is there a third?'_ she thought to herself before realising a sudden loud impact, she looks at Kakashi holding both of the Demon Brothers but the neck and making sure to restrain them.

After some diolouge Kakashi speaks up, "Tazuna-san." Tazuna recovers from shock, "Wha... What is it?!"

"I need to speak with you. Our attackers appear to be Chunin level ninja of the Hidden Mist village. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their own lives."

"You knew we were going to attack..." the one with the straight hair asked, "The sun is out and it hasn't rained for several days... So there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground." Kakshi decided to humor him before Tazuna speaks.

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" he asked Team Sevens sensei, "I could have killed them at any time... But... I wanted to find out... Who their real target was."

"What do you mean by that?" Tazuna asked him, "Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Hokage-sama was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of thieves and brigands."

"In any case, It's clear this is more then a 'C' rank mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing... would be a simple thing"

Tazuna looks down at the while Kakashi continues, "But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault... Then it is beyond question that this would have been classified - and priced - as a mission for elite ninja. You may have had your reasons, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As it is, this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned."

Jeanne decides to speak up, as Sakura wasn't here to bring up her point, "As we are right now, it would be difficult to continue as we'll need anaesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it and drain the poison. Should we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?" she of course didn't mean it, she knew the doctors would leave the poison in and let Naruto die from it.

She looks at Naruto how seemed to be shrugging to hold himself back while kakashi speaks, "Hmm... This is... Complicated! Do we go back now so we can make certain Naruto receives medical attention...?" before anyone can say anything Naruto takes out a Kunai and stabs it into his hand that was poisoned.

Jeanne widened her eyes slightly, "Naruto, I know you heal fast but don't just stab your hand recklessly." Naruto turns around with a smirk, "With this Kunai, I promise you, I... Will protect the old man. Reporting, fit for duty, Sensei!"

Jeanne sighs while facepalming and walking up to Naruto, "give me your hand before you bleed to death from bleeding the poison out." She uses a scroll to summon a medical fit before wrapping his hand in bandages and looked as he already healed a majority of the damage.

_'Wow, the Kyuubi really does boost his healing by a large amount, normal people would take days to heal with with proper treatment back in my original world... Sometimes I'm envious of the worlds I can visit...'_ she sighs before finishing up, "Alright, it should be fine now, leave it on for a few hours and I'll change it later." Naruto nods to her before Tazuna speaks up.

"Mr Sensei, Sir..." Kakashi looks at him, "I... Have something I need to say... About the request for help I made to your village... As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There's a real scary man who wants to see me dead."

"A 'Real scary' man...?" Kakashi repeats after him, "Who is he?"

"you've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato." Kakashi suddenly gains a face of shock (as much as he could get as his face is 80% covered).

"You mean... Gato... Of Gato Shipping and Transport? The Gato? they say he's the richest man in the world!" He exclaims before Tazuna continues.

"That's the one. On the surface he looks like a legitimate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless, murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies... and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man."

"It was just one year ago... That he set his sights on the land of waves... He came under the guise of a business venture. Then the violence beganm and in no time at all, he'd take over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb!"

"Gato now has a stranglehold on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on all the wealth... The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time... the completion of that bridge!"

Jeanne crosses her arms, "And as the architect and overseer for the bridge, you are pretty much main target number one." Sasuke looks at the ninja, "That means... That the ninja who attacked us were working for Gato..."

Naruto was being Naruto, doing his best to keep up.

Kakashi speaks once more, "But... I still don't understand... If you knew you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal... Why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?" Jeanne sighs.

"Kakashi, As Tazuna stated, Gato is basically bleeding the land of waves dry of any wealth within, it should be obvious that Mr. Tazuna doesn't have the needed funds to request a mission higher then C rank."

Tazuna nods, "That's right, but... If you all turn away from me now... Then I'm as good as dead.

"But..."

"But oh well! That's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking. Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone! Heck! Well, it's not your fault!"

Everyone looks at him with the 'Are you kidding me?' expression before Kakashi speaks up.

"Well... I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you to your country!"

A few minutes after that Team Seven with Tazuna in tow are on a boat riding to the Land of Waves.

"Wow, it's pretty foggy." Jeanne says lazily, yet quietly.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side of it is The land of Waves."

"Whoa! It's HUUUUGE!" Jeanne slaps him over the mouth, "Quiet, the mist will hide us but remember Gato owns the waters, if we're found before reaching land we're as good as dead."

Everyone stays silent after that vefore they start to get closer to the bridge and pass under it to see land, "We'll be there soon." The boat man says.

"Tazuna... So far it looks like we've been overlooked... Just to be on the safe side we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves." Tazuna nods to him, "Thank you."

After a few minutes they get off at a run down boat house and the man who drove the boat here speaks up, "This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself." Tazuna turns back towards him, "Thanks... For taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked it." before the boat man drove off.

They set off with Tazuna stating, "Ok! Now, if I can just make it home in one piece..."

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi looked worried about what's to come.

They walk for a few minutes before she notices Naruto looking around, expecting what's to come she doesn't flinch at all when Naruto shouts out, "Over there!" before throwing Shuriken into the bushes, after a few moments of silence Naruto speaks up.

"I... uh, guess it was only a mouse." Jeanne sighs before glancing around, seeing if she ca- ah, there's Zabuza...

"Please... Please don't play around with your shuriken. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous you know." Kakashi states while looking worried.

"HEY MIDGET! Don't go scaring us! Stop messing with our heads!" he looks around for a moment before Kakashi, Naruto and Jeanne hear a rustle in the bushes, "This time! Over there!" he throws a Shuriken over to where the rustle came from before Sasuke calls out.

"Stop trying to act cool loser, it's not your thing." The two begin to argue with each other while Kakashi goes to check on the shuriken and sees a rabbit, Jeanne decided to join him and looks at it for a moment before speaking, "Kakashi-sensei, does this mean?" she said quietly, Kakashi looks at her, she probably used her knowledge on animals to deduce that an attack will happen.

"Yes, Keep your guard up, I'll get Tazuna and you get Naruto when we're attacked, Sasuke can handle himself." she nods before standing by Naruto while Kakashi stood by Tazuna.

After a moment they hear a rustle and a swoosh in the distance, Kakashi yells out, "Everyone take cover!" before pushing Tazuna to the ground while Jeanne did the same, Sasuke also managed to get to the ground.

Over their head flies a sword as long as a fully grown man is tall before it embeds itself into a tree and on the handle a man with black hair and bandages over his mouth stood.

"Well, well... If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of the mists!" Naruto was about to charge at Zabuza but is stopped by Kakashi.

"Don't interfere. Give me room, This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." Kakashi reaches up towards his headband covering his left eye, "Like this... This may be a little rough." Zabuza speaks up after him.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, I presume? If it wouldn't be too much trouble... Could you surrender the old man?"

Naruto looked confused while Sasuke is shocked while Jeanne stayed passive.

"Assume the Manfi battle formation! Protect Tazuna-san... All of you, stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands... And now... Zabuza..." Kakashi lifts up his headband and reveals his Sharingan eye, "Shall we?!"

Before Naruto get's a long look at Kakashi's eye Jeanne pulls him back to help protect the old man.

"Ahh... To face the legendary Sharingan so early in our acquaintance... This is an honour..."

Naruto yells out about what a Sharingan eye is and Sasuke goes into a spele about it, one she doesn't much care to listen too as she already need everything about it from studying.

After Kakashi and Zabuza exchange words for a awhile before Zabuza speaks, "But... Kakashi... It looks like... I'm going to have to kill you first." Zabuza dashes off the blade towards the distance while grabbing his blade.

He lands on the water and stands there with his hands ready, "The finest of the Ninja Arts... The Kirigakure Jutsu." after that he fades into the mist that formed.

"He's gone!" Tazuna called out, "He will come after me first... Momochi Zabuza... Of The Kirigakure Assassin Corps... Is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan... So all of you stay on your toes!"

Naruto looks around, "What's with all this fog?" She was about to answer him before a voice echoed around them, "There are eight targets..." She actually shivered slightly as she could feel the building up killing intent, while it wouldn't make her go crazy like Sasuke will, she still feels the cold edge of it.

"Throat, Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver... The Jugular vein, The Subclavian Artery... Kidney, Heart... So many choices, what vital - vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh..."

Suddenly that killing intent from before blasts at them, causing all of them to sweat, minus Jeanne but she did fake it so Kakashi didn't get suspicious.

After a few moments she notices Sasuke reaching for a Kunai, "Sasuke." He flinches slightly and loos at Kakashi "Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will... Never let my comrades die!" That seemed to do the job and calmed Sasuke dow-?!

"I wouldn't bet on that..." Zabuza appears in between them, "Game over." Kakashi speeds over and knocks everyone away from Zabuza while stabbing him in the back, which only let out water instead of blood, Naruto calls out, "Sensei! Behind you!" while a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't move in time but Jeanne smirks, as it was only a Water Clone that was cut in half while Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, "Don't move..." He held a Kunai to Zabuza's throat, "Game over."

"Awesome!" Jeanne sighs as Kakashi doesn't realise what was happening, oh well, he'll find out in a moment.

"Heh... You think it's over? You just don't get it... It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape... A lot more."

He laughs for a moment, "But you are good! In that short time... You duplicated my water clone technique... And by making your cline say something you'd have said yourself... You ensured all my attention would be focused on it... While you yourself used the Hidden in the Mist jutsu, watching my every move... Too bad for you..."

Suddenly Zabuza appeared behind him, "I am not that easy to fool!" Suddenly the clone Kakashi had burst into water.

Zabuza swings his blade, causing Kakashi to duck under it, on the off swing Zabuza impales it into the ground and pushes himself off it to kick Kakashi into the water in the distance, Kakashi swims to the surface while wondering why the water is so heavy, "Hah! Gullible fool!" He heard behind him as Zabuza appeared and did handseals for the Water Prison jutsu, trapping Kakashi.

After a few words a Water clone appears before them, a few words later Naruto gets kicked away while his headband falls off and the water clone steps on it.

"Everyone, listen! Take Tazuna and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place. It his water clones gets more than a certain distance away from his real body he loses control of it. So get out of here!"

She pretends to look ready to run before Naruto runs at the water clone and grabs his headband.

"Hey... you... What's life like without eyebrows, freak?" after a small speeh about how he's a new listing for the Bingo book, he smirks, "Sasuke! Listen up. There's something I want to tell you!"

"Hmf... So, it's time for some teamwork?" Sasuke says while Jeanne smiles a small sinister gleam, knowing her part aready while no one else knew.

"OK, Let's get busy!" the three stood at the ready.

"Heh heh... You're very sure of yourself. but... Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Kakashi begins to yell at time.

"What's the matter with you? I told you to run. It's over... It was over the second he caught me! You have to do your duty. Keep that in mind. We're here to protect Tazuna-san!"

Naruto turns around and looks at Tazuna, "Gramps...?" after a moment Tazuna speaks up.

"What? Let's face facts. The truth is, I got us into this mess by lying... I've had a real long life, and it would be wrong to let you four get yourselves killed trying to save me. So you go ahead... Give this fight everything you've got."

Sasuke grunts with a smirk, "...So that's it!" Naruto smiles, "Are you ready for this?" Jeanne get's into a fighting stances with a grin, "I'm ready any time."

Zabuza laughs quite abit louder then before, "Apparently you don't care whether you live to get any older!"

The three look at him in confusion, "Playing at being a ninja like it's a child's game... I, however... Byt the time I was your age... had already dyed these hands in my enemies blood..."

Zabuza and Kakashi goes into a rant about the graduation exercise of the hidden mist village and how Zabuza butchered over a hundred graduates that year before his clone moves and elbowing Sasuke in the stomach before hitting him into the ground, causing him to cough up blood.

"Time to die..." clone Zabuza says while grabbing his sword off his back, Naruto raises his hands and uses the Shadow Clone jutsu, summoning around a hundred clones.

"Ready or not-!" the clones start to jump at him and try to stab him with kunai's, but Zabuza get's them all off him while killing them all with his sword, while the real Naruto got launched he throws a folded Demon Wind Shuriken to Sasuke, who catches it.

He stands up and unfolds it while calling out, "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke throws it and it passes the clone and to the real one.

"At least this time you've had the sense to zero in on my true form... Amateurs!" Zabuza calls out as he grabs the shuriken in midair before realising a second one under the original.

Zabuza jumps above it while still calling them amateurs, "Heh..." a moment later the shuriken transform back into the form of Naruto with a Kunai in hand, he throws it and Zabuza has to move or be stabbed in the back of the head, making him release Kakashi from his prison and giving Zabuza a cut across his cheek.

Zabuza was about to throw the Shuriken he caught at Naruto if it wasn't for Kakashi stopping it with his hand alone, "Naruto... your scheme was brilliant... You've matured... All of you..." While no one paid attention to her Jeanne quickly killed the water clone of Zabuza.

Naruto goes into his plan and explains it to Zabuza and Kakashi, showing he was still childish for explaining the plan to an enemy.

"Just so you know, the same spell won't work on me twice. Your move." the two jump away from each other before they go into a string of handseals for...

"Water Style! Water Dragon Missile!" two dragons made of water form out of the lake below them and classes in the air, surprising everyone, _'It looks even cooler in person!'_ Jeanne was being Jeanne.

As they continued to clash in the air Kakashi and Zabuza clash blades and the two start to do the same thing and Kakashi starts finishing Zabuza's thoughts to throw him off.

"Feh... You're a pale imitation." Then Kakashi and Zabuze begin saying the same thing, "I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a shance against me." Zabuza starts to loose his cool and gets angry.

"You mimic me like a parrot! I'll close your beak for good!" after a moment Kakashi speeds up and finishes the jutsu first, "Water Style! Giant Waterfall!" Shocking Zabuza and knocking him back into a tree while flinging Kunai into his arms and legs, "That's that..."

"What... Can you see the future...?" Zabuza looks up at him, "I foresee... Your death." a moment later to senbon impales Zabuza in the neck and he falls to the ground, unmoving.

"Heh heh... Your prediction came true." Kakashi appears next to Zabuza and checks his pulse, not feeling any he decides Zabuza really did die.

"Thank you for your help... I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted to satisfaction... of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself!" Kakashi looks at the Hunter-nin, "The mask is familiar... Correct me if I'm wrong... But aren't you a Shinobi hunter from the village hidden in the mist?"

After some talk (and Naruto making a fool of himself again) the Hunter takes Zabuza's body, Kakashi pulls his handband down over his Sharingan eye while sighing.

"Now! We still have to escort Tazuna-san the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best feet forward!" Tazuna goes on about how humiliated they were before Kakashi falls face first into the ground.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Jeanne walks over and lifts him over her shoulder and turns to Tazuna, "well, seems like Sensei is out of commision for abit, Tazuna, how much further is your house?"

He points towards it and they begin to walk while everyone thinks, _'She doesn't look all that strong, how is she lifting a grown man with one arm?'_

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"_Oh? And what makes you say that?_"_

_"_Calm down Jeanne, don't kill civilians..._"_

_"_So, tomorrows the big day, huh?_"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 238 (197,210/238,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [The True Black Queen] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 53,000/53,000**  
**HPR: 3,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 14,800/14,800**  
**MPR: 5,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 500 (A Rank)**  
**END: 600 (A+ Rank)**  
**AGI: 800 (A+++ Rank)**  
**MANA: 500 (A Rank)**  
**LUK: 396 (C Rank)**

**N.P: 250**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 2,427,919,734 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 1,627,862 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A+]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (1)**  
**\- Adds 20% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:2/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +12% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 200, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 4,000**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +220% quality of items crafted  
\- +110% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2,200% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV10 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +220% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +440% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Sword - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The Art of Sword, make your body into a blade  
\- +165% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +330% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Electric  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,100%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Gasoline (25), Solar (10), Void (200), Spirit (175), Chakra (0.2), Cursed Chakra (0.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-2,200 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 11**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**


	21. Discovery and Training

**A/N: I really need a more interesting life so I can put stuff here~!**

**Demon-255: **Partly as normal, you'll see why later (sadly, you won't see it in this chapter)

**Myllinu:** She kinds of does that already, not the late part, but she doesn't really get serious unless you manage to piss her off, and I think we can do something else instead of reading after the time skip.

**PanKeRio:** Don't worry, That money has a use now, but will be explained next chapter on what her money can be used for, but I'll leave that blank for now, although she should be using the shop more... I'll write on that after the current chapter I'm writing, as I'm currently at the Chunin Exams.

**TheOrangeLord:** gonna need more context...?

**Misaka Phenex:** hey, I didn't write Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, but I don't think you remember but that actually is what happened, as for him being an Anbu, yes, however, Kakashi has been off Anbu duty and returned to standard forces for several years, failing team after team until Team seven (in canon) passed, which means he probably hadn't been training and his skills regressed from his Anbu days.

**The-Black-Baron-1943:** She didn't get Saber, that was a type of weapon she got, as Saber's are well known for wielding swords she got a Sword from the Nasuverse, and besides, Her Avenger Class when she uses her Avenger form is basically her sword wielding class as she can only really use UBW in that mode.

As for the other review: she gained Caster as, other then using her blade and traced weapons, her most common way of fighting was using her elements, which is only going to get better and more over the top, that is why she is a Caster/Avenger. and you're right, Jeanne is definitely too powerful for the Narutoverse, because of this she is slowly going to go more and more all out in her fights as the series progress, There will probably be a massive time skip after the Chunin exams too some point before the War, which will show what Jeanne is doing in her everyday life besides training.

And also, Hellsing, Dark souls, or DMC? Hellsing is possible, as Alucard is a badass... I may go for the abridged version of that universe... Dark souls? Please, by the end of Naruto she could nuke everything in one hit, DMC? if handicapped, she'd basically be a female Dante with a ton of fire.

And I already have planned what world she'll go too after Naruto, and personally I find it funny how I'm gonna write it and what she'll do in it. So stay tuned for when we get to it.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Now! We still have to escort Tazuna-san the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best feet forward!" Tazuna goes on about how humiliated they were before Kakashi falls face first into the ground._

_"Kakashi-Sensei!" Jeanne walks over and lifts him over her shoulder and turns to Tazuna, "well, seems like Sensei is out of commision for abit, Tazuna, how much further is your house?"_

_He points towards it and they begin to walk while everyone thinks, 'She doesn't look all that strong, how is she lifting a grown man with one arm?'_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Discovery and Training**

* * *

Having carried Kakashi all the way to Tazuna's house and set up a futon for Kakashi to rest on while he recovers.

Jeanne was actually outside for most of the time while he recovered, she got a Notification that a dungeon was nearby and decided to go to it, it was a field of level 100's, so it didn't take long for her to clear it due to the insanity that is her skill set, netting her a nice 32 levels.

On her way back she walks along the riverside but felt a pull on herself from across the lake, she decides to look and saw through the visage of fog she saw an Island, she decides to use her dragon wings from her Eldritch form to fly over to the island.

As she lands she walks around the island for awhile before finding a house, it seemed rather run down but stable enough for her to go inside without causing it to collapse.

She looks around before finding a book, it was slightly damaged but it was relatively unharmed.

She decides to read the title of the book, _'Irin's __Dairy? I wonder who Irin is.'_ against her better judgement she opens the book and began reading.

Something that set her off instantly was the first entry.

'Day 1: I have difficulty remembering who I am, but these screens that appear around me call me Irin Horken, so I'll go with that for now. I woke up today at roughly midday with a splitting headache and this book on me, so I decided to write my daily activities into it in case i ever loose my memories again.'

She stares at it, screens that appear around them? It sounded like The Gamer ability, but how did they loose their memories? Might as well keep reading to find out more about this other Gamer.

'Day 2: I managed to figure out that these screens describe me, which makes me believe I've had it for awhile since it says I'm 'level 400', which must of taken a long time to get to as it is a high number. And I managed to find a skill page, which shows me what I'm able to do... a few of these scare me...'

Jeanne decides to skip a few days and ends up on day 43.

'Day 43: I finally managed to regain my memories, and I've figured out with world I'm in, the world of Naruto... but I'm here in the time of the Sage of Six Paths, and the Juubi is attacking nearby... I'm going to the fight to help, but I probably won't return, the Juubi is level 700, on the next page is my personal skill in detail and how to obtain it, take those pages and burn the rest of the book so no one else will find out about 'The Gamer'.

I'll see you soon, sister...

\- Irin Horken.'

...

"So... this world is different because a Gamer was here before me? I guess it's possible since I didn't use a world key. Not using one would probably increase the chance of going to a world a gamer visited before me..." she sighs before looking over the skill at the end of the book.

"No way..." she smirks before ripping the three pages out and deciding to do the training at a later point, since she wouldn't be able to do so now.

She places them in her inventory and heads back to Tazuna's house, she get's back to her team outside with Kakashi putting a finger up to his mouth in a shush motion, "How? We climb trees!"

...

"What did I walk back too?" they turn towards her and explain that Kakashi was going to train them but they were confused about what he said, she shrugs before getting in line.

"So we're... climbing trees...?" She ask him, sounding unsure (she knew what it was but they didn't know that).

"That's right... So listen up, you three. This won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You're not allowed to user your hands." Sasuke pays attention again, Jeanne tilts her head slightly and Naruto smiles, "Watch and learn." one hand seal later he walks towards and then up a tree before getting to a branch and hanging upside down.

Sasuke stares in surprise, Jeanne lets out a whistle, and Naruto watches in disbelief, but inside Jeanne was slightly panicking.

_'Shit! Can I do Chakra Control!? Why haven't I tested this yet!? Curse you Lack of INT stat!'_ externally, her expression didn't change.

Kakashi begins to how to perform the exercise and why it was important, and at the end Kakashi says this, "Now, no more talk. It's time for action." he got three Kunai out of his hoslter and throws them at the three genin's feet, "The only way to learn is by doing."

Jeanne looks down and picks up the Kunai while Kakashi speaks up, "Use the Kunai blades to score the bark at the highest point you can climb to. It will serve as a reminder for later. The goal is to mark it higher each time you climb. I don't expect any of you to reach the top on the first try."

Jeanne got ready to begin the exercise, slightly nervous about what may happen, _'Okay... Jeanne you weigh about 45 kilograms... so let's try 45 units of Chakra and work from there...'_

"A running start will probably give enough momentum for a good first effect. All right?" She readies her Kunai in a reverse grip and got ready, she paid no mind to Naruto being himself...

_'I really want to get him out of that phase, but I may mess up the fragments of a timeline that are still canon... I hate not knowing what will happen, humans are weird...'_ she sighs before focusing 45 units of chakra to her feet and dashing forward.

The others were running after they realise she started, she took a first step up and used the momentum to continue pushing up, she kept going for a few moments before realising something.

There wasn't a tree to step on anymore...

"Whoa, okay!?" she falls to the ground and uses the Kunai plus another to stop herself by stabbing them into the tree and hanging on.

She stops just before touching the ground, she pushes off slightly and takes the kunai's with her.

"Jeanne... Did you just reached the top on the first try...?" Kakashi slowly asked, "no... I got to the point where I ran out of tree to step on, hence my sudden freak out up there." he nods slightly, "Keep practising it, it'll help build stamina." she nods and does so, for two hours...

At this point, Kakashi didn't know if he should be surprised, but he definitely was with her sitting sideways and playing a card game with a shadow clone, which meant she got the hang of it.

_'Personally, this girl may be the most impossibly biggest prodigy I've ever seen... Even Itachi and myself didn't get it first try...'_ he coughs before speaking, "Alright, since you seem to have mastered this technique surprisingly fast I'll give you a hint to the next Chakra Control task, It's the same thing but with water." Her head turns to him, she really wanted to do this since training began.

"I can run up a waterfall!?" she may of said that with stars in her eyes and a shit eating grin on her face, making Kakashi sweat drop.

_'Even with a sudden emotional change she didn't loose balance of her chakra... Just who is Jeanne...?'_ he shakes his head, "close, there's a lake nearby, why don't you go practice?" She nods and jumps off and walks towards the forest after packing her cards away.

She was walking through the forest for a few minutes to admire the view, before a voice interrupts her, "You're going to die..." she turns around to see a short boy, only around 8 years old... it was inari's Tazuna's grandson.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" she says with a smile, she personally wanted to see how she could handle a situation like this.

"No one can beat Gato and his men." she walks up to him while stretching her senses to see if Kakashi was here, which he wasn't, good.

"Tell me, when you look at me, how old do you think I am?" he looks confused, "12, what about it?" she smiles at the boy, "Yes, that is the age of this body, however, what if I told you that I've mentally lived well over a few decades?" he looks surprised at that.

"How?" she sits down and motions him to do the same, "it's simple, I've gained a version of Immortality, should I die my soul is reincarnated into a new body with all my memories intact. If you had such an ability, what would you realise with each death?"

"... That life is pointless...?" she laughs at that, "Close, but no, I prefer to call life a 'Steaming pile of shit' - and no, I'm not explaining what that word is, and you will never say it until you're older - as I was saying, Life hates those who gets a good end, I'm not like Naruto who see's himself as a Hero... Because I've tried, and failed, turned against those I cared about against my will, all because I had to follow the rules..."

She gives a dry chuckle, "Why...?" she smiles, "Because, I know how bad life can get, because of my own - or others - actions, my hands have been dipped in the blood of humans more times then I can count, And I've learned from these experiences... I've learned not to fear death, of my own or others, not eight hours ago I brutally burned a man to a crisp and didn't bat an eye..."

She smiles at him and holds a hand to his cheek, making him shake, "I'm aware that Gato is a monster... Then to kill him, I'll just have to become worse then a monster, right? A Demon..." her eyes shine gold, "sounds appropriate..." she stands up.

"Along with my memories, I also keep my skills, if I went all out, not even an army of ninja could stop me, so by the end of this, a monster is killed by a demon, remember these words, child..." she begins to walk off, but is stopped.

"Why... Why tell me this!?" he was so confused that is made Jeanne smile, she turns and smiles back at him, "Because... who could ever believe an 8 year old child about this, Inari?" she disappears from his sight as she goes to the lake.

She sighs, "damn, maybe killing so many people really is affecting my mind...?" her mind was immune to physiological affects and keeps it calm, but her personality can change drastically it seems.

She sighs, that would probably be annoying in the future, but before that, water walking!

"Alright... let's just try it with the same amount and see how that works." she takes a few steps on the water before falling it.

she did so again and slowly lowered and raised her chakra output, which kept her up longer.

She spent the next two hours getting it down, and another learning to do it subconsciously.

By playing cards once more... she needs a new portable game...

Wait, didn't she have her laptop from her first world?

She goes into her inventory and sorts through the items, "Well I'll be damned, it's actually here... now how do I explain it...?"

...

"I can't... Well, I can do some work on it when bored at least..." she yawns slightly before heading back to Tazuna's house.

Once she does so, she goes to her room and decides to fall asleep so she can speak with Manus.

* * *

She appears in the void and looks around, she spots Manus on the couch and walks over to her, without a word she lies down with her head on her lap, causing Manus to laugh softly, "comfy?" a small nod answers her.

"So, hows the mission going?" Jeanne turns over to face up at Manus, "Good, my team just got through the encounter with Zabuza and we have a week until the next one, although with the trend of things being different, what do you think might happen?"

"Hmm... that's an interesting question... Personally I'd think maybe another A Rank Shinobi may show up that for some reason is after you, but what do you think?" Jeanne thinks for a moment.

"I think the fight may go different with Kakashi and Zabuza and I'll need to go save him while Naruto and Sasuke are distracted with Haku." Manus nods before they turn the TV and PlayStation 4 on, with they booted up Tales of Berseria, which while limited, did have multiplayer combat, so they did that for a few hours while in the same position, just chatting away while playing the game.

After that they got up after saving the game and turned off the PlayStation, before going to bed, the two lied down and held each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

Jeanne wakes back up outside of the void before sighing, she gets up and walks down the stairs, she sees her team there eating breakfast, which she joins and had some toast with some juice, she was about to go back to training but Kakashi spoke up.

"Jeanne, since you've finished the training exercise I want you to go with Tazuna to guard him while at the bridge." she nods before following Tazuna to the bridge, she watched the ocean and some boats go by, with the thought of wanting to use water based attacks so she could capsize a boat she starts to think of a strategy to use water on her energy perception skill.

Most of it didn't work, but she did manage to get a wind element due to messing with her magic in the air to make strong winds brief, but for some reason her Gasoline element was gone... probably for the best as she really couldn't find a use for it other then maybe a bomb.

_'So some elements I have to train in a special way to gain, interesting...'_ she hums in thought before Tazuna speaks up, "So, what do Shinobi do normally?" she turns to him, seemed he had a few minutes of rest from building.

"Well, more often then not, Shinobi train to stay in top form or improve themselves, and other then that are on missions which range from D rank to A rank, with special S Rank missions sometimes, some common missions are escorts, bandit elimination, and political assassinations."

...

"What was that?" she shrugs, "don't worry, those often come if you're a ruler of some kind, Gato just wants you dead, not to gain what ever you have."

He nods slowly before continuing to work on the bridge.

After a few hours (and letting someone off the job because the worker was afraid of dying) both her and Tazuna were walking through town because they were going to pick some things up for lunch on the way home.

She follows Tazuna to the grocery store and looked around to see barely anything for food, when all of the sudden someone groped her ass.

she turns around and grabs the man by the neck and pushes him to the ground and summons her fire sword to her hand, which caused enough fear in the man for him to piss himself and pass out.

She scoffs before throwing him out the front door, she calms down and lets her sword fade away.

"Calm down Jeanne, don't kill civilians..." so after getting the groceries they head back to Tazuna's, she feels a small hand tug on her clothes so she turns to see a young child, she decides to pull a few candies out of her pocket and hand it to them, making them smile brightly and run off.

Tazuna speaks up and explains to Jeanne some things about the town, how it's been like this for a long time, how they've become slackers, cowards and fools, why the bridge was important and how it can help the land of wave.

The two head back while Jeanne thinks to herself about possible training she could do, as she did need to improve none skill wise...

_'... Yeah, that sounds like it'll be_ fun...' she grins to herself while the two walk into Tazuna's house, she waits while Tsunami cooks and she casually eats the food, ignoring the eating buffet Sasuke and Naruto were having.

_'Hmm... To my standards it's abit stale... could also use some seasoning as well...'_ she sighs as her two teammates throw up, she says nothing as Kakashi states they should eat slower, which they retort with 'they have to eat to get stronger'.

After a couple moments Jeanne speaks up while glancing at a photo, "Hmm? What's with the torn photo?" she states casually, causing the three family members to look depressed.

"It was a picture of Inari's father..." Tsunami speaks up before Tazuna continues, "Once upon a time, if you will... Our entire city called him a hero." Inari shoves himself back from the table and gets off his chair and walks away, slamming the door behind him as he exits the room.

"Father! I've told you time and time again not to mention that in front of my son!" After some silence Kakashi speaks up, "Sounds likes there's a story there..."

Tsunami starts to go into the back story of Inari's Father, Kaiza, after the tale of how Kaiza saved Inari, became his father, how he came to be known as the Hero of wave, and his unfair death by Gato, Naruto seemed to connect the pieces and tries to run off...

And instantly falls on his face, "Ow!" Kakashi tells him not to even think about training, but Naruto retorts that he'll show Inari that there are still heroes in the world.

Jeanne sighs as he runs off, "I'll go after him so he doesn't kill himself..." she makes a shadow clone, "dispel the clone if you need me back." she walks out the door and follows after Naruto, _'Hey, at least I can get some training done.'_ she yawns slightly before seamlessly disappearing to the lake and sent a few Shadow clones to watch over Naruto.

While at the lake, she focused on elements other then fire, as she used that alone for two years of training, she was probably unstoppable when going all out with it now.

She holds her hand up and held it towards the water, she pulls back before launching it forward infused with wind, which caused a major split in the water and after a moment the two sides flowed back and clashed against each other.

"Hmm... That was it with concussive force blasting the two waves apart, now let's try my signature weapon." she holds her hand up and slowly a blade made of wind formed.

She inspects it for a moment, "Too soft... how did Asuma do it..." she tries to recall before remembering, "That's right, Imagine two blades grinding against each other while also compressing it..." she does so and the edge seemed much sharper, but it also grinds against her skin and ripped at it.

"Hmm... I'll just keep doing this for now." she let's it sit there for a few minutes before she got notified that she gained Wind onto her elemental resistance... Which totally made sense...

She held the blade that was no longer attempting to split her hand in two, she holds it above her head before swinging forward, the pressure of the wind shot forward and sent a wave of sharp wind out too the lake, splitting not only the lake, but the ground in front of her.

She smirks at her new trump card.

* * *

It was time, tomorrow would be the day Zabuza came came, and she was sitting at the table eating calmly as Sasuke and Naruto came in supporting each other, lightly bruised and sweating.

The two sit down and rest, Naruto almost about to pass out before Inari goes off at them.

Jeanne stares silently while Naruto retorts.

"So... You figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guest at your pity party?" Naruto seems to glare at him, "It takes a really big man to sit around and cry... you brat! You big baby!" Naruto stands up and walks away, no one saying anything as he left.

Inari was crying silently but didn't leave, Jeanne looks at him for a moment before sighing, she got up and looked at the door Naruto left through, "should I follow him?" she asked her sensei, who shakes his head.

She shrugs before going up the stairs and to the window in her room.

She watched the moon, after a while she saw Kakashi talking with Inari on the side of the platform the house was on.

She sighs as she would probably have to plan for tomorrow.

Going to her Futon and lying down and going to sleep felt nice though.

* * *

"So, tomorrows the big day, huh?" She heard Manus call out as she appears in the void, leaving Jeanne to sigh.

"Yep, and I've got my plan ready to go for the whole thing." she get's hugged from behind by Manus, "Why aren't you bringing me out to fight?" Manus asked with a pout, Jeanne chuckles slightly, "Well, if you came out of nowhere there would definitely be some questions."

Manus sighs, "why not just do it and go rogue?" Jeanne closes her eyes in thought.

"Because for once, I want to try being a hero, the first time would of been impossible because of the state of the world, the second was also impossible because of the role I played due to my title as Black Queen, in this world, as long as I keep my real Identity a secret, I can save people, be an image of hope for others... I've done enough evil for a while and I'd rather not go back to it..."

Manus hums while the two stay there for a moment, but ultimately sighs before the two go to sleep in their bed once more.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning and gets ready, she looks at Naruto snoozing away and hears Kakashi tell her not to wake him up and let him rest.

Once they get too the they see the injured (possibly dead) workers of the bridge, Tazuna runs up to one and ask what happened, "M-Monsters..." The mist around them got abit thicker, which ticked Kakashi off to the fact Zabuza was here.

they get into formation to protect Tazuna, "Been a while, Kakashi... And I see you've got those brats tagging along, just like last time. And the little boy is trembling again, poor thing..." suddenly five Zabuza appears around them, "I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" Sasuke calls out.

"Go ahead... Sasuke." in a fast motion, Sasuke deals with the water clones around them, "Well! My Water Clones were obviously no match for you! Seems the brats have matured quite a bit... Into worthy rivals... Eh, Haku?"

Zabuza and the hunter nin from before were standing in the distance, ready to fight.

"Indeed!" Haku says from behind the mask.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"So... why are you here?"_

_"Geez... I really need to work on my MP regen..."_

_"Sasuke, I am literally right here."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 270 (261,567/270,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 1 (Level 300 for next)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [The True Black Queen] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 62,000/62,000**  
**HPR: 3,500 HP/m**  
**MP: 14,800/14,800**  
**MPR: 5,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 500 (A Rank)**  
**END: 700 (A++ Rank)**  
**AGI: 1,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 500 (A Rank)**  
**LUK: 480 (B Rank)**

**N.P: 250**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 2,427,919,734 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 2,152,592 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A++]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (2)**  
**\- Adds 30% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:2/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +12% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 200, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 4,000**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +220% quality of items crafted  
\- +110% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2,200% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV10 0.00% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +220% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +440% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Sword - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The Art of Sword, make your body into a blade  
\- +165% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +330% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Electric, Wind  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,100%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Wind (1.5), Solar (10), Void (200), Spirit (175), Chakra (0.2), Cursed Chakra (0.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-2,200 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 11**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**


	22. End of Mission and Start the Exam

**A/N: I live the most boring life, I have nothing to talk about...~ **

**PanKeRio:** The Shop just converts to the currency the Gamer is in, as it is the easiest as those who manage the shop gets the money and it instantly converts to their local currency.

On the Type-Moon question, not 100% on what one she'd go too, but I do plan on Jeanne going to a Type Moon world at some point within the next three worlds after Naruto (I already have the next one planned, and I wanna leave space if something interesting comes to mind)

Immortal slaying weapons, well... She would permenently be dead to that universe, and would be unable to visit it ever again, adding incentive to not get killed by it.

Thanks, and I should probably say that any world isn't canon because A) Fanfiction, and B) Her Black Queen trait giving her history in every world she visits, to make the transfer easier.

**TheOrangeLord:** I dunno, That happened in the Manga with Sakura (she isn't here so it's Jeanne), and Jeanne, while she doesn't feel anything from killing, isn't going to needlessly kill defenseless people...

...

They wouldn't reward good EXP anyways...

**Demon-255:** Plans for a Grail War are in the work, but currently having trouble picking which War to send her too, maybe Apocrypha...? Also, I think you're forgetting the fact she is classified as either Caster or Avenger, her Avenger is swords and the like, while her Caster is literally everything she has been doing in the Naruto world as she makes swords of fire (don't say anything, just realised as I wrote that.)

**aspire5515:** how would...? *does quick research on DMC* From what I'm reading, Mundus when drawing power from the hell gate is Immortal, Argosax is Immortal (yet can still be killed, odd), and that's all on Immortals in the DMC universe that I can find (Maybe I missed a few), so literally everyone else would die as they are mortal in a sense.

(Although that Hellsing Ultimate Abridged would be funny as hell... no idea how I'd write it though)

**XD:** Thank you~

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Go ahead... Sasuke." in a fast motion, Sasuke deals with the water clones around them, "Well! My Water Clones were obviously no match for you! Seems the brats have matured quite a bit... Into worthy rivals... Eh, Haku?"_

_Zabuza and the hunter nin from before were standing in the distance, ready to fight._

_"Indeed!" Haku says from behind the mask._

* * *

**Chapter 22: End of Mission and Start the Exam**

* * *

"Looks like I was right." Kakashi states while Jeanne looks passively with a grin of sorts.

"Our mysterious masked friend... is playing on Zabuza's team." he finishes off, making Jeanne look at Haku silently, _'okay Jeanne, don't kill either of them, you need to let Naruto do the fighting to preserve the timeline - as fragile as it is.'_

She decides to stretch her senses and felt something, but she couldn't tell what, which meant the person was probably pretty good at hiding...

_'I need to keep my guard up in case they're an enemy...'_ she takes a step back and makes three shadow clones to defend Zabuza, the two getting the message got ready.

Sasuke enters combat with Haku while Kakashi goes off to fight as she was defending Tazuna as best as she could, she smirks as she got memories from a clone, looks like those Samurai Gato sent were dealt when, she makes a few more clones secretly to go scout the area both to find that unknown feeling, and Gato's army should they arrive.

After abit Haku uses the crystal ice mirrors, which distracted Kakashi for a moment for Zabuza to get a good punch in.

Jeanne was staring at the fighting, watching out for stray Kunai and such heading their way so she can deflect them from harming Tazuna, suddenly one of her clones pop, giving her an image of a person, as well as his status.

_'Oh... Shit...'_ she silently thinks to herself before having to take a step back and blocking scythe with her flame sword she barely managed to summon, _'side note: get faster at summoning these swords...'_ she muses, surprisingly it wasn't hard to hold him back, but the thing was...

"BOOST!" and suddenly the strength doubled, _'Also, another note: HOW DOES HE HAVE THE BOOSTED GEAR FROM HIGH SCHOOL DXD!?'_ she yells in her head, "Oh, you know about it?" the man says, making her eyes widen, _'Can he...'_ "Read you're mind? Yes I can."

"Well, I guess no point in thinking then, huh?" she says out loud before her clones carry Tazuna back to keep him away from the fight, "So... Didn't think a Gamer would be stupid enough to join the main plot of a story." he says calmly while still applying force onto her with his scythe.

"Yeah, well... No one really gave me a run done on how I'm meant to do things, so I've been winging it..." he looks confused, "You didn't get a Mentor?"

"Does the goddess who accidentally gave me the gamer count as a Mentor?" he gives a blank stare, "Please don't tell me you-" "Yes, I am dating a goddess, also I'm technically Immortal." he sighs before breaking from the clash, Jeanne was happy no one minus this guy could hear her due to all the fighting going on.

"So... what's your story?" she asked, "Oh, well like you, I've got a version of Immortality that allows me to go to other worlds freely. In this world I'm an S Rank Rain Missing Nin with a passive mind reading ability and these ancient artefact from before the Six paths sage that let's me double my strength on every use."

Jeanne stares, "Well hi, I'm the Black Queen." his eyes widen in shock, "Whoa shit, really? That's awesome! Didn't know you were well over a thousand years old, blimey." Jeanne looks confused.

"Ah, you see... I have this special trait that has my tale told in every universe I visit - makes it an easier transfer - and I haven't been able to find anything about myself, would you mind explaining?" he looks confused before shrugging, he dashes forward and the two enter lighthearted combat, not really interested in winning at the moment.

"Well, I should congratulate you, you're technically the reason Chakra exist in this world since you convinced Kaguya to eat the Chakra Fruit." Jeanne stops for a moment, the scythe tries to stab her but it bounces off, "geez, it's like you skin is made of steel... Also do you have the name Jeanne cause you're a history fan or a Type Moon fan?" Jeanne thinks for a moment.

"Wait, is my tale good or evil in this world? please tell me good... Also, Type-moon." she slightly begged him, making him shrug, "Sorry, if you get seen as the villain alot then you're out of luck, you're also technically the reason the Juubi got out and killed about half the population."

Jeanne sighs, "For once can I be the damn good guy?" it was fine, just never mention it to anyone and she can have her good guy role for awhile.

"So... why are you here?" she asked him, making him shrug, "dunno really, wanted to watch the battle but got intrigued when I saw you instead of Sakura, where is she by the way?" he asked, "Oh, on reserve in Medical due to her Chakra Control."

He nods, "Ah, makes sense..." an explosion of smoke forms in the Ice mirrors, making her sigh, "And Naruto is at it again..." she rubs her face in annoyance, "having trouble dealing with him?" the man suggest.

"Yeah... annoying brat is too childish. And I can't fix it without risking the entire timeline from this point on." they continue clashing while talking.

"Hey, parrying a scythe like mine is considered rather difficult, what level is your sword mastery?" Jeanne glances at him for a moment, "Advanced, Max." he looks surprised while also deflecting it and holding his hand up, launching a fire ball at her.

Which she just swatted away, "I'm also completely immune to fire." he grunts before using a bolt of lightning, which she blocked, "And Lightning." he groans, "Damn, you made yourself stupidly powerful as a Tank, haven't you?"

She shrugs before engaging in close combat with him again, "yeah, But I'll be honest I'm more of a Magic Caster or a speedster then a Tank, it's just that I have maxed out resistance to those elements." he whistles slightly, "wow, you really are something, how long did that take, a five years? maybe ten?"

"I've only been in the game for four, and I maxed it out in the first few months before prestiging and going to my second world." He stares at her for a moment, "How...?"

"Oh, I just did some setting changes before I started the game is all." now he was confused, "Settings? how did you get those?"

"Wait, it's not normal to pick a Style of Gamer?" he shakes his head, "Nope, most gamer's get similar, if slightly altered versions of the same thing, but you got to pick how yours worked? How the hell...?" he whispered that last part to himself.

"What settings did you pick?" she tilts her head, "Well, 1,000 EXP to level up per level, which double the stat points I gain per level, plus a skill but I lost that in an update, I picked Magecraft from the Nasuverse, I have less often on quest activation and skill pop ups which times my EXP gain by two, I left damage type as normal, so I heal when absorbing my HP into my body, and I have ID Portals that form daily - that have annoyingly not stayed daily - which gave another times two to EXP."

He closes his eyes for a moment, "Times four EXP huh? and you get double stat points, so since you're on Prestige one, instead of the normal 6 stats per level, you gain 12... geez in a few prestige's you'll surpass most Gamers at the same level as you."

She nods slightly, having not intended that at all but welcomed the info.

He opens his eyes and they clash again, "And considering your skill with a sword, and the Nasuverse Magic you have, you have the Origin of sword?" She smiles, "I have two origins, Swords and Energy." he looks surprised by that as they push each other back from the other.

"So, I've got to ask... You have a Reality Marble?" she grins before holding up two fingers, making him surprised again, "How the hell those that work? Reality Marbles are the materialisation and projection of one's inner world onto reality, how the hell do you have two different inner worlds!?"

She shrugs, "I dunno, but I do have a transformation call Avenger Form, which is basically Alter, but it does change my class specification and I can only use one of my two RBs in that form, so maybe that has something to do with it?"

He sighs before his scythe catches on fire, which he dismisses it, "Looks like I'm out of time for now... Hey, Jeanne? Sometime later, maybe during the month for the chunin exams, wanna hang out? While I've met Gamer's before you are a really special one, I'd love to fight you seriously some time, and unlike you, I can use ID Create, So I'll take you into dungeons to help level you up, sound good?"

She smiles, "And what do you want out of it?" he thinks for a moment, "How about... You've got crafting, right?" She nods, "How about as repayment, you make me a scythe just as good or better then my current one?" She sighs slightly.

"I saw the stats of your weapon, and while I'm confident I can do it, It would take alot of special materials to match it, let alone surpass it." he waves it off, "you saw the fact I have to fight with limited time? Just make one as good as my own without the time limit and it's all good."

He looks at the fighting in the distance, and see a massive burst of demonic Chakra from Naruto.

_'Yoink, Now I'm basically a Jinshuriki without a Tailed Beast inside me.'_ She loved Energy Perception at times, she glances at the man she was fighting, even after fighting she felt at slight ease with him, maybe it was because he was also a Gamer and she didn't need to hide stuff from him? Possibly...

"So, Gato's Army is gonna show up soon, you gonna fight?" he looks at her for a moment before grinning, "Hell yeah I am... Say... Since you've already messed with the timeline, want to mess it up more?" she got intrigued by this and listened to what he had planned.

Back with Kakashi, Zabuza had just been catch by a bunch of dogs that vary in sizes, "It worked because you shut your eyes in the mist. This jutsu is specifically designed for tracking. It's why I went out of my way to bleed a bit during both of our earlier encounters. My little ninja pups couldn't miss it! The smell of my blood is all over you and your weapons, so thick... Every dog has his nose... And they all know you stick. So... Who's enmeshed in whose spell now?"

Kakashi states as the fog began to lift, "The fog is lifting. I can see your future... Your future is death."

Zabuza glares at him, "You say my future is death...? I've had enough of your bluffs." Kakashi relaxes slightly, "Whose bluffing now? There's no way out. Face it. You're going to die."

They engage in a short staring contest before Kakashi speaks again, "Zabuza... You've had your fun." Kakashi goes on to state Konoha knew of Zabuzas attempt on the Mizukage's life and that he was raising funds for a second attempt, which is why he stooped to work for a parasite like Gato.

Kakashi makes a few hand seals before lightning surges from his hand, "Lightning Blade!" Zabuza looks in shock as the Lightning seemed to lash out at anything nearby, "You're a loose cannon... The man you're trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is the heart and spirit of this place. And the bridge you're trying to prevent him from completely is the land's hope." The lightning seemed to have calmed down but was now focused around Kakashi's hand.

"You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in it, just to advance your own ambitions. That's not what a true Shinobi does." Zaubza speaks up after him, "Spare me the civics lesson and philosophy. I'm fighting for my own ideals. And I'm not about to stop."

A moment of silence - Besides the ball of lightning in Kakashi's hand, "I'll say this just once more." "huh?!" "Give up... Your future is death." He dashes forward to kill Zabuza with the Lightning Blade, better known as Raikiri, but Haku dashed to block it, but was pushed out of the way by... Jeanne.

"Wh-What...?" Kakashi looked in shock as he held his student on his arm by the stomach, she smirks at him, "Hey Kakashi... Sensei..." she held her hand onto Kakashi before pulling the hand out and turning to Zabuza, while in his shock he didn't see the fist coming towards his face and get's knocked out due to a mix of blood loss and head trauma.

After a few minutes of silence (plus knocking Haku out) Jeanne was getting medical treatment from her fellow Gamer - even if they didn't know that.

After a couple of minutes of healing, he speaks up, "Alright, she should make a full recovery, her skin will scar - Nothing I can do about that - but all her internal organs are fixed, if slightly damaged for the meantime." he takes out a piece of paper and writes on it and hands it to Kakashi, "I'd suggest a week of rest, no large amounts of food and quite abit of water. This is a list of liquids she can drink to help the healing process."

Kakashi nods slightly while pulling down his headband, "I see, but can I ask a question?" The Male Gamer hums, allowing him to speak the question, "Why is The Deathly Healer, an S Rank Rogue Ninja... Helping my Genin?" He hums before looking at Jeanne.

"Let's just say I've taken an interest in the kid is all." he turns to face Sasuke, still prone on the ground from Senbon infusions, "the other genin is still alive, I'm gonna go heal him now and be off." he walks over but hears a stick hit the ground, "What a pity..." everyone looks at the side end of the bridge that is connected to main land, was Gato with an army of thugs he's hired.

"To think I hired him for nothing, Oh well, not like I planned to pay him anyway." Kakashi was now panicking, he was injured and tired from the fight with Zabuza, so he couldn't fight the Army as he is without sustaining massive injury.

"Oi Kakashi-san, want me to deal with them?" The Deathly healer asked as he drops off Sasuke after healing him, Kakashi looks at him, "I mean, they're all yours if you want." Jeanne slowly stood up and looked at Gato for a moment.

Gato speaks up, "to think That Zabuza was a only a baby demon, I'll make sure to have fun with that girl behind you." he says while pointing at Jeanne, making Kakashi freeze up along with Naruto, both for different reasons.

Suddenly, a mass of red chakra surrounds Jeanne, Kakashi quickly turns to look at it in shock, _'What!? How is it that she...? No, it's different from Naruto's... It feels calm... Cold compared to the burning hate that Naruto's had... but the power... feels the exact same...? Jeanne... What are you...?'_ he thinks to himself while The other gamer thinks.

_'So like Unlimited Blade Works, where Shirou can copy any sword he sees down to the history itself, she can copy types of energy she sees, which is probably how she was able to fit in with everyone when she doesn't have Chakra... But to mimic Tailed Beasts Chakra is amazing to say the least...'_

Minus his impressiveness at Jeanne, he knew what was coming, "Kakashi-san." Kakashi looks at him, "I'd suggest we get out of her way." they nod and back off slightly as Jeanne begins to walk forward.

Gato and his men could feel a sense of dread, so Gato yelled out, "Who every captures her gets first go and one million Ryo!" They men cheered before running forward.

Jeanne stared silently at them for a moment before holding her right hand straight out, a sword of flames formed and she swings it forward, sending a wave of flames out and incinerating a majority of the army.

"Wha-WHAT IS SHE!?" the survivors fall down and tries to run in fear, but they couldn't, because their only exit was cut off by flames, she made a Shadow clone to restrain Gato, as she does through and kills the remaining thugs, by this time Zabuza and Haku woke up and was looking at the cold face Jeanne had and the Chakra surrounding her.

"Holy shit... She's like Yagura..." After the last thug is dead Jeanne walks towards them with Gato by the throat, she throws him before Zabuza, "Go on Gato... Explain what you said to us to him..."

After some 'encouraging', Zabuza (with his arms healed by the Deathly Healer) decapitated Gato himself with the Executioner Blade.

Zabuza looks at Jeanne for a moment, who was seeming to calm down if the fading of Tailed Beast Chakra was an indication.

"Hey brat, you're pretty interesting, if we are to cross paths again, how about a duel?" Jeanne looks at him and silently nods, showing no expression on her face.

_'This is bad, she's hiding her emotions after killing so many people, one like before is fine, but now she just murdered a small army in minutes...'_ Kakashi was definitely worried for his student, The other gamer walks up and pats Jeanne on the shoulder, "Hey, I plan on going to the leaf to watch the chunin exams, so how about we meet up during them?"

Jeanne looks at him and thinks, _'why is he mentioning it in front of Kakashi? He's a rogue ninja and would be hunted down...'_ she decides to nod to him as well before the Male Gamer turns to Zabuza.

"By the way, since it seems to be that you don't know, the Rebels in Kiri have succeeded in killing the Mizukage and Mai Terumi became the Godaime." he explained, making Zabuza freeze slightly, "You... Didn't know it happened about five weeks ago... Did you Zabuza?"

Zabuza sighs before scratching the back of his head, "Yeah... my bad..." The Deathly Healer laughs while giving a hefty pat onto Zabuza's back, "No prob, man! just go back, I'm sure they'll let you back since they were all technically missing ninja just like you are."

Zabuza nods before both he and Haku leaves, but not before Haku smiles at Naruto while walking off.

* * *

Two weeks later the bridge was finally finished, Team Seven was on the bridge saying their goodbyes to Tazuna and his family, "Thanks to you, our bridge has finally been completed, but... It's going to be awfully dull around here, once you're gone." Tazuna states.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality." Kakashi states neutrally, "No problemo, Tazuna, my man! We'll come back to play with you again sometime!" Naruto exclaims, making Inari talk, "You better..."

After a heartfelt goodbye between the two, team seven was off back to Konoha.

Once there Jeanne got a notification for a dungeon, so since they got dismissed from Kakashi she decided to go to it, this time she let the Anbu follow her, only because she was gonna use this as a way to show an excuse to why she suddenly disappears for hours at a time per day.

Before she got there she made a Shadow clone and have her in Avenger form as her 'older sister' form, which she would meet up with by the portal.

"Ah... I see you're here, how was the mission...?" The older version of her self ask, "It was good, ran into Zabuza and I think I made a friend of him?" she questions herself... she just realised how crazy this conversation could sound if written on paper like a book.

_'For simplicity sake, lets give this persona a name.'_

"So how are you Catherine?" the clone didn't look surprised, but rolled with it, "I'm good, how is my adorable little sister?" The clone, now dubbed Catherine, appears next to her and hugs Jeanne into her chest.

_'Wow, these are actually really nice to lay on... Maybe I should take this form for Manus...?'_ with that thought out of the way and pushing Catherine off her, she speaks up, "Alright, so you got my task this week?" Catherine nods before turning to the portal.

"Yep, this time it's a field, a dragon one in fact, recommended strength is 250, so why don't you go in and kill everything to increase your own strength?" Jeanne nods before walking forward into the portal, to the ANBU tailing her she seemed to fade from existence, shocking them as the older one looked around before sighing.

"She's gonna take a few hours making sure to kill every dragon in there, so I might as well go get something to eat." she casually walks off to a restaurant, which caused the ANBU to split into two groups, one to watch the area Jeanne disappeared at, and the other to follow this 'Catherine'.

Catherine decided to go a famous restaurant in Konoha, who let her in without saying anything, confusion the ANBU, then she went to the back room and went to a special room with the sign above it called 'Owner'.

"Wait, she owns a Restaurant?" Cat states quietly, the other two don't verbally answer as they were still in shock.

They go up to the door to listen in, "How are you today Madam?" a male, formal voice spoke up, "Perfectly fine, my little sister returned today from her mission so I want a double serving so I can take it to my sister after."

"As you wish, Madam." What they didn't know is that it was a Shadow Clone Catherine made to disguise as a butler to give a better appearance, because as a clone she doesn't need to eat.

About twenty minutes later she comes out and waves the butler goodbye as she walks into the kitchen and helps some of the new employees out in the kitchen, since she normally hired people who couldn't get a good job to increase employment rates in Konoha.

"One order for the Meatery Delux." a voice pipes in from the door, the employees panicked since they didn't know how to make that dish as it was a new addition their Owner added.

"Calm down everyone, I'll handle this." she calmly states before going to wash her hands, put an Apron on with a funny looking chef hat that was black with the text 'Queen Chef is in'.

She makes four shadow clones and they instantly get to work, the process of 10 minutes pass and a dish with seven different meats, all mixed/stuff into a hollowed out Smoked Ham, it was chicken, salami, turkey, duck, rabbit, beef, and mutton.

She puts it on a plate and covers it with a lid, and gets a tray with three drinks that the people also ordered, she puts them on the counter between the kitchen and the main room where everyone eats.

She sighs as she takes off the cooking equipment, "Hope they enjoy it..." she decides to check on all the employees one last time, just to make sure they all know what they're doing before leaving.

She walks down the street and was actually helping people here and there with problems like helping take groceries home, reaching for things stuck in trees, and other random stuff.

"Is she really the person Kakashi said he encountered?" just then she stopped walking and turned slightly to stare at the ANBU who said that, shocking them before she disappears.

"Alright, why don't you stop hiding." they here behind them, they turn to see Catherine standing there with her arms crossed, complete with a bored expression.

The ANBU got ready for combat...

* * *

In the Field of Dragons, currently Jeanne was covered in blood as she killed her 27th one, she only expended a fifth of her MP but maybe she should start using the Altereactor some more, she barely does anyways since she'd rather use her own power...

"Hmm... let's use it to experiment with some elements I can't use normally..." she holds her hand up and suddenly a black flame like substance that had a goo like form formed, it was about the size of her blades, and it only required...

10,000 MP per second...

"Geez... I really need to work on my MP regen..." that was half her maximum output with the Altereactor and it only gave 50 units of void!

Well... Void is a difficult element to use...

She glances around before dashing at the nearest dragon and her swing meets no resistance, as the void literally eat/destroyed all it touched minus her (Thankfully).

She makes it fade and looks at the MP she just lost, "Geez... 120,000 MP? I mean, as the Reactor is right now I could hold it for a little under ten minutes, but still, that's a little excessive..." she sighs before she tries something possibly stupid.

She stamps her foot into the ground and a wave of void energy shoots out in all directions, consuming all in it's path, she got an easy 20 kills with it alone.

"Hmm? Oh I've Refilled my normal MP supply..." she sighs as she equips her Soul Reaper, keeping Avenger Form active she starts to let 4950 of her 5,000 MP regen, leaving the remaining 50 to keep Avenger Form up.

She starts to dash through the dungeon, not really batting an eye at anything as she splits it in two, she really shouldn't be so numb to killing living beings but by this point she could care less.

After about... she didn't keep count, some amount of dragon deaths later, she sees a massive, three-headed, wyvern with two large wings and two tails.

"Fucking King Ghidorah..." she had to instantly move to avoid the beam of gravity that was aimed at her, she sighs slightly, "To be honest, I expected you, but didn't want it to be you." she looks at the supposed King of monsters before grinning.

"Let's see if I can do this..." she dashes forward and with all her might (11,000 STR at the moment) She punches the King so hard in the front of it's middle neck that it coughs up blood and is unable to breathe.

"Ah, I knew I remembered that correctly..." she grins as she uses her sword to cut open the lefts neck and used her void to remove the right head.

She stared at the now fading away body of King Ghidorah, who was possibly an even easier fight then Gilgamesh was...

**You've killed [502] Dragons and King Ghidorah, giving 7,520,000 [x4] (30,080,000 EXP)**

**You've levelled up x18**

**You've reached max level**

**Would you like to prestige?  
Y/N**

She taps No for the moment.

**Prestige will be available to you during times visiting the void.**

**EXP will now be stored when gained to convert to the next prestige.**

She sighs before making a clone and dispelling it to alert her fake sister that she was coming out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Catherine was having fun evading ANBU, she even got abit evil with some traps she set to publicly humiliate them, the only two remaining that chased her was Cat and Hawk.

Suddenly Catherine seems to be jolted by something, she turns to the two ANBU after stopping, "I'm sorry, but our games will have to continue another time, my sister is finished with her training for now and I need to go let her out.

And with that, she disappears.

* * *

Jeanne walks out of the portal covered in blood, and sees Catherine next to her, "Hello dear Jeanne, I trust the field was fruitful?"

She glares lightly at Catherine, "I had to fight a three headed dragon that can wipe out cities... other then that, feeling great." Catherine nods, before holding a hand over her and suddenly a wave of fire spreads across Jeanne, evaporating all the blood off her.

"Thanks sis." Catherine smiles before glancing around, "I think we should split off, meet you next time for training?" Jeanne nods before they walk two separate ways, with Catherine disappearing and Jeanne casually walking back to her apartment to have a shower to get the smell of blood off her.

The next day she got up, got into some new clothes, which she namely got through alteration but whose keeping track of that?

It was a black crop top with a red jacket with black flames at the bottom, she namely wanted to show off her scar she got, since she wasn't afraid too show it like so.

She had black short shorts as well as black thigh high ninja sandals, she was walking to meet up with her teammates, Sasuke arrives a few minutes early like she did but Naruto got there a few minutes late.

She prepared herself as she ignores Sasuke and Naruto looking away from each other.

Three hours later Kakashi shows up, "Good morning everyone!" Jeanne was really tempted to throw a Flame Edge at him but she knew better.

She doesn't really pay attention and then went with her team on a mission.

During it she didn't really interact with the team at all, making Kakashi worry she was still greatly affected by the events of the mission.

"Hey Jeanne?" Naruto spoke up, "why are you so quiet? You're normally cracking jokes during missions." Jeanne looks at him before sighing, "Just got a few things on my mind is all, give me a few days and I'll be my jokey self again."

Naruto seemed to accept that as an answer before they continue the mission.

After said mission Jeanne was helping Naruto walk as his face was bruised slightly, "you'd have been fine if you didn't push yourself, Naruto." she mumbles to him, but heard Sasuke speak, "You're a real nuisance."

Jeanne sighs before having to hold Naruto back from trying to punch Sasuke.

After some talk Kakashi looks up to see a grey bird flying in the sky, "Okay, that's it. We'll call it a day right now. I've got to hand in my report on today's mission." he states while continuing to read.

"Then I'm going home." Jeanne waves Kakashi goodbye before he jumps off to the Hokage's tower.

And then a very square rock appears, Naruto calls out the three kids in it, they talk for abit before Jeanne coughs into her hand to get their attention, "Oh, Boss, is this the girl you call your older sister?" Jeanne raised an eye brow, she didn't know Naruto considered her the older sibling out of the two of them, in fact she was pretty sure he's older by a month with her current body... Well she does act more mature.

"Yes, that's me... You're Konohamaru, right? And I'm guessing you're his friends?" they now and introduce themselves as Udon and Moegi, she nods to them, then agrees to play ninja with them, just to set up Team sevens encounter with the Sand's team.

After a moment of running Konohamaru lets out a 'yipe' and falls, Jeanne walks around the corner with Naruto to see what was happening.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called out, Jeanne watched with a slightly stern gaze, "That hurt snot-face!" the one in Cat pajama's yells, because Jeanne couldn't see those as anything else.

"Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is!" the girl with four pigtails calls out, Naruto yells at him to put Konohamaru down, "I just wanted to play with him a little... while were waiting for the nuisance to get here!" Naruto runs at him and with a quick motion the cat suit guy managed to knock Naruto back.

"What a wim-!?" Jeanne appears behind him with a fire sword to the side of his throat, shocking him at the speed she moved, "If I were you... I'd put him down before you burn..." she says in monotone voice, after a moment he drops the kid and glares at Jeanne, who smirks at him.

"Careful, if you stare at a flame too long you'll damage your eyes..." she disappears and reappears next to Naruto.

Cat suit man was about about to attack them but Jeanne speaks up yet again, "Also, you sure you wanna do what with the red head in the tree?" they freeze up before looking up at a boy with short red hair and a gourd on his back.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." Gaara comes down and Jeanne decided to annoy Sasuke, "You too Sasuke." he steps down and glares at her, but ultimately says nothing.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel in another village. Have you forgotten why we came here?" he states from next too Kankuro, "But Gaara... They started it. The little one slammed me!"

A sudden burst of killing intent from Gaara is directed at Kankuro, "Shut up... Or I'll kill you."

He turns around before Sasuke calls out, "Wait." Gaara turns around and looks at him, "According to your hand-bands you three come from Sunagakure. While we are allied but according to the treaty your ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorisation." he was going to say more but Jeanne spoke up.

"You don't know about the Exam being held soon?" she bluntly asked him, making him confused while Jeanne sighed, "Chunin Exams, Genin teams take them to get the chance to be promoted to Chunin, come on Sasuke, I'd expect Naruto not to know this but seriously?" he was annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Well, at least one of you is informed." Temari speaks up, making Jeanne shrug, Sasuke looks at Gaara for a moment, "What's your mane, Red Head?" Gaara stays silently for a moment before speaking up, "Gaara no Sabaku, at your service. And you are...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." he grins, Gaara turns to Jeanne, "And you?" she smiles slightly, "Jeanne Skylark, and yes I know it's an odd name, I get it alot." Naruto was asking if they wanted to know his name, but gets blown off by Gaara saying, "No. Let's go." and suddenly the Suna Siblings jump away.

Jeanne glance towards a tree to see the Sound team watching them.

Jeanne decides to go home and rest for tomorrow...

* * *

The day after that the three genin, Jeanne, Naruto and Sasuke, were waiting for their sensei, they were quiet for the most part besides Naruto's complaining, when suddenly Kakashi appears on one of the bridges over hangs, "Morning everyone! Today I wandered a but from the path of life..."

"Yeah right! Liar!" Naruto yelled at him, Kakashi jumps down and speaks up, "Well, anyway... This is sudden but... I've nominated you guys for The Chunin Selection Exams."

After a moment of silence before Naruto speaks up, "Good one, Sensei you almost had us..." thinking it wasn't true before Kakashi holds out three pieces of paper, "Here are your applications."

In an instant Naruto was on him, "Kakashi-sensei I love you!" "Hey Stop! Let go of me..."

Jeanne and Sasuke just stare at them blankly before getting their application forms, "anyway, this is just a nomination... Whether to take the exam or not, it's entirely up to each of you. Those who wish to take it, they have to sigh this form... And turn them in by 4:00 at room 301 tomorrow afternoon. That's all!" after explaining it to them he disappears.

The three started to walk off while Jeanne decided to read the paper, _'Hmm... Interesting information they have here... And it's at the academy too.'_ she pockets it before heading to her apartment with Naruto, they decide to hang out for the day, considering they had nothing to do.

"Hey- uh... Jeanne?" Naruto spoke up, making Jeanne hum from the kitchen as she prepared something for the two to eat.

"Do you have some money I could borrow? I kind of..." He trails off, which Jeanne spirks at, "Spent your entire pay from the A Rank on Ramen?" she had a smug look, making Naruto turn red in embarrassment and look down, she gets the two sandwiches she made and hands one to Naruto.

"I swear, you're going to shrink if you keep eating Ramen as much as you do..." Naruto looked at her in appal, "But Ramen is the food of the gods!" she glares at him, oh boy, looks like this argument was starting again.

"No, Chicken is clearly the food of the gods."

"No, Ramen is!"

"No, It's Chicken!"

Let's just leave and come back the next day...

* * *

Jeanne and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto to show up, which he does, "Hey Jeanne!" She waves at him with a small smile before he asks her where he has to sign his hand, she just sighs before calmly helping him.

After that they head inside the Ninja Academy and walk up to the second floor and sees a large crowd.

Jeanne stops her two teammates, "Sasuke, I know you see it, but Naruto, there is a genjutsu on that door to make it have the number 301 instead of the actual 201, I don't want either of you to say anything at all, and we'll just continue up to the third floor, got it?"

Naruto nods but Sasuke glares at her, "And why would we do that?" she sighs at his stupidity, "curb the arrogance for a second Sasuke, those two genin are actually Chunin in disguise, to weed out those too weak to participate, if you don't say anything, we don't have to deal with weaklings in the later stages."

After a moment Sasuke agrees, but still glared at her for the arrogance remark, and the three walk up stairs with no problems.

"I see you all came." they see Kakashi pop up in front of them, "This way you all qualify to apply for the Chuunin Exam..." Naruto looks confused, "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Actually, from the start, only three person squads could apply and take the exams." after some words Kakashi finishes off, "But, you guys all came on your own will and I'm very proud of you guys. You're a team that I'm proud of. Now then, go on!"

The three grin/smirk/smile in their own way before walking through the door and seeing a bunch of older people looking at them, "Whoa..." Naruto was amazed by so many people, Jeanne looked bored and Sasuke seemed to be eyeing up the competition.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke is tackled from behind, "Sasuke-kun you are late!~" It was Ino, Jeanne sighs while turning to look at her.

"Ino, you're not meant to be making a bad impression to literally everyone in the room." Ino pokes her tongue out at her, making Jeanne shake her head, Shinamaru and Chouji comes in after her, "Ah... You guys are taking this trouble-some exam too?"

Naruto smiles and greet them, after a few more words they hear a boy speak up, "Yahoo~! I found you guys!"

They turn to see team 8, consisting of Kiba, Hinata and Shino (And Akamaru), "My my, everyone is here." Hinata gave a quiet hello to them, "Man... you guys too?" Shikamaru grumbles out.

"Ha~! I see... This means all genin rookies are taking the exams, eh...!" Jeanne sighs, "No, Remember that Sakura is on reserves?" Kiba thinks for a moment, "Oh right, I honestly forgot about her." Jeanne held in a laugh, _'You're not the only one...'_

"Anyways, I wonder how far we'll all get... Eh, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke gives a slight grin, "Hmph... You are mighty confident, Kiba."

"We trained a great deal so... We won't be losing to you guys. hehehe!" Naruto goes off at him but Jeanne ignores him in favor of looking at their opponents in the exams, which she decided to use Observe on all of them, not only to power level Observe but to also get a good feel of how strong she should go for the exams.

After a few moments Jeanne turns to the voice of someone she was going to make sure she killed, Kabuto.

"Hey, you guys! You should all be a little quieter. You buys must be the 9 rookies... fresh out of the academy, right? Carrying on like that with cute faces... seriously... This isn't a field trip, you know. Anyways, I'm Kabuto, nice to meet ya."

After some take Jeanne listens in again, "Hehe... Well then, I'm going to share some info to my cute juniors..."

Jeanne stares at him deadpanned for a moment as he pulls out his ninja info cards.

After some talk and showing them his map of the elemental nations and how many are coming from where for the exam, Jeanne glanced around and see if she recognises any of the genin, _'Theres Team Sand, Team Dosu, Kabuto's Team, The Team Orochimaru is on... I'll have to kill him later... and... no one in particular.' _

"Do you have cards having detailed info on certain individuals?" Kabuto smirks, "Hah... are there ones you're concerned about?"

After abit of explaining, Kabuto asks Sasuke who he wants to know about.

"Gaara from Sunakagura, Rock Lee from Konoha and Jeanne Skylark from Konoha." Jeanne looks at him, "Sasuke, I am literally right here."

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"NO, IT'S MY PIZZA DELIV- OF COURSE IT'S AN ENEMY!"_

_"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!**"_

_"It's been a while, eh?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 300 (248,637 EXP Stored)  
Prestige: 1 (Prestige Available)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [The True Black Queen] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 70,000/70,000**  
**HPR: 4,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 14,800/14,800**  
**MPR: 7,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 500 (A Rank)**  
**END: 800 (A+++ Rank)**  
**AGI: 1,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 700 (A++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 540 (A Rank)**

**N.P: 250**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 25,837,919,734 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 5,822,126 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A++]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (2)**  
**\- Adds 30% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:2/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +12% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 200, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 4,000**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +220% quality of items crafted  
\- +110% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2,200% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Observe - LV32 14.51% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +220% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +440% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Sword - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The Art of Sword, make your body into a blade  
\- +165% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +330% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Electric, Wind  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,100%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Wind (1.5), Solar (10), Void (200), Spirit (175), Chakra (0.2), Cursed Chakra (0.5), Bijuu Chakra (1.5  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-2,200 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 11**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**


	23. Let's Begin the Exams!

**A/N: yay, finally the exams truly begin!~**

**aspire5515:** I like the idea, however she won't always be around since the beginning of time, her trait simply grants her a backstory in every world she visits, 'her tale is infinite' means it stretches across an Infinite Multiverse, not to the beginning of time.

The sad thing is, I don't know enough about the fourth Holy Grail War to effectively write her into it without massively changing the story, so that's a no go. (but you do get a digital cookie for the suggestion~)

**PanKeRio:** Honestly? I think I'm being pretty fair with levels and EXP, if she enters a field I go to a random number generator and get a number from 400 to 600 (maybe more sometimes), give a good amount of EXP per kill (as they can be much weaker, only 100 a kill some times).

The Respawn idea is nice, however that would not be accessible to her, as she can't control the ID's she enters... Maybe if she did training with another gamer she'd massively increase in level in the span of a few weeks? (wink wink)

And after that point, I couldn't really follow what you were saying, but I _think_ I got the gist of it... Maybe...? (could you maybe dm me trying to explain it better so I can incorporate it if its a good idea?)

**Demon-255:** Okay, first of all, the hell, 999 Masters!? what happened in the Moon cell grail war? I haven't seen anything of it. Second of all, if I do go for Apocrypha, I have an idea that won't need any of the existing servants to be replaced by Jeanne, and she'd be summoned as Avenger and not Caster.

I also get that the class thing is weird, I mean look at Archer Emiya in F/SN, pretty damn good with a sword and basically everything he does includes a blade, but like you said, Jeanne is unique, her Caster self is probably better at swords play then probably 60% of sabers, but her Magic is higher then Strength.

And as Avenger, she is possibly a god in almost any Grail war.

And on to your questions

1\. I believe since Chakra is made of both physical and spiritual energy, that it is technically half magic, and would disable the Yin aspect of anyone's Chakra, causing it to become heavy as the Yang half is all they can use, making it more rigid and harder to use. (I'm viewing it as Yang is like Ki (DBZ) and Yin is like Magic (Literally any show with magic))

2\. That's... not an artefact from the sage of six paths... That's the Boosted Gear from Highschool DXD... Jeanne literally exclaimed this in her own thoughts when realising it... he is also Immortal like jeanne, and can travel worlds with World Keys, and got it from that universe...

3\. She hasn't been to them (yet), her trait gives her a legend in every world she goes to, setting up a back story (although I am glad people are finally realising how broken that could be now) but it gives her a character- a role to play in every universe she visits, it could be she is a thousand years old and resurrected in the modern age, she is secretly the final villian the heroes have to defeat, or something along those lines.

**Guest01:** Bad name.

**Guest:** aw~ thank you! but is it really a hassel? I normally read on phone and it only takes a flick of my finger to get through all of the stats (I even did it on every chapter just now to prove my point).

And also, I've stated time and time again that it's just easier for me to write if the stats are at the end of each chapter, so sorry, but I'm not changing it.

**(N1: Wow that is alot of words for the replies alone, to the chapter!)**

**(N2: could we all just make the reviews shorter? It will honestly save alot of space in the chapters later on... it's fine if you want to post long, but I'm stil gonna ask anyways.)**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Do you have cards having detailed info on certain individuals?" Kabuto smirks, "Hah... are there ones you're concerned about?"_

_After abit of explaining, Kabuto asks Sasuke who he wants to know about._

_"Gaara from Sunakagura, Rock Lee from Konoha and Jeanne Skylark from Konoha." Jeanne looks at him, "Sasuke, I am literally right here."_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Let's Begin the Exams!**

* * *

"Oh, you know their names. No sweat, then!" he quickly swipes out three cards and Sasuke asks to see them.

"First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older then you gys, Missions: twenty D Ranks. eleven C Ranks. His sensei is Might Gai... And his Taijutsu skill have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin, but he didn't participate in the chunin exams. This is his first time taking the Chunin Exams, same as you guys. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Tenten."

"Next is Gaara of the Sand. Missions: eight C Ranks, 1 B Rank. Wow, he did one of the B Rank missions as a genin... He's a shinobi from a different land and he's a rookie, so there's no further information about him, but... It seems he has returned from all of his missions uninjured."

Sasuke and Naruto seemed unnerved at that last bit of information.

"And Lastly is Jeanne Skylark, your teammate, let's see... She has completed 28 D Ranks, one B Rank and... One A Rank!? How can a genin have an A Rank mission...?" Jeanne decided to speak up.

"Ah, That's probably our C Rank turned A Rank in wave were we encountered Zabuza Momochi." she says casually, shocking a few people there.

"Okay then... Her skills are namely focused in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, along with a Jutsu she created that makes swords of fire that can clash with real blades, which is highly impressive, however she shows a low talent for Genjutsu."

_'That's because I don't bother with fake realities when I can change it with my Reality Marbles...'_ she grumbled to herself in her mind.

"And it says here in my notes... She managed to somehow befriend both Zabuza, an A Rank Missing Nin, and The Deathly Healer, an S Rank Missing Nin!?" now alot of people were looking at her.

_'Great... now I have a target on my head...'_ she sighs before speaking, "I wouldn't say befriend with Zabuza, more so a respect for a fellow swordsman, but with the Deathly Healer we are on friendly terms... I think."

"That's amazing, What's he like?" Jeanne looks confused, "Uh... hyper, childish, casual even in a fight and likes a fair fight, he didn't tell me his name (I got it through observe anyway) but he's a pretty alright person if you're on his good side."

Kabuto nods before looking at his card again, "Wow there is alot of notes... Mind if I speed run the rest?" she shrugs, "Alright, shortly after graduating she aided in stopping a Rogue Ninja in stealing an important scroll from Konoha, in which she lost her left eye, during her C turned A rank mission she suffered a great injury to her stomach that was fortunately healed by the Deathly Healer... and has a Bingo Book entry."

"Wait, I have an entry in the Bingo Book?" this was news to her, Kabuto reaches into his pouch and pulls out a convenient Bingo Book, "Yep, wanna hear what it says?" she shrugs, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Let's see... Jeanne Skylark, Title: Demoness of swords, Ninja Rank: Genin, Threat level: B Rank? Interesting... Long blonde hair and one blue eye, Skills: high Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu - as I said before - and notable things she's done is go against the Deathly Healer one on one and survived the encounter-" "Wait!"

They turn to Naruto, "You didn't tell me he was trying to kill you!" Jeanne looked at him like he was stupid, "Not to the death, I believe it was his way of introducing himself, as during the fight the both of us exchanged small talk to get to know each other."

...

"As I was saying, and her bounty..." Jeanne looks confused, people wanted her dead?

"20,000,000 Ryo dead or alive by Iwa." he finishes...

...

_'Okay... think, why does Iwa hate me? because of Deathly Healer? No, doubt it, but possible. Maybe it's-'_ she face palms, "Oh god damn it..."

"What is it Jeanne?" Naruto ask, "The Iwa ninja probably have so much hate even after the Yondaime's death that if anyone even looked like him and was skilled they'd want to kill them to prevent another Yondaime." she says deadpanned, making some of the ninja's understand now.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I kinda look like a younger, female Yondaime... What do you think Naruto?" she turns to him, which he thinks for a moment, "Yeah, kinda, expect when your hair and eyes change colours when you suddenly get stronger."

She shrugs, "eh, I grew up with my parents out of Konoha, so I doubt I'm the Yondaime's daughter." she only now just realised she was feeding people more info and possible reasons to try killing her.

She looks at Naruto for a moment, seamlessly in thought, "What...?" Naruto was nervous, making her look away.

"Nothing, just a thought I had, I'll think on it later after the exams."

After that, a poof appears at the front of the room, "Quiet down, you green-nosed brats!" suddenly the smoke clears to reveal a bunch of chunin and...

"Zabuza!?" Jeanne called out in shock, the member of the seven swordsman of the mist looks at her, "Hey brat, great to see you again." he coughs into his hand, "sorry to keep you guys waiting... I'm Zabuza Momochi, the examiner for the first test of the chunin exam..."

People were panicking since most knew of his reputation, but Jeanne saw that he seemed... calmer then the bloodthirst missing nin he was before...

"Alright, this first exam is simple, no more fighting without express permission of the examining officers. and if granted, no endangering another applicant's life, got that? anyone who breaks that rule will instantly be disqualified. No second chances..."

A Sudden blood-lust emanate from Zabuza, "Do I make myself clear here?" no one said anything in fear of pissing off the demon of the bloody mist.

"We will now begin the first part of the chunin exams. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards..." he pulls out a piece of paper with the number one on it, "And report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

A moment of silence, "A- A- Paper test?!" Naruto was yet again being Naruto...

After getting their seats and everyone sat down, Jeanne listens to Zabuza, "There are a few major rules that you need to know for this part of the exam. I'll write them up on this blackboard and explain them. but there will be no questions, so listen carefully. I will only say this once."

"Rule number one! each participate starts with ten points. there are ten questions in the test, each worth one point. For each question wrong you loose a point, simple, right?" he gives everyone two examples on how it works to make it clear.

"Rule number two, this written test is still a team event. passing or failure is determined by the total points all three members of each cell. The objective is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from it's joint thirty point total." after some silence he continues.

"Rule number three, if, during the duration of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary... in more common words, anything that leads us proctors to determine that he or she has cheated... we subtract two points off each member of the cheaters team." he finishes writing on the board.

"In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points through this test. If so, you and your team will have to pack your shit and leave." Jeanne held in a laugh, that was very Zabuza like.

"I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it, heh." they look at Kotetsu, who had a smug grin on his face.

Some people were panicking, probably because they all had some person on their team that was an idiot, "If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down! if you wanna become Chunin... if you want to be the best ninja you can... then you'd better start acting like you already are!"

"One more thing... If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire team, regardless of how the other two members do... will be disqualified!"

Everyone looks shocked by this instead of the more stoic ones, and her, after the shock Zabuza speaks up one last time, "You have one hour. Starting... NOW!" everyone flips their pages and writes their name at the top before going onto the questions.

_'Oh wow, Cryptograpy is first... yeah no, that ain't happening.'_ she goes to the second question, she wasn't even going to attempt the math there...

A few minutes of reading later, she was able to manage one of the questions easily, which was a 'how to create jutsu' process, which since she technically made one before, if she just wrote down how she did it they'd have to believe her due to her experience in the field.

_'And now comes the difficult part, cheating for the answers.'_ she looks at everyone and saw a few participates already done while people only now just started to cheat, so she found her targets... now how to get the answers...?

_'Wait, I got it!'_ she leans back and pretends to be in thought while the tiniest poof happened under her desk, it wasn't even audible and she hid the smoke with her legs so proctors didn't see it, suddenly a fly flies out from her desk and buzzes around her softly, she tries to swipe at it but it dodges before flying off towards one of the chunin.

_'You've got to love Shadow Clones... mixed with my Eldritch anatomy I can make any creature with my Clones...'_ she sighs as her (fake) target gets away before looking back at the questions in thought, only about 5 minutes have passed.

Her Shadow clone fly goes into the vent and created seven more of itself, each of which would memories each question and dispel one at a time every 4 to 6 minutes to make it seem like she was working on them throughout the test to hide suspicion.

By the end she got all the answer written down and had five minutes to spare for the tenth question at the 45 minute mark, when suddenly she felt a tug on her consciousness.

_'Ah... I see... Since Sakura isn't here she's going with the next best thing.'_ she closed her eyes and let her mind drift, since she knows how this will go.

She appears inside her mind, an odd amalgamation of Unlimited Blade Works and Unlimited Void World, it was ever changing, she turned to face Ino, who looked increasingly surprised.

"Ah, hey Ino, how ya doing?" she asked in a friendly tone, "I see you were trying to get into my mind, now we can't have that, can we?" she raised her hand and swords came forth, "While I don't have too much control over this while in my mind, I have enough to force you out of it."

She fires them forward before Ino disappears and Jeanne wakes up again, all of that took only a second in the real world.

She waits a few minutes before Zabuza speaks up, "Alright, it's time for the tenth question!" everyone pays attention to him, "And before we get to the question itself... I'm adding one more new rule." in the moment of shock Kankuro comes back from the bathroom break.

After a short talk Zabuza continues, "Let me explain. This rule... Is absolute."

A short pause before he continues, "First... you must choose... Whether to accpet or reject this tenth question!" now the genin were confused.

"Ch-Choose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!" Temari asked him, making him continue.

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points instantly and fail, obviously. And both of your teammates will rail right along with you."

"Say what?!"

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?"

Zabuza speaks up, "Because... of the other rule." everyone stays quiet, "If you try to answer the question, but get it wrong... you will never be permitted to apply for the next Chunin exams again, not ever."

Kiba was the first to speak, "You can't be serious. That's ridiculous! There are ninja here who've sat for the chunin exams more than once already! We know there are!"

Zabuza let's out a maniac like laughter, "Just your rotten lick. I wasn't making the rules in past years... I am now."

Zabuza shrugs, "I've been up front with everyone here. You can take a failing grade and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year and the year after that."

After a few moments of silence for people to think, he speaks once more, "Ready? Then let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room."

A few moments of silence pass before a man with a goatee stands up, "I-I... I quit! I'm rejecting the question! Genna! Inaho! Please forgive me!"

"Number 50! Failed!"

"Number 130! Number 111! You fail right along with him." two people stand up and exit the room.

"M-me too!"

"Me too..."

"I-I'm Sorry, guys!"

"I quit, too!"

"Me too..."

Jeanne looks at Naruto shaking for a moment before his hand shoots up, shocking Sasuke and Hinata, but before anything is said he slams it onto the table.

"Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life... I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care!"

Zabuza looks at the kid for a moment before speaking, "I'll ask one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have a chance, brat." Naruto grins at him.

"I never go back on my word. Cussedness is part of my shinobi skill set!" Jeanne smirks at Naruto, there are some things she'd never want to change about that lovable idiot she calls a brother.

"Good call. So, everyone who is still here..." a moment of pause to add suspense, "You've just passed the first exam!"

After a freak out from everyone and Zabuza explaining everything and congratulating everyone on making it pass the first exam before suddenly one of the windows suddenly shatters as a person covered in cloth appears, from inside two Kunai fly out and stick to the ceiling and Anko Mitarashi stands before the sign which read 'Newly arrived second chief command officer.'

"None of you are in any position to celebrate. I am the second chief examination officer... Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin' people. Let's go! Follow me!"

...

Even Jeanne was slightly stunned, not something people can do often...

"Read the mood Anko-san..." Zabuza states from around the curtain, making Anko blush.

"Seventy-eight of you are still here?! Zabuza! You passed twenty six teams?! you went way too easy on them!" she states while slightly glaring at Zabuza, "We have applicants of exceptional calibre."

"Yeah, right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done." people looked abit shocked by the information but stay quiet.

"Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location... So follow me!" everyone leaves after her and Zabuza starts to pick up the exam papers.

"Hmm... Let's see what Jeanne got... All correct and... hmm?" he looks at a note taped to the back, he decides to open it as it said 'to zabuza'.

'Dear Zabuza,

If you are reading this, then you did what I thought and checked my exam to see how well I did, but nevermind that.

That Genin, Kabuto I believe his name was, had classified information such as mission records that were meant to be kept under wraps, like the mission I had involving Mizuki the traitor, I believe Kabuto has access to sensitive information and should be investigated further.

I'll see what I can get out of him in the second exam if I meet with him, as it is a survival exam, I'll ask under the guise of being interested in information gathering.

P.S: lose the bandages, you're more scary with the sharp teeth.'

"Heh... Damn brat..." he goes to give the note to the Hokage, as he could do more with the information then him.

* * *

The genin who passed the second exam look at the large gate separating where they were to the forest beyond it, Anko looks at them in psychotic glee, "This is the arena for the second exam: Training ground 44. Also known as the forest of death!"

"And you're about to find out firsthand... why they call this the 'forest of death'." Jeanne tried supressing a laugh but failed, causing a Kunai to sail past her face and graze her cheek.

Anko appears behind her, "the ones who think this is a game are always the first to go. she tried to lick the blood but the moment she comes into contact with it it seems to burn her tongue, confusing her but rolling with it.

"Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood..." a moment later she grabs another Kunai and points it to her back, Jeanne looks and lightly glares at the disguised Orochimaru using a tongue of all things to hand a Kunai back to Anko, "Your Kunai Knife... I believe you dropped it."

"Gee... Thanks." a moment passes, "Don't just stand behind me... Radiating Bloodlust... Unless you're in a hurry to die." Anko finishes.

"I'll try to keep it under control... But the sight of warm, fresh blood really makes me crazy... And I was already revved up from losing a strand of my precious hair." the Lady disguised Snake spoke while placing their tongue back in there mouth.

Jeanne hovers here hand over her cheek and burns it to cauterise the wound, it'll heal by the end of the five days.

"There's something I have to hand out!" she starts paying attention to Anko again as she pulls a large stack of consent forms.

"They're consent forms. Everybody has to sign one." Naruto decided to ask why, "We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur. Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?" she said that with an honest smile on her face.

"First, I'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms. With the other two members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them."

She begins going into detail about the second exam, it was a no-holds-barred survival test, how the forest was bordered and the gates, the tower at the centre that was about ten kilometres from the gates, and that they could use any ninja arts or weapons they had, that it was a fight to the death version of capture the scroll, which she promptly showed everyone.

"There's a 'scroll of heaven' and 'scroll of earth'... and your objective is to acquire both scrolls." she continues to explain that half of the teams will get an earth and the other half an heaven scroll, but they need both to pass and they had to bring them to the tower at the centre.

"So that's why you said you'll cut us down by half..." Jeanne states calmly, "You bet! And there's a time limit! You have 120 hours which to complete this exam - Exactly five days!" now Ino and Chouji shortly complained about the duration of the exam.

Anko goes back to explaining about the forest and the exam for abit before getting to the rules.

They were simple, no team that looses a member due to death or injury may pass, once they were in, they can't leave until the time limit is up, how they weren't allowed to look at the scrolls contents until they reach the tower, and explaining the reason for this, that was Chunin they may be entrusted with top=secret documents.

"That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. everyone will begin at the same time.

After some thinking, the three signs their forms and hand it in, Naruto and Sasuke were about to say they'll handle the scroll, but Jeanne just pockets it and makes it go into her inventory.

"Huh? Oi, Jeanne. I want the scroll." Jeanne smirks at him, "Alright, if you find it, you keep it." after a few moments he gives up and they follow their proctor to gate 12.

They decide to run in for a few moments before stopping at the loud scream they heard, Jeanne looks of towards gate 16, "Hmm, it seems teams have already encountered each other... We should stick together." they agree but instantly Naruto speaks up, "Uhh... I gotta take a leak..." Jeanne sighs before turning to Naruto, "Alright, We'll go with you."

They look at her in shock, "We have no idea if ninja will find Naruto and take his place, I simply wish to prevent such a thing from happening." they nod before Naruto goes around a tree, his clothes barely visible for them.

Jeanne hears a rustle in the trees and grabs a Kunai and throws it past where Naruto was, "AHH!" a sudden scream of pain emitted that wasn't Naruto, so the two run to him and got a weapon out each as they servery the area, they look at the body she just found, with a Kunai in it's neck.

"Wow... that's some deadly accuracy you've got Jeanne." Sasuke had to admit that she was skilled with a Kunai when she couldn't see a target.

Little did he know, she saw the target perfectly, but he didn't need to know that.

They have a sit down after Naruto fully finished and talked, "If we hadn't stuck together we could of been jumped by that ninja if he disguised as Naruto, so we need to think of a password so that doesn't happen."

Jeanne nods, she glances around and sees a pipe sticking out of the ground but ignores it, Sasuke goes on about a poem, and gave a ridiculously long answer, which both Jeanne and Naruto say the exact same thing.

"You expect me to remember that?" they look at each other before silently laughing, after a moment she feels the presense of Orochimaru leave, kind of hard to miss since she felt the Magic in a person, not their chakra.

_'It still surprises me that everyone has magic, but it's just locked... Helps that they don't know it exist or how to hide it...'_ she glances at Sasuke, "Alright, the eaves dropper is gone, the password is 'Eldritch', short and simple for Naruto's sake. no complaining."

They stand up and was about to walk off before suddenly a mass of wind picks up, "A new enemy?!"

"NO, IT'S MY PIZZA DELIV- OF COURSE IT'S AN ENEMY!" Jeanne yelled back before, much to her surprise, both her and Naruto get launched off, her much farther then Naruto did.

_'Huh... Fat load of good Wind Resistance did... Well... It's only the damage, nothing about the fact it can push me...'_ she focuses once more before landing on her feet, she looks in the direction of where she came from before making 20 shadow clones, "All of you are to go out and keep an eye on the battle, but don't be seen at all, pop around ten seconds before Sasuke is given the curse mark so I can get back. Make sure to somewhat perserve what fragments of this timeline remains."

They all nod before heading off to complete their objective.

She looks around before pointing the way she was _meant_ to go, "If I go that way, RPG wise I'd be progressing the story... but..." she uses her other hand to point in the opposite direction, "My instincts as a Video Gamer before I became a [Gamer], that I should head the opposite direction and search for something neat..." she smirks before dashing off.

After about five minutes she finds herself at a dark cave...

...

"I really know I shouldn't... But I really want to..." and with that, she enters the cave.

* * *

The Shadow Clones Jeanne sent to watch out for her team, The events of Naruto using the Kyuubi's Chakra just passed, which meant that one should dispel to alert there boss, they pick one at random and before she could complain she burst.

* * *

Jeanne was walking through the cave and came up to an old temple, she decides to use tracing on it to see the layout and found something of interest in the back, so after activating Avenger and speeding through the temple she walks out of it with a massive scroll in her hands, _'To think I'd find one of these in the forest... It must be my lucky day...'_

She sighs before a sudden jolt alerted her that a clone dispelled and she gained the memories of what happened and she puts her newly acquired scroll into her inventory before speeding off to mess with the timeline more.

She gets there just in time to hear Orochimaru speak, "I'm Orochimaru, The Giant Snake. If you'd ever like a rematch... Then pass this exam as quickly as you can!"

A few moments of talking later Orochimaru makes a hand seal and his neck stretches to try and bite into Sasuke...

...

Note how it said 'try'?

"Sasuke!" Jeanne pushed Sasuke out of the way and felt the fangs sink into her neck, she felt the Chakra pour into her system and tried merging with her's, she was able to first of all, avoid that completely due to not having a Chakra network, and secondly, make it so it doesn't overly affect a majority of her body.

"Jeanne!?" Sasuke exclaims, Jeanne holds her neck where a seal was now forming, "It feels like my skin's melting..." it did actually hurt like hell, it wasn't one of her resistances so the seal felt like absolute hell.

"Hmm... Oh well, I intended to give that to you, but this situation could prove more interesting and more rewarding in the long run... Don't worry Sasuke-kun... I'll come back for you to give you a gift of your own."

And with that... Huh? Jeanne actually passed out, this is a first...

* * *

She finds herself in her mindscape, she looked around before feeling something behind her, she pulled her swords out but they were unresponsive, she turns to see Orochimaru in all his... oh god, naked glory...

"Any reason you're naked...?" the snake smirks at her.

"Well, as you are a growing woman, I doubt you can resist my-" **BOOM!**

"Yeah... Fuck no..." she looked at the fire from the wave of flames she just threw forwards, she still had access to a limited amount of magic anyway...

"Alright, let's not drag this out longer then needed." she bites her thumb to keep up appearance, "Summoning Art: Decent of the Magic Goddess!" she slams her hand on the ground, "haha, Summoning doesn't work in your mi-"

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!**" suddenly a wave of black mist washed over Orochimaru's soul fragment in the seal, wiping it from existence.

Jeanne sighs, incredibly grateful that worked, but instantly regretted it as she felt pain throughout her body.

"Jeanne, what's wrong, what happened!?" Manus asked in a scared tone, after a few moments of pain Jeanne learnt to deal with it.

"The seal... Needs a soul fragment to... Occupy it... to prevent death..." she managed to get out before passing out... in her mind... how does that work...?

"A Soul Fragment? Alright, I'll give a piece of mine..." after managed to split her soul, only 1/1,000th of her full soul and put it in the seal, preventing the pain, but Manus got another idea...

"Let's just change that energy it emits..." a few moments later instead of a three tomoe seal like it should be, it shifted into a two wings on either side of a sword, "Hmm... I'll need to name this for her system... how about..."

"Immortal Mark...?"

* * *

Outside, Sasuke had managed to get Jeanne and Naruto to a somewhat safe location, but that didn't stop the Otonin's from finding and trying to kill him, thankfully Lee came in to assist, and later on all of Team 10 and later on Team 9 assisted.

But they were still loosing due to the sound based abilities of the Otonin, when all of the sudden Jeanne started to get up, "Another one won't change anything!" Zaku, the spiky haired one, spoke out arrogantly.

Jeanne looked as along the left side of her body a pattern of hollow spikes spread across it, "I see... So this is what happened..." she took note of a skill pop up she just got.

**[The Immortal Mark - LV1 0.01% - Active]  
****A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
****\- x2.2 STR/VIT/AGI  
****\- x3.3 MP Reserves  
Cost: 100 MP per minute**

...

_'This is broken, isn't it?'_ she thought to herself, she also noticed the pure white energy around her, it was Magic... no... it was God magic, Magic Manus uses instead of normal magic!

_'Okay, nevermind the question, this _is_ OP as hell.'_ she looks up at Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Chouji, everyone who was injured and looked at the sound ninja.

"Did you do this...?" her voice was monotone, Zaku gave her a 'yes', making her smirk before walking forward, "Tsk, go to hell! SUPERSONIC AIR-SLICE!" Jeanne stared as the wind blew past her.

Dust covered the area for only a few moments, "Hah! Blew that Pipsqu-HUH!?" Jeanne just stared at him, in the same spot she stood, not even damaged.

She disappears and Zaku finds himself without an arm, "I'm not one for torture... But you hurt my comrades, for that, I will not show mercy..." he turns around to see Jeanne blankly staring at him while lazily holding his arm, he was about to scream as the pain finally register, but suddenly his head was separated from his shoulders.

"I'm also..." a soft thud was heard as the head hits the ground, "quite the hypocrite..." she turns towards Dosu and Kin, who were scared out of there minds at the seamlessly soulless expression on her face.

"Drop the scroll and leave... Unless you want to be next..." Dosu nods before placing his teams earth scroll on the ground, looking at Dosu for a moment before helping Kin up and leaving.

"Jeanne...?" she turns to Sasuke, her eye seems to stare into his soul, "What happened...?" she looked down at herself for a moment, "I'm not sure... I felt as though this was meant to kill me... but something changed it..." she held a hand over her mark before the markings along her left side receded into it.

"Ow..." she rubs it for a moment before turning to Sasuke, "So... ya mind filling me in on what happened while I was out...?"

* * *

"Wow, I've missed alot..." Jeanne states, a few minutes after her, Naruto also woke up, after that the other teams parted ways, so the three went to a stream to get some food, which Naruto and Sasuke took care of while she got some sticks for a campfire.

"Jeanne, how are you feeling...?" Naruto asked, worried about the mark, "Oh... Abit tired, but I can manage, so don't worry." she sat down by the fire and stared at it while the fish cooked on it, she engaged in some friendly conversation with Naruto and Sasuke, talking about their next course of action.

"We're running out of time to complete this part of the exam... it's already the third day, but I have some good news." Jeanne reached into her pockets and pulled out a Heaven and Earth scroll, "We're all ready to go to the tower, after our meal we can head there and finish this portion of the exam."

She puts them back into her pockets and Naruto felt them, "Where do they go after you put them away?" Sasuke also looked interested, so maybe she'll play with them abit?

"A Magician never reveals her secrets~" she says cheekily to them, causing them to have a small smile each.

"Hey Jeanne..." she looks at Sasuke, "Nice to know you can still joke in this situation... it means not everything is terrible right now..." she smiles and pats Sasuke on the shoulder, "If my jokes are able to cause you guys to calm down, maybe I should start a Comedy art? I got the skills for it."

Naruto laughed abit before they finish eating and packing up, just then they heard a rustle in the trees, and got ready.

"Whoa, Whoa! Calm down, will ya? I mean no harm." Kabuto casually walked out of the forest line, Sasuke speaks up, "What are you doing here Kabuto?" he rubs the back of his head slightly, "Well... this is gonna sound dumb... But I kind of got lost and can't find my teammates."

They raise their eyebrows at that, "And you say that because...?" Jeanne asked, holding a flame sword in her hand.

"Well, since I also have both scrolls..." he holds up his two scrolls, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the tower together, since we're all Konoha Nin and all we should team up. Safety in numbers and all that, right?"

They stare at him for a moment before slightly dropping their guard, but Jeanne wasn't a fool, she knew how Kabuto was, so she would keep an eye on him.

The now group of four decide to tree jump to the tower as fast as possible, but after awhile Jeanne noticed something, "Hold on guys." she speaks up, causing the others to stop, "is it just me, or is the tower not getting closer?"

They look at it for a moment before realising that it was indeed the case, Jeanne stretched her senses and found a group of three.

"Looks like we've been in a Genjutsu for some time now..." she watches as a bunch of people in black clothes appear around them.

The four when back to back with weapons ready... well, minus Jeanne...

"I'm sorry... but..." a ring of fire forms on the ground around the four, she looks up at where they were really at while her only eye glows red, "I'm not playing your game!" she waves her hand and a wave of fire surrounds them and burns into all the doppelgangers.

"Since when could you do this Jeanne!?" She turns and smirked at Sasuke, "That was one of two techniques I've made during the time from Wave to this exam, if you want I'll try teaching you after the exams, sound cool?" he nods as the fire fades.

She looks at the position the real bodies where.

"How about I show you the other technique I've made...?" she smirks before holding her hand above her, a mass of fire forms above her hand, it was incredibly hot and dense, "Fair warning, we'll need to run after I do this." she grabs a hold of it and it forms into a spear, she spins it into her hand into the perfect spear throwing position and locks on them.

Their magic flickered, meaning they panicked, but didn't move.

"SCARLET DEATH!" she called out before throwing it, it impacts with one of them and suddenly a spire of flames shoots into the skies in a massive explosion of completely red fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kabuto yells while they manage to hold themselves down and not get blasted away from the wind force it gave off.

Once it settles, Jeanne falls to her knees, slightly sweating, "We need to leave, now..." they nod before running off, Sasuke managing to carry Jeanne, who was surprisingly light, to the tower.

After Kabuto meets up with his team the two parts ways and Team seven heads inside.

They find themselves in a room and Jeanne looks at the sign, "Hey, that wall of text mentions heaven and earth... I think we have to read it."

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Sasuke, "'If qualities of Heaven are your desire to acquire wisdom and knowledge to take you mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both heaven and earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This "_" is the secret way... That guides us from this place today. - Third Hokage."

Jeanne looks at it before getting off, "I can at least walk now..." Sasuke nods before taking the two scrolls out of her pockets and handing one to Naruto and Sasuke each.

"I believe we have to open them both at the same time." the two nods before, after a moment of hesitation, opens it, "huh...? what is this?" Sasuke thinks for a moment before speaking, "Naruto drop the scroll!" both of them throw them a distance away and a poof of smoke.

And out came... Iruka-sensei!?

"It's been a while, eh?"

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Alright then... Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram."_

_"Wow, I didn't know such creatures existed..."_

_"I hate it when I get pissed off..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 300 (249,256 EXP Stored)  
Prestige: 1 (Prestige Available)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void] - Permanent, [The True Black Queen] - Permanent**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 70,000/70,000**  
**HPR: 4,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 14,800/14,800**  
**MPR: 7,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 500 (A Rank)**  
**END: 800 (A+++ Rank)**  
**AGI: 1,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 700 (A++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 540 (A Rank)**

**N.P: 250**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 25,837,919,734 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 5,822,126 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 20,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: A++]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (2)**  
**\- Adds 30% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Reaper - Rank: A/A+]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Reaper! »  
N.P Cost: 250 MP  
Damage: 400~800  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:2/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +12% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 200, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 4,000**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +110% speed in cooking  
\- +220% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +220% quality of items crafted  
\- +110% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +550% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +275 Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.8% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+2,200% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[The Immortal Mark - LV1 0.01% - Active]  
****A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
****\- x2.2 STR/VIT/AGI  
****\- x3.3 MP Reserves  
Cost: 100 MP per minute**

**[Observe - LV32 14.51% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +220% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +220%  
\- +440% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +220% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +110% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Sword - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The Art of Sword, make your body into a blade  
\- +165% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed  
\- +330% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage**

**[Physical Endurance - LV73 18.32% - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 80.3% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Electric, Wind  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,100%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 100% change in shape**  
**\- 100% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,100% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +110% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 500 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (150), Fire (0.5), Electricity (2), Wind (1.5), Solar (10), Void (200), Spirit (175), Chakra (0.2), Cursed Chakra (0.5), Bijuu Chakra (1.5)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-2,200 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 11**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**


	24. The End of the Chunin exams

**A/N: Another Chapter~**

**Randomguy90:** I don''t think those work in the Grail Wars...? But I already have a plan that is kind of locked in now, so no point in suggesting it now (Sorry)

**Demon-255:** thanks for the info on the Cell Holy Grail War. it is Moon Cancer. 1. Your welcome. 2. Did it? I do forget things some times. *Goes back to read it* Oh, okay, He said it was from before the Sage of six paths because he was staying in tune with the timeline, as items like sacred gears are from the time of the biblical god (HS DXD) and that they existed for a long time (No idea how long), and I just lined up the timeline with each other and it existed before the Six Path Sage. 3. Thanks, I try to make every story I write slightly unique, if it's a Gamer Story I try to put a different system on it, or if it isn't, try going for some off the wall ability that's weird but useful.

**HeroineXAlter:** Looking up Foreigner, I find that it is very much a viable option (Maybe I'll do a system update during the time skip to change that), and I know Magic is not a Caster exclusive, she is just much better then most classes when it comes to magic as, if she went all out, could literally nuke a village with a flick of her wrist. (I may of made her too OP)

**PanKeRio:** That's the think with Jeanne, Her luck is much higher then a human, so messing with the timeline and something like 'Orochimaru leaving and not marking Sasuke' could happen, that's just how Stupid the Gamer ability can be at times, but I do realise it was kind of force (My bad). Manus doesn't/can't watch Jeanne, she is a goddess but is trapped to the void and can only come out if Jeanne let's her out (which she hasn't done because of the Village constantly tailing her).

Glad you liked the written part.

I agree she is _abit_ too perfect, but remember, she's still an idiot, sure she's gotten smarter because of experience, but compared to others, like Madara who planned for after his death to be revived, or Zetsu who basically controlled the Shinobi world for a time, she is no where near smart enough, she's just lucky to have prior knowledge of the future events (Slightly), making her get by with just that.

And I do go random, in fact all the exp she's gained to this point has been random (Just in her favor), and all items are (while what she needed) in random quantity, it's just that her Luck stat is much higher then a human's should be, making it a much higher reward for such things. But I do understand how you feel, (sadly, I may not be able to write in any changes soon because I'm already up to chapter 28 writing wise), but I'll try to make it a better read by then.

**aspire5515:** Ah, okay then.

**Gon Freaks:** didn't ask for your opinion, and she destroyed a military base, why wouldn't the world see her as a threat and attack?

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"I believe we have to open them both at the same time." the two nods before, after a moment of hesitation, opens it, "huh...? what is this?" Sasuke thinks for a moment before speaking, "Naruto, drop the scroll!" both of them throw them a distance away and a poof of smoke._

_and out came... Iruka-sensei!?_

_"It's been a while, eh?"_

* * *

**Chapter 24: The End of the Chunin exams**

* * *

"Wow, you three look like you've really been through the wringer." Iruka says, looking at Jeanne somewhat cautiously, seems like they knew of her, most likely S Rank, technique.

"Iruka-Sensei, what are you doing popping out of a summoning scroll?!" Naruto asked, Iruka answered, "The scroll was designed so that we chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger for the three of you."

"Messenger...?" Jeanne asked to fill the blank of Sakura, "Yeah... You barely made it! Congratulations... You've all passed the second exam. This calls for a celebration! I wish I could take you out for ramem at Ichiraku..." he didn't get to finish before Naruto leap at him, "YESSS!"

"H-Hey! Naruto! Let me finish..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! I'm so happy!" Jeanne looks at him while signing and deciding to lay down, While Sasuke sits down, "He keeps going... and going..." Jeanne laughs, "an endless amount of energy, isn't he...?"

Jeanne doesn't pay anymore attention to Iruka and simply follows him to a resting area, after Naruto and Sasuke goes in she walks to catch up with Iruka, "Iruka, I need to see the Hokage immediately." she said seriously, confusing Iruka.

"He should be expecting me." Iruka nods before taking her to the Hokage.

"Ah, Jeanne... It's good to see you've passed. Iruka, Please leave us." Iruka nods before leaving the room, "As I guessed, you got my message a few days ago?" Hiruzen nods, "yes, and we've done an extensive background check on him, it says that he was found by Nonō - a captain of Konoha's Medic Corps - after the Battle of Kikyo Pass and adopted as her son."

Jeanne raises a brow, "You, the leader of a village of ninja's, people who are literally paid to lie, cheat and steal information, can't find more information about him. And doesn't him always dropping out seem slightly suspicious?" The Hokage nods to her question.

"Alright, I also talked with him abit, did anyone ever talk to him about spying and information gathering?" The hokage thinks before looking through the files before shaking his head, "Then either your info is wrong or he's lying to me, cause that's what he told me on the way to the tower."

The Hokage nods, "We'll look more into it, anything else to report?" Jeanne thinks, "Oh, right, my team encountered Orochimaru." the reaction was instant, "WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Hokage-Sama... Orochimaru of the Sannin attacked my team, while not with the intent to kill he did greatly injure both me and Naruto." The Hokage looked concerned, "And of Sasuke?" Jeanne shrugs, "He seemed fine... minus trauma."

The old Hokage sighs while grabbing a bottle of Sake, "What are the injuries you and Naruto sustained?" Jeanne tilted her head, "Well, I didn't see it but Naruto said he did something to his stomach area." The Hokage stiffens at that knowledge.

"As for me, I pushed Sasuke out of the way of an attack and got bit on the neck, which caused my body to hurt alot but it seemed to give me power afterwards." how he was on high alert.

"Jeanne-chan, could I see this mark?" she shrugs while lowering the left side of her jackets collar to reveal the Immortal Mark she got from that ordeal.

"Interesting... Jeanne-chan, if you wish I will have that sealed off for your own safety, the Cursed Mark is known to twist the mind of it's bearers when used."

Jeanne thinks for a moment, "No... leave it, for now anyways... I wanna see how I fair with it for abit. I've managed to handle it for a few days now without negative side effects." The Hokage nods but still looked worried.

"If you say so... but the moment it starts to hurt come tell us and we'll seal it off." she nods to him before leaving.

She decided to stay by the door and use stealth to listen in.

"So that's the brat you told me about?" a male voice called out.

"Yes, she is... let's say... An interesting person." The Hokage speaks up.

"Alright, I'll see about training her after the preliminaries, but if she refuses then I'll go train my godson." Ah, so it was Jiraiya.

"Understood, but if you can, inspect that seal to see what's different from the normal cursed mark, it seems far too advanced for Orochimari." The Hokage again.

"Got it, see you later Sensei." after that she decides to leave and have a rest, it was the fourth day after all.

* * *

Today was the day they'd have the preliminary rounds for the third exam, since there was too many people around.

She didn't see Team Dosu becau- _'Oh shit, who is Shino going to fight if I killed Zaku?'_ she completely forgot about that, as it seems only six teams passed the exam.

She didn't listen to the Hokage's talk about the exams underlying purpose on how it was a miniature war, HA, please, the holy grail wars were small yet more destructive then this mess... not that she would know, but she had seen the shows more then enough.

Then all of the sudden Gekko Hayate came and introduced himself as the third proctor, he explained how there was a need for the preliminaries and what there was too many applicates still remaining, and stated they'd begin right then.

"Well... I'm outta here." Kabuto says casually, "What?!" Naruto goes off, she was glad he wanted to be at front while she stayed back, saved her ear drums.

"K-Kabuto...?!"

"Ummm... Aren't you Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha...? Okay. You can go." after some talk and Kabuto leaving.

"Hmm... it seems we have an uneven number of fighters, someone will have to fight twice." Jeanne thinks for a moment before raising her hand, "I'll do it."

All eyes was on her for a moment before returning to the proctor, who nodded.

Hayate explained the board and how it picked people, the board flickered before two names appeared.

**Jeanne Skylark VS Yorai Akado**

She hums slightly as she looks at him, she knew his ability was to absorb another's chakra through physical contact, so she just didn't need to get close, which she can do easily.

As the other Genin went up stairs to their Jounin sensei's to watch the match.

"Shall I start?" he asked her, Jeanne smirks at him, "No, I think I'll go first." she wasted no time calling out her flame sword and dashing forward to slice him up, he materialises Chakra in his hand for his technique to drain her.

She spends a few moments slicing at him slowly to make sure he dodges before he grabs her face, she could feel the technique taking her magic and converting it to Chakra... it took literally 25 MP a second, less then half she regens a second...

She'll act weak for the moment, make the reveal all the more fun.

"You're... sucking my chakra..." she says, "heh heh... figured it out, eh?" she could feel the grin from him, she thinks for a moment, "Well..." she stands up with him still gripping onto her, she shifts his grips onto her arms, "It's a good thing I've got plenty to spare, so why don't you take as much as you like?!"

Sudden a mass of chakra erupts from her body, cracking the ground she was standing on, and forcing it into Yorai.

"W-what Chakra, I can't handle it!" he tried letting go but couldn't as his muscles locked up from too much strength before his arms blew up, along with the rest of his body.

She pulls back the Chakra, "Oh come on, that wasn't even a fraction of what I have..." she looked disappointed at that while everyone was shocked/impressed/grossed out.

"Due to... Explosive circumstances... Jeanne Skylark is the winner of the first match, let's move on to the second." The board flickers again and show the names 'Tenten VS Temari of The Sand' which went the same as it did in canon.

The board flickers once more, 'Shikamaru Nara VS Misumi Tsurugi', hey, wasn't that the flexible guy?

She watches the match in mild interest, but lost it as Shikimaru easily trapped Misumi with shadow possession, it was a boring fight to watch.

The next match is called, 'Shino Aburame VS Kankuro', the fight went very similar as it did during the Invasion in canon where the two fought, resulting in a double defeat as Kankuro admitted defeat while Shino passed out.

The next was something interesting, 'Hinata Hyuga VS Ino Yamanaka', the fight was fun to watch as Ino encouraged Hinata to fight with all her might as they were enemies in their fight.

But in the end, Hinata won, just barely after using Jyuuken on Ino to knock her outwhile heavily injured.

The Next was 'Sasuke Uchiha VS Kiba Inuzuka', which Sasuke won, not surprising really.

The next was something that both seemed interesting, but also pained her since she knew the only three possible matches after, 'Choji Akimichi VS Neji Hyuga', the fight was hard fought (because Asuma promised BBQ if Chouji won) but in the end Chouji was out and Neji won the match

Here it comes...

*bing*

She looks at the bored and stared in mute horror...

'Naruto Uzumaki VS Gaara of The Sand'...

"Naruto, Forfeit now." she spoke seriously, confusing everyone (minus those on team 8) about what she was going on about, "Nah, don't worry Jeanne-chan, I'll wipe the floor with hi-?!" Jeanne grabs his shoulders and stares at him right in the eyes.

"Naruto, there is a thin line on being brave, and going to your own funeral, I _need_ you to forfeit so he doesn't kill you." Naruto looks at her oddly before dismissing it and heading down.

_'Fine... At the first sign of danger I'm pulling him out.'_ she watches the match intensely so she wasn't a moment too late.

It was pathetic, watching Naruto try and fight against someone insanely strong compared to him, he couldn't manage to hit him due to the sand protecting Gaara.

Naruto was down and the sand trailing towards him, she looked at Kakashi-sensei, _'He's reading his fucking book, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?'_ when suddenly a scream was heard, she swears before looking and freezing as Naruto's left leg and right arm were crushed.

"NARUTO!" She jumped off and as fast as she could she gets him away from Gaara and set up a barrier of fire between them.

"I-It hurts..." She glared at him in a worried way, "I told you not to fight him..." she looked around before realising something, _he_ was here...

Hayate spoke up, "Due to injury and interference, Gaara of The Sand is the winner of this match." Jeanne carries him up and didn't even see their sensei worried.

"Alright, enough hiding Deathly Healer." people freeze at that before a puff of smoke appears next to her, "Let me guess, fixing the kid up?" she nods before placing him on the floor gently.

"Alrighty then..." a few moments later, "Kid'll make a full recovery, give him one week and he should be in working condition." Jeanne nods before the board flickers one last time, she didn't even glance at it as she knew it was her go against possibly the physically strongest of the genin there.

Rock Lee...

She stared at her opponent, uncaring for a few moments, "Lee, before we begin. I'd like to ask something..." Lee looked confused, so she continues.

"Just forfeit... Because I'm afraid of what I'll do, just so I get a chance to kill Gaara..." everyone looks at her in shock, while her face was expressionless.

"No! I've waited so long for this fight that I'll do so no matter what!" Jeanne stares at him before sighing, "Well... Don't say I didn't give a warning..." She glares at Lee while her right eye glows red, "The last time I was this pissed... I killed over one hundred people..." and she disappears and reappears behind Lee.

"Wha-?!" And Lee was sent flying across the room and into a wall by a simple punch, Jeanne was just standing there.

Lee came at her and used Taijutsu to try and go against her, but she was dodging all of his attacks while staring into his eye, the red glow scaring him.

Lee jumps away before she hears Gai go off, "Lee! Take it off!" Jeanne glances at the man for a moment before Lee takes off his weights, which cause craters in the ground upon impact.

"Hmm... Since you seem to be serious, I will do so as well..." Suddenly the Immortal Mark activates and spreads along the left side of her body, she did a quick check of his stats without the weights, she was plenty faster then 1,000 AGI with the mark active.

Suddenly Lee strikes, but she starts to parry the strikes without much effort and knocks him back, after some personal thoughts about his past with Gai most likely, he decides to activate four of the eight inner gates.

Another check later showed he ha- ?!

Jeanne got punched hard enough to be blasted back into a wall, on the bounce off it she starts to get knocked around a hell of alot, but each hit was only going around 200 damage to her 70,000 HP, after about 30 hits he activates the fifth gate and wraps some of those bandages around her waist and pulls them together, "REVERSE LOTUS!"

The ground gave way as she collided with it, she stayed there for a moment as Lee recovered from muscle tears and bone fractures.

"Jeanne Skylark, you have five seconds to get up or you will be disqualified." Hayate gave her the benifit of the doubt at least...

Jeanne stood up in the dust and slowly walked out of it towards where Lee was, she appeared barely damaged, shocking everyone.

"I will admit, that barrage of attacks did hurt... however, ever since losing my eye I've trained my body to be able to resist physical attacks to inhuman levels... Lee, this will be your last chance, give up... Or I may end up killing you..."

Lee shakily stood up, "No! I will never give up!" Jeanne sighs before her hair turns... white...?

She disappears and reappears next to Lee with her fist in his stomach, Lee coughs up blood before she chops him on the neck, knocking him out.

Her appearance slowly reverted to her normal self while staring at Lee on the floor, she walks up the stairs silently as she was announced the winner, she looks at The Deahtly Healer for a moment, "You better be a good trainer..." he puts his hands in a surrender motion, "Whoa, calm down kiddo. I ain't your enemy here."

After a few moments they head down and the Hokage explains that they have a month to train for the tournament and that they had to pull a number out of the box.

Neji got 3, Sasuke got 4, Hinata got 5, Gaara got 2, Shikamaru got 7, Temari got 6, and Jeanne got 1.

"Alright, here are the pairings for the tournament kiddies." Zabuza said as he showed them all a tournament roaster.

"As we didn't expect a double knock out, 6 and 7 will fight and the winner of that fight will fight 5."

Jeanne looks at the tournament pairings.

**1\. Jeanne Skylark VS 2. Gaara of The Sand**

**3\. Heji Hyuga VS 4. Sasuke Uchiha**

**6\. Temari of The Sand VS 7. Shikamaru Nara**

**5\. Hinata Hyuga VS Winner of match 3**

She grinned at her opponent, looks like she'd get her justice sooner rather then later...

* * *

She was walking back to Konoha casually with The Deahtly Healer, who revealed his name to her as Aiden, but when in public just to refer to him as Deathly-san.

"So Aiden... what's the plan for the training this month?" he thinks for a while before nodding, "Well, you're at max level until you prestige, so probably prestige and level you up alot, and get you all the skills you want back to max... You have anything in particular you wanna train in?"

She hums, "Elemental Manipulation? I have the skill, but does doing the exercises of this world improve them?" Aiden closes his eyes in thought, "Yeah... I did it with my Lightning Manipulation and after the first stage it reduced the cost of all Lightning techniques by 25%."

She looked interested, "Alright, do you know the exercise with the first and second stage of Fire/Lightning Manipulation?" He looks up, "I know the Lightning one, but not the second stage or any fire, as it's my leased used element."

She sighs before getting an idea, she turns to Aiden and the two grin at each other.

Later that night Jeanne and Aiden sneaked into the Ninja Library to find the information they were looking for, a complete guide to Elemental manipulation.

She also found the handseals for summoning, so she decided to copy it down before they left for the night.

"Alright, we have our guides, now all we need to do is find someplace to train in secret..." he began to think before Jeanne pulled a large scroll out of her inventory, the same scroll she found in the Forest of Death.

"Well, I have an idea." she states with a smirk.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got a summoning scroll, but how are you going to drag me with you to the summoning realm?" she smiles at him for a moment before a notification appeared before him, '**Jeanne Skylark has invited you to a party**'.

"Ah, I see, the Summon Realm will be treated as an ID and will take us both there." she nods as Aiden understands her thought process.

"Alright, well then, let's sign it and let's see what you're summoning."

Jeanne bites into her thumb before writing her full name into the slot and put a print of her five finger tips at the bottom.

"Alright then... Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram." She bites her finger and puts around 4,000 Units worth of Chakra into it, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the skies lit aflame.

* * *

Four weeks have passed and it was the day of the Chunin exams, and all the participates were there on time, unlike canon.

"Ladies and gentleman, esteemed guests... Welcome and heartfelt thanks for gathering here in Konohagakure for the Chunin selection examination!" She heard the Hokage yell out for all to hear, "We will now begin the matches of the final round... Between the seven candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back and enjoy!"

The new proctor for the exam, who explained that there are no rules but he'll step in if the win is obvious to prevent death.

"Alright then... Match one, Jeanne Skylark and Gaara of The Sand. You two, stay down here... The rest of you, proceed to the waiting room outside the arena!"

The other contenders exit but before they do so Jeanne heard Sasuke speak up, "Oi, Jeanne." she turns to face him, wondering what he was gonna say, "Kick his ass, I wanna face you after the Hyuga." she raises a brow but nods to him.

After a staring match between the two fighters, the proctor speaks up, "Now then... Match one... Begin!" Jeanne disappears and reappears on the side of the stage, "I'll be honest. I would of made this a much fairer fight had you not attempted to kill my little brother..."

Two wings made of flames burst from her back, shocking all as she began to levitate off the ground, "But now? I'll burn all your sand to glass before you can even use it." she raises her hand and snaps her fingers, suddenly the entire arena started to catch aflame.

She flies above the middle and aims her palm at Gaara, who was about to attack before panicking at the sudden ball of intense blue fire heading towards him.

He managed to get out of the way but the sand he used to do so was hit and... turned to glass.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she'd turn his sand to glass..."

"Such intense flames..."

Jeanne stared at him for a moment, "Hmm..." she aims at the ground before her and fires out... well fire, which spreads out the cover the whole field.

Gaara managed to barely protect himself in his sand, but was quickly running out of options, Jeanne lands on the ground and cancels her flame wings.

She slowly walked forward and it seemed as though she faded in and out of existence every few steps, scaring Gaara, who used the remaining sand he had to try and stab Jeanne, and it succeeded.

"ha...hahahaHAHAHA!" He had won, his existence wouldn't en- "I'm sorry, it appears you've stabbed me..." he looks at her in shock as she casually takes a step back and the wound closes up on it's own almost instantly as she stares at him, and walks around the spear of sand while burning it to glass, trailing her hand along it.

Now Gaara knew fear, this perso- no... This _thing_ didn't feel pain, nor did damage last against it, he couldn't win, he had to run to preserve his existen- "I said I'd kill you, remember?"

A Sword of blue fire formed in her hand as she nears him before she hears a voice call out, "Jeanne! Don't kill him!" she turns towards to see Naruto looking worried, she wondered what happened different to cause him to worry about Gaara, as he did break his arm and leg...

She stares back at Gaara, who was confused by the yelling as well, "Fine... If you forfeit now, I will let you survive." after a moment of silence over the raging flames, his voice is heard, "I... I forfeit..." she lowers her blade.

"Due to forfeit, Jeanne Skylark is the winner of the first round." the proctor calls out before calling for water ninja to put out the flames, Jeanne states there was no need before putting a hand to the ground and all the flames seems to roll along the ground into her hand and disappearing.

She began walking for a moment before stopping and turning around, "I'd suggest talking to Naruto... Seems like he has something to say to you." before walking to the waiting area.

Now it was time for Sasuke and Neji's match, one a lot more people were interested in since it was members of two rival clans.

The two walked down and got into position, after a few moments the proctor called for the match to begin.

Sasuke started with activating his Sharingan, which was a stage three in both eyes, and using a fire ball jutsu at Neji, which Neji moved to the side to dodge.

Sasuke grabbed a Kunai and used it to slash at Neji when he got close, since he knew of the abilities of the Hyuga clan to defeat someone with a simple strike in close combat.

This basically continued for about 2 minutes with Jutsu's here and there from both side before Neji decided that enough was enough and broke out the big guns.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" before striking at Sasuke sixty four times in a row, disabling his Chakra network.

She sighs, this was a more likely outcome of the fight... "Hehe..." Sasuke laughed before performing a set of hand seals and shooting a fire ball at Neji.

_'Wha- How did Sasuke not get his network closed?!'_ she was shocked at that fact, and tried to reason on how he did it, _'I did feel a burst of energy from him on each strike... Did he train a technique to send a pulse of Chakra to act as a shield against the Hyuga's Eight Trigrams?'_

That was the only thing she could think of now, as Neji was hit by the Fireball and knocked out due to lack of oxygen and high amounts of pain, his skin was burned but he would live.

"And the winner of the second round is Sasuke Uchiha! Medics get the Hyuga to med bay!" after Neji was carried off while Sasuke walked off, the fight with Shikamaru and Temari went pretty much the same as canon, so the two participates of team seven decided to have a talk.

"You've gotten even better with fire." He states the obvious, "And you've fully matured the Sharingan, congrats." they stare at each other with a small smile, "So, what kind of training did you do? I'm guessing Kakashi taught you?"

He nods, "Yeah, but he did so under the pretence I'd be fighting Gaara, he didn't seem too have any faith in you." she sighs slightly, "Which is why I told him to train me double what ever he had planned in the chance I am fighting you, glad I did too. What training did you do?"

"Well, to list it off, I learned summoning, Advanced Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Improved my move-ability - as you saw - and I've mastered a few special techniques, After the exams I'll tell you them. Maybe even teach you some, as long as you teach me something as well."

Sasuke, along with the other contenders looked shocked/impressed, "You did all that in a month?" Jeanne just laughed.

"Nah, If I did then I'd be well beyond Kage level by now, I'd only say low jounin at base, if I use _that,_ we'd be pushing mid to high jounin. No... where I trained with my sensei, The flow of time was altered in a sense..."

"Altered how...?" He asked, slightly scared of how much she trained.

"Where I trained... One year equalled one week here. I got three and a half years worth of training." she should really thank Aiden for that one, because in the Summon Realm his ability in ID's time Dilation affected the Summon Realm while they were in it.

Speaking of Aiden, she saw him in the crowd in a disguise with a red haired woman and a young child.

She didn't even include her Shadow Clone doing skill training when she prestige, it also helped alot with Elemental Manipulation, speeding up what would of been half of her training to only a tenth of it.

"So... Our fight would be quite one sided, huh?" Jeanne looks at him and decides to give him a chance, "Don't worry, I really wanted to make Gaara pay for what he did to our teammate, only because of Naruto that I didn't kill him... But I may of expended alot of energy, so I'm rather weak right now." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh course... You're the surrogate older sister of Naruto, You'd pick up his idiot trait too." Sasuke said, she was about to call him out on it, but he had a small, proud smile on him, maybe he wasn't saying that to bad mouth Naruto...

After a few moments Jeanne speaks up, "Hey Sasuke... What do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke looks at her in confusion, "well, he's a stupidly brave and unyielding idiot, that always puts others before himself and always keeps his word, no matter what lengths he has to go too... He's someone who's earned my respect and made me see the errors of my previous self before the exams started."

Jeanne looked at him, _'Right... Because he didn't get the Cursed Mark from Orochimaru, he didn't revert from the progress to a better person in the forest from Naruto protecting him with the Kyuubi's power...'_ she nods slightly in slight confirmation to herself before Shikamaru... won the match?

Once he connected his shadow possession jutsu he managed to guide Temari to a wall while he wasn't near one and, leaned back really fast and knocked her out...

"Alright, the winner of the third match is Shikamaru Nara! Hinata Hyuga, come down for your match." Before Hinata could come down however, Shikamaru put his hand up, "Actually, I'd like to forfeit my match against the Hyuga."

...

"WHAT?!" that came from somewhere in the crowd, it was most likely Ino...

"Well, I used up alot of my Chakra in that fight I just had, so I'd rather not go up against a Hyuga in a weakened state since I know I'll lose."

"Alright... The Winner of the fourth match is Hinata Hyuga due to forfeit!"

The crowd boos at him, but the Ninja's were debating on his reasoning, namely how a leader wouldn't lead his men into battle when weak and how Shikamaru knew when to pull back.

"Well, it looks like it's our turn, eh Jeanne?" Sasuke says with a smirk, which Jeanne returned.

"Yeah, let's give them a good match." the two walk down and get into position.

"Alright, let the first of the semi final matches, Begin!" Sasuke instantly used Firaball jutsu, which she smirked at before holding her hand out and her hand seems to dispel the flames, "Come on Sasuke, you can do better."

He grins before going through a a set of hand seals and spits out a mass of flames towards her, she smiles before running to the side to avoid it, she holds her hand out towards him, "Lightning discharge!" a bolt of lightning shoots at Sasuke but he dodged it, she used this moment of peace to check Sasuke's stats, and she was personally pretty impressed with it for a 12 year old kid.

I mean, he had 500 AGI, no where near hers, but that was pretty good for his age.

She jumps into the air above him, causing him to launch a bunch of fireballs at her with Phoenix flower jutsu, she smirks before spinning in the air, creating massive amounts of wind that managed to dissipate the flames.

She was directly above him, so she propelled herself down at him to engage in hand to hand combat, which went about as well as many could expect for the poor Uchiha.

After a few minutes she broke off from the Uchiha, who was watching her every move with the Sharingan, so she decided to play with him and stand completely still.

Sasuke ran at her and a moment before he makes contact Jeanne's eyes flash red and everything in the world besides her turns grey-scale and stopped moving.

"I love this technique Irin left behind." she casually walks around the Uchiha and spin kicks him in the back of the head a moment after resuming time.

She watches as the Uchiha slowly gets up in confusion, "What the... You were in front of me one moment and I was kicked in the head the other?" Jeanne smile at him.

"Well, if you can figure out my ability, then I'll stop using it for the fight." she was rather confident he wouldn't figure it out, but still gave him the challenge to distract him from the fight.

After trading blows for a few minutes, Jutsu's here and there from both sides before the area was basically destroyed by the two.

"Jeanne... How confident are you in your durability?" She smirks, "Pretty confident, why?" Sasuke makes a few handseals before a chidori forms in his hand, "I hope you have something similar to this them." She stares at it for a moment before grinning.

"An A Rank assassination Jutsu...? Alright... I'm sure I've got something..." she holds her hand up and the sky begins to darken before a fire tornado forms from the sky and flows into her hand, the intensity of the flames in her hand formed a bright white, making it hard for viewers who weren't shinobi to see.

"Alright... Let me show you a technique from the Phoenix Summoning clan!" The flames sudden covers her entire right arm and a roar was heard from an unknown source.

"READY SASUKE?!" she yelled out ever the intense flames and lightning in the arena.

"WHEN EVER YOU ARE JEANNE!" he called out, everyone in the stands braced themselves as the two teammates dash at each other.

"CHIDORI!/REBIRTH SCREAM!" Sasuke and Jeanne said respectfully before clashing.

From outside, it seemed as though an eruption of lightning and fire happened in the middle of the arena, scaring all who saw it.

Both Sasuke and Jeanne yelled out as their elements clashed at the middle of the arena.

After a few moments the elements collapse at the point of contact and explode, creating a massive dust cloud in the middle of the arena.

Viewers watched with bated breath as the dust faded to reveal a crater with both contenders in it prone.

Slowly, both Sasuke and Jeanne got up, and looking ready to strike each other before The proctor appeared in between them, "I'm calling this match before one of you kills the other."

Jeanne sighs before falling back and sitting down on a rock next to her, which Sasuke did the same, "well, we need to decide a winner for this fight... Up for rock paper scissors?" she ask, making him laugh slightly before they meet at the middle and get ready.

"The first is rock... Ready, rock paper scissors, pop!" They both throw out scissors, "Aiko deshou! Shou!" they throw down again, both being rock...

This continued for a few rounds before ultimately Sasuke won, only because he used the Sharingan to win.

"Aw man, I really wanted to fight some more." Jeanne frowns before smirking, "Alright, well... Good luck in the finals."

After that feathers seem to fall from the sky, _'So it begins...'_ she made the 'kai' handseal to disable the genjutsu (she didn't need too, as a person with no chakra normally, but keeping up appearance and all) and Sasuke realises what was happening and did the same.

"What's going on?" he asked the proctor, "The Chunin exams are officially over. If you two can fight, then help defend the Chunin Arena." The two nod before going to The proctor back to back in a triangle formation as they are surrounded by Sound and Sand Ninja.

"Heh, We really got a short stick, Huh Sasuke?" she grins, readying her fire swords, "Yeah... But it's not like we'll lose a game handicapped!" Sasuke activates his Sharingan and the three get to work.

A few moments later, Jeanne looks at the Kage-box, "What the- A barrier?" she mutters loud enough for her allies to hear, "Damn, Lord Hokage is in there with... Is that Orochimaru?" Jeanne swore lightly before speaking, "We need to handle this area first, we'll plan our next actions afterwards." they agree before Jeanne burns a good portion on ninja, Sasuke was using his Kunai and Sharingan to swiftly disable and kill if needed, while Genma was using Taijutsu to break the bones of ninja attack to disable them.

After a few minutes they manage to clear the area, Jeanne jumped onto the side of the arena and scanned the battle happening around Konoha, Genma and Sasuke soon joined them.

"Damn, it looks like a real mess, huh?" Genma states, "Alright, you two, Sasuke, I want you to go to the academy and help escort the students to safety, Jeanne, in your match you said you could summon?" she nodded, "Alright, summon something strong and start helping the fight around Konoha."

They nod and Sasuke heads off, Jeanne smirks, "Get your sunglasses..." She jumps a good 150 meters into the air before biting her thumb and using 3,000 Units worth of Chakra to perform summoning.

The sky lit aflame as a Phoenix the size of the Hokage tower appears, shocking all who saw it, "**Jeanne, it appears you've summoned me.**"

"Yeah. Sorry about that Solaris-Sama. But my village is being invaded and I could use some help." she says while sitting on the phoenix's head, normally not a good idea but she was immune, so it's all good.

"**Alright, But you better get me a good trophy after this!**" The Phoenix before going on the offensive, Jeanne decided to stay behind and Saw Gaara... Fighting other Sound and Sand shinobi...?

_'What did Naruto talk to him about?'_ she thinks for a moment before thinking it was a repeat of the talk after their fight in the exam, only more powerful since Gaara is helping konoha in the invasion.

"Alright, time for the main event..." she looks at the gate of Konoha, as there was an army forming, her expression turned from her normal cheery self to an emotionless mask, her eye glowing red with a slit pupil as she gains a golden eye-shadow, "Phoenix Sage is on route... Destination..."

"Slaughter..." she speeds forward towards the army, ready to go all out.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were fighting together to defeat a group of Chunin Sand/Sound nin, the two smile at each other before an army of shadow clones appear, each had a small vest of sand on it that Gaara manipulated to guide the Shadow clones to their targets.

"Alright, another row down! How you holding up Gaara?" Naruto states in a friendly tone while Gaara smiles at him, "I'm doing just fine. This area is almost cleared out, so we'll need to move to the next, got it?"

Naruto nods to him before twisting his body and attacking the chunin with a kunai, disarming him while Gaara restrained him and broke his arms.

"Thanks for the save." "No problem, Naruto."

They finish up and Look at the Phoenix that flew around Konoha and burned a good amount of the Sand/Sound forces.

"Wow, I didn't know such creatures existed..." Naruto states in wonder.

"I know, and to think your sister can summon it in such an intense situation." Gaara looked on with amazement.

Another set of Ninja showed up, "Well, looks like we got more fools to knock down!" Naruto grins while getting ready to fight.

* * *

Jeanne stared at the army that Konoha Shinobi's were trying to hold back, she jumped down off the side of the gate and advanced, people gave her odd looks and some Konoha shinobi gave her warnings to fall back, but she ignored them.

When a Sand shinobi tried attacking her, she raised her hand and a burst of hot white flames incinerated him in an instant, shocking those who saw it, she grinned while her eyes stayed emotionless.

"I hate it when I get pissed off..." she aimed her hand forward and turns to a shinobi behind her, "there aren't any of our forces beyond here, right?" he shakes his head.

"Good... All I needed to hear... Phoenix Sage Art: Cremation Wasteland!" a mass of blue flames shoots outwards, covering the entire field and burning at least 500 shinobi.

She sighs as her Sage mode faded, she hated that that technique took all of her Sage energy.

She closes her eyes before the same golden eye shadow came once more, the fact she learnt to do it in a second was nice.

"Area clear..." she stared at the blue flames burning bright, she turned around and faced the shinobi of Konoha, "I'd suggest going to support the other battles."

After that she left to go to the battle with the third Hokage.

Once she got there, it was too late, the Shinigami was already there...

"Dammit..." she mutters, but the ANBU looked at her, "why are you here?" She sighs, "My summon is out fighting, so I fought I'd see what I can do here... but..." she closes her eyes, "It seems the third has activated the Death Reaper Seal... The cost of such a jutsu is ones life... The same jutsu that Lord Fourth used to kill the Kyuubi by taking it with him."

The Anbu stiffen slightly but didn't take action on her slip up, as she nearly said 'Lord Fourth used to seal the Kyuubi away.' cause that would of gotten her killed or at least interrogated.

She watched as the events of the anime takes place, as Hiruzen gives up his life to take Orochimaru's arms...

She decided to not give chase but to walk towards the body.

She stops as she reaches it and stared, she felt her cheek as liqu- no... tears slowly flowed out of her eyes.

_'Old man... Heh... I just realised something...'_ her sage mode fades as she realises all the Nature Chakra within herself, causing the area around her to bloom flowers.

_'I never got to call you that in person... didn't I?'_

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"You know, despite being enemies, I'm glad we share the trait of looking at him in disappointment after his introductions."_

_"The Jutsu Naruto knows? How is this supposed to be good?"_

_"Naruto really is this dumb..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 496 (257,000/496,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 5 (Prestige at level 500)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 174,600/174,600**  
**HPR: 25,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 29,600/29,600**  
**MPR: 17,500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 2500 (EX+ Rank)**  
**END: 2500 (EX+ Rank)**  
**AGI: 2000 (EX+ Rank)**  
**MANA: 3500 (EX++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 1199 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 750**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 1,092,345,791,348,027 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Upgraded Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 265,124,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 50,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: EX]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (4)**  
**\- Adds 50% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +150% speed in cooking  
\- +300% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +300% quality of items crafted  
\- +150% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +750% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +375% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +750% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +375% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.4% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+3,000% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[The Immortal Mark - LVMAX - Active/Transform]  
A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
\- x7.5 STR/VIT/AGI, x8.2 MP Reserves (First Stage)  
\- x15 STR/VIT/AGI, x18 MP Reserves (Second Stage)  
Cost: 100 (F), 250 (S) MP per minute**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x15 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [150,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
****Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
****\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
****\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
****\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV67 71.26% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +300% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +300%  
\- +600% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +300% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +150% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +180% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +375% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,500%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 150% change in shape**  
**\- 150% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,500% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +150% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 750 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Electricity (0.5), Wind (0.2), Solar (1), Void (20), Spirit (15), Chakra (0.1), Cursed Chakra (0.2), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-3,000 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 15**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 150 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	25. Let Their Last Mission Begin!

**A/N: Finally another chapter finished, honestly I'm really pushed for time when writing now... Although I guess that's because of a new story I'm working on in the future... Oh, also, PM me if you want to have a slight role in a new story I'm writing, it probably won't be up for a few weeks since I want to **_Finish_** writing it so I don't have to worry about time limitations with it (Minus Reviews).**

**(Feel free to apply, but probably only four to five people will be picked.)**

**((Also, it's a gamer story, but stat won't be required for those Applying, just send a few skills and appearance of the character.))**

**Theawsomeest5:** Damned hot it is.

**anonymous:** Did you not pay attention to the literal nuke Jeanne used the chapter before 24 called 'Scarlet Death'? That's what he was thinking about.

**Asbjoern:** I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'll try to keep doing it!

**PanKeRio:** That kind of stuff was skipped due to the fact it would lessen the surprise when she proclaimed about the Phoenix Clan, and yes, she is strong, especially now so, but remember, if she wants to get stronger she will have to Prestige, sending her back to the beginning, which I plan on doing during the events of the next world to give her a challenge.

And I was actually thinking about her revisiting the SAO world after the Holy Grail war and they'd go through the adventures of the Fairy Dance Arc, but that may change in the future.

**Prisontaker:** She isn't someone who makes a technique called 'Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three', Unlike a certain character, both her and the Phoenix clan would rather kill their target before they get a chance to attack halfway through SAYING THE DAMN NAME!

**Demon-255:** Well, she did have 3 and a half years of infinite ID's due to Deathly Healer helping her train, so I believe the jump in strength was reasonable... Onto your questions.

1\. I've seen some sources that label the Toad, Slug and Snake as A Rank Summoning contracts while in this story, I'll have it be that of an S Rank summoning contract, because come on, their mythical beings, they deserve to have the strength their race holds in legend (And I can't find anything before I keep getting Dark Phoenix from Marvel).

2\. Alright, let's list everything the [Ally of The Void] gives the holder: Ability to summon Manus at the cost of alot of Mana, When asleep travel to the void mentally and put into the spare body of Jeanne there (That's actually a thing, feel free to look in past chapters for when that was discovered by Jeanne), and upon Jeanne's death she is transported to the void until she travels to another dimension.

3\. The Void is the vast emptiness between dimensions, it isn't a Dimension in of itself, but a way to connect to multiple Dimensions from a focal point, there is nothing other then the items Jeanne and Manus brings there, and the Black Castle which remains in the Void until called out.

(PS: I feel like you said this because of the Void Army Jeanne can summon, those are the emptiness given form and a conscious once summoned unto the physical reality, and have no will of their own and die once unsummoned.)

**N4N4251:** Aw~ That's very sweet of you to say! (But you don't need a profile to review... I think...?)

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She stops as she reaches it and stared, she felt her cheek as liqu- no... tears slowly flowed out of her eyes._

_'Old man... Heh... I just realised something...' her sage mode fades as she realises all the Nature Chakra within herself, causing the area around her to bloom flowers._

_'I never got to call you that in person... didn't I?'_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Let Their Last Mission Begin!**

* * *

Two days after the battle, the Funeral for the third Hokage, the event was held on top of the Hokage Tower and a large, if not all of the Shinobi forces in Konoha at the moment attended.

Everyone had a black outfit on, all of them were the same to each other, only different in size, Jeanne was at the front with Naruto and Sasuke by her side while Kakashi was behind them.

"Hey Jeanne... You're smart, right?" she nods slightly at Naruto's question, "Why do people risk their own lives for the sake of others...?" her eyes widen slightly, she wasn't expecting this question.

"Personally... I believe people do so to help protect those they care about: Parents, siblings, friends, fellow villagers, people who are important to them... bonds form between people and those who are precious to them from the time they are born, through trusting and helping each other... These bonds only grow thicker as time passes, and with that, stronger as well... There is no real logic to it... people do things like that... because they have precious things to protect..."

All around her was silent for a few moments before Iruka speaks up, "I couldn't of said it better myself, Jeanne."

Naruto waits a moment before speaking, "But... It's painful to die, too." after that Kakashi speaks up, "Well, The third Hokage did not die in vain. He did leave all of us something important."

Jeanne glances at him, as does Naruto, Kakashi sees the gazes and speaks up, "Well, Don't worry... You'll understand eventually."

"Hey...! Give me some credit - I understand!" Naruto says with a smile.

The Funeral goes on for an hour before Team Seven decides to leave, a while after, Jeanne get's called to the Hokage's Office along with Naruto and Sasuke.

Once there the three stand to attention as the council - both civilian and Shinobi - along with Jiraiya was there.

"Members of Team Seven, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake, do you know why you were summoned?" Jiraiya asked them in a formal tone, "No Jiraiya-sama/Ero-Sennin!" Jeanne bonks Naruto on the head for that.

"Well, I might as well explain, As the Death of the Hokage is very recent, the strength of Konoha as a whole has diminished both morally, and visually. As such, we've called you three here... For your last mission as Team Seven." The three looked shock at that sentence.

"Wait, what do you mean last mission as Team Seven, Ero-Senn-Ow!" Jeanne hits Naruto again, "Naruto, be respectful for at least five minutes." She sighs before speaking up.

"But I am curious, what do you mean by that, Jiraiya-sama?" she asked respectfully to him, "Well, Once the Hokage is selected those who qualified for Chunin rank will get promoted, I guess I can spoil it now, Jeanne will get promoted, however, both Sasuke and Naruto are on the edge of promotion due to the work they put into the Invasion. Sasuke's quick evacuation of The Academy students and his performance in the Exams put him right on the edge of promotion. Naruto, you managed to not only befriend the enemy Jinshuriki, but managed to convince him to join Konoha before the Invasion began and help defend Konoha, preventing more casualties, along with the teamwork you managed fighting along side Gaara, this has also put you on the edge of promotion..."

"By the end of this mission, possibly all three of you will be promoted." Jeanne looked in awe, but was also panicking, if Gaara joined Konoha then who would be Kazekage?

Jeanne decides to speak, "I accept the mission, what ever if may be." Naruto and Sasuke looks at her before nodding.

"I accept the mission/I'll take the mission." Sasuke and Naruto says respectfully, Jiraiya smirks as he stares at the three Genin, "Alright, pack your things, we leave in an hour, prepare for a long trip, probably a few weeks." the three nod before heading off, Jeanne turns around and stares at Jiraiya, "Question, What is the Missions rank?" Jiraiya thinks for a moment before speaking, "Probably B to A Rank." She nods before heading off.

* * *

After an hour The Genin of Team Seven meet up with Jiraiya, they saw Kakashi sensei there who gave them a good farewell and wished them luck on there journey.

After a few words between the Genin and the Sensei of Team Seven, the three genin and the Sannin heads off toward.

On the road, once they were a good distance from Konoha Jiraiya started talking, "Alright, you three, while this is a mission I will also be training you three in different ways that complement your fighting style. I feel like I should explain about about your current levels." he coughs slightly to clear his throat before continuing.

"Naruto, You have an insane amount of Chakra, much more then probably The Third Hokage, It's the reason you are able to use Shadow Clones to such an extend, other then that you are pretty good at thinking of strategy in the middle of battle. Sasuke, You are pretty good at adapting in battle, and you have a decent amount of Chakra as well to use the Chidori, along with your Sharingan you are pretty good as an all rounder, but can be polished to be devastating."

"Jeanne, At the moment you are possibly one of the most strongest Shinobi Konoha has because of the fact you are a Summoner and a Sage at that. With your expertise in fire jutsu you are possibly the most threatening shinobi we have." he pulls out a Bingo book, "So threatening in fact, that both Sound and Sand have put a bounty on you and your Rank has risen."

She takes the book and opens to the page she remembers her entry being on, "Jeanne Skylark, Rank: Genin, Threat Level: S Rank?!" she was highly confused and shocked, but Sasuke motioned her to continue reading, "Lets see, Titles: Demoness of swords, Phoenix Sage, The Flame of the Leaf... those make sense, Note worthy actions: Fought The Deahtly Healer, Summoning a massive Phoenix in the middle of an Invasion on Konoha, killed over 500 Shinobi with one jutsu."

She looks at her bounties too see what she has.

"Rock now just wants me dead for 50,000,000. Sound wants me alive for 25,000,000. and Sand wants me dead or alive for 40,000,000... Wow, I made alot of enemies, didn't I?"

"You did kill around 500 people." "Fair."

She reads a flavor text at the end, "Engage with caution?" wow, was she already so terrifying to does around her?

...

Well, she did burn an entire army within a few seconds... Yeah, it makes sense when she thinks about it...

"Well, Anyways, we're heading to the next town over to get settled for the day while I gather information on our Targets location." they walk for awhile discussing training regiments for the three for about twenty minutes while walking at a fast pace before reaching the city and signing up for an Inn while Jiraiya went off.

_'Alright Jeanne, Prepare yourself... cause things are about to get hectic...'_ she sighs while reading over a scroll Jiraiya gave her, it was on Chakra control exercises, but much more advanced ones then what she knew.

Suddenly she heard a knocking at the door, before she could get up Naruto got up, "I'll get it." the knocking continued, "I'm coming. I'm coming!"

Jeanne glances at Sasuke and he caught the look before putting his book he was studying, getting the message to get ready.

Naruto opens the door to - what he thinks let Jiraiya in - and stares in confusion at who Jeanne knows is probably Itachi and Kisame.

"Hard to believe that such a child carries the nine-tailed..." Naruto freezed up and Sasuke got his Kunai ready and Jeanne got one ready too as not to alert the two enemies that they were in the room, "Naruto, Why don't you come with us."

Sasuke freezes as his eyes widen, Jeanne silently cursed as she knew this would happen as Sasuke ran around the corner and charged a Chidori, "ITACHI!" His charge was stopped as Itachi grabbed his arm with the Chidori in it, effectively stopping the attack.

Jeanne appear behind Itachi and tried striking him with her Kunai, he disappears and reappears behind Kisame, "Wow, girl's fast, eh?"

"That's to be Expected, she is Konoha's Phoenix Sage, an S Rank Shinobi at age 12." Kisame whistles before readying his weapon, "Well, she won't be able to fight against Samehada."

She smirks before entering Sage mode and punching the sentient weapon, launching Kisame into the wall with a hefty thud, "Sasuke, the hell happened to stealth!?" he grunts, "Stay out of this... I need answers..." Jeanne looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Sasuke, I thought we got you out of that... If you're getting answers from him... We'll do it together!" she summons her flame edge and prepare for combat.

Suddenly a Giant toad appears in the hallway and Jiraiya was on it before going through his introduction, everyone just staring at him afterwards.

...

"You know, despite being enemies, I'm glad we share the trait of looking at him in disappointment after his introductions." Jeanne states calmly while Jiraiya goes 'Oi, you damn brat!'.

"Indeed, it seems to be too flamboyant." Itachi replied deadpanned, earning a 'not you too!' from Jiraiya.

Jeanne laughs slightly before glancing at Kisame getting out of the wall, "Damn brat packs a punch."

Jeanne glares at him, _'I'm at least 10 years older then you!'_ her eye twitches slightly but she doesn't verbally comment on it.

After an intense stare down, Itachi speaks up, "Kisame, we're leaving." Kisame looks at him oddly, "Why Itachi, I'm sure the two of us can take on Jiraiya and a couple of brats." Jeanne was really close to decapitating him...

"This is Jiraiya of the Sannin and the newly appointed Phoenix Sage of Konoha, both are S Rank and one of them has much more experience then both of us combined. It's be wise to retreat for now." Kisame grunts before the two starts running.

Jiraiya tried to stop them but they managed to get away before he could really do anything.

Jeanne sighs, "Well, at least we didn't fight... This hotel would of been destroyed had that gotten serious..." she scratches the back of her head while helping Sasuke with his bruised wrist.

She pulls a jar out of her pocket and opens it, and takes some cream from inside and rubs it on his wound, it soon fades and the bruises begin to lessen.

"There, that should be better." she stands up and looks at Jiraiya, who was talking to/paying the Hotel owner for the damages caused.

"That's some interesting healing cream you've got, where'd you get it?" Jeanne tilts her head, trying to remember, "Eh, don't remember, I gathered alot of items in the 3 and a half years training in the summoning realm for my match against Gaara."

"That reminds me... after so many years, how did you not age at all?" Jeanne looks at Jiraiya for a moment before crossing her arms, closing her eye and tilting her head, as if thinking.

"That... Is a very good question... Maybe I aged slower in the summon realm since I am abit taller now?" she was about an inch taller then before, so they just went with it.

A moment Gai comes by, "I heard that some rogue ninja's were coming, so I came to help!" he gives them a thumbs up, Jeanne looks at Naruto and Sasuke, they got the message before all three of them speak in unison.

"Hmm? You say something?"

* * *

Back In Konoha, Kakashi suddenly felt a huge amount of pride swell in his chest while he was recovering from the Tsukiyomi from Itachi.

* * *

"I see your Sensei has taught you about his hip attitude. Curse you Kakashi-san!" he calls out Kakashi before he speaks with Jiraiya before Gai heads back to Konoha while the four rest for the day before heading to the next city.

They walked towards a fence that was on the edge of a cliff and she looks off the edge to see a large city in the large hole in the ground, and they decide to split off to enjoy the festival in town, Jiraiya took all of Naruto's money and only gave each of them abit.

Jeanne looks deadpanned as Jiraiya leaves, "Alright you two, he didn't take my money. How much you two gonna need?" she looks at them while they think.

"Hmm... I think maybe 3,000 Ryo?" Naruto said, not really sure himself, "I'll take 2,500 Ryo." she nods before handing the two walets with the exact amount within, "Alright, Imma hit up that Casino I saw on the way in, if you need extra money just come find me."

She walks off towards the Casino before changing her appearance in a back alleyway.

She changed into a 21 year old woman with long white hair and two red eyes, she pulled a Cigarette out of her inventory and lights it with some fire, She wore a red button up shirt with the collar up and the top two buttons undone, two brown leather gloves, dark grey jeans with multiple belts to hold items, with heeled combat boots that were loosely done.

_'Hmm... Maybe after the time skip after that mess with the Sound Four coming up once we get back, I'll make this my normal form... it is pretty nice.'_ she gets some fabric and alters it into a black ribbon with red ends to tie her hair up in a pony tail.

She walks into the Casino and looks around, She goes to a security guard who searched her for any dangerous items before letting her pass.

She looks around before heading to a slot machine and uses only 100 Ryo on it...

Now, you may be wondering, 'How does her having EX Rank Luck affect this?'

The answer? She easily made that 100 Ryo into 500,000 Ryo, not much in the grant scale of the the to literaly Quadrillion she had.

...

She just realised that back in her original world, she holds more then the whole worlds total money that she can call on command... cause she had 100 billion US dollars if converted...

_'Maybe I should stop hogging money from dungeons...? But the concept of never running out of money is nice...'_ she thinks to herself before going to play poker, using her time stop ability plus a mirror with her Psychokinesis to view her opponents cards without physically moving so they didn't notice random movements and accused her of cheating.

She cleaned out about 20 people before she was told to leave since she was too good at it.

She left with a total of 4.5 million Ryo gained in the span of an hour, she decided to walk around town, how on her fifth cigarette, since because of both Gamer's Body and her race as Eldritch Being, she didn't need to worry about negative affects about smoking.

She walks around and heard some commotion, "It seems you're itching to get hurt!" someone in a pretty ugly coat was rushing at... Naruto, She appears in front of the man and kicks him in the stomach, sending him into a stand and surprising those nearby.

"Jeez, A grown man attacking a child? I'd ask what the world is coming too but we have people running around that can breathe fire and shoot lightning..." she shrugs before turning around to see Naruto along with Sasuke and Jiraiya, Sasuke looked impressed and confused while Jiraiya was looking her over, probably being a pervert.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Naruto smiled at her with stars in his eyes, Jeanne smiled at him before petting him on the head, "Thanks Kiddo, sadly I gotta go now, I'm on a tight schedule after all." she waves him goodbye before jumping into the distance, a few moments later Jeanne comes around the corner in her normal appearance and looks at the mess.

"Uh... What did I miss?" After Jiraiya explains it to her he decides to purchase all of the water balloons and normal ones before they head to the forest outside of the canyon.

"Alright, I'm gonna be teaching Naruto a technique, what will you two do?" Jeanne thinks for a moment, "Ah, I just remembered I promised to teach you a few fire Jutsu, didn't I Sasuke?" he thinks for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, during our match at the Chunin Exams."

She nods, "Alright, I'll be teaching Sasuke Chakra control along with Fire Manipulation, I have a feeling this can possibly go pretty fast, then I'll teach him a few Fire techniques. But I'm curious, what are you teaching Naruto?" She ask at the end, Making Sasuke curious too.

"Oh, Well, Sasuke has the Chidori, Jeanne has... that fire thing-" "Rebirth Scream.' "-That. So I thought that, to catch naruto up I'll teach him an A Rank Jutsu." he holds his hand out and a ball of spiralling chakra forms in his hand, "The Rasengan, one of the Fourth Hokage's Self Created Jutsus."

Sasuke looked impressed when Jiraiya used it to destroy a rock, it wasn't as much damage as his Chidori, but it was definitely a more concentrated version of damage, because instead of piercing, it grinded against the rock.

Jeanne, however, thanks to her Unlimited Void World, had just copied the Rasengan, and would definitely be experimenting with different elements later, but training Sasuke came first.

"Cool, let's go somewhere else to train, as they will probably be at this for awhile." Sasuke nods before the two walks off.

They managed to find a lake nearby, "Okay, did you learn Water walking yet?" with a shake of his head she begins instructing him on how to perform the exercise while she did some research into some books she found in some dungeons.

Oh right, in all the dungeons she went too, she made an advid effort to grab literally anything in there that wasn't attached to the floor, as such, her inventory was filled with random and useless stuff.

She's pretty sure she had like, seventy medieval tables in her inventory...

besides the point, she was reading... she flips the book to see the cover, '10 best uses of tentacles'...

...

For no.. particular reason...

*Cough*

...

Oh Hey, Sasuke managed to stay on the water for a few minutes, better put this away to help him perfect water walking.

* * *

It was a few days after and Sasuke has made considerable progress in Chakra control, as well as Build his Chakra reserves with the exercise.

so now it was time to teach Sasuke the best technique for learning.

"Oi Sasuke, come over here." she calls him over, "alright, now I'm going to teach you the first of five techniques I plan to have you learn by the end of the mission, so listen up." he nods to her with determination.

"I believe you'd be pretty familiar with this Jutsu, as everyone on team Seven but you knows it. The Shadow Clone Jutsu." he thinks for a moment.

"The Jutsu Naruto knows? How is this supposed to be good?" She laughs slightly, "Naruto isn't the... Brightest person out there, so he hasn't figured out something special about Shadow clones. But I'm not gonna tell you, I'll let you experience it yourself. Activate your Sharingan." he does so as she performs the Clone seal and creates a single Shadow clone.

"I want you to create a single one as well." he nods before doing so, The Jeanne Clone takes Sasuke clone into the forest and a few moments later, the two felt a jolt of memory rush too them, of a scissors paper rock match they had where Jeanne won.

"Ah, damn..." he hands Jeanne 200 Ryo before his eyes widen, "Wait, how did I- Shadow Clones return their memories to the user once they dispel?" he ask, making her smile, "yep, and judging by your chakra level at the moment. you could probably make around 5 at a time, which means each could learn one thing, and once dispelled you'll have learned up to five different things in much less time. Pretty cool, right?"

He nods, "Okay, disable the Sharingan, as the next lesson isn't a technique, I'll be teaching you to better control your flames." she smirks as she goes to a tree and plucks a leaf from it and walks to Sasuke, "The goal is to heat the leaf up so you evaporate all of water within it to dry up the leaf. Let me give an example."

After a moment the leaf slowly dries up and starts to crumple in her hand, "The average I want you to do is be able to evaporate all the water in a leaf in about five seconds." she grins as she points to the trees, "Well? Get to it." he nods before going to grab a leaf before getting an Idea and using Shadow Clones along with the training.

_'Wow, he already thought of doing that for chakra training? Naruto would never stand a chance in the original is Sasuke learnt it early on in canon.'_ she sighs before looking around and going behind a tree.

"Aiden." A man in a cloak jumps down next to her, "Hey Jeanne. See you're training the Uchiha, hows that going?" she shrugs, "Pretty good, he's a more hands off kind of student, so all I need to do is tell him what to do and he'll figure it out after a while. How are you doing? Is little Ai-chan around?"

Aiden sighs, "Yeah, she's off paying by the lake, I trust her well enough now that's she's 3 to come to me when in trouble." she nods to him before she speaks up, "You know? I never expected you to be able to marry one of the Phoenixes. Let alone have a child." he scratches his cheek slightly.

"Yeah, it surprised me too that I had to do that to stay in the summoning realm while we trained together. But I couldn't be more happy about it!" he grinned at her, making her smile back.

"So, how is she?" Aiden sighs, "She's doing better thanks to the medicine, but my wife is slowly getting worse..." Jeanne frowns before looking through her inventory, "I have some more Medicine to help slow it down, but nothing for permanent curing." Aiden sighs before taking the medicine.

"Thanks Jeanne... You have no idea how much it means to me and my wife... Little Ai-chan doesn't realise her mother is slowly dying..." the two stay silent for a moment before Jeanne speaks, "Do you think Tsunade would be able to do anything?"

Aiden thinks for a moment, "I... Maybe she could... could you ask her for me when you meet her? You can message me after the chat and I'll bring her over as safely as I can." Jeanne nods before giving a heavy pat onto his back, making him cough and rub it, "Ow..."

"Calm down. No matter what, I'll help save your wife somehow." he nods to her before Jeanne goes back to Sasuke, who was being pestered by a three year old red/yellow head, "Auntie Jea!" Jeanne smiles as the young girl before picking her up and spinning around with her.

"Hey Ai-chan, how are you?" she hugs the child before putting her down while Sasuke came over, "You know her?" Jeanne nods.

"Yeah, I wasn't alone in the summoning realm, Deathly Healer came with me as well and between him and Magna-san, the daughter of the Phoenix clan who had a human form, had little Ai-chan here." she played with Ai alittle, before Deathly Healer came and picked her up, "Ai-chan, Time to go home." she smiles, "Are we gonna play with mommy?" he flinches but smiles slightly, "oh course we can, sweetheart." before the two heads off.

Sasuke speaks up, "Why did he flinch when the girl brought up her mother?" Jeanne sighs before speaking, "Her mother is... very sick at the moment, and her condition is getting worse... I hope that when we find Tsunade that she will be willing to heal Magna..." she sighs before ordering him to get back to training.

* * *

In the few days they spent training, she got into another dungeon, netting her level 500 and she begun storing EXP for her next prestige, in that dungeon she got 75,000 Ryo, 3 tables, four swords, a gun (oddly enough), and a door...

...

Hey, it wasn't attached to the ground when she found it... cause she blew it off the hinges, but that's besides the point.

At this point, Sasuke has managed too (with Shadow Clones and lots of practice) master the first step of Fire Manipulation and she taught him a fire jutsu, Great Fire Whirlwind, which is caused by Sasuke manipulating the flame in a circular fashion while increasing the height and power of the flames, making a tornado of flames.

After some rest Jiraiya came to them, "Alright you two, we're moving out." Jeanne nods to him while getting up from her position on the ground, while Sasuke jumped from the water, having perfected Water walking completely to a subconscious degree.

"Alright, I've been looking for a change in scenery." Jeanne smirks at him while stretching, The four meet up and Sasuke and Naruto talked about their training, while Jeanne and Jiraiya talked about what they were teaching the other two.

"So, he's managed the second stage of that jutsu already? Gotta say that I'm impressed, it's only been a few days. And that jutsu is nothing to laugh at either." Jiraiya nods, "Yeah, but now he's on the third, and hardest stage of training. Containment." he sighs, "He's learning incredibly fast, it took me two weeks to get to this stage, but this stage took me two and a half months to get it down as I had instructions from the Fourth Hokage, while it took him three years to develop the technique."

Jeanne thinks for a moment, "Wouldn't it be weird if he got it in three weeks or less? Going with the theme of 3 that is." she snickers slightly Jiraiya thinks for a moment before chuckling, "It would be impressive at the least."

Jeanne shrugs before Jiraiya speaks up, "So, you teaching the kid Elemental Manipulation? You know that's a Jounin level technique, right?" Jeanne looks at him from the corner of her eye while they walked.

"It's not that difficult to learn when you have the right tools, he's already finished the first stage of it and I taught him a jutsu for it already. He is quite the fast learner." Jeanne shrugs slightly before thinking, "Although, I've only taught him two Jutsu's out of the five I promised him, as he's mastered the first step of Fire manipulation I'll probably get him started on the second one next time we stop, and I'll start helping him on Taijutsu and if he chooses, Kenjutsu."

Jiraiya thinks for a moment, "Hmm... Alright, you've known him longer then I have, just make sure you aren't pushing him too much, okay?" she nods to him.

* * *

After some travelling they get to a gambling store and Naruto was doing some training on the third step of the Rasengan, Jeanne was getting her gamble on with a few victims, and Sasuke was wondering about since he wasn't into gambling and he couldn't train here.

"And that's round 20!" Jeanne grins as she collects her winnings from the suckers trying to best her yet again, but now they were completely broke and mad, so they left, leaving Jeanne with around 5.9 million Ryo to put into her inventory.

After a mishap with Naruto's training winning Jiraiya a bet for the information a person had, which led them to a casino which they didn't find Tsunade at, but Both Jeanne and Naruto won big money, which both Naruto and Jeanne had a bet on who could win the most with a single coin.

Jeanne won, but it was a close match, her getting 2 million while Naruto got 1.9 million Ryo.

_'Well, Naruto does somehow have EX rank luck...'_ she sighs as they leave to walk around Tanzaku abit more before heading towards the castle that was here, which once it got into view they saw it was destroyed.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked while looking at the destruction, Jiraiya spots someone running away, so he calls out to him, "Ho there, stranger! Hold on just a minute! What the heck went down here?"

"You all ought to run too! There are monsters up there!" suddenly Naruto speaks up, "Monsters?!"

After abit of talking and finding out the monster was a serpent, Jiraiya spoke up, "C'mon you three! Methinks this snake... is the same fella you met once..."

They rush off towards were there was a hole in the wall and no one there, _'just missed them...'_ they sigh before the team of four investigate, and it started to get dark out, "...Well, either way, let's grab a bite here first..." Jiraiya says while walking off to a bar.

"What...?! But isn't this a drinking establishment?" Jeanne sighs while walking in after Jiraiya, "Places like these are the best for gathering information Naruto."

She bumps into Jiraiya as he stops. "Oh. Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya...?!" the two stare at eachother in shock for a moment.

"What... The heck are you doing here...?" Jeanne could smell the booze off her, which she decides to tone down her sense of smell for now.

Jiraiya orders some food for the three genin while both he and Tsunade talk for abit before Jiraiya decides to drop the bomb on Tsunade, "I'll lay it straight. Tsunade... The village requests you accept the title of fifth hokage." Naruto chokes on the ramen he was eating, Jeanne didn't look surprised at all while Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

Jeanne took a cup of light booze from Jiraiya with a smirk before downing it while Jiraiya spoke, "Did you hear about the third lord?" Jeanne put the cup she had down, but still had her hand on the cup.

"Orochimaru did him in, right...? I heard, straight from the snake's month, as it were..." Jeanne's hand clenched around the cup and quickly shattering it while her had caught on fire.

Everyone was silent for a moment before she calmed down and the flames seemed to fade, she reached into her pocket and pulled out 5,000 Ryo and handed it to Jiraiya.

"I'll be outside..." before walking out and increasing her hearing to listen in on the conversation, she listened to Naruto ask who Orochimaru was, Jiraiya introducing Naruto to Tsunade, and Jiraiya asking if she accepted, which she denied.

She listened to Naruto go off at them for a moment, which Sasuke walked out and joined her, "It's abit noisy in there." he says while leaning on a wall and waiting.

She sighs, "I'm betting Naruto is somehow gonna get into a fight." he smirks, "Naruto isn't that dumb."

...

"Naruto really is this dumb..." Sasuke sighed as he handed Jeanne 1,000 Ryo as Naruto and Tsunade.

*Tsunade uses taunt* "This one finger'll be enough."

*It's super effective* Naruto runs at her while grabbing a Kunai.

*Naruto uses [Throw Shuriken]* "Give me a break!"

*Naruto misses* Tsunade dodges to the left and ducks under a kunai jab.

*Naruto used [Kunai Jab]*

*Tsunade uses [Disarm & Counter]* she point a finger into the Kunai hoop and jammed her finger into Naruto's wrist hard enough to make him let go.

*Tsunade uses [Slash]* which connects to Naruto's headband and caused both the Headband and the Kunai into the air.

*Tsunade uses [Finger Flick], Critical hit!* Naruto lands a few meters away.

(A/N: I just got really bored and found this funny when writing^)

"Hey... Kid! I've just got one question for you before you pass out. Why... Are you so sensitive about the title hokage?"

"...'cuz unlike you... I want that title someday...! To be Hokage is my dream!" Tsunade looks at him in shock before looking down, letting her guard down.

Naruto realises this and charged a Rasengan in his hands while dashing forward, it did catch Tsunade off guard but she quickly raised her hand and brought it to the ground, only using one finger to impact the ground and cause a massive crack to form, knocking Naruto off balance, causing him to hit the Imcomplete Rasengan into the ground.

Tsunade and Jiraiya talk for abit before she sets Naruto off again, Jeanne whispers to Sasuke as Naruto yelled how he'll master it in three days, "We really need to teach him self restraint... but honestly this is kind of funny."

"Then... Let's make a wager. I'll give you a whole week. If you manage to master this jutsu in that time, I'll acknowledge that you are worthy of becoming Hokage... And I'll give you this necklace."

After a few words between Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto with Shizune go to find lodging, Jeanne and Sasuke go to bet some late night training, and Jiraiya and Tsunade went to get a drink.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Wait, you're a summoner?"_

_"I never thought someone without seals, would be able to stop time."_

_"Oi, what's all the ruckus?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 500 (2,500 EXP Stored)  
Prestige: 5 (Prestige Available)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 174,600/174,600**  
**HPR: 25,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 29,600/29,600**  
**MPR: 17,500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 2500 (EX+ Rank)**  
**END: 2500 (EX+ Rank)**  
**AGI: 2000 (EX+ Rank)**  
**MANA: 3500 (EX++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 1219 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 750**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 1,092,345,801,745,227 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Upgraded Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 265,124,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 50,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: EX]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (4)**  
**\- Adds 50% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +150% speed in cooking  
\- +300% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +300% quality of items crafted  
\- +150% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +750% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +375% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +750% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +375% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.4% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+3,000% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[The Immortal Mark - LVMAX - Active/Transform]  
A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
\- x7.5 STR/VIT/AGI, x8.2 MP Reserves (First Stage)  
\- x15 STR/VIT/AGI, x18 MP Reserves (Second Stage)  
Cost: 100 (F), 250 (S) MP per minute**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x15 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [150,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
****Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
****\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
****\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
****\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV67 71.26% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +300% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +300%  
\- +600% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +300% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +150% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +180% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +375% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,500%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 150% change in shape**  
**\- 150% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,500% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +150% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 750 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Electricity (0.5), Wind (0.2), Solar (1), Void (20), Spirit (15), Chakra (0.1), Cursed Chakra (0.2), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-3,000 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 15**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 150 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	26. Bringing Home A New Hokage

**A/N: Another chapter, and we're approaching the end of Naruto before heading to Shippuden.**

**CrimsonSylvan: **it could or could not be something I work on it a later chapter, but the idea of her getting bad luck giving a random quest would make sense, since she so rarely gets quest having such high luck would mean something very important or big could happen if her luck turns out bad.

**PanKeRio:** Glad you liked it, and if Jeanne said that stuff out loud she would get odd looks from people. And as you know from the 50+ messages between us is that both characters are to my liking.

**RoseToxin3802:** ... good question *looks it up* go to my profile and above my picture it should have PM, Follow and favorite, so pick the first option.

**Omi-TOEPUNT: **thanks you! and don't worry, that story if coming along nicely, but I want it to be as perfect as I can humanly make it, so it will take some time.

**Guest:** first off, I have no idea how to write lemon, I will however be making jokes and references to it for others to guess on what they do in the bedroom, also her name is Manus, not Mandy (I'm guessing that was auto-correct tho.)

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Then... Let's make a wager. I'll give you a whole week. If you manage to master this jutsu in that time, I'll acknowledge that you are worthy of becoming Hokage... And I'll give you this necklace."_

_After a few words between Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto with Shizune go to find lodging, Jeanne and Sasuke go to bet some late night training, and Jiraiya and Tsunade went to get a drink._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Bringing Home A New Hokage**

* * *

Jeanne managed to teach Sasuke a new jutsu, as well as introduce him to the second stage of Fire Manipulation, which was to evaporate a small lake, which with the help of chakra, Jeanne was able to fill after every mistake.

It was the day after now, she left a clone with Sasuke to help him train while she went to Tsunade, who was out gambling, she walks up to her and joins her, after a few rounds Tsunade quits and leaves, but Jeanne follows her.

"What is it brat?" She asked her, making Jeanne speak, "I was wondering if we could talk for abit." Tsunade looks at her for a moment before shrugging, the two goes to a lake nearby and sit on a log, "So, what is it you wanted to talk about kid?"

"Well, while I'm not sure. But I need to make sure, do you still do Medic-nin based things. Like curing sicknesses and injuries?" Tsunade looks at her for a moment, "And what brought this up?"

Jeanne sighs, "A... good friend of mine - who is quite abit older then me - is married at the moment, but his wife is incredibly sick and we can't figure out what it is, and it's only getting worse by the day..."

...

"Sorry to tell you kid, but I gave up being a Medic-nin along time ago." Tsunade stood up and began walking away, "Oh well... I guess little Ai-chan won't have her mother while growing up..." Jeanne stood up and also begun to leave.

"Hold up, who's Ai-chan?" Jeanne turns to Tsunade, "Oh, Ai-chan is their daughter. only about 3 years old... that reminds me, I need to start thinking of her present..." Tsunade thinks for a moment, "Alright... I'll do it." Jeanne looks at her in shock, "Wait, really?!" Tsunade nods and suddenly finds Jeanne hugging her by the waist, shocking her at how fast the little girl is.

"Alright, I'll go tell my friend, they'll be here by this afternoon most likely." she steps back and bites her thumb, "Summoning Jutsu!"

She slams her hand into the ground and suddenly a bird covered in fire appears out of the cloud of smoke, "Oh, Jeanne-chan, you summoned me?" she nods, "Yeah, I managed to find a medic that may be able to help with Magna's condition, go deliver the message as he knows where we're at." the Phoenix nods before disappearing in another cloud of smoke.

"Wait, you're a summoner?" she turns to look at Tsunade, "Oh, you haven't realised who I am. You got an updated Bingo book?" Tsunade nods before Jeanne takes it and flips through the pages and hands it back, showing her page in the Bingo book.

Tsunade reads the information in shock and looking at her every now and then, once she finishes she was both impressed, and slightly scared, _'if she's an S Rank at this age, then she is going to get so much stronger in the future...'_

"Alright, I'll come get you once my friend shows up with his family, okay?" Tsunade nods before walking off, Jeanne smiles to herself before looking at her notifications, she looks at the new ID that opened up nearby, it was a relatively low level dungeon but she wanted to go Material hunting.

So about 40 bodies, a destroyed castle, and another broken door later, she exits the ID with only a total of 3,000 EXP now, alot of raw materials, and another door...

_'I need to find a use for these...'_ she sighs before going to help Sasuke train some more.

His Chakra capacity has increased quite abit, and she managed to figure out a few method to help train him faster involving him mimicking her Chakra movement in her body to get similar results,

Thanks to this, he managed to (With Shadow Clones), Learn the fourth technique she wanted him to learn, Firefly, it was a bunch of small, compressed balls of fire that would float around the field and with a pulse of Chakra would explode them all at once.

It was around 2 PM and she gets a feeling and looks towards the treeline, she nods before going the get Tsunade, who was waiting around the hotel room, "They're here." Tsunade nods, "Alright, can she come in?" just as she says that Aiden walks in with Mange in his hands bridal style.

She had bag's under her eyes due to her sickness causing her to get a lack of sleep, her body looked frail and damaged, her hair was red and dry, as did her eyes and skin.

"Alright, lay her down on the Futon." Aiden nods while slowly putting her down, "Mommy...?" Mange looks towards Ai, "Don't worry sweety, Mommy is just getting a check up with the nice Docter..." Ai slowly nods before Mange speaks again, "Why don't you go outside for a moment? Aunty Jeanne will be with you in a few moments." The near three year old nods before getting her stuffed bird and going outside, Shizune deciding to accompany her.

"Jeanne..." She calls out, making Jeanne sit down next to her and listen, "Listen... if worse come's to worse, I name you the Godmother of Ai-Chan." Jeanne's eyes widen, "Wait, Mange, don't speak like that!" she was worried about her fellow immortal, as with a check of Observe this condition will eat at her Immortality before killing her.

"It's fine... I've already accepted that I may die..." There were tears coming out of her eyes, "I'm just upset... That I may not be able to see my lovely little flame... Grown up..." Jeanne holds her hand, a moment passes and Tsunade speaks up, "I'm going to begin the scan now, then I'll do my best to heal her."

Aiden nods, "Thank you, Tsunade." he sits down and waits while Mange told Jeanne to go play with Ai.

Jeanne plays with her, making her stuffed bird fly and interact with Ai with her Psychokinesis, even made it breathe abit of fire to match Ai's fire breath, as she was half Phoenix she had a large affinity for fire at a very young age.

After about twenty minutes of playing Ai falls asleep, after pulling some pillows and blankets out for her and tucking her into it, she hears Aiden and Tsunade come out of the room, She puts a finger over her mouth to signal to them 'shhh' and points to Ai.

They walk a bit away and begin talking, Tsunade was first, "Alright, I've got good news and bad news..." Aiden closes his in anticipation, "Give us the bad news first..." he says, making the Slug Sannin nod, "The bad news is that I can't fully treat her without the proper equipment." Aiden clenches his hands, "And the good news?"

"I've managed to temporally cure it, but the symptoms will come back with time and I know where to get the proper equipment to fully treat her." he looks up and smiles, "That's great, how soon can you treat her?" Tsunade goes silent for a moment.

"The only place where I can get such equipment in the required time would be Konoha..." Jeanne closes her eyes, "And you've sworn not to go there, right...?" a white flow of energy forms around her as she uses God Magic, Shocking Aiden that she would use it openly in the hallway of a hotel, and Tsunade looked on in confusion before the oppressing feeling of the energy hits her backing it hard to breathe.

"Oi, Jeanne, calm down... You're gonna wake Ai-chan." Jeanne's eyes widen before the energy fades, "Sorry, I seem to be getting more easy to agitate lately..." he sighs, "It's fine, but we should probably teach you mental control some more after this mission." she nods before Aiden turns to Tsunade.

"Alright, even if you don't become Hokage like Jiraiya and the brats are here for." that got a 'hey!' from Jeanne at being called a brat, "How much would I need to pay you to at least come to Konoha for a short time to treat my wife?"

Tsunade thinks for a moment before speaking, "One hundred million Ryo." Aiden looked in shock before sighing, "I'll get the money to you by the end of the week." she nods before beginning to walk off, "I'll need to treat her at the minimum of once every two day's so it'd be best to keep her here for the time being." Aiden nods, "Alright, I'll explain to Ai-chan that we're taking a short vacation from home then."

he makes a Shadow Clone and tells it to go watch over the house, "I can't express much this means to me Tsunade." she stops at the end of the hall and looks back to see Aiden smile at her.

"Sure kid..." before turning the corner, Aiden sighs, "Whelp, looks like we're crashing here for the week." she looks at Jeanne, "I hope you don't mind playing Babysitter for abit? I want to keep my wife company but Ai-chan is a rather curious child, she'll want to explore. and She can tell the difference from a Shadow Clone and the real body and she gets mad when I make one to watch over her."

She sighs before nodding, "Alright... I am apparently her god mother, so I should probably play with her."

* * *

That single sentence is what led to Ai playing with her while she teaches Sasuke over the course of the week.

Today was the sixth day of the bet, and after getting Magna looked at for the day, Aiden stays with his wife until she falls asleep and then he comes to meet up with Jeanne playing with Ai-chan while watching Sasuke train.

He walks up and sits down next to Jeanne while lifting Ai onto his lap, "So, how's the brat's training coming along?" he ask as Sasuke was using several dozen's amounts of clones to try evaporate the lake, "Well, he's gotten better at using Taijutsu, I plan on teaching him my Flame sword as his last technique, his Chakra Reserves have grown to insane heights in the last few days as he expends it all and regenerates it to forcibly make it grow larger."

He nods as Jeanne sends a clone to fill the lake once more, "Damn, brat probably has around Mid to high Jounin Chakra reserves now." He stretches, "And the fact you teach him sealless Jutsu means he can catch an opponent off guard, I'd say he's around Chunin level, maybe mid Chunin."

Jeanne nods, "That was my goal for this mission, get him to Mid or high Chunin level." she stands up and walks over to Sasuke, who was really getting close to mastering the second stage of fire manipulation.

"Yo, Sasuke, Dispel all your clones in groups of five." He does so and about five minutes later he finishes, "Alright, now, try to do it on your own." He looks surprised but does so anyway, after a few seconds it actually manages to evaporate about half the lake.

"Nice, you're making ample progress in Fire Manipulation, we won't finish it by the time the mission ends, but you can always continue it once we get back to Konoha." he nods, "Alright, I think we're far enough in this stage that I can teach you the final technique."

She holds her hand out and a sword of fire forms within it, "My most used and versatile technique, as it is the basic of all my other self created techniques." he nods before she walks him through the steps of the technique and by the time it's time for dinner he manages to learn the technique.

_'Now I don't feel as special... Oh well, I'm probably gonna be the only one to know the Lightning and Wind versions of it... Speaking of which I need to start working on new techniques for Lightning and Wind.'_ Sure she had a few, but since her training with the Phoenix's involved mainly fire Manipulation she didn't have alot of time to train her other elements minus their manipulation exercises.

Sasuke and Jeanne eat while Jiraiya and Naruto haven't came back, Naruto more so to the point that scared her cause she remembered that he basically trained this whole time with short breaks in between.

After awhile Shizune comes back with Naruto and her and Tsunade takes care of him, "Damn idiot's been training this whole time." Jeanne smirks at him, "Haven't you been doing the same?" he looks at her for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah, but he's doing it to learn a single jutsu while I'm done so much more." Jeanne sighs, "Well, he doesn't know clones transfer knowledge to the caster, and the technique he's looking to master is a technique that took three years to develop by the Fourth Hokage, and is considered the Ultimate jutsu in shape transformation alone."

He nods, "and Naruto's trying to learn it in a few weeks, that idiot can be so stubborn some times." Jeanne looks at him for a moment before sighing.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a busy day." he nods before they decide to go to sleep.

* * *

Jeanne finds herself in the void and sat next to Manus while looking through her inventory, "Hey Manus."

"Hey Jeanne." Manus lays down with her head on Jeanne's lap while looking at her inventory.

"Hmm... You looking for something?" Jeanne nods, "yeah, I've got something in mind for tomorrow, but if I don't have it I can just buy it."

After some inventory searching later, and realising she really needed to sort her inventory beyond just having her Noble Phantasm on the first page.

"Fuck it, if I have it I ain't finding it, so time to use the shop."

She opens the shop and looks through a wide selection of items, skills and other things she could purchase.

And then she noticed something that she didn't think she should have available.

**[Chakra Fruit - Rank: EX+]  
****A legendary fruit that grants the one who consumes it an immense amount of power.**

**Cost: ****1,000,000,000,000,000 RYO**

She... Could actually buy that... maybe later.

In the end, she couldn't find it before being woken up in the real world, so she cut her loses and wakes up.

* * *

She opens her eyes to see Naruto waking her up, "I'm up blondie, what is it?" That got a 'Hey, you're blond too!' from Naruto, making her chuckle.

Shizune tell's them to follow her, but she was stopped from leaving as Jiraiya shows up while he's out of breath.

"Hold up, everyone...!" he begins to tell them Tsunade drugged him, and after some talking they set of towards Tsunade while Shizune explains to them what was happening while heading towards the destroyed castle.

Abit before they get their a large earth quake happened and a large cloud of smoke lifted into the sky, Jeanne sighs before Smirk, "Everyone, prepare yourself!" her eyes flash red and they seem to appear at the destruction, "What happened?" Naruto asked, clearly confused while Sasuke looked around, "That's your ability you used during out match at the Chunin exams..."

Jiraiya looked at her for a moment, "Damn kid, didn't think it was possible." he chuckles, confusing the other three companions with them, "What do you mean lord Jiraiya?"

"I never thought someone without seals, would be able to stop time." now everyone, even Orochimaru looked at him in shock before turning to Jeanne, who sighed, "Damn, leave it to the Sannin to figure out one of my ultimate techniques..."

She suddenly felt a pressure on her, and looked at Orochimaru giving her a look of lust, probably for the idea of Time Jutsu, god she hoped that was the case.

"Kabuto, it would seem we are out numbered... But do try and capture her, I wish to experiment with this time stopping technique of hers." Jeanne sighs before appearing behind Orochimaru with a fire sword in his stomach, "Alright Creepy, Experiment Number 1: I can do it for an infinite amount of time." she disappears as Kabuto tries to attack her.

"Experiment Number 2: I can use any Jutsu while stopping time." she was above them with a spear of flames, she throws it and they get out of the way in time.

While still in the air they get kicked back to the ground with several cuts, "and Experiment Number 3: It only takes a moment for me to stop time." she plays with a bloodied Kunai in her hand.

Since everyone here knew about her time stopping ability, no need to hold back what she can do with it.

She smirks, "There is no technique greater then mine." well, it was kind of true, unless she met another Time Stopper she was basically unstoppable.

"Orochimaru, I've got quite a few things I want to do to you after you caused the Third Hokage's death..." She appears next to Kabuto as he tried un-bandaging Orochimaru's arm to perform Summoning.

"No, I won't even allow you to have a turn, you damn Traitor and Spy..." her eyes glowed red as her white turned white, and she gained a golden eye shadow as her pupils slit, showing she was in Sage Mode, as well as Avenger Form.

"Ah... Sage Mode at such a young ag-GAH!" Orochimaru was kicked into the sky at such a high speed it caused a shockwave.

"You know what I love about that Cursed Mark you gave me Orochimaru...? I managed to get it changed before it became apart of my system." The markings from the Immortal Mark covers her entire body before she grows two sets of bone wings from her back, a bone like tail comes out from under her shirt, and she grew two horns out of her head that pointed forward.

Her skin was a much darker because of the curse mark covering all of her body, the whites of her eye were now black, and her hair was much wilder then before.

"Never went this far before..." She spreads her wings and a white energy shoots out to form the inner parts of the wings, she crouched down before a huge shockwave was formed as she flied up towards Orochimaru who was panicking.

She appears above him after another use of time stop, "GOD AXE!" before axe kicking Orochimaru so hard into the distance it caused the ground to shake, "Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto was about to go help him, but in his injured state and due to being distracted he found Naruto shoving a Rasengan into his stomach with a clone helping control it.

She looks at where Orochimaru landed while they dealt with Kabuto, she hears someone call out, "Oi, what's all the ruckus?" she looked down to see Aiden, who was definitely annoyed.

He looked up at Jeanne, then at Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune and Tsunade about to jump Kabuto as his body was severely damaged, and in the distance where a smoke cloud formed where Orochimaru landed.

"Ah... Hey Jeanne, mind if I have a go?" She looks at him for a moment, "Just make sure you kill him." he nods before disappearing.

She lands and once Kabuto was contained with Chakra Seals from Jiraiya who was healed with the drug from Tsunade, Naruto came over and looked at her appearance.

"Jeanne, you look so cool!" Sasuke walked up to her and poked the boney appendage, "Huh, they're real." Jeanne lightly pokes Sasuke and sends him to the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." he rubs his forehead before getting up, "So, how strong are you like that?" Jeanne thinks for a moment before shrugging, she knew she had 150,000 Strength in this form, but she did't know what that actually entailed as she never punched with all her might at max form before.

"Well... why not next it then before we leave?" Jeanne thinks for a moment before nodding and flying off into the distance, Sasuke and everyone else was confused before suddenly the earth begins to shake so much it knocked Jiraiya and Tsunade off their feet along with everyone else.

In the distance a massive smoke cloud was forming and it was massive even if it was over 50 kilometres away.

A moment later, Jeanne flies back and then processed to exit her forms, "About that strong, but it is tiring to manage for too long." Which was a fucking lie.

She rubs her back and cracking her neck a few times, "Also leaves my back stiff as hell, no idea why..." she stretches for a few moments before deciding that was enough.

It turned out that Tsunade did decide to become the fifth Hokage, so after a journey back to Konoha, After she went and healed Kakashi who suffered a Tsukiyomi from Itachi and Magne from her illness, but other than that, she didn't need to fix anyone up since Lee didn't go against Gaara, and Sasuke didn't suffer a Tsukiyomi because Jeanne intervened.

Now the three of them were in the Hokage's office while standing to attention.

"Alright, I've been filled in on your performance from the Chunin exams and the Invasion, I'll use this information as well as your mission report from the mission you were sent to retrieve me to be the new Hokage in order to give you a ranking or not." Tsunade says as she sits at the chair, which was taking a moment to get used to.

"I'll start with Naruto. You've shown during the Chunin Exams you can be useful for distracting enemies and thinking of plans on the fly, as well as use _that_ with some effectiveness even if it was sealed off moments after by Orochimaru. During the Invasion you showed great teamwork and conviction to Konoha by managing to convince the enemy Jinshuriki to joining our side in it, heavily reducing possible causalities, and fighting along side him, meaning you can work well with just about anyone. and finally in the mission to retrieve me, you've shown a great amount of determination to learn the Rasengan, an A Rank technique, and manage to use it on a jounin level ninja we now have in custody due to your teams performance." she stands up, before pulling out a Chunin jacket and walking in front of him, making him smile greatly.

"Although you could use some emotion control to not get riled up in battle, you are a perfect candidate for Chunin, so I, the new Fifth Hokage, grants Naruto Uzumaki the title of Chunin." she hands him the jacket, he begins to whoop in joy, and Jeanne shutting him up with a light punch.

"Oh, right, control myself, sorry." he was still grinning, but he wasn't yelling anymore.

"Alright, next is Sasuke." she walks back to the table and begins, "During the Chunin Exams you showed a great amount of consideration for your teammates in the second part, and you showed amazing strength and skill against the Hyuuga and Jeanne in the third part of the exam. During the invasion you were able to quickly and accurately follow orders and helped protect the civilians of Konoha and the Students of the Ninja Academy. During the mission you showed ample progress in your skills under the training of Jeanne Skylark. Even if you didn't get you show this skill during the mission the reports say you've nearly mastered Fire Manipulation, is that correct?" She finishes with a question.

"I wouldn't say it's completely correct, as I can only evaporate half a large lake in a few seconds before I tire out." Tsunade nods, "For only a few weeks of training compared to the normal decade it would take someone to master a style of Elemental Manipulation, it is an unbelievable amount of progress." she stands up and walks up to Sasuke with a Chunin jacket, "Although your lack of ability to follow orders sometime is abit off putting, you are a perfect candidate for Chunin, so I, the new Fifth Hokage, grants Sasuke Uchiha the title of Chunin."

She hands him the jacket and he bows respectfully before he dons the jacket.

Tsunade goes back to her desk, "And finally, Jeanne." She sighs while rubbing her forehead, "Dear lord this will take a moment... I had to look at your whole Ninja history, not even a day after you graduated you willingly sacrificed your left eye to prevent a traitor from giving an important scroll to Orochimaru, during your first C Rank mission you went on a rampage and kill a total of 251 Hired thugs and saved Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki from death, allowing us to get an alliance with Mist." Oh, she didn't actually know that alliance part.

"During the Chunin exams you showed incredible strength, even before the third part, and tactical thinking informing the proctor to be suspicious of Kabuto for the information he had, which turned out to be true as he was the right hand man of Orochimaru. in the third part you show to be an expert in fire manipulation and became a summoner within the training you took, which your summon was able to prevent hundreds of deaths alone, and you also were able to prevent a total of five hundred chunin and jounin ninja from entering konoha with your Sage Art Jutsu."

"And during the mission to retrieve me you made ample progress in training Sasuke, showing you to be a capable sensei, and you have an incredible amount of potential as you are able to be incredibly strong and deal with S Rank Ninja like Orochimaru, even if weakened, with ease." She stands up and walks towards her, but not with a Chunin jacket.

"And since we got Orochimaru's body and burned it to make sure not a bit of it remained, we're missing a spot on the Sannin now..." Jeanne's eyes widened before Tsunade speaks once more, "Jeanne Skylark, do you accept the title of Sannin?"

...

Jeanne bows to her, "Yes, I do Hokage-Sama." she says a formally as she could, she stands up fully and sees Tsunade handing her a Headband that had the symbol of a phoenix on it, "This is a special headband they had designed for you after you revealed you were a Phoenix Sage, this shall be you way of showing allegiance to both the Phoenix and Konoha. Your Ninja Registry ID has been updated as well to allow you Sannin Travel rights, you will be allowed to leave Konoha for extended periods of time but will have to report back at least once every few years."

She hands Jeanne her new Ninja ID as well as paper to show her new Sannin Travel Rights.

"Hmm... Is there anything I need to do?" she asked while tying her new headband to her upper left arm, "Well, not right now, but are you planning on going on a trip?" Jeanne thinks for a moment before speaking, "Yes, I have a few things I feel like I need to take care of, things I feel only comfortable talking to you about Hokage-sama."

She nods, "Alright, everyone, leave my office and go about your business." they do and only Jeanne and Tsunade were in there, "And the Anbu." Tsunade nods before four people in Anbu gear appears and bows to Tsunade before leaving.

Jeanne looks to the side before throwing a Kunai at someone and the body comes out of the shadow, Jeanne goes over to it and lifts the head to show a mask, "Recognise this anywhere?" Tsunade leans down and looks at it, "Yes... I do..." she goes into thought for a moment before ordering An Anbu into the room to remove the body.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Jeanne sighs before motioning Tsunade to sit down, the newly appointed Sannin new that if she didn't say everything correctly right now she could very well be put to eternal imprisonment or execution (no matter how useless the second option is).

"I feel like I'll need to refer to you by name while talking about this, is that fine?" the Hokage nods to her, "Alright, Tsunade, what do you know about the person who gained the title 'The Black Queen'?" The Hokage seemed to stiffen slightly then looked down at herself in confusion.

"I'm... Afraid I don't know who that is..." Jeanne sighs, "Alright, how about I tell you her tale then?" which got a nod from The Fifth Hokage.

"Over a thousand years ago, a young girl discovered a power, not unlike Chakra but still different, and much stronger and denser then that of Chakra, it was a power that could be used by beings not of this world and with it she rose to be feared by the world, at this time it was before Chakra had been discovered. She would often leave her castle of black crystals to venture into the world, but when she got into her late 20s she realised something, she had stopped aging."

Tsunade looked surprised, "Did she discover Immortality?" Jeanne smiles, "She had managed to gain a form of Immortality indeed, she wouldn't age, and due to the energy she learnt to control, it was near impossible for her to be killed. Decades went on, and with each decade she became more and more detached from humanity, before ultimately, she seeked for a way to kill herself, not wanting to become a heartless monster." Tsunade nods, that made sense.

"So she left her castle and changed her appearance to go on a journey in search of a way to finally know death, it took over two hundred years before she found a method to kill herself, but it also meant dooming someone else to a similar fate. She met a young woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was also a being not of this world, she had come to earth in search of a tree known as the God Tree, which once every one thousand years gave birth to a fruit known as a Chakra Fruit, which the Black Queen had convinced her to eat it, became the first person in this world to use chakra."

Tsunade stood up, "What, but the sage of six paths was the first!" Jeanne sighs, "You would technically be correct if you said he was the first to teach others to use Chakra, Kaguya refused to lend it to anyone, wanting to keep the world at peace with an Iron fist as it was leading to war. after awhile she managed to conceive two children, Hagoromo and Hamura. Better known as the Sage of six paths and his brother."

Tsunade sits in silence taking this information in, "How do you know all this...?" Jeanne sighs, "I'll get to that, let me finish the tale first." she nods before she continues.

"After time, she became obsessed with her own power, and wanted all Chakra to be one again, but she needed a plan, which is where The Black Queen came back into the fray, since convinced Kaguya to become one with the God Tree and try to use the power to absorb her own children." Tsunade looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

"That, however was planned from the beginning, Kaguya, with all her Chakra had become immortal, and had enough to kill The Black Queen, so after absorbing the God Tree Kaguya lost her sense of self and became a rampaging beast, The queen would fight this beast to her hearts content, knowing that once the beast used all it's power, she would finally die, but the beast was much stronger then she fought, and it fired a Tailed Beast bomb-"

"Wait, are you saying this is one of the nine tailed beast?" Jeanne laughs, "No, I'm saying it's the original tailed beast, the Ten Tails, which is a result of all nine tailed beast being combined with the husk of the Ten Tails."

Jeanne sighs, "where was I...? Right, the Tailed Beast bomb was so powerful it killed millions in an instant, and completely disintegrated the Black Queens body, later on the two children of Kaguya would seal the husk away into the moon while all the Chakra went into Hagaromo, which is when he gained his title as the Sage of Six Paths, and the rest is history."

"Okay... Why are you telling me this...?" Jeanne leans forward, "What if I told you that The Black Queen survived that encounter? At the cost of most of her memories and being flung several hundred years into the future into our present day?"

...

"Are you saying that you're...?" Jeanne stands up and smiles, "Allow me to fully introduce myself, my name is Jeanne Skylark, a fragment of the past, once held in high re-guards as The Black Queen, ruler of all, and an immortal that just can't seem to die... Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hokage-sama." she smiles while bowing slightly.

Tsunade looked in shock before deciding to bring out a Sake bottle, "Dear lord am I going to need this..." Jeanne laughs, "Ah, not a fan of surprises like this?" she shakes her head, "No, I'd rather you'd just tell me what you were going to do with your Sannin Travel Rights."

Jeanne thinks for a moment, "Oh yeah! Completely forgot about that." Tsunade face palms at possibly the oldest person alive right now (to her knowledge) being childish, "Well, I wanted to travel around and search for items from my age, as I'm sure there are some still lying around." that was a complete lie, but would be cool if she found any.

"The duration of this self-imposed mission?" Jeanne hums, "About... two to three years? that's namely if I'm flying everywhere then probably one year at the least, although I do plan on travelling with with a few people so probably about... I wanna say abit more then three years?" Jeanne shrugs, Tsunade sighs.

"Alright, fine... I'll allow it."

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Who knows? maybe we'll find an incredibly powerful item that only I can use, as it was soul bound to me?"_

_"Well, we don't need sleep, and we go into time dilation ID's at least once a week now, so I'd be surprised if any of us had an actuate sense of time."_

_"Did you really need to mention the tentacles?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Skylark**  
**Level: 500 (2,500 EXP Stored)  
Prestige: 5 (Prestige Available)**  
**Title: [Ally of The Void], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 174,600/174,600**  
**HPR: 25,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 29,600/29,600**  
**MPR: 17,500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 2500 (EX+ Rank)**  
**END: 2500 (EX+ Rank)**  
**AGI: 2000 (EX+ Rank)**  
**MANA: 3500 (EX++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 1219 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 750**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 1,092,345,801,745,227 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Upgraded Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 265,124,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 50,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Broken Bow - Rank: EX]  
A Bow that is specially designed to launch Broken Phantasms over a great distance while they retain the power.**  
**\- Bow can only launch broken Phantasms under or equal to Bows Rank**  
**\- Bows rank can be upgraded (4)**  
**\- Adds 50% extra damage to the Broken Phantasm launched  
\- Requires Skill [Alteration] to shape Broken Phantasms into arrows**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +150% speed in cooking  
\- +300% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +300% quality of items crafted  
\- +150% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +750% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +375% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +750% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +375% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.4% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+3,000% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[The Immortal Mark - LVMAX - Active/Transform]  
A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
\- x7.5 STR/VIT/AGI, x8.2 MP Reserves (First Stage)  
\- x15 STR/VIT/AGI, x18 MP Reserves (Second Stage)  
Cost: 100 (F), 250 (S) MP per minute**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x15 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [150,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV67 71.26% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +300% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +300%  
\- +600% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +300% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +150% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +180% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +375% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,500%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 150% change in shape**  
**\- 150% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +1,500% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +150% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 750 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Electricity (0.5), Wind (0.2), Solar (1), Void (20), Spirit (15), Chakra (0.1), Cursed Chakra (0.2), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-3,000 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 15**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 150 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	27. A Quiet Life Interrupted

**A/N: Another Chapter, whooo! (I have nothing to say again... ;-;)**

**powergrechko:** you say that about the character who has lived around 41, closing in on 42 by the end of the last chapter. and also about the character with insane luck, which would increase the chance of finding more money.

**Demon-255:** The Second Stage in Curse Mark grants extra appendages like horns for Tayuya and gross hand wings for Sasuke he could actually fly with (if I remember rightly), and yes, that was a byproduct of the Immortal mark, sorry to disappoint there.

Yeah, why not go with Magical Fanfiction Bullshit? It's not like she stated that another Time Stopper wouldn't be effected by it, meaning other gamer's or other entities with time stop abilities would be un-phased by it.

Jeanne at max power...? That's a very good question... Let's use an explain from another series that probably wont matter if I ever use it, since he's a good guy... Ichigo during his fight with Aizen would, probably die in one hit of her max power with everything enabled.

**PanKeRio:** Jeanne often does things that may or may not be smart in the long run, explaining information about her time stop could strike fear into her enemies because unless they could also do it, there was no hope of them beating her, so she got cocky and decided the be the villains villain, after being a villain twice it's hard to just forget those experiences, her first battle with real people to the death was her being the villain afterall.

Don't worry about the whole 'can't die part', 'kay?

I plan on it being a different ending this time, don't you worry your little head about it~

World Key's (The Key gifted for every Prestige) allow the user to travel to any world they want, which means with one she could easily head back to the Naruto Universe without much of a problem.

And wow, I wrote something worse then EMIYA saying goodbye in UBW? I did try to go sad but I didn't think I went _that _sad.

I'm trying to make this a good experience for everyone reading and myself because I truly enjoy this story and over the course of the first 12 chapters I was originally going to end it there with Jeanne living in the void with Manus for eternity, but by chapter 8 I realised that I loved it far more then I ever thought I did and couldn't just let my pride and joy stop like that, that's why it continued into the SAO Arc and now the Naruto Arc while we're not moving onto Shippuden.

I'll probably make a proper Author note saying this in more detail by the end of the story, when it feels right to truly stop this tale and move on to the next, but until then, we'll keep moving forward.

**Misaka Phenex:** Okay, 1) how could Jeanne get the Sword of Totsuka (Not Yata Blade), or the Yata Mirror? 2) She already has the automatic defense of _not taking any damage when attacked with physical, wind, lightning or fire_. and 3) Why would would Jeanne need a sword to one hit someone if she can already do the same thing with the Void Element, as the Void is all consuming so unless you have a certain connection (Like Jeanne has) it would eat away at you and turn you to nothing, making it MORE deadly then the Sword of Totsuka.

**Omni-TOEPUNT:** thanks, and I'm trying my best with that story. And I'm glad you like Jeanne as a character.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"The duration of this self-imposed mission?" Jeanne hums, "About... two to three years? that's namely if I'm flying everywhere then probably one year at the least, although I do plan on travelling with with a few people so probably about... I wanna say abit more then three years?" Jeanne shrugs, Tsunade sighs._

_"Alright, fine... I'll allow it."_

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Quiet Life Interrupted**

* * *

Jeanne walks out of the Hokages office and goes to the hospital to visit Kakashi, after doing so she goes to visit Magna, which Aiden was there with her, "How soon can we leave?" she asked him, he hums for a moment, "Recovery from the illness should be about a week, so around that time I'd guess." he shrugs before looking at her new headband wrapped around her arm, "Also, congrats on being announced as Sannin."

She smiles while sitting down, "yeah, honestly didn't really expect this, but I have spent five years in this place now..." she sighs while stretching, "and I've been allowed alittle over three years for our trip, but we need to plan it out in full." he nods while closing his eyes.

"Well, the official objective is finding artefacts about 'The Black Queen' right? I mean... If you crafted an item it would technically be completing the objective." she blinks for a few seconds before pulling out Soul Ripper, an upgraded version of her Original Noble Phantasm she crafted in SAO.

"Mission complete..." he laughs slightly before looking the weapon over, "That's not half bad... Maybe during this mission we can try upgrading it a second time like we did while training with the Phoenix Clan?" she thinks for a moment before nodding, it'd be a fun side goal.

"I was actually around all the way back at the first era of Chakra, at least I am because of my title, so I want to see if this world really does change if I'm here, events can happen because of a different person, sure, but what about history, structures, ruins, anything like that?" she was smiling now.

"Who knows? maybe we'll find an incredibly powerful item that only I can use, as it was soul bound to me?" Aiden thinks for a moment, "That does sound plausible, but remember, one objective at a time, or else you'll get too distracted from the big picture here."

She nods, "Yeah, Yeah... I know." she puts her sword back into her inventory before scrolling through it for a few minutes while they continue to talk.

She stops and leaves after about an hour of talking, she was going to visit Sasuke and offer to train him some more before leaving...

_'Actually, maybe I should train Naruto as well?'_ by this point she had basically said 'fuck the original timeline, let's mess around', so training Naruto early would be useful for stuff like Pein and the Akatsuki.

Actually, now that Orochimaru is dead and Kabuto is in prison with his Chakra sealed, what's gonna happen with the 4th Shinobi War? the reanimated army wouldn't be a thing since Kabuto isn't there... although the four Hokage may also not be there because Orochimaru is dead and no one plans to revive him any time soon...

She sighs, this was going to be annoying not knowing what could happen next...

She reaches a training ground with a lake and sent out two clones, one for each Naruto and Sasuke.

After a few minutes the two show up, "perfect you're both here." she looks at them and sees them wearing the Chunin vest, she smiles at them, "Alright, so I called you both here because in a weeks time, I'll be setting off on a mission that will take a couple years to complete, as such, I want to help my comrades train while I'm still here, Sasuke, you go to complete the final exercise for fire and I'll introduce you to the first stage of Lightning, Naruto, come with me."

For two days she trained them to her hearts content, making sure it was always something new and exciting to entice them into learning it, Naruto had a wind affinity, so she taught him the secret to Shadow Clones and the basic leaf cuffing exercise.

She sighs as she wasted hundreds of Naruto's try to complete the exercise.

"I'm surprised he managed to get to about half way in two days..." Jeanne turns to see Jiraiya watching Naruto train, "Yeah, right now I want them to be more attune to their Chakra so they can use it for different jutsu." he nods, he rubs her head while smiling, "Tsunade told me about your mission at the end of the week, What do you hope they get to by then?" she crosses her arms, "Sasuke is about to finish Fire Manipulation, so I'll probably introduce him to Lightning Manipulation, as he has an affinity for both, And Naruto is already close to finishing the first step of Wind Manipulation, but..."

She groans, "I don't have a water or earth affinity, while I can make a lake because of my dense chakra, I can't make a waterfall for the second step, so until he finds one or someone with both makes one, he'll be stuck at the first stage, so I may introduce both of them to Jutsu Creation..."

She hums before making a Shadow Clone, "Jiraiya, could you come with me for a moment?" he nods and the two walks deeper into the nearby forest, "How much did Tsunade tell you?"

"I know everything, Black Queen..." the two stare at each other for a solid minute, but then Jiraiya speaks, "Listen, while I don't agree with how you went about everything, as you are right now, you're helping Konoha, so despite your past, I won't judge you for it." she nods, "Alright, I need to tell you something, it's one of my abilities."

She holds both her hands up and a Rasengan forms in her right hand while a Chidori forms in her left, shocking Jiraiya, "I have the ability to copy and Chakra based technique, similar to the Sharingan, I just want your input on something." Jiraiya raises a brow at that.

"How about we improve the Rasengan?" she says with a devilish smirk, "It's already A Rank, if we improve it, it can be an S or even double S rank as a technique, if we had that, we could be pretty much unstoppable, wouldn't you like that?"

He thinks for a moment before speaking, "The Rasengan, was originally meant to have an element added to it, I guess we could start there..." Jeanne nods, before making a clone, she holds her hand out and doing the power and shaping while the Clone changed the element, in the end it was a ball of spiralling wind Chakra with small blades on the sides.

"D-Did you do it in a second...?" she smiles at Jiraiya, "I've had possibly thousand of years of experience with Wind, Fire, and Lightning due to using shadow clones for training, as such, I have a near unparalleled amount of control for each."

She shrugs, "Besides, I just split the job in two, I can do the Rasengan without a clone, so I used one to change the chakra nature to wind." Jiraiya thinks for a moment before snapping his finger, "That's it! Splitting the job up among shadow clones to lessen the burden on any one person... Ingenuous..."

She laughs slightly before she speaks up, "So why don't we compare? My Wind Style: Rasengan compared to your normal Rasengan?" he nods before creating one, they see two trees in the distance, so they run forward and slam their rasengans into it at the same time.

Jiraiya's slam into it and made a massive dent in the tree, Jeanne's Rasengan went through it and kept it's form.

They stare at it for a moment, "Well... Wind is used to shred... so it makes sense it'd go through..." Jeanne tried to reason, since she only saw this technique a few times in the show before it was replaced with Rasenshuriken.

...

Now there's a thought...

"Hey Jiraiya, I've got another Idea, and it involves Sage Mode." he looks surprised but roles with it, she closes her eyes and enters Sage Mode a moment later, "It still shocks me that you can do it so fast." she shrugs at his statement before creating two clones, she focuses on power while the clones do Chakra Nature and shape change.

In about five seconds, a fully formed Rasenshuriken was in her hand, Jiraiya stared at it for a few moments, probably wondering where this idea came from.

"Now, let's test it." She focuses Nature Energy to the arm holding it before throwing it forward, it hits a tree about 50 metres away and explodes in a sphere of blue chakra, once it fades there was a giant crater there.

"... Jeanne... I know you're possibly hundreds of years old... But don't you think that's abit over the top for your physical age?" She shrugs, "I think it's just the right amount of over the top."

"Don't get sassy with me." he glares at her before she starts to help him do an elemental Rasengan with the help of a clone while she focused on doing it without one.

It was the day after that, and Sasuke and Naruto managed to master their respective stage of elemental training, Sasuke was able to perform the first stage of Lightning Manipulation within an hour, having performed the Chidori and done an exercise before it was much easier then it normally would be.

"Alright, today, and for the rest of the week, you two will be learning a new technique." she raises both her hands and creates a Chidori in her left and a Rasengan in her right, shocking the two, "What? did you seriously think I didn't do training during that mission we were on?"

They nod before she continues, "Now you're probably wondering what I have in mind, right?" they nod again, "We're going to create a variation of each of these techniques, you're going to learn Jutsu Creation."

They smiles before she ask them what kind of change they want, Sasuke speaks first, "Well, Chidori is rather limited in range, so a range increase would be useful." she nods, so Chidori Sharp Spear is what she'll teach him.

"I guess more damage...?" she nods, so Odama Rasengan then.

During the four days, with the help of clones, the two manage to create the jutsu she assigned them and she smiled.

_'Those two are gonna become much more stronger then they originally were in canon... I couldn't help but screw with the world, huh?'_ she sighs as she walks to the gate with Aiden and Magna, who was holding a sleeping Ai-chan.

At the gate she saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade, all of the Graduates from their class, Team Gai and their sensei, as well as alot of ninja she didn't know.

"Are you all here to see us off?" she asked in mild shock, they nod to her before each of them talking to her.

The Ninja she didn't know were Ninja she saved with her summon or her actions during the Invasion, so they came to thank her for saving them, All of the Rookie 12 wished her the best of luck on her mission, her sensei told her he was proud of her, and would make sure to really train Sasuke in her stead, as he was the one best equipped to do so with his lightning affinity.

Jiraiya told her he was going on a training trip with Naruto, so there would be a chance the two groups would cross paths a few times out there, and also wished her luck.

Tsunade walks up to her and gave her a scroll, "Good luck, and read that when you're alone." she nods before putting it in her pocket, which just led to her inventory.

"Got it, Hokage-sama." after a few more words, Jeanne and her group sets out on their journey...

* * *

It's been two years and nine months since then, it was late at night, and a group of six people were walking towards a ruin, once there they see a giant door with a crown on a armoured skull, they walk up towards it and read the text on a tablet, "To those of Royal Blood, only they may open the path."

A woman with blue hair and purple eyes spoke up, "Pretty sure they mean you, Sweetie." she looks at the white haired woman with red eyes, "Yeah, Yeah I know." she bites her thumb and smears the blood on the tablet, making it crack and explode, but the six there were unfazed by it, and the white haired woman's bite mark healed.

"That's always so violent, ain't it?" they shrug, "It is expecting decedents thousands of years from when it was made, not the original's blood, so it over loads since it tried every bit instead of taking one bit and scanning it." the White haired one explained as they walk into the ruins.

They look all around the ruin walls as the walk down towards a shrine, once there they see a large book, the cover was black and it had ivory metal on the corners.

The book was floating above a pedestal, so the White haired one goes to grab it, The Red haired woman in a kimono spoke up, "so, what is it?" she smiled at the white haired woman, seems like she was excited for that they got.

"That's a good question, let's see... Observe." Ding

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
****A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
****Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

"It's a book that holds up to eighty five thousand different spells." she says, "Also gives a boost to magic effectiveness when held." The blond male whistles, "Quite a fine, eh?"

She nods, "Yes, for now I'll put it in my inventory." She opens an inventory and puts it in the custom tab labelled 'The Black Queen', which held all items related the the queen that they found.

They found a few items already, like The Queens Crown, Staff of Void, and Key to Nowhere.

Each of these were useful in their own right, the Crown granted her a passive trait when worn that made people respect her as if she was a queen, which she technically is, The Staff granted a passive boost to all magic by 500% and tripled Void damage, it would probably stack with the Grimoire, and the Key allowed her to forcibly exit a world to travel to a new one, which would be helpful because just like her story, she has become nearly unkillable.

She yawns into her mouth, then the youngest of the group speaks up, around 5 years old probably, "Mommy? Are you tired?" The white haired woman looks down at the blue haired and red eyed girl before bending down and picking her up, "Nah, Mommy isn't tired, just bored."

The older child, around 12 years old spoke up, "Yeah Alena, you should know Aunty Jeanne and my dad don't get tired." Alena pouts at the girl, "Shut up Ai-chan." Ai sticks her tongue out at Alena for that comment, but stop when a sudden feeling of fear takes over them, they look at the blue haired purple eyed woman who was smiling sweetly, but was releasing a small amount of energy.

"Now, now children... You don't have to fight, right~?" she said to sweetly, which got a 'Yes Ma'am!' from both of the children, Jeanne looks at the woman, "Manus, tone down the energy, you're scaring the children again." the energy fades instantly and Manus gives a bubbly reply, "My bad~!"

Jeanne sighs before looking at Aiden and Magna, "You two ever stop to think about the dynamic of this group? Cause honestly, we're all immortal, While the children do need to grow up fully before their bodies stop ageing, don't you find it weird how we have an Eldritch being, a Goddess, a Phoenix, Aiden (Hey!), and these two who are crosses between our different races. This group alone could be the set up of a bad joke."

Aiden lets out a laugh, "Yeah... Yeah it can be..." he sighs before looking at the sky, "Damn, it's gonna be morning soon? We should get the kids to sleep." the four adults nod before Both Jeanne and Magna create wings of flames out of their backs, Manus and Aiden pick up their respected child and hops into the arms of the ones able to fly bridal style, "Aiden, you have no shame."

"Beats walking." Jeanne shrugs before they take off towards their home.

They land in the middle of town and walks inside, today was a Monday, so Jeanne will have to take stock to prepare for work tonight.

Right, this should be mentioned, they live in a building where the first floor is a bar, which Jeanne decided to open to the public, and thankfully due to her Catherine persona she was still keeping up, she was able to open multiple trades to keep her stocked on drinks.

They walk in the front and lead the kids up into their room, after tucking them into bed the adults do down stares and sit at a table.

"Damn, doesn't feel like it's been a day..." Aiden says while stretching, "Well, we don't need sleep, and we go into time dilation ID's at least once a week now, so I'd be surprised if any of us had an actuate sense of time." Jeanne says in a bored tone while drinking from a flask.

"What you got in there this time?" Jeanne seems to think for a moment, "Scotch, 85% Alcohol." Aiden whistles, "Damn, I'm jealous, you're able to drink that with no fear of organs shutting down or even getting drunk because your an Eldritch Being." he sighs while downing a shot of Vodka, "Ha... Gotta love Vodka." Magna leans over to him, "What flavour you got today?"

"Hmm...? I got Watermelon this time, While I love Lemon I gotta try new flavours... I think it's 63% Alcohol?" he takes the bottle out of his inventory, "Oops, I meant 65%." he yawns and looks at Magna and Manus, "You two drinking?" he asked them, but he didn't realise while he was checking his bottle Manus got a glass of wine and Magna had a bottle of Gin.

"Oh, so it's drinking time?" Jeanne sighs, "Can you two not drink him into oblivion again? Last time was worst enough." she got two innocent looks from them, making her sigh again, "Alright, go wild, but any mishaps at work will be on your heads." the two pale greatly at that sentence and nod profusely.

Jeanne goes outside and watch the clouds while taking a sip every now and then, "Oi, Bar Keeper!" She looks to her side and sees a man walking towards her with a woman next to him, "Oh? Whose this Takeshi?" she smiles at him, "Well, This is my girlfriend." Jeanne smiles at the two, "Really? Considering how often you come here after Night Watch for the Guards, I'd thought you were married already?" Takeshi laughs.

"Nah, I just hate my Co-worker... Speaking of Co-worker, where's Aiden? I need to give him back that fifty I own him." all of the sudden Aiden came flying out of an open window, "Oh, he's here." Takeshi laughs, "Aiden, my boy! I got that money I own you!" he walks over to Aiden and sees he's knocked out, "Oh... Might as well put it in his pocket then."

Jeanne looks at Aiden then back at the window he flew out of to see Manus and Magna giggling to themselves, "Oi, you two! No man handling when it's work days!" they apologise and stated it was to stop him from drinking too much, which Jeanne decided to accept.

She sighs before turning to the woman, "So... Takeshi's girlfriend?" she nods, "yes, my name is Fumi Chisato." Jeanne nods to her, "Jeanne Muko, It's weird, I get that alot." she introduces herself with Manus' last name, as the two were married now and she decided to take on the last name of her beloved Goddess.

The woman smiles at her, "It's nice to meet you Muko-san." she stares at har for a moment, "That is the first time someone actually spoke my name in a formal tone, I just go by Jeanne most of the time."

After some talking (and dragging Aiden back inside), Jeanne was starting to clean all the glasses in preperation for work tonight, Manus was out setting the tables and Magna was cleaning the floors, Aiden was still knocked out, and probably will be for a few hours.

It was starting to get close to 9 AM, so Manus decided to take the kids to school and will come back afterwards.

After a few hours of casual set up, they were finished and only had to wait for the time to open shop to come.

They casually decided to mess around with their magic while reading the Grimoire of Destruction, which had some pretty interesting spells in it...

Including the end of the world... Let's just... not use that one...

At 3 PM the kids came back home and at 5:30 PM they all have dinner, cooking by Jeanne of course since she is literally the only one who can cook for a damn, and at 6:30 PM they opened up the Bar for customers.

Magna and Manus were delivering drinks to people who ordered, Jeanne was manning the Bar and making sure no one drank too much, after while into the night a few Ninja came into the bar.

They were making a ruckus by proclaiming themselves the strongest and where even inciting people to try and beat them.

She didn't recognise any of them, so she speaks up, "Oi, you bumbling idiots, if you're gonna pick fights do it outside." the ninja look at her before walking up to the counter, "And what are you gonna do about it? You're just a civilia-?!" Jeanne flicked his forehead and sent him across the room, Some of the common people were laughing while the ninja looked at her in shock.

She smiles kindly to them before a aura of black flames surround her, "If you don't take your friend and leave, I'll kill every single one of you." they nod before running to their friend, picking him up and leaving.

After a moment the black flames fade away from around her and she goes back to serving drinks like nothing happened.

* * *

It was around 11 PM and another group of ninja came in, but these ones she remembered.

It was Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and alot of the other rookie 12 and their sensei's.

_'Well, they all are technically legal adults as they are ninja...'_ she smiles and welcomes them as they get to the bar, "So, what'll it be?" she had a good idea, but didn't assume.

After a round of Sake, they all start talking, it seems like none of them realise who she was yet, but suddenly Jiraiya spoke up, "So, you're the Unknown Phoenix?" she raised a brow, did she gain another title when not looking?

"Why do you call me as such?" she asked, "Well, when we got here we heard about the Phoenix Down, this Bar, and some other info from some passing Ninja that you effortlessly knocked one of them out for making a ruckus." she nods, "yeah, that did happen... hold on a second. Manus, I swear to Kami you better not have spiked Asako's drink again!" she disappears and reappears and looks at the drink before sighing, "Sorry Asako, I'll replace it and give you one on the house." she appears back at the bar and got two glass cups, pouring into both some low percent alcohol and snapping her fingers, making the two glasses appear at Asako's table.

"Manus, you're forbidden from going to her table for the rest of the night... Again." that got a groan from Manus, but she obliges, she turns back to to the Konoha ninja, Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya looked shocked while the others looked amazed at her speed, even if she only stopped tim- and she figured out why those three were shocked.

"Jeanne, is that you?" Sasuke ask, she smiles and nods, "But- wait... How did you get your eye back?" she laughs slightly before sitting in a chair on her side, "Well, Being a Phoenix summoner gave me access to alot of techniques, a technique called 'Bodily Rebirth' allows me to change my appearance permanently along with heal any injuries."

That was actually true, she just didn't see a use for it as she could do that naturally, but saying it like that will explain to them why she had white hair and red eyes now.

"You look... So much older...?" Jeanne smiles to Naruto, "Well, you probably didn't hear it since you weren't in the competitor area during the Chunin exams, but I stated that due to certain events, when I was in the summon realm one year is a week in the real world." Naruto looks confused but just accepts it.

She cleans a glass, "So, how is everyone?" she casually ask while cleaning a cup, they all say their doing good, "So Sasuke, did you stay in the village?" he nods, "Yeah, and with the training you gave me, I was able to train even further then normal with kakashi, I'm an S Rank Ninja now, and a Jounin to boot." he then grins and looks at Naruto, "Which means Naruto is under my command as he is still a Chunin." Naruto yells at him about how he'll catch up to him.

She looks at Naruto and prompts him to talk about his training, "Oh, me and Pervy Sage trained alot, I'm even a Sage like you Jeanne-chan!" he grins happily, "Oh really? How long does it take to enter sage mode?"

"u-uh... two minutes..." She pats him on the back, "you'll get there buddy."

She checks all of their stats, most of the Jounin would be around A to S Rank level, Jiraiya would be a good SS Rank ninja, Sasuke and Naruto were easily S Rank and the others of the Rookie 12 were A Rank in terms of stats and level.

"So... How old are you now? Considering the time difference in training?" Jeanne thinks, she didn't really need to think about this before, so let's go with a safe number, "I'd say about twenty six years old." just then she felt a tug on her shirt, she turns and looks down to see Alena looking up at her, Jeanne kneels down and hugs her, since Alena was crying, "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a Nightmare..." Jeanne rubs the back of her head, "You wanna stay with Mommy for abit?" the young girl nods and Jeanne gets a stool and sits Alena on it, having just under her chest go above the table.

"Jeanne... is this...?" Sasuke asked while everyone looked in shock, "Ah, right. Everyone, this is my daughter, Alena Muko. Say 'Hi' sweetie." Jeanne smiles at her, Alena ducks alittle under the table, "H-Hello... It's nice to meet you..." The girls were cooing about how cute she was while the boys were shocked, and slightly disappointed.

"So, who's the father?" Jeanne froze, because how was she meant to explain that Alena's 'father' was also female and a goddess?

"That's... Complicated. I'll explain why when this little tike heads to bed." She pats Alena on the head, making her giggle slightly, "Mommy, who are these people?" Jeanne smiles, "remember the stories I told you about my Academy days and my days serving Konoha?" she nods, "These are all friends from back then. Although... Why are you all here?" she asked them

"We actually came to find the Unknown Phoenix and invite them to Konoha, but that's not needed anymore." she raises a brow, "Why, what's happening?"

they stay silent for a moment, "we'll talk about that tomorrow, okay?" Jiraiya says, which she agrees with a nod.

After awhile Alena get's tired and Jeanne makes a Shadow Clone to take her up, "So, what's with her father that you don't want to speak about him in front of Alena-chan?"

Jeanne sighs, this would be a train wreck, "Because she doesn't have a father..." they start to look at her sorrowfully, "Listen... Jeanne, I didn't mean to bring up your husband like that after he's-" "What are you talking about Sasuke, I didn't say her other parent is dead." She turns towards Manus probably trying to spike another drink, let's just stop that right now.

"Hey, Manus, could you come here?" in a moment later Manus appears next to her in a pulse of black flames, Jeanne holds her left hand up, which had a wedding ring on the ring finger, while Manus raises the same hand to show her ring, "Oh. Oh! I... Didn't know you swing that way." she laughs slightly, "Yeah, back in Konoha I didn't tell anyone in fear of being outcasted."

"Wait, so Alena is adopted?" Ino decided to ask, Making Manus get angry, "How dare you insult me in such a way Mort-" Jeanne covers her mouth for a moment, after another she removes it and let's Manus speak, "Sorry, lost my temper there..." Ino was pale as can be since she just felt the full force of a Goddesses killing intent for a second to many.

Jeanne speaks up, "Alena is legitimately our child by blood... It's just that we used some... Roundabout ways of having her..." she coughs into her hand while lightly blushing, but Manus didn't pick up on that, "Like that time Jeanne made tentacles to-" she quickly had her mouth covered by a very red Jeanne, seemed like she didn't like talking about that publicly.

...

"So... Tentacles...?" Jiraiya asked slowly while getting his note book out, Jeanne stared at him for a moment before snapping her fingers and him disappearing.

"Wha- What did you do?" Naruto asked, as he knew of her ability to stop time, "Put him in a lake nearby, I made sure to have him submerged before leaving him there."

He nods, but he was holding back a laugh.

Jeanne holds her her hand with three fingers and every second puts one down, right when she puts the last one down Jiraiya comes into the door, soaked in water, "You brat! You ruined my research notes!"

She smiles at him for a moment before snapping her fingers again and putting him back in the lake.

"I should probably prepare for combat." she stretches and disappears, Jiraiya comes in and starts to yell, only to see Jeanne not at the count, she taps him on the shoulder, he turns and sees Jeanne before he suddenly gets flicked across the room and knocked out.

She appears back at the bar and continues her night serving drinks to paying customers.

At 1 AM they close shop and wave goodbye to the Konoha Shinobi, but not before Jeanne speaks up, "Hey, come over tomorrow at 10 and we can talk about why you came to find me." they nod while dragging Jiraiya's body out of the building.

...

"Did you really need to mention the tentacles?" she asks Manus, who shrugs while smiling and skipping away to bed, "Come now sweetie, let's get rested for tomorrow~!" Jeanne sighs before following her to bed.

* * *

Jeanne decided to wait outside for the group and at 10 am exactly everyone showed up, Jeanne invites them inside and they all sit at a large table.

"Alright, what's happening?" she asked while taking a swig of alcohol, Jiraiya speaks up, "A Criminal organisation called 'Akatsuki' has declared war on most of the Elemental nation. Their a-" Jeanne cuts him off, "Group of S Rank Missing Ninja's looking to capture the tailed beast?" she asked in a bored tone, upon seeing his shocked face, "I knew for awhile, not that hard when they come here some times and got drunk enough for me to gather info on the main members."

Their shock turn to amazement while she smirks, "Bar's like this are great sources of information." after that she begins filling them in one most of the members, leaving out Konan and Nagato along with Obito since they would be hidden from most people and even drunk members wouldn't say anything.

After that they say she needs to return to Konoha to help against the Akatsuki, she sighs but understands, and simply ask for a day before leaving (So she can put everything away in her inventory), once they leave Jeanne goes to the school and picks up the children early.

"Alright kiddies, sadly we have to move, but on the plus side, we're moving to Konoha." they cheer at that news, Jeanne sighs before stretching slightly, "I'll have a clone pack everything we own into my inventory, so why don't we do some family bonding? I'll call Aiden, Manus and Magna over." the kids agree and once the three other adults get there she explains everything to them.

"Alright, so what are we doing?" Aiden asked while they head to an open field, "Oh, I wanted to test the kids in combat for abit." he nods before they reach the field, Jeanne stands opposite of her daughter, "Alright, Alena, feel free to come at me with everything you've got." The young girl nods before dashing forward, she jumps up and tries to punch Jeanne in the face, but she caught it easier and a shockwave shot out in all directions.

Alena lands on the ground and plants a hand on the ground, "Void Devourer!" a small beast made of Void comes out of the ground to try and bite, Jeanne smirks before raising her hand, "Void Devourer of Gods!" a beast of void about three times her own size comes out of the ground and chomps the smaller void creation before fading, Jeanne jumps back abit while Alena does another move, "Flames of Blight!" A mixture of black and blue flames form in a ball above her and heads down towards Jeanne.

"Come now, Alena." Jeanne raises her hand and blocks the attack with only but her hand, and crushes it a moment later, "You should realise I'm immune to fire at this point." Jeanne holds her hand to the side and in a flash of light her blade appears, "Come, let's go." Alena nods before summoning two daggers to her hands.

They engage in combat for abit before Jeanne swings upwards and knocks the blades out of Alena's hands and aim the sword at her throat, "And once again, it's my win." her sword disappears in a flash of light and she pats Alena on the head, "I'm impressed you managed to make a lesser version of the Void Devourer of Gods, good job Alena." Alena smiles at her mother proudly before Magna and Aiden have a match with Ai.

While they fought, Jeanne was talking with Manus and Alena discussing about different uses of the void and inspecting Alena's stats, "Wow, you've managed to get 300 in your Mana stat at your age, good job Alena~!" Manus hugs her daughter and hops up and does a spin while still hugging Alena, making Jeanne sigh.

Jeanne looks at the sky, _'So... We're going into Shippuden, instead of the two and a half years Naruto was away, we're four months into it and because Orochimaru and Kabuto are long dead The Akatsuki is making some major moves...'_ she sighs as this stands up and looks into the distance towards Konoha.

_'This isn't a time period I wanted my daughter to grow up in... But I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to protect the family I have.'_

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Ai-chan, is something wrong?"_

_"Alright... I'll test it tomorrow."_

_"Me? Me, Me me mememe? I should be asking that question! Hehehe... You look like an older me, but I ain't of this world, oh no I'm not, so you can't possibly be my mother or something. Who are you? Like another me? That'd be so cool! We can kill all these filthy liars together! Ne ne?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (****無効 - Void****)  
****Level: 616 (12,000/616,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of the Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 361,600/361,600**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 37,500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+++ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**MANA: 7,500 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,463 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 25,092,345,720,510,631,745,227 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: ****952,952,856,564,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
****A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
****Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[? - LV? - ?]  
****?  
****-?  
****-?**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Bleached/silvery blonde hair, golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[The Immortal Mark - LVMAX - Active/Transform]  
A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
\- x12 STR/VIT/AGI, x13.2 MP Reserves (First Stage)  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI, x28.8 MP Reserves (Second Stage)  
Cost: 100 (F), 250 (S) MP per minute**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV72 16.85% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,500%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Solar (1), Void (10), Spirit (5), Chakra (0.1), Cursed Chakra (0.2), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-4,800 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	28. Returning Home and The War Begins

**A/N: Alright, I actually have two things to say, one is a personal pet peeve and another is actually important, so I'll start with that one.**

**One of the reviewers stated, and I quote, 'Please get ' un-quote, so I just wanted to see who would actually be interested in a if I started one, I'm honestly very curious and very nervous about the idea, so I'd like some other opinions as well.**

**I have a few ideas of what I could do for , I do have a large amount of games, so playing with readers could be nice, maybe a Discord server with live Q&A's? I'm not sure, but if you actually think it's a good idea then I'll do it (even though I don't know how works).**

**And the second thing... I'm really mad no one commented on the reference to Final Fantasy with the bar being name 'The Phoenix Down', I was hoping for a least one person~! ;^;**

**August D. Hellsing:** Yes, I do know what EX Means, and I'll probably be fixing that on the stat sheets in the coming chapters (I was actually kind of curious how long it would be until someone spoke up about it).

**Doom0117:** Probs not.

**XenoLucifer:** Are you serious in that question? Gilgamesh in the Fate series, at least in FSN, is a fucking asshole.

**PanKeRio:** to your first question, Manus, and if you look at certain moments in the past chapters, you'll have realised Jeanne can create tentacles... I'll leave that there.

Did I really say anything about making the void their home? I don't remember that... At all in the chapter, did I forget what i wrote in replies to reviews again?

I did actually plan on Jeanne becoming a teacher in the next world for character building reasons, I _might_ just go with your idea, could be fun.

And gods do go through a ritual for marriage, at least with mortals in my opinion, some of the gods blood transfused into the other partner is enough to seal it.

She only has her current appearance because she's gone through many different ones in her many years of training, and it is the one she is most comfortable in and the one that conseived her child, so the form has a sentimental value to her more then others, but after this world I'll probably make that her Alter form while she is her normal self without.

And I actually have a good reason for the last name change, Jeanne doesn't want to be too much of a copy (reason why she doesn't use traced weapons all that often and uses her elements), and with her name being 'Jeanne Skylark' sounding very similar to 'Jeanne D'arc' she decided to seperate herself from that name to become more unique.

**Asbjoern:** Bill Cipher is a very high _maybe_, But after researching, I believe she could possibly beat Zion (or Scion, that's weird) and I couldn't find any bench marks for the Old Gods in Wow.

**XxHawktalonxX:** It isn't about what can challenge her, she does that enough by limiting herself in battles, it more so her growing as a character instead as a warrior.

**XenoLucifer:** yeah, Gamer's body can do weird stuff, huh?

**Omni-TOEPUNT:** thanks, and you're name keeps showing up on even your profile that it's 'Omni-TOEPUNT'.

**Faithful Reader:** Response is in the top part, but thanks for suggesting.

**Demon-255:** I like to say 'it doesn't give me a ceiling, but it does give me a floor', but that's just me I think.

Maybe, yes, I dunno, If I made them Reinforceable then there would be no point in never nod using them, so I'm gonna say 'no' for the time being, but maybe upgrading them in the future could change that.

And for them to take affect, she has to be physically holding the them, however, the book can be levitated but near her and it'll count.

And your welcome and thank you for enjoying it so much!

**samus3333:** Same.

**blackpan26:** yeah, that's what I went with for the next 26 chapters, if you didn't realise... T.T, thanks for the imput though

**Guest:** ¡Sé que lo es y también me encanta!

**deathgeonous:** thanks for the kind words~

**AlexGmes:** Probably a Servent, but I have a funny idea with the war now, also, probably not for awhile, but sometime in the future (Maybe in Bloodborne) she'll use her full Eldritch Form.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_Jeanne looks at the sky, 'So... We're going into Shippuden, instead of the two and a half years Naruto was away, we're four months into it and because Orochimaru and Kabuto are long dead The Akatsuki is making some major moves...' she sighs as this stands up and looks into the distance towards Konoha._

_'This isn't a time period I wanted my daughter to grow up in... But I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to protect the family I have.'_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Returning home and The War Begins**

* * *

The group of 23 people all walk towards Konoha in silence, since no one had anything to talk about as they were keeping an eye out for any enemies, every now and then Alena or Ai would find a random bug and would kill it out of boredom.

Once they reach Konoha, the shinobi's go in while Jeanne, Aiden, Manus, Magna, Alena and Ai decided to wait outside until they were called in, when they were actually called in, firstly Jeanne spoke up, "Oooh, you've redecorated... I don't like it." which made the people present sweat drop, then Tsunade cooed at Alena for a moment, seems like Tsunade had a spot for kids, and then Tsunade looked at Jeanne, "When they told me you grew up alot, I didn't think they meant literally... Geez, you even have a kid now."

Jeanne smiles, "Well, I always did want to be a parent, just didn't know how to be one with a girl until a few years ago." Tsuande nods, "So... Tentacles?" Jeanne covers her face, "NOT YOU TOO!" she whines into her hands, making Tsunade laugh.

"I just wanted to see the reaction Jiraiya said you gave him. I'm quite happy with the result." she coughs into her fist, "anyway, Jeanne, who much stronger are you right now?" Jeanne thinks for a moment while mentally doing some maths,, "you know that earthquake I caused at the end of the mission nearly three years ago?"

Tsunade nods, "I can do about three times that with a single punch now." _'if we're excluding that special skill I got.'_ Tsunade looked shocked, "Wait, in your max state with your cursed mark, sage mode and bloodline?" _'Oh hey, they actually call it a bloodline now.'_ Jeanne nods.

"Yep, I could probably level a city with a punch now if I enter all those modes. Also, some news on that, my back no longer gets stiff when I do it." Jeanne smiles at the slight joke at the torment that was getting used to her body forcibly growing and dissolving bones out of her back.

Tsunade sighs before looking at the others, "And what can everyone else do?" Jeanne tilts her head, "Well, obviously Alena isn't going to fight anytime soon, neither is Ai. Aiden, is pretty close to my base state, Magna is abit better then him, and my wife could kick my ass."

Tsunade looks at Manus in shock, "wait, she could beat you in a fight." Jeanne laughs, "No, I said she could kick my ass, if she went all out I wouldn't be surprised if the Elemental nations were gone by the end of it. If we fought all out, I'd probably get a punch in before being knocked out or killed."

Manus hugs Jeanne from the waist line and looked up at her while pouting, "I would never kill you..." Jeanne laughs while patting her head, "There, there... be a good girl and Jeanny will summon Eater of Worlds to play." Manus jumps around while cheering out 'yay!' and 'Eater-chan!'

Tsunade was confused as all hell and asked what she meant, "Oh, right. should probably explain that part..." Jeanen coughs into her hand, "In order to marry Manus here, I had to have a blood transfusion of hers into mine, namely marking me as her eternal wife, and don't worry, everyone here knows of my nature as that and the fact I'm immortal. After all, Manus is a goddess." Tsunade stares for a moment before grabbing Sake out from under her desk and took a swig of it.

Once she swallowed it, she mutters under her breath, "I am too damn sober for this..." Jeanne nods, completely understand that, but since she can't get drunk she was kind of envious, and then Aiden decided to speak up, "Why are you know nodding like you understand it?"

She turns to him for a moment, "I put up with this group of people daily, I love you all as my family, but Aiden, you get drunk every second day at the bar, Manus has no tact, Magna... you're alright when your not messing with Aiden, and I have no problems with the kids... Yet anyways." she shrugs before turning to Tsunade again.

What surprised Tsunade though is that all five of them Jeanne just called out just nodded in understanding, and were smiling while doing so.

_'What the hell is the dynamic of their group...?'_ Tsunade sighs before speaking, "And that part about 'Eater of Worlds'?" Jeanne looked confused before her mouth goes 'ooh...' "Right, sorry. Got distracted. Manus is the goddess of the void between worlds, and as such, when I got her blood I am able to use void energy to an extent. The 'Eater of Worlds' is a sentient creature I can summon with that energy."

_'At least this way I can explain my void abilities I cultivated over the years.'_ Jeanne thinks to herself before stretching, "Well, it's starting to get later, and we need to find a place to crash now." Jeanne turned and begun to leave, but not before Tsunade spoke up, "Wait, Jeanne. We have accommodation prepared for you." she lightly threw a kunai with some paper attached to it, which Jeanne caught easily, and she read the paper, which had an address on it.

"When everyone went to go look for the unknown Phoenix, we suspected all the workers and the children that popped up around the bar every now and that they would come as well. That address leads to a six bedroom house, complete with kitchen, bathroom and lounge room, All payments on the house aren't needed, as we've already done paper work for it to be free to stay for the next ten years."

Jeanne sighs, just her luck that it was already taken care of... She wanted to share with Alena what it was like to pick out a house to live in...

"Thanks Hokage-sama." she waves goodbye before they walk out and head to the address, after a few minutes of walking they arrive.

And then proceed to take a bunch of shit out of Jeanne's and Aiden's inventories and furnishing the place to their liking.

Jeanne sighs as she sits on the couch and taking a swig out of her flask.

"Hey mommy?" she turns to see Alena climbing over the back of the couch and plopping down on her butt, "Yes sweetie?" she smiles at her daughter, "Ai-chan's been acting weird lately." Jeanne raises an eye brow and stands up, "I'll go see what's up." Alena nods before going to Manus while Jeanne went up to Ai's room, she politely knocks on the door, which Ai answers.

"Oh, hey Aunty." she says with a smile, Jeanne smiles at her before realising her eyes were looking up every few moments, Jeanne decides to speak up, "Ai-chan, is something wrong?" making the ten year old flinch before stuttering, "N-No, of co-course not!" her voice also rose abit, making it pretty obvious she was lying.

Jeanne kneels down and puts a hand on her shoulder before using Observe on her.

_'Ah... That's happening now? It should of happened in a month or so according to_ Aiden.' Jeanne smiles as she mentally closes the menu, "Ai-chan, are you perhaps seeing floating words or panels every now and then?" Ai looks at her in slight fear, Jeanne pats her head lightly, "Don't worry, that's meant to happen. Let's get your father, he can explain it better then me."

She nods before following Jeanne, they walk into the back yard and see Aiden sitting with Magna, after a quick explanation Aiden nods before motioning Ai to come over to him.

He sits Ai on his lap before speaking, "While very rare, people like me and Jeanne have kids from time to time, however, due to the fact Magna wasn't like us, it didn't activate at birth, but instead activated some time after your tenth birthday." he waves his hand forward and opens alot of panels at once.

"For us, this is considered normal, while to normal people like you or your mother, it'll be weird at the beginning, but I'm your father, what kind of dad would I be if I didn't help you understand all of this?" he smiles at her, "So, Ai-chan, why don't we start?" she nods after a moment, and Aiden starts to take her through a tutorial about the menu's he even used some money he had on hand to buy a monster summon stone for a weak monster and taught Ai how to use The Gamer in combat.

Alena came at around halfway through the tutorial, and Jeanne decided to play with her for abit, namely summoning a bird made of void and had it shoot little pellets of void energy at Alena slowly, making it a game of tag where if she got hit she'd have to shoot a pellet at the bird and hit it and vise versa.

After about an hour, they hear a knock at the door, which Jeanne goes to answer, it was an Anbu, "You're presence is required by the Council." before disappearing, causing Jeanne to sigh.

_'What the hell do they want not even two hours after I move back in?'_ she goes to tell the others she'll probably be busy for awhile before disappearing.

* * *

She appears in the Council chambers and sees the Civilian council was the only people there, "Ah, I see everyone isn't here, I'll go fetch them."

"Now wait a momen-" Danzo didn't get to finish because Jeanne disappeared and after a few moments the Clan Head members of the council as well as Tsunade walked in along with Jeanne, The Hokage calmly sits down and looks at the civilians, "Now, would you mind explaining to me why the civilians where meeting with A Sannin in a Council meeting without the Hokage or the Clan Heads?"

Jeanne was behind Tsunade with a hand over her mouth covering the shit eating grin she had, but her eyes were shaped in a smug way that scream 'you just got caught with your hand in a cookie jar' towards the civilian council, pissing them off.

"Well, We wanted to meet with Jeanne to question her for her long absent and why she appears to be much older then she should be." Tsunade turns to Jeanne, whose face was normal again, "Sure, you can tell them about the mission, just not _that_ little tib-bit." Tsunade nods before facing the civilians, "Jeanne had been on a mission for the past two years and nine months, this mission was kept off the records due to the context of the mission that would inform our enemies of incredibly powerful artefacts that predate the Age of Chakra."

That caught everyone's attention, all of which looked at Jeanne, "Ah, right, I haven't given my report yet, have I?" she coughs into her hand before speaking, "During my long term mission, I managed to recover six of these artefacts, all of which shall remain unnamed for the moment until I can show them to the Hokage alone so she may register them to my name." this confused everyone, which Danzo decided to voice the question on their minds.

"Why register them to your name if you have six? Wouldn't it be better to give one of each to different people?" Jeanne closes her eyes before she smiles, "Alright, I'll pull one out now, if you can hold it, then you may decides who gets it." she reaches into her pockets and pulls out her sword, Soul Ripper.

She calmly places it on the ground and uses gravity control to make it twelve times heavier, Danzo walks over and tries to pick it up, only managing to make it buge abit, Jeanne walks back over and lifts it with ease while cancelling the gravity increase on it, _'Gotta love magic when people can't sense it.'_ She puts the sword back into her pocket, surprising everyone, she realises they're probably thinking on where it went, so she decided to make a joke, "Ah, that, don't worry, it's bigger on the inside."

She internally laughs at the second Doctor Who reference she made today.

"What happened with the weapon? Why couldn't Danzo-sama pick it up?" A pink haired woman says in a snobby tone, Jeanne turns to her, "Ah, well, it turns out these artefacts can only be used by someone of decent of the original owner, that person being me, and my daughter but she's too young to hold any of these." the clan heads nod in understanding, as they were used to the idea of clan secrets and heirlooms as they belong to clans.

After about two hours of arguing with the civilians, they finally drop the issue and let Jeanne go home.

She sighs as she has dinner with her family before tucking Alena into bed before going to sleep with Manus.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning before getting called to the Hokage's office for an assignment, along with Aiden, Manus and Magna.

They stood to attention, some more serious then others (Manus wasn't really paying any attention at all) While Tsunade spoke, "Alright, I know you only just got back, but we'll have to mobilise units right away to the front lines." Tsunade takes a picture and shows it to them, it was of White Zetsu Clone that was in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"These are the main forces of our enemies, as you can guess, they're not really human, as you can tell, when killed one turns into a tree, they can perfectly disguise as another person and even mimic their chakra perfectly, we've lost a great deal of Medic-nin due to these beings pretending to be our wounded soldiers." Jeanne frowns before walking forward and picking the picture up, "Do all of these beings look the same?"

Tsunade nods, "From the reports, every single one is the same." Jeanne sighs before speaking, "Well, in that cause they have somewhere where these things come from, if we find that location we may be able to cut off their supply of soldiers, making it so killing one actually does something instead of it being replaced." Tsunade thinks for a moment, "Yes... That makes sense, but where or what could it be?" Jeanne thinks for a moment.

"They turn into tree's after they die, right?" Tsunade nods, "Do they perhaps have a connection to the First Hokage's wood style?" Tsunade thinks for a moment, "It's unlikely, but possible I guess." Jeanne thinks for a moment before closing her eyes, "Did you have anyone who could use Wood Style?" Tsunade nods.

"Yes, we had an Anbu member capable of using it, however he went... missing a few... months ago..." Realisation seems to don on Tsunade, "Phoenix Sannin Jeanne Muko, you're first mission is to locate the missing Anbu member Yamato, a user of wood style ninjutsu, and rescue him if he is captured against his will or bring him in for questioning if he is doing so willingly." Jeanne nods to her before stepping back.

Tsunade looks towards Aiden, Magna and Manus, "Do you have anything to possibly contribute?" she asks them, making Aiden step forward, "you said these beings are the main forces. Then what are the special forces?" Tsunade nods, having expected this question, "yes, the forces Commanders consist of ten individuals, the ten members of Akatsuki, the ones we know about thanks to your information are Itachi Uchiha, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, and four unknown members."

Aiden nods, "Do you have any of their whereabouts? Magna and I could go and easily deal with a few of these commanders in only a week." Tsunade thinks for a moment before handing him a scroll, "That has all of the known Akatsuki hideouts on it that we've discovered, search them and try to find other clues to their locations from there." Aiden nods before stepping back and absently reading the paper over with Magna so they had an idea where to go.

"And you, Manus... I take it you just want to go with your wife?" a quick nod later, Tsunade sighs, "Alright, once you two find Yamato and you return him to us, you'll set off to the front lines to help shorten the numbers of enemies. Understood?" the two nod before Tsunade stands up, "Alright, you four are dismissed, and don't worry, while you four are gone Alena and Ai will be staying in the Hokage tower for their protection."

The four suppressed a laugh, this place probably needed protection from the two kids if they joined forces to prank it, since Ai is close to Jounin strength while Alena is closing in on her.

After that, they leave to go tell their daughters what was happening, although they are sad, they understand and promise they won't make too much of a mess in Konoha while they're gone, already telling their parents the two had something planned...

Which they were totally on board with, so after giving them the supplies and money needed to do all the pranks the two had planned, the four head out on their assigned missions in their groups, with Magna flying Aiden to the hideouts while Jeanne flew Manus all over the place trying to locate where Yamato was at so they can stop Zetsu production with them being strengthened by Hashirama cells.

Whenever they got close to a battle field, Jeanne would stop time and deal with half the army, before flying off.

After three days of constant searching, they find where the Zetsu's are being produced from, Jeanne stops time and taps Manus on the shoulder, allowing her to move as well before they walk around the place.

"Man, they must of known we were coming..." Manus mutters as they look at all the Zetsu's frozen by the time stop hurrying out of the underground hideout, which they killed as they walked by by using the void element to wipe them from existence.

They get to the main room, they spot a person stuck in the wall and a ton of Zetsu's trying to get up the ramp, Jeanne used more void to wipe them from existence before getting to the wall and using earth magic to pull Yamato out before continuing time.

After a few minutes Yamato woke up and looked at them, "Who...?" she smiles at him, "Don't worry, we were sent to rescue you." and after take they fly back to Konoha.

* * *

Aiden and Magna flew off towards their fifth hideout since this mission started and landed outside, it had a giant boulder at the entrance, which Aiden used his scythe to slice into bits, "So annoying..." he sighs while the two enter, "Seems like we've been found, eh Sasori? Hm!" Aiden looks up at a blond haired man and a hunched over man with a bandanna over his mouth.

"Deidara and Sasori, I presume?" Aiden states, actually surprised to see the two of them but was hiding it well, the two look at him, "Hmm? The Deathly Healer is here? What business do you have here?" Aiden grins before dashing forward, surprising Sasori with his speed, "Nothing much really!" he ducks under a tail coming out of Sasori before bringing a hand down on the shell that made the disguise for the puppet person.

"Just looking to take your life!" a giant earthquake occurred and the cave they were in collapsed and caved in.

After a few moments the four jump out of the rubble and engage in combat, with Aiden and Magna completely thrashing the two Akatsuki members, after awhile the two members cut their loses and tried to escape, only for Sasori's legs and arms to disappear and Deidara to become paralysed.

"What the-?!" Deidara was shut up but Aiden stomping on his head, knocking him out, while Magna ripped out the core of living flesh from Sasori's puppet body, effectively killing him, Aiden shrugged before increasing the pressure on his foot and crushing Deidara under it.

"Ew... I got brain on my boot..." he uses fire to evaporate the blood and brain from his clothes before sealing the two bodies into scrolls, the two looked at each other for a moment before shrugging, they got what they came for.

So with that, they left for Konoha.

* * *

Aiden and Magna was giving their report as well as collecting the bounty for the two Akatsuki members when suddenly Jeanne and Manus appeared with Yamato on the floor, "Uh... Welcome back Jeanne, Manus... Why is he on the floor...?" Tsunade asked slowly, Jeanne gave a deadpanned answer, "I didn't want to carry him anymore." Tsunade looks exasperated while Anbu took Yamato.

"So blunt..." she sighs before speaking up, "Well, you've managed to rescue one of our operatives, for that I thank you, You'll get a day off before having to go to the front lines to fight, understood?" the four nod before the go home.

Jeanne and Aiden are tackled to the ground by their respectful children, "Mommy!/Daddy!" the two land with a thud while laughing, Magna was also laughing while helping Aiden up, Manus however...

"L-Little Alena-chan doesn't w-want to hug me first..." she was crying while curled into a ball, the Eldritch being and their daughter walks over to her and gets a blanket out and rolls her up like a sushi roll and walk inside before the three lay on the couch hugging, after a while Manus stopped crying and phased out of the sushi roll, making Jeanne and Alena pout at her.

After that, the two families chill for abit before Jeanne stands up and walks into another room, Aiden leans forward to look past everyone on the couch to see the door she went in, "She's gone to work on that again?" Manus nods, "Yeah, she really wants to finish it before we leave for the next world, since she found most of her items she apparently created in the past, that will be her second personal creation, so she's putting alot of time into it."

Aiden sighs, "Jeez, you think she'll make another one for us?" Manus thinks for a moment, "Well, she has all the materials for it already, but is having troubles getting it to work properly, once she does that you can try asking her." he shrugs before the five decide to boot up their game console and began playing Mario party mini-games.

Meanwhile, Jeanne was in her personal workshop working on her biggest project... probably ever, and it was so annoying!

"Why can't I get it to take a specific amount of MP instead of a percentage of my MP Regen?" she sighs while continuing her work, she told herself that unless it was needed for a part, she wouldn't use Alteration to cheat her way through this.

She sighs before closing a hatch on the device she was working on and taking a step back and inspecting it, "Mostly all of the necessary components are here, fitting them into it will be annoying, but putting on the design should be easier." she sighs while messing around with all the tools she had, trying to figure out what to do next.

She looked at the frame of her device, she had made it out of similar metal to her sword, it was only abit softer, but damn near nothing could damage it expect maybe her own sword.

She makes sure to check everything on it before deciding to assemble it all together, the frame, suspension and front fork made the chassis while she installed the engine, transmission and final drive, she installs the wheels and tires along with the breaks and then connects everything to an instrument panel with a speedometer, odometer and tachometer.

She looks over it before using observe on it.

**[Magic Motorcycle - Rank: A]  
****A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, it's well crafted.  
****Durability: 9,999,999/9,999,999  
****Speed: 1% MPR = 1 KPH  
****Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

She looks over it, it still wasn't good enough compare to everything she had... hell she could fast walk faster then this thing... though the air travel without using fire was sort of neat she guess... she had no idea how she even got that on this thing...

Although... if she got a skill in riding Motorcycles it'll probably get faster... she decides to use her laptop to look up some engine designs, she found one that will probably work to double the speed as she only had a max of 100 kph, she managed to find an engine that can produce enough power to go 200 kph.

_'Hmm... but that was on a different design. it'll probably yield a different result for mine...'_ she sighs before going with it, the worse that can happen is that she just doesn't use the inline-three engine design she found.

After about an hour she decides to use Alteration so the new engine fits in and checks the stat, turns out it actually worked and it now went 200 kilometres per hour.

She sighs before getting up and looking over the vehicle she's made, _'Hmm... well the main body is finished, now I'll need to put the armour on it.'_ she uses alteration to physically bound the armour to the motorbike, making sure she still had access to everything needed to use it.

She also made it so the wheels change to off-road or on road tires when needed, so she'd never need to change the wheels.

She stares at her creation, it was the same design as the motorcycle from Honkai Impact 3rd, it belonged to Herrscher of Reason, cause that bike was awesome, the only thing different was that the face on the bike was of her own helmet in design.

That and it was coloured to be black and red, it was awesome and could hold three people on it at once due to the fact that that the seat was fucking massive.

She looks it over before nodding to herself, she opens her inventory and after some meddling with it, she manages to get a 'Mounts' option on her equipment and equipped the bike to that.

"Alright... I'll test it tomorrow." she smirks before leaving the workshop after getting changed back into normal clothes.

Aiden decides to speak up, as he was the only one in the living room as the others went outside to play, "How's the bike going?" Jeanne smiles, "Finished, I'm gonna test drive it tomorrow." Aiden grins, "Awesome!" he gets up and walks over to her, "So, how fast can it go? Any special functions?"

Jeanne grins slightly, "It doesn't go as fast as I can normally, but it can create platforms to drive on in the sky." he rubs his chin, "That sounds awesome... Any downsides?" she sighs, "It takes a percentage of my MPR to drive it, instead of a set amount." he shrugs, "With out much MP Regen you've got, some percent isn't gonna do much, right? How about if you use the Altereactor?" she blinks for a moment.

"It... doesn't say I can't..." she cups her chin and starts to mutter for a moment before Aiden bonks her, "think about it later, let's go out and play with the kids, I've been waiting so we can go into a dungeon you're portals create, the kids want to experience it."

Jeanne sighs, "Isn't Ai-chan level 96?" he laughs slightly, "Yeah, she is, but still, I wanna see this one." she nods before heading over to everyone and inviting them to a party and they set out to the ID Portal that's opened that morning.

Once they get there, they notice it wasn't the normal blue oval it was meant to be, it was red this time, Jeanne shrugged and tried to enter it but a lightning bolt shocked her away, she was immune to lightning, so why did that push her back?

Aiden was also confused, portal's like this weren't normal, so information about them is weird, but he speaks up, "Hey Jeanne, use Observe on it." she nods before doing so.

**[Event ID: Alternative Reality]  
****Participates: 1 per party [CANNOT EXCEED]  
****Minimum Level: 100**

"Damn, it only allows one person to enter at a time... but it's called an Event ID, you know anything, Aiden?" she turns to him, making him frown, "Hmm... I've heard about a few Event ID before, they often give the participates a quest to clear a certain task within, like a 100 floor dungeon or a town being over run by demons and you'd have to save civilians while dealing with the threat..."

He shrugs, "I got no idea how one showed up though, last one was reported around eight hundred years ago, well before I was even alive, I'll need to visit the Nexus to put a report in after this." Jeanne nods before disbanding the party, which shocked the others since they don't normally see the portals without Jeanne's help.

"Well, only one person can enter at a time, so I guess I'll go first." the others nod while she steps through.

* * *

She looks around and finds herself in a forest and the sun was lowering in the distance, she sighs before walking around for awhile before... seeing the gates of Konoha...?

_'Well, it did say Alternative Reality... So of course Konoha is here.'_ she shrugs before walking up to Konoha, but then she noticed something was _very_ off about the place.

_'Konoha is meant to be lively, so why can't I see a single person down the main street of Konoha...?'_ she takes a deep breath before spreading her senses and feeling an incredibly strong pulse of magic from inside the town, and soon gets a notification.

**Quest Start!  
Main Quest: Investigate THE DEAD WORLD**

**BIO: You've come across a ghost town, and not a single soul is in sight, but this presence... Who could use such magic in this reality?**

**Objective 1: Investigate What Happened  
****[More Objectives to come]**

**Bonus Objective 1: ?****  
**

**Rewards  
Normal Reward: 500,000 EXP, +1 Black Queen Skill  
Bonus Reward: 1,000,000 EXP, 1,000,000,000 RYO**

**Accept?  
Y/N**

She reads it over before accepting the quest, this wasn't alot of exp compare to her level, it'll only give her 9 levels if she did the bonus quest (That included her x4 EXP), and she didn't see much of a need to complete it, since she had more then enough money for multiple life times.

She was more interested in that item, what could it possibly give? The thought of a new skill excited her!

Wondering through the cold streets of Konoha as night began to set upon the village, she tried to search for that source of magic, but it was always moving around, even if she got close with time stop the magic still moved around... a being that moves within her time stop is a terrifying one to face, because that meant it was strong enough to _ignore_ the stoppage of time.

What was this feeling inside her? Thrill? This was the first time she found something that can counter one of her more over powered techniques, the fought of fighting it excited her unlike anything for the past 50 years in ID's Aiden used for their training! After getting so dull killing endlessly she found no joy unless she was fighting someone she knew could pose a threat.

She kept exploring, deciding to smoke a cigarette while doing so, after awhile she found the place she would be living right now back in reality, and...

It was destroyed, burnt to ash, and there were bodies everywhere nearby, they littered the streets, they all had pitchforks and still lit but barely alive touches that soon faded.

_'What could of done this...? Something stronger then me in this reality or...'_ she shakes her head, the chances of that happening were next to none... she hoped...

She continued to explore, she continued to find bodies, and it seemed as though the number increased as she got closer to the Hokage tower, but as she got closer, she noticed words painted in blood along the walls of buildings.

'Liars', 'Thieves', 'Give it back', 'Kill', and 'Hypocrisy is contagious' along with many other words were written, but it seems as though the person or thing doing this was insane or mad in some way that made them do this.

As she got closer to the Hokage tower, that magic presence from before seemed to get closer, but she also felt a few other presences, chakra based ones, two of which were very familiar...

Her eyes widen before turning around and seeing nothing down the road leading to the gate, she sighs, maybe her nerves were getting abit out of control, but Gamer's mind should calm them down soon enough.

"I got you now!" she turned quickly to see a blond haired boy, around age 12 with deep blue eyes and whisker marks jump out at her with a kunai ready to stab her, her eyes widen slightly before stopping time to get out of the way, greatly confusing the kid.

_'What the... Naruto? Why is he attacking me?'_ she waves her arm in front of her, "Whoa, wait, why are you attacking me?" she was heavily confused why Naruto attacked her, so she wanted answers.

"Why?! You killed everyone I cared about, you monster!" her eyes widen, _SHE_ did this?! WHY? What could possess her to do something like this in this reality?

_'And Naruto doesn't seem even slightly remorseful about attacking me, so that means he's really mature in this reality, or he's never met me before...'_ she'll try peaceful first, "Now calm down... I only just got here and I have no clue what you're talking about. Could you maybe explain it to me so I can understand it better?" she spot movement behind Naruto, and then she heard Sasuke's voice from behind him, "Naruto, move!" Naruto stepped out of the way and a Chidori Sharp Spear stabbed her in the arm, it did zero damage but it still stung at least.

"We need to retreat before she decides to kill us, you idiot! We're nowhere near her strength yet!" he called out, making Naruto glare at her before turning around and start running to Sasuke before he freezes, "SASUKE, BEHIND Y-" "MOVE BRAT!" Jeanne appear behind Sasuke and a knife stabbed through the hand that she raised, and it actually dealt damage to her HP.

_'Shit, Magic imbued, I can't negate the damage with Physical Endurance.'_ she looked at who stabbed her, it was a younger version of... herself?!

She jumped back while grabbing Sasuke and landing near Naruto, the wound in her hand quickly healing, she sighs slightly before standing up fully and looking at the younger version of herself.

"Who are you?" she narrowed her eyes, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Me? Me, Me me mememe? I should be asking that question! Hehehe... You look like an older me, but I ain't of this world, oh no I'm not, so you can't possibly be my mother or something. Who are you? Like another me? That'd be so cool! We can kill all these filthy liars together! Ne ne?" Jeanne sweat-drop slightly at how childish this version of her seemed... but...

_'That's a clear sign of insanity when you're covered in blood...'_ indeed, this younger version must of been doing alot of killing recently to have so much fresh blood on her clothes.

So she decides to speak up, "Sorry, I'm rather new to this reality, could you perhaps explain it to me what's happening?" The younger Jeanne's eyes seemed confused for a moment, "Oh! So you're not a quest NPC! That's amazing, I didn't think I could meet others like me in this world~ Right, Right. I should Introduce myself, right Manny?" she looked at her weapon for a moment before nodding.

"Hiya! I'm Jeanne Skylark, Truth Seeker~ These filthy liars of Konoha lied to me about something they could help me with, but they lied!~ Lied Lied Lied~ And I _HATE_ Liars, so I did what I always did, kill every single one of them to gain more experience!" The older Jeanne looked slightly disturbed, but could... kind of understand in a sense, she did hate liars but she'd never kill them for a simple lie.

"What was this lie that they told?" while the younger version seemed distracted Jeanne turned to the two behind her and whisper, "When I give the signal, we run, got it?" they nod subtlety, she looks back at the younger version of herself when she spoke up again.

"They lied that they could fix me, but I don't need fixing!" she pouted, "I just need to get stronger so nothing can break me so I don't need fixing ever again, that's smart, right?" she looked hopefully, making the older Jeanne frown, making the younger frown, "You don't trust me..." her eyes turn red and blood seem to flow from behind her to make weapons, "You're nothing but a filthy liar, I thought I could trust you!" She waved her hand forward and the weapons were launched forward, Jeanne grabbed the two kids and used her flame wings to fly off into the distance.

"You can run and hide, I'll kill every single liar in existence! HAHAHA!" she lands a distance away and made sure to keep her sense following the younger version of herself, she turns to the two kids, "Okay, so I think I got a good understanding of what's happening." they nod before running through Konoha to a hatch and they go underground.

After abit of walking Naruto called out, "Old Man, it's us!" a hidden doorway opens up and Sarutobi walks out and looks at Jeanne in shock before preparing for combat, "Whoa, Lord Third! This isn't the monster killing everyone." the third was suspicious but decided to trust his two Chunin, if the vest were indication.

She walks in and sees a bunch of injured and frail people, they looked at her in fear, which by this point she already knew what happened, she walks with the Hokage over to a makeshift desk and the two sit down, most of the people were listening since there was nothing else to do.

"So, what is your name?" Jeanne sighs before raising her hand, "Before I say anything, I just need to let you know that person outside and I are different people, understood?" the Hokage nods, so Jeanne prepares herself, "My name is Jeanne Muko, a different version of that girl out there from an alternate reality where I _wasn't_ crazy. I was sent here due to an... ability I had to travel to different worlds for short periods of time." Good way to cover up the ID Portals.

The Hokage nods slowly, "It must be quite a shock to see yourself as a murder." Jeanne shrugs, "Not really different from my job as a ninja, just not taking orders in her case." The Hokage nods solemnly, such is the life of a Shinobi..."

She looks him over, he had bandages and scars all over his body, "Did she put you through the ringer or something?" the third Hokage raises his hand to cover a scar over his left eye, "One of the many mistakes that led to this... She came to Konoha with a confused expression on her face and we offered to help her... Over the course of the week she began to get more and more strange before she ate a person while they were still alive." Jeanne's eyes widen at that, what kind of person ate someone aliv-

_'Wait...'_ she decides to take a gamble, "did one of or both of the whites in her eyes turn black while... eating?" the Third Hokage blinks in confusion before nodding, _'Alright, either she has a curse mark... Or she has what I think she does.'_ Jeanne sighs, "I have a pretty good idea what's up with her, at least slightly."

Everyone looks at her with curiosity, so she continues, "with my current knowledge, it's one of two things, either she possess Orochimaru's Curse Mark, or she is something known as a Ghoul, beings who can only feed off Human flesh." _'I'll need to observe her to actually get her information, but this is a good guess for now.'_ The Hokage looks at the ground in sorrow, "So we couldn't help her...?"

Jeanne sighs, "Most likely, unless you had a surplus of criminals lined up for execution, not much else you could do." she shrugs, she looks around and sees some familiar faces, she even saw Aiden, but he was missing an arm and an eye.

With a quick check of observe, she knew he wasn't a gamer and was just another person who got attacked by this realities version of her.

The Hokage speaks up, getting her attention back, "If you are aware of what she is... Do you know how to kill her?" Jeanne looks down for a moment while thinking.

"Not yet, I'll have to understand her abilities and limitations... After all, she is already able to cancel one of my more powerful abilities..." the hokage nods in understanding, "If you'd like, I can collect all information we have on her and give it to you." Jeanne nods and waits a minute, after that she reads the documents.

_'Let's see... High speed regeneration, Incredibly speed... Blood Wings? Possibly a Kagune from Tokyo Ghoul. Lightning and Fire immunity - just like me - and seems to have a storage scroll full of endless knives whose injuries can't be healed with Medic-ninjutsu.'_ she sighs, that was probably the knife she got stabbed with, due to her Gamer Body she was able to ignore the damage, but it'd be brutal if she didn't have it.

"Alright, I have a good understanding of her abilities, not enough but I can get it once I start hunting her." she stand up and realises something...

**Objective 1: Investigate What Happened - Complete**

**Objective 2: Help The Residents of Konoha Escape**

The other Jeanne's energy was heading right towards them, "Shit! You need to get everyone out, she's about to-!" BOOM, the ground shook, scaring everyone inside, "Crap, she managed to follow me?" she turns to the Hokage, "try and get everyone out of here, I'll go distract her." he was in shock but nods a few moments later. Jeanne rushes up to the surface and fires a bolt of lightning at the other Jeanne to get her attention.

"Oh, There there! See Manny, I told you there was another me, but you didn't listen." she pouts at her knife, before waiting a few moments before speaking again, "I know, I'll just kill her too and add her to my collection~!"

**Name: Jeanne Skylark (Alternative)  
****Level: 346  
Prestige: 11 **  
**Title: [Killer of The Void Goddess], [Black Death]**  
**Race: Half-Ghoul/Servant (Assassin/Berserker)**

**HP: 84,600/84,600**  
**HPR: 10,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 5,120/5,120**  
**MPR: 11,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 128 (EX Rank)**

**Affinities: Blood, Hunger**  
**Origins: Blood, Hunger**

**STR: 1,500 (EX Rank)**  
**END: 1,000 (EX Rank)**  
**AGI: 3,000 (EX++ Rank)**  
**MANA: 2,200 (EX+ Rank)**  
**LUK: 750 (A Rank)**

**N.P: 600**

Jeanne looked at her younger self for a moment, this version of herself wasn't as strong as herself, but that title... 'Killer of The Void Goddess'...

"Hey, that title you have... How did you get it?" she asked her slowly, trying to stall for time while the others sneaked away.

"Oh, you mean this, this? Some time during my visit to the void I got really hungry, so I ate her, it was delicious!" The older of the two stares at the other for a moment in shock, before her eyes glow gold and her hair seems to become messy.

"How dare you..." she glares at her, shocking the younger Jeanne at the appearance change before her eyes widen and she turned around with a surprised look in her eyes as Jeanne was behind her with Soul Ripper ready and it stabbed into the youngers stomach, making her cough up blood.

They stayed like that for a moment before the one currently screward on a sword starts to laugh softly, before it picked up and became full blown laughter, "HAHAHA! You're so much more stronger then me, I guess I'll use this! **Mad Enhancement!**" Jeanne's eyes widen slightly before she get's punched in the face hard enough to send her flying across Konoha.

_'You know, I should of expected that since she's a Berseker/Assassin Hybrid...'_ Jeanne lands inside a building with a sickening crunch.

A moment later, she climbs out of the hole before glaring in the distance where her younger alternative self was at, before closing her eyes, she really wanted to hold back to test herself against... well, herself, but if she got mad enhancement after all her stats were EX or more, then she may not have much of a choice.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Never Ending Dead World!/Unlimited Blade Works!"_

_"Come out, Eater of Worlds!"_

_"So, we're the last line of defence from the Akatsuki having all nine under their control..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (****無効 - Void****)  
****Level: 616 (412,000/616,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of the Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 361,600/361,600**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 37,500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+++ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**MANA: 7,500 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,463 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 25,092,345,720,510,631,745,227 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 952,952,856,564,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
****A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
****Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

**[Black Queen's Motorcycle - Rank: A+]  
****A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, crafted by The Black Queen  
Durability: Indestructible**  
**Speed: 1% MPR = 2 KPH  
Special Trait: Wheel change [100 MP to change wheel type]  
****Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[? - LV? - ?]  
****?  
****-?  
****-?**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Messy White hair, Golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[The Immortal Mark - LVMAX - Active/Transform]  
A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
\- x12 STR/VIT/AGI, x13.2 MP Reserves (First Stage)  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI, x28.8 MP Reserves (Second Stage)  
Cost: 100 (F), 250 (S) MP per minute**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV72 16.85% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,500%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Solar (1), Void (10), Spirit (5), Chakra (0.1), Cursed Chakra (0.2), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-4,800 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	29. Defeat yourself and Enter the War

**A/N: I'm slightly upset no one answered the question I posted last chapter, so I'll just ask it again and then stop since I'd probably get the message by then.**

**Should I get a ? and if so, what should be the benefits for people actually going through with paying it?**

**And also, you may of noticed that I didn't upload TNWMIO on thursday, that's because with my new story in the works plus Fate of a Gamer taking up alot of my time, and the fact I have to see a psychiatrist now (I won't go any further into that problem), I can't reliably post that on a shedule, so chapters for that story will just come out when they're ready.**

**PanKeRio:** No, she can't, she's a goddess, an entity of energy that represents what they are a god over (That's how I see it anyways) so she doesn't have flesh she can turn into tentacles.

They left two children, when the five year old is strong enough to kill most Jounin level ninja and the ten year old is much faster then her.

She was a Sannin, and damn near Immortal too, and her presence, if angered, can cause civilians to pass out, so in fear of being killed they didn't do it.

Well, the war started for people on the battle field, so it officially started for Konoha, but not for Jeanne and her family since they're not fully involved yet.

Glad you liked it.

**Misaka Phenex:** I was aiming for Faction v Faction for the fate world, and I'll say nothing else on that matter for now, since that'd be spoilers (Sorry)

** 233:** A hint for the next world? that'll happen next chapter, so you wont have to wait long, so a hint ain't gonna matter much.

The hint is: 'Plus Ultra!' cause that's not obvious enough, right?

**Andorxor:** neat suggestion, but that's just an event, not the plot for the whole world (not even sure what'd I would do with Marvel, but I did have some Ideas for DC.)

**deathgeonous:** Your welcome and thanks.

**Demon-255:** That unknown skill is rather interesting, isn't it? and also I did take some things from Jack the Ripper, but I'm trying not to copy here, so... eh... and MPR means Mana Point Regeneration, which is right under the total MP in literally every stat sheet in every chapter of this story... she needs of offer up a percentage of how much she regens every moment to go faster with her bike.

**DemonicUrd:** I was only able to get HOR but missed HOV as well, I don't actively play it every day, so I don't pay alot of money to get more, so I was lucky enough to get HOR. and thanks for the review.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_'You know, I should of expected that since she's a Berseker/Assassin Hybrid...' Jeanne lands inside a building with a sickening crunch._

_A moment later, she climbs out of the hole before glaring in the distance where her younger alternative self was at, before closing her eyes, she really wanted to hold back to test herself against... well, herself, but if she got mad enhancement after all her stats were EX or more, then she may not have much of a choice._

* * *

**Chapter 29: Defeat yourself and Enter the War**

* * *

She causes before activating The Immortal Mark to stage one, going along half of her skin, she takes a step forward, back at the fight already, "Oh, You're unharmed? That's so cool, I wanna be just like you when I grow up~!" the younger Jeanne claims in glee, making the older one glare, she dashes forward, but then the two weapons clash, causing a massive shock-wave to ripple through Konoha.

_'Wait, didn't the Hokage say- Shit!'_ Jeanne leans back to avoid another knife in the girls other hand striking up at her face, she raised her hand and shoots wind blades at her, which actually cut into her skin a great deal, alot more then Jeanne thought it would.

**Objective 2: Help The Residents of Konoha Escape - Complete**

**Objective 3: Defeat The You That is Her**

_'That sounds like something Shirou Emiya would say...' _Jeanne glares for a moment, "Trace, On!" all of the sudden, over seven thousand swords appear in the air, massively cutting into her MP and MPR, the younger Jeanne looked up in shock, "Holy shi-" "Swords will fly, Destroy!" she interrupts while the swords rains down on The younger self while jumping back to avoid the sword bombardment.

She watched as the swords all rained down in a sort of trance, she never really summoned that many before because she always conserved MP, but this felt surprisingly good going all out.

She looked at the Younger Jeanne's health, 640,000/846,000, guessing the Mad Enhancement she had timed her health by ten times.

"HAHAHA! This is amazing! You're like Shirou, right, RIGHT?! HAHAHA." Jeanne looked at a heavily damaged (Considering the amount of health taken) younger self, who was laughing while some sort of blood wings spurted out of her back while her right eye's whites turned black.

"You made me loose so much blood, I'm gonna devourer you to add you to my collection, but don't worry! I'll make a show of it~!" Mana starts to surround her younger self, it took a moment to realise what was happening, but Jeanne realised it after the first line of an Aria...

"I will devourer of all that remains..." It was a Reality Marble she was casting, but this could also answer her question about something, so she began, "I am the bone of my sword..." Mana surrounds the two while spinning in a tornado, Jeanne was really curious, what actually happens with two different reality marbles clashed?

"My teeth are a blade to consume flesh..." "Steel is my body and Fire is my blood." the two chant in unison, both now excited for whats to come while their mana now created insanely powerful winds that were blowing buildings away, shocking the one lookers who were a somewhat safe distance away.

"I've always hungered for blood to sate my needs..." "I have created over a thousand weapons..." their voices now echoed all over the elemental nations, whose eyes were on the two pillars of energy coming from Konoha.

"I must consume more..." "Unaware to the pain..." the ground under the two cracks and gives way as the ground shakes.

"For I am only a Glutton..." "Nor aware to victory..." the sky begins to darken while the clouds circle the two pillars of spiralling magic.

"I am the only one who can come out on top..." "Went through darkness to forge many weapons..." the ground under the younger Jeanne began to spit blood while swords formed, stabbed into the ground around the older Jeanne.

"I am the All Eater, So now I'll eat you too..." "My life is regret, my hate is all that's left..." both of their eyes narrow before all the mana they were producing began to condense, causing even more shaking, which was now affecting mostly all of the planet.

"It's time to eat..." "So as I stand alone..." the two close their eyes for a moment before opening them and glaring at their opponent.

"Never Ending Dead World!/Unlimited Blade Works!" They finish at the same time and the instant later, the two disappear in a flash of bright light.

* * *

The two found themselves where they didn't expect, it was an odd mixture of a bloody forest and a barren wasteland of flames and swords.

"Huh... So this is what happens?" the younger self said, oddly calm at the moment for some reason, "It would seem so... You know I read online that two couldn't mix, but I guess because we're the same person, we did it at the same time and are Reality Marbles are of similar strengths, we got... this..." she gestures around as the land around them seem to glitch between the forest and wasteland at random spots and at random times.

"Huh... That's kind of neat..." the hell, weren't these two trying to kill each other?

"Oh, right." the younger Jeanne seems to hear and writer and fade from view, making the older one realise this was a stealth based reality marble, probably assassin based.

Jeanne looked around, trying to find the little girl, she spots knives flying at her from the side, so she used her weapon to deflect them, she sighs, this would be annoying..."

She started using her weapons in the Unlimited Blade Works to deflect them, after abit weird amalgamations of flesh started to form from the ground and started to attack her, the thing is that they wouldn't die, just get back up after a few minutes.

_'So it gets harder and harder to survive as time passes?'_ she thinks while deflecting some knives once more before summoning a shit ton of swords again and tactical bombing the whole area, causing a feminine 'ow!' to be heard, which Jeanne dashed at it and found The younger one on her butt, who panicked and tried to get away, but was slashed at with wind and blades.

_'Okay, wow, this is going surprisingly well...'_ she thinks to herself before realising she just did Murphy's Law as one of those abominations stabbed her in the back, multiple times, which started draining her HP.

She jumped away, but noticed something, the flesh left the creature and stuck to her, continuing to drain her HP as it disabled HP regen.

_'Okay, slightly panicking now.'_ she thought to herself before continuously firing sword after sword at the younger Jeanne while entering stage two of the Immortal Mark, making her grow horns and the bone wings, but there were two sets of horns now.

She crouched down and raised her fist before entering Sage mode and bringing it down, causing a massive crater to form, leaving little area nearby for the younger Jeanne to hide in, after that, the older one went on the offensive.

She made sure to keep the younger one in site at all times, as well as blast away those creatures from the reality marble, she didn't need to lose more HP per second due to them, _'I'll need to cancel her reality marble, then they parasites on my body will probably disappear with it too.'_ she thinks while parrying a knife stab and punching the girl in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

They continued for a few minutes, and Jeanne (Older) was now on 250k health, the younger one jumped away while laughing, she was biting down on her right hand to the point of making it bleed, slightly unnerving Jeanne, but then she heard her muttering while dealing with the freaks trying to kill her.

"I'm so hungry... I need to eat... Flesh... Flesh, Flesh flesh... I need more, more more more MORE!" the two wings made of blood coming out of her back starts to circle around her, and the older one realised what she was doing.

"Of course she has a Kakuja..." she sighs before looking over herself, guess she'll have to use that...

She exits all of forms almost instantly, and watched as the circling blood condensed around the younger Jeanne and formed armour with blades on the end of the hands, _'So it's defensive as well as offensive? this could be interesting...'_ she sighs before closing her eyes, the ground began to shake, confusing the now uncontrollable little girl, as she lost her mind while using the Kakuja - just like a real berseker.

A white energy surrounds Jeanne for a moment before suddenly it explodes upwards in a pillar of energy while spining, blasting everything away.

The energy fades and around Jeanne was a white and black aura, her hair was glowing white as well and seemed to float with energy.

She opened her eyes and they were white as well in colour, _'This is probably over kill, so I'll end this fast... after all...'_ she sighs while glancing at her Altereactor counter, and watched as it went down by 250,000 MP a second.

_'I'd rather not waste all this.'_ she takes a step forward and appears behind the crazed Kakuja user, who tried turning around in shock before being punched in the face hard enough to send her flying through the forest, that punch alone did 30k Damage.

Jeanne sighs while looking at her hand, _'still don't have that much control over this... But it's time I end this.'_ she raised her hand to the sky and all of the sudden millions upon millions of swords appear, _'I'm so happy that I'm not limited by MP in this world...'_ she looks down at the prone form of the younger Jeanne slowly get up, she decides to dismiss a couple million of the blades before raining them down on her.

Once the smoke cleared from the explosions, Jeanne walked over to the now near dead form of the younger Jeanne, she decides to rip one of the parasites off her own body and stabbed it into the younger body.

The younger one let out a cough of blood before looking down, she tried to dismiss the Reality Marble to get rid of it, but couldn't, she lets out a weak laugh, "Am I... Really going to die...?" she looked at the night sky of the forest that was her Reality Marble while the older Jeanne formed a small seat out of the ground with Earth before exiting the form she had took and sitting down.

"Yeah, seems like it." she says blandly, she didn't feel bad as much as she could, this was a version of herself that, probably died at an earlier age and got different affinities and Origins, but it was still her, so she did feel weird about it.

"Could you... Maybe stay until I close my eyes... I... Don't want to be alone..." tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes, making the older one sigh, "Sure... Wanna talk about anything before your HP runs out?" Jeanne knew that this girl wasn't Immortal like her, and that she was actually dying, so she might as well comfort her.

The two talked for awhile, namely about their past in their original worlds.

The younger one probably had a worse life then she did, in her early years with her family it was great, she got average grades and had a few friends, but she always wanted to make her parents happy, so she more often then not did all the house chores without their consent, some times injuring herself to do so.

When she got her first A+ on an assessment, her parents were so proud of her that the celebrated, which then made her realise that if she did good academically, then her parents would be happier, right?

With that, she poured all her time into doing house chores and studying to try and please her family even more, but as she went into high school her parents started to grow distant from her, due to not wanting to upset them, she didn't bring it up and hoped that getting better and better grades would help, since she forgone friends to try and make her family happy she had no one to turn too and it slowly ate at her.

She began to isolate herself from others more often, namely studying and learning to do more and more house chores, one time went making dinner, she accidentally cut her finger and bandaged it up, but when her father saw it, he decided to beat her and tell her to go to her room and locked the door from the outside.

Jeanne was confused and scared, and tried to apologise while banging on the door, but was completely ignored.

She was left in there for four days straight with no food, she thankfully had a half empty bottle of water in her room, which allowed her to survive longer, but she started to get so hungry.

She then turned to self cannibalism in desperation, which worked for a time, but she couldn't eat enough to survive long, so she decided that, maybe her parents didn't want her anymore, and would be happier if she wasn't alive anymore, so she took her wooden ruler from her bag, broke it in half and stabbed the sharp end of it into her neck, while her body was weak she kept stabbing to try and end the pain faster.

And that's how she ended up in the void and became a Gamer.

The Older Jeanne decided to share some of her past, how her was envious of her little brother when he was born when she was 11, and how her parents no longer paid attention to her, due to their negligent she could freely walk out of the house without them so much as batting an eye, so she often didn't stay home and only came for dinner and sleeping.

She then went on to say that it started to change her, she became apathetic towards others and focused on herself, this caused her to lose friends, which re-kindled her concern and made it so she suffered from abandonment issues, so she closed herself off to the world and only did things that would benefit her.

This caused her to go through the rest of her life without a single friend until her demise at the hand of stereotype Truck crashing into her like an Isekai, which got a laugh out of the younger Jeanne.

After appearing in the void, and learning about the goddess being immortal and never having a friend, she sympathised with her and decided to give it a try, which lead to her having the best wife in the multiverse, and having a loving daughter she can raise right compared to how her parents treated her.

The two stayed there for a moment before Jeanne used Observe on her younger self.

**HP: 500/84,600**

"Looks like this is the end..." the younger one said, she nods to her, "Yeah... It was nice talking to you..." the small girl smiles for a moment before her face relaxed and her eyes glazed over once her HP hit zero.

The forest around them faded, along with the parasite on them, allowing the older Jeanne to heal, they remained in the Unlimited Blade Works, which she cancels and appeared on a building, she decided to stay there and wait, after a few minutes she hears a voice, "Oi! I found her, Old man!" she turns to see Naruto running over with a few other Ninja.

When they get there, they see the body and looked in shock, "Did you...?" She got up, reached her hand behind her and pulled a briefcase of 500,000,000 Ryo from behind her, "Yeah, I finished the job. Here." she tosses it to the Hokage, "You're gonna need it to rebuild." she puts her hands in her pockets before walking off towards the portal while looking at the quest.

**Quest Start!  
Main Quest: Investigate THE DEAD WORLD**

**BIO: You've come across a ghost town, and not a single soul is in sight, but this presence... It's you, and they're almost insane... But you triumphed in the end and brought comfort to a broken soul...**

**Objective 1: Investigate What Happened  
****Objective 2: Help The Residents of Konoha Escape  
****Objective 3: Defeat The You That is Her**

**Bonus Objective 1: Bring Her Comfort in Her Last Moments****  
**

**Rewards  
Normal Reward: 500,000 EXP, +1 Skill Giving item  
Bonus Reward: 1,000,000 EXP, 1,000,000,000 RYO**

She accepts the reward and the 1.5 million EXP becomes 6 million giving her nine levels.

She also looks at the item she got too see what it was.

**[Stand Arrow - Rank: A]  
****Arrows fashioned from a meteorite catalyse and awaken the Stand**** of any living creature they pierce.**

She looks at it for a moment before putting it into her inventory and walked to the portal, she decides to look back at Konoha for a moment before going back through the portal she came from.

She saw Alena, Ai and Magna waiting, the kids couldn't do in because it required level 100, something they didn't have, So Jeanne talked with Magna about what happened while they played with the kids while Magna explains how she had to fight the whole of the Phoenix clan and then an alternative version of herself who was the clan's leader.

Turns out She also got the same arrow through some method of pseudo Gamer given to her by the ID for the event.

So the four would all get Stand Arrows? She was curious as to what their stands could even be...

_'Hmm... I don't want one meant for battle, I can handle that myself just fine now. Maybe something to control people?'_ she muses while using Psychokinesis to let Alena fly around for abit.

After some amount of minutes, Aiden comes out of the portal, "Okay, just to make sure, did you two get Stand Arrows too?" with a nod, he sighs while pulling his out, "We waiting for Manus now?" they nod and Aiden goes over his quest, how he fought a different version of himself who was a power hungry lord ruling with an iron fist and how he killed him to restore peace to the land before returning.

"So it seems we fight somewhat evil versions of ourselves..." Jeanne mutters before realising something, "Wait, what is Manus fighting...?" the others looked scared, but could do nothing but wait, after a full hour, Manus comes out, clothes damaged and a few scuff marks here and there.

Jeanne appears next to her and starts to fuss over her while asking if she was okay, if it hurt anywhere or anything else that may of happened.

After getting a new change of clothes and the six going home, Manus explain how she fought an evil version of herself that consumed worlds in her void in order to extend her reach on the universe.

And that she also got a Stand Arrow, so after searching the Gamer Shop (And not finding any, people probably horded them since they can give a different stand in Jeanne's understanding) the adults discussed what to do with them.

"Well, to my knowledge, Stand Arrows disappear after used, so only four of us will get a Stand... Personally I think the kids are too young to possibly hold a world ending ability." Aiden stated, making the other adults agree, "So the four of us...?" Manus asks, making him shrug, "Don't see why not."

They decide to go in order of who came out, which meant Magna was up first.

An arrow only needs to cut a person to work, so she decides to just cut her finger on it, after a moment the arrow turns to dust and she looks around in confusion, "What do you see, Sweetie?" Aiden decided to ask her, "Well... there's a bunch of lines connecting everything I see like string..." Aiden raises a brow before inviting her to a party so they can check the skill she got.

**[Dead Princess - LV1 0.00% - Stand]  
****A network of strings connecting everything that only the user can control.**  
** Abilities: **  
** 1\. Enveloped Mystery – the user can read a line to understand what it's destined to do.**  
** 2\. Victimless Crime – allows the user to alter the strings viewed with Dead Princess, this however takes time to do  
Stats - Power: D - Speed: D - Range: C - Durability: Infinite - Precision: B - Potential: A**

Jeanne thinks for a moment, all stands are named after songs or bands, so she was trying to, "Oh my god, It's a Touhou Stand." she laughs slightly at the fact Magna probably got a very over powered stand since it can understand what is to happen and can even change it.

Jeanne sighs before she decides to go all in and stab the arrow right into her stomach, a burning feeling hits her chest for a moment before it subsides and Jeanne looks at a small, creepy doll, it had wavy bright green, short hair and Bright green eyes, wears a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it. A closed, blue-purplish "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords wrapped around her torso and attached to each of her ankles. She wears a yellow shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. The skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but is lighter. Her socks are black.

It was about 20 cm tall, but the appearance alone wasn't unnerving, it was the ear to ear smile that had Jagger teeth.

Jeanne then realised she had the creepy doll from that Touhou PV called Unconscious Requiem as a Stand... yay... She decides to check the skill.

**[Unconscious Mind - LV1 0.00% - Stand]  
A Creepy Doll like Stand capable of travelling through the unconscious mind to play tricks.  
Abilities:  
1\. Unconscious reading – allows the user to gather any information from a target when they are not consciously thinking about it.  
2\. Unconscious Illusion – allows the user to place illusions into the targets mind to temporally confuse them.  
Trait: Due to the nature of this stand only affecting the mind, it has no physical body, and as such cannot be hurt with physical means but cannot attack physically  
****Stats - Power: E - Speed: A - Range: C - Durability: None - Precision: B - Potential: Infinite**

...

That was kinda OP in the fact it couldn't be damaged, which meant she negated one of the faults of being a stand user, having a second target that can kill the user her not having this fault meant she didn't need to worry about her stand getting hurt and damaging her HP.

Aiden went next, and Now Jeanne can see the stand, it was a small bird, about the size of her hand, so they checked the skill.

The name was Fall Out Phoenix, probably reference to Fall Out Boy's song 'The Phoenix', and it could use fire, the stats were B, D, A, D, D, and C in order of the last ones.

And lastly, is was Manus' turn, a small rabbit with red eyes appeared on her lap, which was interesting, so she was the only one with a humanoid stand, even if it was a doll.

They look at the skill and the name of the rabbit was 'White Rabbit' probably from the song with the same name, it had the ability to make enemies follow the rabbit's will, but not the user, so it was sort of sentient in a way, and once finished with those afflicked with the [Rabbit's Curse] as it was called, the Rabbit could make them kill themselves painfully.

The stats were D, C, B, C, B, and D in that order.

Jeanne stretches abit while her stand rested on her shoulder, "Well, we got that over and done with... and it's starting to get late, I'll go make dinner." she stands up and goes to their kitchen while making several shadow clones.

After about 20 minutes, dinner was ready and the two families eat while talking about things and the three stands that weren't strings were playing, namely Unconscious Mind and White Rabbit were trying to catch Fall Out Phoenix.

It was honestly amusing to watch, but they were kind of sad the kids couldn't see it.

After that, they talk for abit before heading to bed.

* * *

They wake up and the two families walk to the Hokage's tower, Alena and Ai were with them since they needed to drop them off anyways while the four adults went to the front lines.

While Tsunade was giving them the run down, Naruto and Sasuke come into the room, "Oh, we interrupting Granny?" Naruto asks, making Tsunade glare at him and Sasuke hit him over the head, "Shut up idiot, they're being deployed with us most likely." Naruto thinks for a moment before nodding, since that made sense.

Tsunade sighs before giving the six ninja in her office directions and orders while some Anbu come in to play/look after Alena and Ai.

"Alright, let's head out." they nod before jumping out the window and landing on the road from the Hokage Tower to the front gate.

Jeanne thinks for a moment before grinning, she waves her hand too her side and suddenly her motorcycle appears in a burst of black flames, she gets on it and grins, which could be fun.

"Jeanne, what is that?" Sasuke asked while looking at it in confusion, meanwhile Manus was hoping onto the back with Jeanne, "Don't worry about it." Aiden sighs while jumping into Magna's arms, confusing the two shinobi's until two wings of fire form from Magna's back, shocking them that she could use Jeanne's technique - even if Magna technically taught Jeanne it.

A small pulse of magic through the tires to change them for off road travel.

She revs the engine, making it roar slightly, scaring the people nearby, Jeanne turns to Naruto and Sasuke with a grin on her face, "Suggest you get ready to move!" she starts the engine and rides down the street with Magna following behind carrying Aiden, who had a bored expression on his face, after a moment of shock the two Shinobi realise they've been left behind and run to catch up.

Jeanne was enjoying the wind rushing past her face, and was holding in the laughter of watching her stand hold onto her shoulder while struggling to hold on, White Rabbit was calmly sitting on Manus' head and Fall Out Phoenix was flying by Magna who was holding Aiden.

To stand users, this looked infinitely more hilarious, and it was a shame Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see them.

After a couple of minutes of driving they reach a cliff which over looked a battle field, Jeanne had a thought on how to enter the battle field, which made her grin before activating the Magic Path her bike allows and driving down at top speed.

She uses some MP to make a barrier around the front and plows through some Zetsu Clones before turning on a sharp angel, fast enough to make it spin sideways, which Jeanne used to propel the bike into the air, which at the moment she desummoned it and raised her hand up as a mass of void formed in her hand, Manus was also doing this.

As they landed, they slam the mass into the ground and a huge shock-wave of void killed alot of close by Zetsu Clones.

The two stand up fully and Jeanne looks around, "So... What'd we miss?" she decided to ask kindly as Zetsu's tried to jump them, Aiden and Magna landed and blasted the immediate area of Zetsu Clones with fire.

"Geez, they sure are rude." Aiden commented while scratching the back of his head and looking annoyed, Magna shrugged before grabbing a Zetsu by the head and a beam of fire burns it off completely, "I dunno, maybe they don't understand manners?" she says offhandedly while dropping the body.

Back with all the normal people who were having trouble fighting off the clones, they looked on in shock while the four adults came in between the enemy lines and killed a good hundred clones.

"Who are they...?" A Chunin ask, having not been at Konoha during the invasion, a Jounin smirks while looking at them, "See the white haired one? That's Konoha's Phoenix Sage, looks like she finally returned from her mission."

Back with the four, they were dealing with any Zetsu Clones that came near them, once they cleared out all of Zetsu Clones from them to the Konoha forces, Jeanne goes over to Kakashi, who was probably a commander of these men here.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are the men?" he eye-smiles at her before speaking, "well, we were holding our own, but a few of our Shinobi are injured, but their at the back of the forces getting treated by Medics." she nods to him before making a shadow clone, who went off towards the back lines to help heal the Shinobi.

She turns to face the Zetsu army, which was being cut down pretty fast by her wife and her surrogate brother and sister, she decides to whistle out to them, notifying them to get away from the army.

They appear next to her, so she crouches and puts a hand on the ground, the ground begins to shake as void energy spirals around her, while the Zetsu Army grew closer the ground under them seemed to crack open, with void energy spilling out of it, Manus was very bubbly about this and was trying to hold her excitement.

Once a large amount of Zetsu's were over it, The ground gave way to a bottomless pit, "Come out, Eater of Worlds!" and out of the pit came a giant worm made of void energy take had two pincers for a mouth and two red glowing eyes, it was easily around a kilometre tall, even while coiled up, and would be three km tall if straightened out.

"Alright, and now for the main forces..." she bumps in more energy into the ground and portals formed as creatures made of creature, which a slight humanoid appearance, comes out of them and form a defensive line.

She stands up fully before raising her hand, a moment passes before she swings it forward, causing all of the void creatures to move forward and start devouring the Zetsu Clones.

"Now, while they do that, I'm gonna go to their back lines to see if I can find one of the Akatsuki members." the others nod before she summons her bike and takes off to the back lines.

She was driving above the army while her void army dealt with them, after about two minutes she reached it and saw a few people in black cloaks with red clouds, she decides to take in their appearance, there were four in total, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan.

She decides to jump off her bike in mid air and land before them, "Eh? Whose the woman?" she heard Hidan say, "Hmm... Her presence feels familiar, but I can't sense any chakra from her..." that was Itachi, so she decided to clear it up with them, "Itachi, Kisame, it's been a long time... I remember punching you into a wall back nearly three years ago Kisame, how's the back?"

It took him a moment, but Kisame jumped at her, intending to slice her in half with Samehada, she summoned her sword to block it, causing the ground under her to crater abit due to the force Kisame gave, "Aw, not even a 'hello'? I'm hurt, I thought we were more then that." she grins at him while they locked blades, "I'm gonna tear you in two for back then, brat." Jeanne lets out a chuckle.

"If I could kick your ass back then, what makes you think it won't happen NOW!" as she said now, she applied more force, making it enough to launch him back, just then she jumped back to avoid a scythe from Hidan.

She sighs before tracing a sword Soul Ripper into her other hand before dashing past Hidan and surprising Kisame, with her two blades she disarms him by sending Samehada high into the sky before piercing him with her two swords.

She turns around while pulling out the real one, leaving the traced weapon in Kisame to inflict more damage, she turns to slice at Kakuzu trying to get the jump on her.

She kicks backwards, hitting the traced weapon in Kisame and sending it _through_ him and heading towards itachi, who dodged it and the weapon fades away in a blue mist.

She forms a traced weapon of Kirito's Dark Repulser and sent it into Kisame's skull to make sure he was dead, Itachi wasted no time and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, but suddenly, the world seemed to shift into a different, though Familiar setting.

He was then forced witness the murder of his own clan that he dealt himself, but then, a called out, _"This story is old news... Let's make a new one, ne?"_ suddenly the illusion changed, but not, it wasn't him, it was a creepy, human sized doll, it was Jeanne's Stand as it appears in a persons mind, and it was much more horrifying to see it so detailed.

He was then forced to be killed by the doll over and over again in every way he had killed his clan members, he tried dispelling the illusion over and over with his sharingan, but it wouldn't work.

But in the real world, Itachi dropped unconscious, Which after a moment, Manus appeared in a flash of black flames and disappeared with Itachi the same way.

"Huh... So that can't be cancelled... Dear lord, that's broken..." She feels something poke her in the back, so she turns to see Hidan look in shock as his scythe broke upon trying to stab her.

She smiles at him while raising her hand and void covered, "If... I apologized, would you still...?" and he was gone in an instant, swallowed by the void.

She looks at Kakuzu, who was preparing to get the fuck outta there due to the fact she easily killed two S Rank Ninja's like it was nothing and captured Itachi, he knew he probably didn't stand a chance at all.

She smiles at him, "Ah... We can't have you're boss knowing about me in full, can we?" she stops time and casually walks up to him while preparing several traced weapons surrounds Kakuzu, she hold her hand open towards him before closing it into a fist, making all the swords impale him with little resistance.

She made sure every inch of Kakuzu's insides were damaged beyond repair, she crosses her arms before time resumes, which Kakuzu reacted by coughing up a heafty amount of blood and falling to his knees.

He tried to speak, but coughed up more blood before Jeanne traced a bow, and took aim with an arrow hooked, since all the swords in Kakuzu stopped him from moving, he could only watch as the arrow sailed into his head, ending his life.

She decides to collect the bodies of Kisame and Kakuzu, placing them in scrolls and driving back over the Zetsu clones that didn't realise what was happening behind them as they were occupied being destroyed by her own army of void creatures.

She got back to where Kakashi was and saw Sasuke looking at an unconscious Itachi with mild hatred, but not enough to go off the handles and kill him instantly.

"Alright, Four Akatsuki members down, and this army is nearly destroyed... So, normal Tuesday?" she asked Aiden, who laughed abit, "considering stuff we did normally during the years away from Konoha? Yeah, normal Tuesday."

Most of the Shinobi forces have relaxed by now, seeing as the battle was basically over here, and were preparing to move to either another battle field, or back to Konoha.

The four talked with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke about their next more, there was a war front not to far from here, about two hours travel from here Jeanne guess if she used her bike, about four if everyone conserved their strength.

They walk to a camp and had a meal before before Itachi woke up, Naruto was pretty adept in seals and managed to restrict Itachi's chakra so he couldn't escape.

Once he woke up, Jeanne sat down in front of him with a smile, "Hello~ Pleasure to meet you, Itachi. Now, let's just get this out of the way, you done spying on the Akatsuki for Jiraiya?" literally everyone in the room looked at Jeanne in shock, minus her family and Itachi who nodded, "Yes, considering your strength, you could easily kill the remaining members of the Akatsuki, I have no purpose left there." she nods, "Alright..." she glances at Sasuke, "So... You wanna explain it to him or should I?" she asked Itachi, he was confused for a moment but realised what she was talking about.

"I'd like to do it in private, if you could?" she nods before leading everyone minus Sasuke and Itachi out of the tent, "Give 'em a few minutes, it's rather personal." the others nod, those not in the know heavily confused by what was happening but didn't do anything.

After they chat for abit, Sasuke comes out with Itachi fully unbound, making them get ready to fight, but Jeanne commands them to stand down as she walks up to them, "So, what will you two do now?"

Itachi looked at his little brother, "Sasuke here told me he unlocked the Mangekyo, but hasn't used it too much... I'm going to die of a disease soon, so I'd like it if my Mangekyo eyes were transplanted into his." Jeanne nods before turning to Aiden, "Of course I get the operation..." he muttered to himself before leading Itachi and Sasuke to a medical tent nearby.

Before Itachi left, he handed a scroll to Jeanne, which had full details on all the Akatsuki members, including the ones Konoha didn't know about.

They waited outside, and after about ten minutes, five of which medic's were panicking, Aiden comes out with Sasuke having Bandages around his eyes.

"It's done, but sadly, shortly after removing Itachi's eyes, he started to cough up blood and we weren't able to do much in time, he past away shortly after, we decided to continue the transplant in his honour." the others nodded to him, Magna decided to help Sasuke move around until he had his eyes working again.

After that, Sasuke and Naruto were sent back to Konoha while Jeanne and her group were sent to another front line.

After three days straight of fighting, Jeanne and her friends had defeated every Zetsu Clone they came across, basically becoming war Heroes.

The four went back to Konoha and rested with their families for a few days, during the fighting they had used their stands a great deal to help level them up, as just keeping them active didn't do such a thing, and it didn't require MP at all to use, which made it really damn OP for them, but they didn't mind.

They noticed that the stand didn't get better, well it did in some aspects, like how Magna could read the lines her Stand produced much faster then before, Aiden could use more fire at once and Manus could control more people at once, Jeanne's ability didn't seem to evolve at all, which annoyed her but she dealt with it.

But since her ability didn't evolve further, she had to do it herself, as her illusions were only limited by her own mind, so over time she learnt how to do many things with her Stand, even make her stand visible in the real world to others, as well as her friends, which they did use to entertain the kids when they got back.

Just then, in the middle of the day the four adults looked up to see a grey hawk in the sky, they look at each other before nodding and heading to the Hokage's tower, which alot of ninja were on top, prepared for combat.

"Good, it appears everyone needed is here, Alena, Ai-chan, why don't you sit down with a few Anbu over there?" Tsunade says, making the kids nod before Tsunade continues.

"Listen up everyone, as we speak Akatsuki forces are heading to Konoha to try and capture Naruto, thanks to the Information we gathered a few days ago, we know who we're up against... But the thing is, is that it seems the two to eight Tailed Beast are working along side them."

Jeanne's eyes widened, all the Akatsuki needed was Gaara and Naruto, both people who were currently in Konoha.

"So, we're the last line of defence from the Akatsuki having all nine under their control..." Jeanne says, more as a fact then a question.

"Yes... We are."

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"So... We're battling seven of the Tailed Beast? This could actually be interesting, wouldn't you say?"_

_"No one can find Naruto and Gaara!"_

_"Oh... I was gonna tell him off about randomly shooting blast at people without their consent, but it seems I hit him too hard..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (無効 ****\- Void)  
Level: 625 (555,000/625,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of the Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 361,600/361,600**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 37,500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+++ Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**MANA: 7,500 (EX++++ Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,463 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 25,092,345,720,511,131,745,227 RYO**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 952,952,856,564,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

**[Black Queen's Motorcycle - Rank: A+]  
A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, crafted by The Black Queen  
Durability: Indestructible**  
**Speed: 1% MPR = 2 KPH  
Special Trait: Wheel change [100 MP to change wheel type]  
Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Unconscious Mind - LV62 27.17% - Stand]  
A Creepy Doll like Stand capable of travelling through the unconscious mind to play tricks.  
Abilities:  
1\. Unconscious reading – allows the user to gather any information from a target when they are not consciously thinking about it.  
2\. Unconscious Illusion – allows the user to place illusions into the targets mind to temporally confuse them.  
Trait: Due to the nature of this stand only affecting the mind, it has no physical body, and as such cannot be hurt with physical means but cannot attack physically  
****Stats - Power: E - Speed: A - Range: C - Durability: None - Precision: B - Potential: Infinite**

**[? - LV? - ?]**

**-?  
-?**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Messy White hair, Golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[The Immortal Mark - LVMAX - Active/Transform]  
A Cursed Mark modified by the Goddess Manus to better suit the needs of the user.  
\- x12 STR/VIT/AGI, x13.2 MP Reserves (First Stage)  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI, x28.8 MP Reserves (Second Stage)  
Cost: 100 (F), 250 (S) MP per minute**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV72 16.85% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 1,500%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Solar (1), Void (10), Spirit (5), Chakra (0.1), Cursed Chakra (0.2), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-4,800 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	30. End The War and To A New World (Finally)

**A/N: Alright, so just about yesterday I realised that Mangarock was closing down, and let me tell you, considering that I get all my material for writing about existing stories from there, I had a damn panic attack when I heard the news, but I've managed to calm down, so I'm fine... I think.**

**Demon-255:** Thanks for being the only person to actually say something about my question, and I think I will do it (As soon as I figure out possible rewards for petreons.)

As for your questions, I didn't really see the need to give Zetsu or the Akatsuki members any levels, since they aren't much of a threat to Jeanne or her firends.

**messiassantos233:** she doesn't have INT or WIS so she can't become insanely smart in a matter of seconds while tapping on a screen, it's to make it so she can develop as a person, and as for the world, I'm not gonna pull a world out from a rabbit hat noly to discard it in a few chapters, if I make one, it'll be for a full story, and a fate world is next after BNHA.

(Just realised I can't write your name since the website think it's a URL, so you'll have to forgive me for not putting a dot in your name like it's meant to have.)

**hnh058513:** I've never heard of Pandora Hearts, but after some research, I think I just found my next anime to watch, so thanks for mentioning that.

**AlexGmes:** she can only alter the illusions in a persons mind, in order to make herself invisible she'd have to recreate the entire surroundings with everything the exact same minus her being there.

**Artekha:** thanks.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"So, we're the last line of defence from the Akatsuki having all nine under their control..." Jeanne says, more as a fact then a question._

_"Yes... We are."_

* * *

**Chapter 30: End The War and To A New World (Finally)**

* * *

The Shinobi forces of Konoha where ready outside of Konoha, since the trees destroyed from the invasion nearly three years ago haven't grown back, they had a large area from the dense foliage to Konoha's Walls, so they'd see any Zetsu Clones trying to get close so they wouldn't get jumped.

After a few moments of waiting, they heard a shaking in the ground before thousands upon thousands of Zetsu Clones comes out, which all of the ninja's went to fight, including Magna and Aiden, Manus and Jeanne on the other hand were tasked with dealing with the leaders of this army.

The two were driving over The Zetsu Forces with her bike and turned to dodge a projectile every few moments, she would rain down small void creatures to lessen the numbers the Shinobi had to deal with, once they got close to the back lines, they had to instantly pull up to avoid a large beam of yellow energy, when they look down to see what shot at them, it was the Hachibi, Gyuki.

Jeanne decides to cancel the summon on the bike and the two of them fell towards and now seven tailed beast ready to blast them with tailed beast bombs.

Jeanne smirks before aiming her hand towards them and suddenly a massive tailed beast ball forms, it was about the same size as all of theirs combined, which she used to deflect the blast and cancelled at the last moment so it didn't explode when hitting the ground, but just then she stopped time and dropped into the face of the Nibi, Manus was having alittle trouble not being burned by the fire cat, but after spending so much time with Jeanne she got used to it.

"So... We're battling seven of the Tailed Beast? This could actually be interesting, wouldn't you say?" Jeanne asks her wife, who was currently on her piggy back style to avoid the fire.

"Hmm... Yeah, it could be... What are you gonna do?" Jeanne shrugs before jumping off and landing on the ground below, she looked up at the Tailed Beast before grinning, this is what she needed.

Time continues and she jumps up at the Nibi, giving it a massive uppercut while in Sage mode, sending it into the sky, she then begins to float in the sky and look around for who controlled the beast, and she saw Obito, Konan and the Six Paths of Pein there, thinking they were hidden from her.

Jeanne decides to call out Eater of Worlds to distract the Bijuu while she went after the ones controlling.

"What in the world is that thing?" Obito - posing as Madara - asked in confusion, suddenly he get's tapped on the shoulder, "wouldn't you like to know?" Jeanne whispers, shocking the... technically nine or three members of Akatsuki, do the dead bodies Nagato control count?

Whatever, They jump away from her and prepare to hit her with an assortment of jutsu.

She simple stood there, mentally laughing at the fact they sent only fire, lightning and wind techniques, as they were the most damaging of the five elements, as they collided with her, she watched as her HP bar didn't move, _'Gotta love Elemental Resistance.'_ it was by far her most useful skill, right outside of Physical Resistance and her Sword Mastery.

She stretched her senses to feel where one of the bodies of Pein was, and disappeared and appeared behind it with a fire Rasengan, a moment later slamming it into it's back, tearing the body to shreds, it was the long haired one, she think it was the Human Path, but she wasn't sure.

She turns to look at the other opponents, the five other bodies Nagato used would have to go first, since one of them could revive the other bodies.

She turned around and swiped her hand, sending a burst of mana to block a a wave of paper spears from Konan, she grinned loosely before disappearing.

In the time stop, she walked over to Obito and wondered what to do... was he even physical at the moment? and if so, would she still affect him?

She shrugged before stabbing him with Soul Ripper, and saw that his organs were very much visible, "A pity, I actually hoped he became intangible so I could experiment..." wow, she was surprisingly cold to the idea of killing.

_'although I'm kinda curious what would happen if I fought Obito as the Juubi Jinchuriki, maybe something interesting would happen in this world.'_ she turns to the other paths of pein before continuing time, making obito cough up blood and soon scumming to his injuries.

She appeared in front of a spiky hair older man then the Yahiko body, since she decided to eat with the void, making sure it couldn't revive.

_'Pretty sure that was the Naraka path...'_ well, at least she dealt with the one that could revive the dead.

she turned to see a massive dog heading to her, which her Eater of Worlds came and gulped it up, shocking the others and the body of the Animal path was visibly shocked.

She continued to kill the paths and noticed the Tailed beast were retreating with Konan, probably to where Nagato was, so she made a clone to follow them quietly.

She went back to Konoha and people were panicking, when she asked Sasuke why he spoke up, "No one can find Naruto and Gaara!"

...

_'Oh... Oh they were a distraction...? Hehehe... They've better not her my little brother or there will be hell to pay...'_ she turns and speeds off alone, telling her friends to stay and finish with the Zetsu army and then catch up with her.

She raced through the trees of the outside of Konoha, she felt out her senses and felt Gaara's and Naruto's chakra slowly dimishing while she couldn't sense the Bijuu within them.

She froze time the moment she felt an oppressing force, she knew this force, it felt like the nine tailed beast combined...

The Juubi has been reformed... and soon Kaguya will follow.

She sped to her dying allies and took them back to Konoha, keeping time stopped the whole way so they didn't loose more chakra then they should.

She had seen the chakra from the Kyuubi and the Ichibi, so she knew how to replicate it, she just needed a good medic to help keep them stable while she did it.

After getting Tsunade into a medical room and laying the two down, she panicked again, Tsunade alone couldn't keep these two stable, she had to... Of course!

She leaves and comes back with the character everyone probably forgot about, SAKURA! Who was a very skill medic but wasn't too good in physical combat.

She resumes times and speaks, "I don't give a shit, keep them stable for as long as possible." they were disoriented but follow the command, Gaara was loosing HP much slower then Naruto, so she focused on the boy wonder first.

She generates Bijuu chakra from her hand and slowly feeds it into Naruto's seal, making sure to make it as close to the Kyuubi's chakra as she could, _'there is obviously going to be a problem, this chakra isn't going to have a mind of it's own... Maybe if I use Unconscious Mind...?'_ she decides to give it a shot and moves her Stand into the mindscape of Naruto.

Inside the drery sewer, a mass of red chakra was slowly forming into a monstrous beast, the Doll moves over to it and tries to go into the mind of the chakra to implant memories (If even possible).

After twelve minutes, it formed into a full nine tailed fox, only problem was... It was the Kyuubi from the age of Six Paths, before he became a 'hate everything' kind of person.

And was extremely cuddly to the doll, so it nopes the hell out of there.

Back in the real world, Jeanne was now doing the same for Gaara and recreating Shikaku.

After another twelve minutes, she was finished, after abit the two Jinshuriki wake up.

"Naruto, Gaara, just a heads up, I kind of had to... replace your... friends, so they barely remember anything, and are acting like children, so spend the next few minutes talking to them and I'll go and deal with-" a giant roar shock the ground as a feeling of dread fills everyone.

"That..." she sighs before turning to the exit, "Wait." she turns to look at the four people, it seem Tsunade wanted to ask her a question, "How did you even recreate them in the first place?" Jeanne thinks for a moment before stepping out of the room while shouting, "I'll tell you later!"

Once exiting the Hospital, she looks into the distance to see the hulking body that is the Juubi, she looked and saw Nagato standing on top of the head of the beast.

She sighs before rushing forward, entering Second Stand Immortal Mark, Sage Mode and Avenger form, she gets right to the face of it by flying with fire wings, and kicks it hard enough to knock it back abit.

She decides to use Observe on it.

**Name: Juubi****  
Level: 700 **  
**Title: [Husk of the Rabbit Goddess]**  
**Race: Tailed Beast**

**HP: 4,700,000/4,700,000**  
**HPR: 31,333 HP/s**  
**CP: 6,035,000/6,035,000**  
**CPR: 25,145 MP/s**

**STR: 7,000 **  
**END: 8,000 **  
**AGI: 10,000 **  
**INT: 6,000  
WIS: 5,000**  
**LUK: 1,000 **

_'You have got to be kidding me...'_ she looked at the insane amount of HP and CP (Chakra Points) This thing had compared to herself, and the fact that base wise, it was actually stronger then her in physical regards.

She looks at it for a moment before remembering something, she hadn't used reinforcement for a long as hell time for anything other then training to pass time during ID's.

A blue circuit like pattern forms along her joints as she felt the power from her own skill, _'Why haven't I used this?'_ she was honestly confused as to how her mind completely forgot about this ability.

It boosted all her physical stats at a base level, meaning other multipliers would work off the new boosted stats.

She decides to activate Avenger Form for the time being.

She feels her body out, she was possibly hundreds of times stronger then she was before, and she only used two skills compared to her normal three, and it was alot more manageable MP wise.

She looked at the Juubi before appearing on the back of the hulking beast and bring her fist down, causing a massive shock wave to form and rip through the beast, the parts the came flying off where transformed into mini creatures that headed towards Konoha, her friends were there so they could deal with it.

She looked towards Nagato, who was panicking, so he performed a jutsu and began to absorb the Ten Tails into him, slightly shocking Jeanne enough that she accidentally cancelled Avenger Form while watching.

An orb formed around Nagato before it soon cracked open.

Nagato's hair was white, and he had a horn coming out from the part in his hair above his left eye, his skin was white, as was his hair, and he had the same outfit as Madara did when he absorbed the Ten Tails, along with eight truth seeking orbs and a staff.

_'Oh shit...'_ she sighs before entering Sage mode, since that was one of the only ways to hurt a Ten Tails Jinshuriki.

She rushed over to where Nagato was and looked at him, this was possibly an even more difficult foe because of a few reasons.

One of the main ones being, Nagato knew how to wield the Rinnegan much better then Madara, since Madara never showed signs of using all paths of the Rinnegan while Nagato could.

She decides to check his stats to see how strong he was.

**Name: Nagato Uzumaki****  
Level: 900**  
**Title: [Nidaime Rikudō Sennin]**

**Race: Jinshuriki/Human**

**HP: 6,900,000/6,900,000**  
**HPR: 40,000 HP/s**  
**CP: 8,450,000/8,450,000**  
**CPR: 25,000 MP/s**

**STR: 10,000 **  
**END: 12,000 **  
**AGI: 14,000 **  
**INT: 8,000  
WIS: 7,500**  
**LUK: 500**

Alright, stronger then the Juubi in every way minus luck...

She decides to stop hiding and confront him, making him smile, "Ah, Jeanne Skylark, or was it Muko now?" Jeanne actually flinched at the word 'skylark' having now associated with the other version of herself she faced awhile ago, "It's Muko..." she simply states, making Nagato laugh.

"I see, Hehehe... To think this was the power of the Ten Tails, and now it belongs to me." he looked over himself, getting a feel for the new strength, "I'll make quick work of you." now it was Jeanne's turn to laugh, confusing the new Sage of Six Paths, prompting him to speak.

"What's so funny?" Jeanne stops laughing and looks at him for a moment before speaking, "It's funny that you think that you can actually best me... Jeanne Muko, The Black Queen." she disappears from sight and Nagato was about to turn around, as he sensed her behind him, in the middle of turning around Jeanne froze time, looking at him with a passive expression.

_'I want to see if Black Zetsu heard that statement and wants to kill me.'_ she looked around for abit before seeing Zetsu in the tree line, and she could actually feel the hatred coming off of him, so he may speed up the process of injecting his will into the Ten Tails holder to revive Kaguya.

She goes back down to the ground and prepared a Rasengan with Sage Chakra, as she had plenty to spare, and resumed time and slammed the Rasengan into Nagato, damaging him greatly and sending him flying into the distance, she was about to go after him before turning around and sending a wave of Mana to knock back Zetsu, who got up and glared at her.

"**YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED MOTHER TO LOOSE CONTROL AND GET SEALED!**" Jeanne smirks, look like that story she put together all those years ago weren't false after all.

"Ah... Zetsu, I believe we've met once? You must forgive me, my memory of those times are hazy at best." she said in a smug tone before turning around and blocking a Truth Seeker orb with a wall of Void, the two had the same properties after all... One was just more solid then the other.

She sighs as she'll have a battle on two front's since Zetsu came out, nothing she couldn't handle though.

She makes a traced copy of her sword smirking, she wanted to try a new combat style she worked on a few times in the battles of this war.

She makes four extra copies of Soul Ripper and they slowly spin around her, she stands confidently, not even making an effort to guard or attack, Nagato saw this as an opening, probably blinded by his new power, and jumped forward towards her, intending to strike her with his staff, All of her blades are covered in void before clashing against his staff, a few of the swords slash him and take away his right arm, which was fine for him as he had the staff in his left.

It starts to regenerate, but Jeanne moves in to slash at him some more to lower his health, considering he regened 40k a second, she couldn't let up... Actually, when striking with Sage Chakra, it seemed to heavily slow down regeneration.

So she did the smart thing... punch the fucker in the face as hard as she could with Sage Chakra enhancing her fist with transformation states active as well.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke were ready to set out to assist in dealing with the remaining Zetsu Clones and then help Jeanne with what ever she was fighting.

Suddenly the ground shakes so violently that the ground under them cracked from the intensity.

In the distance, a massive blast of force kicked up and sent hundreds of trees flying and made a massive cloud of smoke, "What the fuck was that?!" Tsunade asked, just managing to get up as the shaking stopped.

Aiden, who wasn't affected by it at all, was looking marginally impressed into the distance where the blast originated from, "Did she finally figure out she had Reinforcement and that it can be used on her?" he idly asked his wife, who nods, "She is probably the second strongest out of all of us, but my god is she an idiot sometimes."

Back with Jeanne, she looked at the damage her fist caused, and the fact that punch alone caused nearly 700 thousand damage, no where near enough to kill the 6.9 million HP being she was facing, but it was a good start she guessed.

While Nagato recovered, he was going into a speech about how he didn't expect her to be so strong, and that he'll have to actually try against 'trash like her'.

Halfway through the statement, he begins performing some handseals, when he finishes them, she noticed the area around her was getting darker, so she glances up to see a massive meteor heading towards her.

She gave it a few moments before sighing, it was probably abit too big for her normal state, so she exits her forms, making Nagato gloat about how she was giving up in the face of god.

She smirks for a moment before speaking, because she really wanted to say this after proclaiming he's a god.

"A God? I only see a fool who doesn't know when to quit." a massive pillar of white energy shoots up into the sky and her hair starts ti glow white and her eyes change to match the colour.

the pillar of energy fades and her aura of of black and white was around her, the pressure in the area seemed to push down on almost every living being in a 20 km radius.

"So Nagato... Let's see if the false god can face Divinity?" she smiles at him before disappearing.

Back in Konoha, only those who were A Rank or above were still conscious, thankfully all of the Zetsu clones were defeated by Aiden and magna teaming up, while Manus looked into the distances were Jeanne is, having felt the one skill she only saw once before.

Aiden decides to speak up while walking next to Tsunade, "Damn, someone must be pretty damn strong if they're making Jeanne use her Divinity Form." Tsunade looks at him, she was having trouble breathing but he seemed fine, "How are... you not... affected... by this?" he laughs for a moment before speaking.

"I am affected by it, any being who is weaker then her while in her normal state are affected, I'm just strong enough that it doesn't visibly hinder me." he glances as his status, seeing the status effect [Within Divine Presence] there, lowering alot of his stats from the normal 4k to 5k range to 1k to 1.25k range.

He figures it must feel pretty back since it divides a persons stats by 4, but he shrugged, not like it mattered much to his stats.

Back with Jeanne, well, she couldn't be seen by the human eye, but she was currently dashing around Nagato and punching him from all directions, much faster then he could react.

She stops for a moment and stares at him, she noticed Zetsu going behind him, so she guessed it was time for her to come out...

After Zetsu impales Nagato, shocking the Jinshuriki, after a moment of dialogue from Zetsu, stating that he wasn't Madara's Will, but Kaguya's, he injects Kaguya's will into Nagato and a moment later, Chakra starts to come out of the ground and flows into Nagato, causing his body to inflate like a crappy balloon, after a few moments that Balloon which was Nagato turned back into a humanoid shape, it was Kaguya.

Kaguya looked around for a moment before her eyes land on Jeanne, it took her a moment but she realised who she was, "Jeanne..." the glowing white haired girl smiled at the Rabbit Goddess.

"Hey Kaguya, long time no see, right?" the pale woman scoffs at her, "I'm surprised you don't look a day older then when I last saw you, but I guess with you being immortal, I should have expected it." the two continue to talk for a moment before Zetsu speaks up.

"**MOTHER, ISN'T SHE THE ONE WHO TRICKED YOU AND CAUSED YOU TO BE SEALED AWAY?**" Kaguya narrows her eyes for a moment, "yes, however, she isn't one of the beings who stole my Chakra, so while I do hate her, she has my respect for not taking my power."

Jeanne was gonna say something, but decided against it, she looks at Kaguya close her eyes for a moment, "But, like before, you'll stop me from gathering all of chakra once more and try protecting humanity, and as such, I'll need to defeat you." she glares at Jeanne for a moment before backing into a black portal, Jeanne decided to stand still as Kaguya comes out of one behind her, and a moment before being impaled by her hair she disappears and reappears a few meters away.

Kaguya looked confused, "you couldn't do that before, what was that?" she asked calmly, Jeanne doesn't answer her, making the Rabbit Goddess sigh.

A moment later, Kaguya found several swords made of void impaling her body, shocking Kaguya at the sudden pain she felt, Jeanne walks up to her, "Normally, I'd hold back to have a good fight, however, you can cause the end of the world in a few seconds, I won't let you get that chance." She grabs Kaguya's chin while she struggled to move when every joint in her body impaled.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." she seamlessly teleports a distance away and held her hand upwards, suddenly a massive sword of fire, lightning and void formed in her hand and was as big as the trees around them, Jeanne condensed the blade into a normal blade and blankly stared at Kaguya, who was trying to escape but every portal she made, Jeanne coated with Void, making it eat Kaguya if she tried to enter.

"Both of you will die... right here... Right now." she steps forward and after a moment, disappears.

Everything was silent for a moment, confusing Kaguya and Zetsu, when suddenly the sword Jeanne had impaled into her back, and then blasting outwards, the void consuming every part of her and wiping her from existence.

After a moment of silence, Jeanne exited her Divinity Form and lets out a sigh of relief, she couldn't sense any bit of Kaguya, meaning that she either took all of her power away, or she was truly dead.

She sits down and looks down at her right hand's palm, there was a black Diamond sitting there, it was a Karma Seal, something a person gets for killing an Otsutsuki, or at least that being the most known way.

**Due to the nature of [Karma Seal], The skill [The Immortal Mark] has been discarded.**

She sighs at that, but thought she might as well look to see what the skill was.

**[Karma Seal - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
A Seal gained by killing an Otsutsuki member  
\- x4.8 STR/VIT/AGI, x3.6 MP Reserves, x2.4 Magic Damage  
\- When active, The Seal can absorb, retain, and release an enemy's energy based attack  
Cost: 10,000 MP/s**

Eh... It's better in general, it'll be alot better when levelled up, but she can do that later.

Although that benefit of absorbing energy based attacks could be hella useful, she'll have to figure out all she could about this new power, since she only read about it briefly a few days before her first death.

She grabbed a mirror and looked at it on an angle that would let her see her Immortal Mark on her shoulder, and she saw that it wasn't there at all.

"So not only did it discard the skill, it destroyed it as well?" she sighs, there goes one of her more useful skills, but she'll just have to train this new one to be better.

She sighs before getting up and making the walk back to Konoha.

Once she gets there, she see's her friends helping people recover, she walks up to Aiden helping some people recover from some injuries, "Oh, hey Jeanne, finished already?" she nods, getting the meaning of what he said.

"Nice, though I am surprised you finished it so soon, but I can't blame you not wanting to draw it out considering that using Divinity Form affects Alena and Ai-chan." she sighs, she knew her daughter would probably have nightmares again, this is why she hated using that form, dispite the power she gains from it, she didn't want her daughter to suffer from her using it, but to kill Kaguya as quickly as she did she needed to use it.

"I'm gonna go find Alena and Ai, you coming?" he nods before getting out of his seat and walking with Jeanne to their home.

When they got there, Alena and Ai were on the couch, curled into a ball while shaking, Jeanne slowly picked up her daughter while Aiden did the same, she softly walked to her daughters room and sat on the bed while rocking her child in her arms, she softly sings a short verse from a song her daughter loved.

"Once, nobody knew, all thoughts were new, oh what a curious world.  
Go back to the start, before the light— before the story unfurled.  
Go back to the start, empty and dark— wasn't it fun back then?  
Say, wasn't it fun? Wasn't it fun?"

Once she finished, Alena was asleep, so she puts her to bed and tucks her in, she sits on a chair next to the bed to make sure her daughter doesn't suffer any nightmares.

After a few minutes, Manus comes in, looking worried but was slightly relieved Jeanne was already there, she spoke up in a whisper, "Hey Sweetie..."

Jeanne smiles at her and motions her to come closer, Manus sits on Jeanne's lap and the two watch over their child for the entire afternoon.

Jeanne goes to start preparing dinner while Manus watches over Alena, Aiden actually came down and helped out with the cooking for once, which Jeanne was nervous about since last time he cooked the kitchen burnt down, but it went fine.

after awhile, the rest of the family comes down and they have a nice family dinner.

* * *

It's been a while since the war ended with Akatsuki, and today was October tenth, Naruto's birthday, so during the party Jeanne pulled Naruto to the side, explaining to him about how she was 'going on a trip with her family for a few years' and about why she was doing, because of the people of Konoha fearing her and her family and either wanted them gone or under their control, so they'll abide by their wish and leave.

Naruto was upset, but didn't let it get to him too much, and asked if she'll come back, which she responds with a yes before going back to her family.

After inviting them all into a party, she pulls out a key that was black and gave off an ominous presence, she puts it into the air like she would with a key into a keyhole and turn it, making a door of void appear and open, allowing her and her family to go inside.

* * *

They spent a year in the void as a form of break from the chaos that happened when involving other people in what they do on a regular basis, but after that, they decide to go to another world.

But that got interrupted by a game update, so they do so to see what changed.

**Thanks for Updating the Gamer!  
New in this update:  
****-Fixed bug with Skill [Reinforcement] bumping up base stats to make Multi's on other forms more ****powerful  
****-Some Skill effects have been changed  
****-due to a bug, half of all players money will have to be taken away  
****-changed Stat display for certain gamer styles  
****-More bug fixes [See More]**

They debated whether or not to use a World Key, since they had quite a few in stock they didn't really need to worry about running out any time soon.

They decide to use one and go to the My Hero Academia world to see what be new.

* * *

The six find themselves in a house, they look around and find it to be very normal, which sucked.

But Jeanne already figured something out, "If we already own a house, and my trait makes it so I have a legend in every world I go to, then that either means I went into hiding or I'm very prominent in the history of the present day."

The adults understood and agreed with her while the kids did so as to not look stupid.

They look around and found that the fridge is oddly empty of alot of things they liked, and sadly they didn't have alot in their inventory, so Jeanne votes she goes shopping while the others renovate the place.

She decided to change her hair to blond and her eyes blue, since this was a modern world she'd have to look normal.

She got some odd and scared looks from people she passed by, and some people even got their phones out to call someone, but she didn't think much about it...

Actually, the thought that maybe she was a villain in this world just occurred as it was something alot of people did.

_'Maybe Aiden should of gone shopping...?'_ she shrugs before continuing to a convenience store.

She walked in and instantly the people there were on guard and tense around her, she walked around and sighed that they didn't have what she was looking for, but oh well...

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a plastic bag and began grabbing some items off the shelves, namely some sweets she wanted the kids to try (Plus herself as she's never been to Japan and wanted to experience what it was like).

When she goes over to the counter, the cashier looked very nervous, so she decided to try and not seem aggressive.

She puts the items on the counter and reached into her pocket, "2,800 Yen, right?" after a check, the cashier confirms her, so she pays and starts to walk out, but when she walks out she saw... Endeavor, Kamui Woods, Mountain Lady, and alot of other heroes.

She stared at them for a moment, them getting ready to fight and and some looked scared, making Jeanne wonder what she did in this world.

She turns to the left and starts to walk home, not really wanting to deal with people right now, which seemed to piss off the number two hero who sent a blast of fire at her, so with a smack of her hand, she dissipates the fire blast, shocking him greatly.

She turned around to look at them before appearing in front of Enji Todoroki and giving him a light chop on the head... which knocked him out, scaring the other heroes, "Oh... I was gonna tell him off about randomly shooting blast at people without their consent, but it seems I hit him too hard..." she says blandly before looking at the other heroes, all of whom were backing off.

"Well, I'm gonna go home, see ya..." she waves lazily before disappearing.

Once home (And the family testing out Japanese sweets) Jeanne decided to go online and search up 'The Black Queen'...

Apparently she was the number one villain, whooo...! That's fun...

She looked up things she done in the past of this world (The internet is so much more useful then history scrolls) and found that she never killed anyone, but can mentally break people, leaving the public to think she had a mind related quirk, which... was probably because of her Stand.

Speaking of Stands, that gives her a reason to use it more often now so she could train it to max level.

She sighs before looking into what year it was and using time stop to figure out that Midoriya wasn't being trained by All Might and was still in school, so they were at minimal ten months before anything interesting happens.

She now all she needed to do was figure out how badly she can mess up the timeline of this world.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Oh, sorry Alena-nee, was that yours?"_

_"Hey, it's been bugging me, but... Why is the world's number one villain here?"_

_"Oh Hero... where are you~?"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (無効 ****\- Void)  
Level: 625 (555,000/625,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of the Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 361,600/361,600**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 37,500 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+3 Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 7,500 (EX Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,463 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 125,461,728,602,555,658,726,135 Yen**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 952,952,842,314,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

**[Black Queen's Motorcycle - Rank: A+]  
A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, crafted by The Black Queen  
Durability: Indestructible**  
**Speed: 1% MPR = 2 KPH  
Special Trait: Wheel change [100 MP to change wheel type]  
Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Unconscious Mind - LV62 27.17% - Stand]  
A Creepy Doll like Stand capable of travelling through the unconscious mind to play tricks.  
Abilities:  
1\. Unconscious reading – allows the user to gather any information from a target when they are not consciously thinking about it.  
2\. Unconscious Illusion – allows the user to place illusions into the targets mind to temporally confuse them.  
Trait: Due to the nature of this stand only affecting the mind, it has no physical body, and as such cannot be hurt with physical means but cannot attack physically  
Stats - Power: E - Speed: A - Range: C - Durability: None - Precision: B - Potential: Infinite**

**[Divinity Form - LV50 75.25% - Transform]  
****A state of Godhood only few can achieve, gained from [Blood of Manus]  
****\- x200 All stats  
\- if a being is weaker then you in base form, applies [Within Divine Presence]  
****\- [Within Divine Presence] - divides all stats of affected by 5  
\- Skill is unaffected by Prestige  
Cost: 250,000 MP/s**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Messy White hair, Golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Karma Seal - LV1 0.00% - Active]  
A Seal gained by ****killing an Otsutsuki member****  
\- x4.8 STR/VIT/AGI, x3.6 MP Reserves, x2.4 Magic Damage  
\- When active, The Seal can absorb, retain, and release an enemy's attacks  
Cost: 10,000 MP/s**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV72 16.85% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 2,400%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Void (10), Chakra (0.1), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-9,600 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	31. Set The Plan and Becoming a Teacher?

**A/N: whooo, another chapter...!**

**Reviews about wrong chapter upload:** Yes, I'm well aware of what happened... I was there, thankfully someone messaged me about half an hour after and I managed to fix it before too many people saw it.

**Alhambrakaiser:** if you're talking about Jeanne in the time skip of normal Naruto to Shippuden, then it was 2.9 real time, and a little over 200 years for Jeanne in time Dilation ID's.

**PanKeRio:** Glad you enjoy it PanKeRio, and how did you know? (you'll see later) Anyways, and you're calling me Sensei? I haven't taught you anything... I don't think?

As to the line to pointed out, in the SAO world, she was the final boss, pretty important if you ask me, and the Naruto world she was the one to convince Kaguya to eat the Chakra Fruit, also pretty important, but that's the past, this is the first instance where her legend isn't a legend, but is the truth of the present day.

Jeanne probably can, but can't do it in light of giving herself away to heroes or the general public, sure she could play it off as multiple quirks, but then All Might will suspect she works for All for One.

The Karma Mark is the thing Boruto get when dealing the final blow to Momoshiki in that one movie (can't be bothered looking up the name), it marks Otsutsuki killers, but if controlled it can grant strength to the user.

Normal family things, none of them need to eat, so family bonding, namely.

And yes... Yes she could use gravity to punch harder.

and about Quirk Marriage, it's usually one sided to my knowledge, it's normally a thing the top heroes can push for their children to be stronger, as to the history of Jeanne in this world, I can't really spoil things, can I?

Heroes are very overglorified, and Villains are constantly hunted down since they hurt and kill other people, or just make life harder for others, even if they are free, it's still negative, but that's just my view of it.

**RoseToxin3802:** 'Important Characters' don't give EXP to incentives not going on murder sprees for gamers, just makes it less of a head ache not thinking about a murder torn possibility of every world they go to.

**FinzDragzer:** I love accelerator, personally he's one of my top five... Anti-heroes, I guess? Actually, he's my favorite prick, but in a good way.

**Demon-255:** I'm glad someone understands while Akatsuki didn't give levels, as for the reward, I tend to finish a chapter ahead of time, meaning petreons getting access to the next chapter each week would be good.

Ah, now I'm thinking of special one shots only Petreons could get, but oh well.

the [Blood of Manus] was actually explained when they returned to Konoha and Jeanne was blunt about Manus being a goddess.

"Manus is the goddess of the void between worlds, and as such, when I got her blood I am able to use void energy to an extent." - Jeanne, Chapter 28.

So I kind of hinted towards this ahead of time, neat, right?

And the blood is injected and becomes part of the injected's system, technically making Jeanne an artificial demi-goddess, but her race as an Eldritch Being cancels that out.

**Misaka Phenex:** The Akatsuki are like low level mobs to a level six hundred like Jeanne, and the tailed beast and Kaguya didn't give EXP since they're 'important characters' to help discourage people with the gamer from going on a mass killing spree to level up.

**Dopeboiidoug:** No.

**Guest:** no denying it there.

**N4N4251:** I'd love to know of an alternative, if you'd tell me.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_She sighs before looking into what year it was and using time stop to figure out that Midoriya wasn't being trained by All Might and was still in school, so they were at minimal ten months before anything interesting happens._

_She now all she needed to do was figure out how badly she can mess up the timeline of this world._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Set the plan and becoming a Teacher?**

* * *

She spent alot of her time spying on the soon to be student of All Might almost every day while going about her daily business, which more often then not caused heroes to try and fight her on a daily basis.

During the time she spent in this world, she went on the internet alot and managed to find out... That Aiden, Magna and Manus were all villains as well, and no one knew about the existence of Alena and Ai, which led Jeanne to believe they were home schooled in this world.

She found that her and Manus were often doing 'events' as she apparently liked calling them, in which Manus would turn heroes on each other with her 'quirk', probably White Rabbit, and the two jumping into the chaos to have some fun, which not only led to the public fearing them, but also the public to doubt the heroes caught in it for losing control, because they actually think it can be countered, what a laugh.

With that knowledge, Jeanne decided that they should just do daily life things and only use their powers to defend themselves, since the four were basically gods in this world, while the kids could probably go toe to toe with All Might and All for One, though Jeanne probably wouldn't let them unless one of the adults were nearby.

Jeanne decided to hold a meeting for the four adults while the two slept, so it was currently 10 PM.

"Alright, it's been about a week since we came here, and I've realised two things, one being that, Aiden, do you seriously not have a healing skill despite being our medic? and two, We need to figure out how to get into the main story, one way or another." Aiden was actually flustered at the first one, but got serious at the second one.

"Well, I didn't have Chakra, since I'm not like a certain person who can mimic it with a glance." he stares at Jeanne for a moment, "So I couldn't learn Medical Ninjutsu from the Naruto world, and with that only being my second world, I had some problems, but I was able to replicate normal jutsus with my Fire magic and Lightning Magic." Jeanne nods, "We'll need to have one of us learn a healing spell then, we could probably find one in the shop for pretty cheap considering our budget." she made the not so shuttle hint to their near limitless supply of money.

"Oh yeah... why haven't we been buying stuff from it?" Jeanne looked at him in confusion, "I... have... Where do you think all our furniture comes from? While I could craft it, I'd still need materials." Aiden blinks for a second before scratching the back of his head, "haha... Haven't thought about that, m'bad." he chuckles weakly before they move onto the next topic.

"So, involving us in the main story is a heavy thing that we can't entirely plan in a night, so let's start with aliment, we aiming to be good or bad guys in this world?" Magna ask while taking a sip of coffee, since it does nothing as her Phoenix anatomy burns away anything that alters her system unless it's really serious, but she did like the warm taste of it.

Jeanne speaks up, "Good guys, preferably. However we're all villains in this world due to my trait, so that may be difficult to manage." she sighs while taking a swig from her flask, "Well, let's think about how we'd be both good or bad guys, and see where joining either side could land us." Aiden reasoned with them, making them agree.

"For bad guys, we'd simply need to join up with the league of villains when they start their plans, we'd get close to All for One and we can kill him or trick him into giving one of all All for One, a great skill to be sure, and it would probably alter to allow one to take Gamer based skills if we do it right." Jeanne says, obviously thinking of only the benefits.

"Let's not forget that all of the heroes would be after us, and that Alena and Ai could be targeted to get us into custody." Magna states, making the other three flinch, they didn't want their children becoming bargaining chips.

"Well... If we wanna be good guys, maybe somehow getting the girls into U.A. would be a good start, that'd show that while we're villains, we won't stop our children from choosing their own path, after that slowly start interrupting more and more of the baddie's plans until the heroes see us as being on their side, in which case we may be able to team up with them to take down the likes of All for one'y and... was the guys name OverHead?" Manus states, which Jeanne spoke up after.

"Overhaul. And if we go with the U.A root, we'll need some way to contact our children while they're at school..." they think for a moment before Aiden gets an idea, "Alright, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Jeanne was taking a stroll around the city of Musutafa for abit, considering that she witnessed the first few events of episode one with Katsuki blasting Izuku's book, so she was discreetly following him while using stealth, which caused people to bump into her, which was kinda funny since people looked around confused for what they bumped into while she stood in front of them.

Then it got to when Izuku was captured by the slime guy, so she watched and saw All Might come out of a man hole and punched with enough force to send a shock way, after forcing all of the slime villain into a bottle, and making sure Izuku was alright, he was about to leave before the young fanboy grabbed onto his leg and got pulled away with the giant of a man, which Jeanne followed.

After the conversation with the two, and All Might walking down the stairs, she walked up to the kid, "Man, sucks to have your dreams crushed, huh?" she blandly says, making the kid whirl around and look at her in shock and fear, "B-Bl-Black Queen..." he took a step back in fear, however, she walks to the railing of the building they were on.

She looked into the distance and saw the explosion caused by the slime guy getting out, "Hmm... perhaps you could go visit that area to help forget about such words? Who knows, it may calm your heart." and with that rather ominous statement, she jumped off the roof and used stealth once more, when Izuku ran over to see where she went, he couldn't find him, and looked into the distance before walking towards the explosion, not like he had anything better to do now.

Jeanne watch him soullessly walk towards where the villain was to see what was going on, after some intense internal Diolouge on Izuku's part, she watches him run forward to try and save Katsuki, and then watched All Might Detroit Smash Slime man so hard he turned to guy into rain.

She laughs abit before jumping onto a building and canceling her stealth skill, causing some people to notice her and scream in shock that she was there.

"The Black Queen?!" a woman yelled while pointing at her, making all the heroes get ready for combat, and All Might looked nervous, "Ah, don't worry, I simply wish to speak with All Might about something." She smiles kindly before suddenly a pressure seems to press down on everyone, "If anyone tries to stop me, I'll make you witness your own death two thousand times."

She jumps down and lands neatly in front of him, raising one of her hands out of her pockets and pointing in a direction, making the hero nod before they walk to a private setting.

Once they were alone, she turns to him, "I already know that's not your real self, so don't strain yourself." while shocked, he did as such.

"How did you know?" she sighs, "I was on the roof when you talked to that kid before, I had a short few words with him before leaving, seems like he took my advise on coming here... I like knowing things, it's a hobby of mine you see, so can I ask you a few questions? you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

he hesitates, but nods to see what the public Number One villain could want from him, "You plan on making that kid your Successor, right? The next holder of One for All?" he was down right shocked that she not only knew of his quirks origin, but also his thoughts on making Young Midoriya his Successor.

"How did you figure that out? Are you with All for One?" she laughs lightly, "That old geezer? He wish he had me on his side, but I don't like him, haven't since he tried recruiting me a few years back. I denied him on principle since he wanted to rule the world to 'make it more orderly'. Ruling isn't my style, and I don't like the way he speaks."

That made him relax slightly, "Anyways, judging by the reaction, I'm right in what I asked, now I wanna ask... more of a request really." she sighs while scratching the back of her head, "Since you're going to teach him, you'll probably teach at U.A. in ten months, right? During that time, could you maybe set up a meeting with me and the Principal?"

Now he was confused, "Why do you want to meet with him?" he was nervous about the answer, but wanted to know, "It's personal, maybe when the meeting happens, you can be there to witness it." he closes his eyes for a moment before nodding, agreeing to at least try, she takes a a phone and gives him her number so he can call her when he has the meeting set up.

_'And with this, step one of the plan is complete.'_

* * *

It's been about three months since then, and she only just got the call from All Might to come to U.A. to attend a meeting with the Principal, it was currently a Sunday, so after getting the call, she got ready and made her way to the school.

Once there, there were alot of police officers and heroes there, but they didn't seem like they were looking for a fight, but there as a precaution for her, since she is a villain.

She follows one of the officers through the school and gets led to a door, she walks inside and it closes behind her, she looked at the five people in the room, All Might, Eraser Head, Nezu (The Principal), Present Mic and Midnight.

She decides to sit down in a chair on the other side of the table from them and stared for a moment before the dog/mouse/bear hybrid that was the Principal spoke up, "So, Miss Black Queen, could you perhaps tell me why you wanted to meet with me?" Jeanne sighs before messing with her hair slightly, she wasn't really used to asking others for help.

"I was wondering... If it was possible of course... If my daughter and niece could attend U.A." the heroes looked slightly shocked, but the Principal stayed calm, "Despite being a villain, you wish for your child and niece to become heroes?" she nods slowly.

"May I ask why?" she closes her eyes before speaking, "While I am a Villain, I'd rather if my own child didn't follow in my footsteps and follow their own path, which just so happen to be that of a hero." the small rat person nods, "Alright... if I may be so bold as to ask, who is your husband?" she tilts her head slightly in confusion, "I don't have one." that made them look shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she puts her hand up to stop them while sighing, "I should really follow that sentence up with the fact that I'm married to woman." she says blandly, making the heroes look slightly flustered.

"Well, who's your wife?" The Principal asked, "You know her by the title Void Empress." they look at her in shock, not only was she the number one villain, but she was married to the number two villain, then All Might decided to ask a question they all sort of feared, "And... how about the parents of your niece?"

"Dark Phoenix and Deathly Healer." the heroes looked just about ready to pass out, confusing Jeanne a slight bit, she wasn't going anything to them, "W-whose your sibling again?"

"Well, Dark Phoenix is like a brother to me, and we've known each other for most of my life." _'Considering I've known him for a good 90% or more of my life, I'd say it counts'_ she thinks to herself after speaking.

Nezu however, after the shock started to think for a moment, "You and your family haven't been doing crimes recently, right?" she nods to him, after a moment he nods to himself, "Say, would you and your family like to be teachers at U.A.?" everyone looked at him in shock, including Jeanne.

_'That's my luck playing at reality yet again, I doubt if it wasn't at EX rank then this wouldn't of happened.'_ she recovers from the shock before speaking up, "Are you sure you want to hire villains, of all people, to a school meant to train heroes?" Nezu nods, so she decides to push it further, "Why are you willing to do so?"

"Well, by the fact you're willing to to let your children go down a different path then you have, and I can see it in your eyes, you don't like being a villain, do you?" Jeanne stares at him for a moment before sighing, "You're partially right, I both hate and like being a villain, the only reason why I like it is because if gives me more freedom then I would have if I was a hero. I hate the fact everyone is so scared of me all the time."

That was actually true, during the months between talking to All Might and this meeting, she actually started to get self-conscious about the stares of fear she got from citizens.

She stayed silent for a second before nodding, "I'll agree, but I'll have to check with my family as well." The Principal nods before giving her his phone number, and telling her to call to give him their answers.

* * *

Jeanne groans into her hands having to wear a proper outfit, and not the one she normally wore, it was a white formal shirt with a tie, black jeans and the U.A. Jacket over top, she looked stupid but she'd rather have some colour other then black and white on her.

Manus and Magna didn't mind and went with a normal outfit with a black skirt and white blouse, while Aiden seemed to have more leeway and got to wear a black button up shirt with black jeans.

The four where annoyed at the fact that they had to wait in a room and watch the exam on some monitors, they'd much rather get up and close, but then they'd get in the way of the hopeful students.

In the actual exam hall, Present Mic was explaining the practical exam to everyone after the written exam, while Alena and Ai were sitting next to each other, bored out of their mind as their parents already explained everything they needed to do in the exam, which was destroy the robots around the cityscape they'd be going into and if possible, save people using the skills they were limited to.

Alena still had her Void Summons, however she wasn't allowed to use any form of magic other then that, which did limit her in combat, but her mom promised her daily training in everything else to help them keep up for when she truly needs them, and told her to look at it as a form of training.

Ai was limited to only fire, which wasn't all that bad, it was her main element in fighting, but she had to tone it down when around people so they don't get scared, which she was fine with.

After that, they get led to a gate and told to wait for the signal, after that, they speak for a moment before they hear "AND... BEGIN!" They nod to each other before dashing out before everyone else, while everyone else is confused.

Their parents back done this many times with them before, so they were used to it now, so when there wasn't a count down, they knew it was serious.

They look at each other before nodding and splitting off to deal with robots on their own.

Alena encountered a one pointer robot, it was quick, but it had terrible durability, leaving for Alena's Void Devourer to chew it to bits, as she finished, other students started showing up, she'll have to go in deeper so no one could take her points.

She summoned a large phoenix that she named, Void Flight, which she rid on into the deeper parts of the city had much higher point robots, with the fact that her Void Summons devour anything they touch, it became pretty easy for her to get some points.

She was about to take down her seventh three pointer, then suddenly a hole melted out of it's chest, disabling it, once it calapsed Ai was seen climbing on top, "Oh, sorry Alena-nee, was that yours?" she asked honestly, having been caught up in the moment of fighting she didn't bother seeing who she was kill stealing from.

Alena sighs slightly while lazily shrugging, "nah, seems you got to it first. Hey Ai-nee, how many points do you have?" Ai rests her head on her hands while thinking, "I think I'm around one hundred, give or take ten or so."

Alena nods, "I'm around eighty five right now, I'll need to do some catch up." and with that and two splits off again.

Ai decided that propelling herself with her flames as if they were thrusts were enough to be considered normal, so she had developed the tactic of fly around, land on a robot's back, and melt them away, which was pretty fast, but burned through alot of her MP, so she'd have to take a break soon.

After the full ten minutes of the exam have passed, they follow the examiners to get out of the city, after they left they go home with their parents.

After about a week, they get a letter from U.A. High School.

So they family decided to watch the holographic projection of All Might talking.

"It's been a while. There's been much to deliberate on the exams. Apologies! I'm in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at U.A." a faint voice off to the side was heard, "What's that you say?! Get to the point?! Whatever I want to say to them can be said later?! Ah, fine. Got it..."

"You two did excellent in both the written and practical exam, you managed to get average in written, however I can tell you don't specilize in desk work, you two are skilled on the field, fighting villains one after another, Alena Muko, you gained a total of 347 points, and Ai Phenix, you gained a total of..." Ai leaned in, wondering if she got more points or not.

"483 points, oh my goodness! That's the highest anyone has ever gotten in the exam! You two are in, Come now, Muko-san, Phenix-san! This will be your hero academy!"

After that, the scores for the practical exams where out and on the website for all to see so students could compare with each other.

Alot of people (Katsuki Bakugo) were pissed that thei scores that they considered high (77) was out done by an 11 and 6 year old girls who got several hundreds of points.

The next day, the two were walking to school with their parents, on their way to school, they saw a green haired boy, it was Izuku, who was currently looking for his classroom, Jeanen leans down and points towards him for the kids to see, "He seems like a nice person, why don't you two go talk to him and help him out? The four of us have to go to the teachers lounge so we can prepare for class." the two kids nod before speeding up to catch up to the boy.

The adults nod to each other before disappearing, the two kids catch up to Izuku, "Heya!" Alena says happily, scaring the poor boy, "Alena-nee, don't scare the poor boy, he seems rather nervous." Ai speaks up to him, "Yo, Name's Ai Phenex, and that's my cousin, Alena Muko." she points to herself and then Alena.

"U-Uh... Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya, but everyone calls be Deku." Alena tilts her head, "Doesn't that mean 'Useless Person'? That seems too mean..." she pouts, "I'll just call you Izu!" she exclaims happily, Ai sighs slightly, "You in class 1-A?" he nods, making her smile, "Cool, we know were it is, so we'll lead you there."

After a few minutes of walking while talking about random subjects, they arrive at the door to their classroom, they go in to see some guy in glasses talking to someone with very spiky blonde hair.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!" the glasses man told him, "Like I care, what middle school are you from, you extra?"

Alena tilts her head slightly, "I don't like either of them..." Ai nods, "Glasses seems to stuck up and blondie seems too arrogant?" Alena nods to her, making her cousin laugh softly.

They walk in while dragging Izuku into the room, making the the students notice the boy being dragged by two girls much younger then him going across the room towards a set of three chairs while he was blushing from embarrassment.

Some people got the wrong idea, but others didn't pay it any mind, the three sit down and talk for abit, Ai was being very casual in what she talked about, even if it was weird, while Alena was nervous being around so many people, but she was managing.

After abit, a brown haired girl comes in and sees Izuku, she goes over to thank him and talks with the two children from another world.

After abit the bell goes and the students began to sit down and wait for their teacher while still talking, the door opens to reveal Jeanne holding Aizawa in a sleeping bag, "If you're here to socialise, then get out." he said while turning so his face was visible to everyone in the room, "This is..." he took a popper from somewhere in his sleeping bag and seemed to suck all the juice out in one go, "The hero course."

Jeanne sighs before walking into the classroom and propping Aizawa up right so he can exit the bag.

"It took six seconds for you to quiet down. Time's a precious resource, you lot aren't very rational, are you?" Jeanne stares at him with a sideways glance for a moment before shrugging, "Come on, the lot are teenagers, minus an exception, you don't expect teenagers to act rationally without being told how too, right?" he stays quiet for a moment before continuing on.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Pleased to meet you." he reaches into his sleeping bag and pulled out the gym uniform for U.A. and told the students to get changed and head out to the grounds.

Once there, Jeanne was watching while checking some stuff on her phone, she was put as the teacher assistant for class 1-A, while Aiden was the same for class 1-B, Magna helped in the Department of Support while Manus got Department of General Education, that last one being possibly the dumbest place to put her, but she didn't mind.

She didn't really listen, as Aizawa was explaining what they were going and invited Katsuki to throw a ball while using his quirk, which got a total of 705.2 meters, making everyone excited to have a go at it.

He then tells the kids that they'll be expelled if they have the lowest numbers in all of the test combined, shocking them greatly while Jeanne looked at the file that told her that Aizawa has expelled 154 students in total.

First up was the 50 meter dash, which Ai decided to blast past with her fire, giving her a score of 4.5 seconds, while Alena had to get abit more creative, and summoned a large wolf made of void and rid that to the end.

The second event was grip strength, while the two kids could go all out with how strong they actually were, they got a look from Jeanne telling them to hold back, so after the average was seen to be around 40 to 70 with a few odd ones, Ai went and got a 67 and Alena used her void summons to grip it for her, which ate the contraption, giving her 0 on the account of her destroying her grader.

For long jump, Alena rid on a giant bird of void while Ai thrusted herself with fire, on side steps the two couldn't do much to improve beyond regular people with their designated ability, so they got the normal amount everyone else got.

When it came to throwing, Ai boosted hers with a blast of fire, getting 507, while Alena had one of her birds fly with the ball for about 200 before dropping it.

After what happened with Izuku's throwing, they had endurance running, upper body strength and seated toe touch, Alena and Ai pretended to be winded after ten minutes, much like everyone else, they got slightly higher then average in the only test, and the two were almost first place in the last one due to their flexibility.

After the test ends, he announces to everyone that he lied about expelling anyone while showing their scores.

Just now, Jeanne noticed two people weren't here, that short perverted grape and the french guy, _'Hmm, I wonder how this'll play into events later on... All I can think about is how Izuku will need a different plan during the USJ invasion since Mineta won't be there...'_

She also thinks on what's gonna happen since Alena and Ai would probably get into alot of the mess, but she'll be there the help.

"Hey, it's been bugging me, but..." everyone turns to look at Katsuki pointing at Jeanne, "Why is the world's number one villain here?" the students just now realise who she was, so she looked up from her phone, which she was playing a game on, "It took you all this long to realise who I was? If I was undercover as a villain infiltrating hero agency then you could get hundreds killed." she said boredly.

"Minus you, Alena and Ai, I know why you didn't say anything." the two smile at her, confusing people, which also made Jeanne realised something, "Ah, right, I haven't introduced myself." she turns her phone off while putting it away before lazily waving at the kids.

"I'm Jeanne Muko, better known as 'The Black Queen', recently reformed villain who is on probation at U.A. cause what better place for the number one villain being kept under watch then the most prodigious hero school in all of Japan?" she asked retorically, a few people looked at her in shock before even fewer looked at Alena, seemed like some figured it out.

"U-uh... Alena-san, isn't your last name Muko...? Izuku asked quietly, however all of them heard, "Yep! She is my mom after all." making them all exclaim in shock (Minus those too proud to yell in shock), before looking at Jeanne, "If it troubles you, then you'd be delighted to know Ai over next to my daughter is my niece and daughter of Dark Phoenix and Deathly Healer while my wife is the Void Empress."

They all stood frozen at the information dump on them, making Aizawa sigh and telling them to pay attention, after some words he tells them to go home, as that was all for today, so Jeanne lead Alena and Ai out of school and met up with the others of her family, Izuku was there and Alena and Ai waved him goodbye for now and the group went home.

Then the next day game, they went through english, had lunch and then it was time for afternoon class, Hero Basic Training.

"I AM...!" They all look towards the door while Jeanne was leaning against the wall at the front of the classroom, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Jeanne sighs while putting her phone away and telling him to tone it down abit, All Might laughs before speaking, "Basic Hero Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mild you into heroes!"

He holds out a card that said 'battle' on it, "No time to dally. Today's activity is this! Battle training!" Katsuki seemed ready to blast someone to pieces, while a few of the other students were nervous.

"And for that... you need these!" out of the wall, several things come out of the wall and it had boxes with numbers on it, each collum had five of these boxes, "In accordance with the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted... Costumes!"

The class cheered, they all go into a side room in the classroom to change and all start filing out of the classroom.

Jeanne already knew what the normal people here looked like due to her knowledge, but she did look at Alena's and Ai's hero costumes.

Ai had a casual outfit on, a black long sleeve t-shirt that connected with fingerless gloves she wore, over that she had a red short sleeved jacket, she had black jeans and red combat boots, she didn't see a need for anything fancy other then her outfit being fire proof so she didn't need to focus on outting out flames on her clothes.

Alena was abit... odd... her basically had a one piece swing suit and her summons would cover her to create the rest of her clothes... which while odd, and Jeanne _definitely_ didn't like it, it offered insane defense as if anyone tried to tough her they were either A) be swallowed by the void surrounding her daughter, or B) it eats away at the skin of the victim and makes them stop, only for that reason alone did Jeanne allow her to wear such... a revealing outfit in public...

Now that she thought about it, couldn't Alena just do the same with more clothes on?

After that, people were sorted into groups, the only difference being that since Mineta and that french guy isn't here, Momo and alien chick got into a team while Alena and Ai got into one themselves.

"Moving on, first up are... these!" All Might puts his hands into two boxes, one labelled hero and the other villain, he pulls out two balls, "The Heroes are Team A! The villains are Team E!" Jeanne looked confused, wasn't it meant to be team D, with Katsuki to verse Izuku?

_'Well, we are here, so some things are bound to change.'_ she thinks with a sigh as Alena and Ai go into the building, as they were team E and the villains, they'd get a five minute timer before the match begins.

The hero team waits outside the building while the two sisters (not really) started to form a plan, since they were told to have a villain mind set, because of their much younger age they were gonna act like cartoon villains, with the monologues and dragging the fight out, which made the people watching them plan on the CCTV snicker.

"How about we hunt them down using your creatures? That would certainly set the atmosphere of an evil lair." Alena nods to Ai's suggestion before slaming her hands on the ground and a couple hundred void creatures come out of the ground before she called out, "My beast, Shadow Hunt!" the void creatures fold into nearly 2D shadows on the floor and started to scurry out of the room to hide around the building.

"So I guess you'll go down to join your summons?" Alena nods to the question, making Ai sigh, "guess I'm on defence duty then, if push comes to shove... hey, you think if I set the fake bomb on fire, it'll count as an early detonation and automatically win us the match?" she asked, after a moment of shock All Might activated a microphone, "No, you will not win if you prematurely set off a fake nuclear weapon."

Jeanne laughed, since Ochako and Izuku heard that and were confused as all hell at their sudden facial expressions.

"Aw..." she sighs before looking around and getting a fun idea.

The Match starts and Alena goes out to hunt with her creatures, which she'll think up a name for other then Void Creatures later, since she'll be using them alot in the future, and used her creatures to block out all light scores and to hide among the shadows, using her void to make it harder to spot her.

The two heroes tried sneaking, however at every turn a different monster tried to jump them, so they tried rushing through it to try avoiding the blast, the two get stopped by a wall of void they nearly ran into, with another one forming behind them to block off escape, the one in front moves enough for Alena to walk in.

"Hehehe... It seems yet another group of heroes have come to fall like pathetic flies..." she holds her hand forward and some of her summons goes forward to try attack them, which she massively held back because she didn't want to kill them.

The two spent the better part of two minutes dodging before Izuku seemed to get an idea, he holds his hand up, ready to flick a finger forward and consentrates for a moment before flicking forward, which created enough force to break down a wall, shocking Alena at the sudden strength, she knew he was strong, but she was under the impression that he wouldn't do it yet.

"Ururaka, go and find the bomb, I'll distract her!" he yells out, making her nod and run off, "Oh no you don't!" with a wave of her hands, she sends some void creatures after her opponent while looking at Izuku, she grins before from the walls multiple void creatures come out and stare at him, he gulps before making a dash out the window and running, "You're not getting away, Hero!" she laughs before chasing after him.

With Ai, she was waiting in the bomb room out of sight from the entrance while keeping her eyes peeled on the middle of the room, she heard someone running up stairs, so she makes sure to focus, "No one is here? Well I guess I'll go win the round."

Ai smirks before seeing Ururaka walk towards the bomb, so she jumps out with a blast of fire, shocking the zero gravity girl, who had to jump back to avoid being burned from a torrent of flames.

"Oh hey Miss Hero, did you really think we'd be dumb enough to leave the bomb unguarded?" Ai raised a brow while keeping her hands lit aflame, "Well, I hoped, but I guess that didn't help." she answered honestly, making Ai laugh before she raised her hand into the sky, a rod of fire forms in her hand and she spins it around before getting into a fighting stance, making her opponent smile nervously.

"Your... not going to actually try burning me, right?" Ai scoffs slightly before glaring, "Now why would I do that, hero?" she dashes forward and Ururaka barely manages to dodge a few strikes before managing to get her hand on Ai's body, making her float in the air.

"What the- Oh no you dont!" Ururaka tried going for the bomb, but Ai propelled herself with her flames to catch her and uses the rope Ururaka had for capture to capture Ururaka, after managing to tie her up securely, she stands guard of both her captive, and their bomb, and just used her fire to keep herself in place since she didn't have gravity disabled on her yet.

Back down with Alena and Izuku, currently they were having a game of hide and seek, "Oh Hero... where are you~?" she asked cheerfully while her void creatures circled her, she was smiling widely and looking in every corner of the building looking for him.

Izuku was currently hiding in a damaged hallway from when he used his flicker to cause damage, and was hiding under rubble, actually scared right now since he saw what Alena's summons could do to materials, it literally ate away at it almost instantly, which scared him since he couldn't think of an effective way to counter it without injuring himself even more.

He just hoped Ururaka could get the bomb befor- "Found you...~" he looked too see Alena with a void raven on her shoulder, he looks in fear before trying to run away, but the exit was blocked off, so he turns and was about to get eaten by the Void Devourer, but a buzzer does off, making Izuku sigh in relief as he falls to the ground.

"Aw~ I wanted to play more!" Alena whined, but ultimately called all of her summons back to her, and they faded from site.

Back with Ai, she was untying Ururaka and getting used to gravity again after just a prolonged time not being affected by gravity.

They go back to where everyone else was, after being told what they did good and what they did bad, they watch everyone else go through the battle training and at the end, the two go home with their parents at the end of the day after avoiding questions about their quirks.

They spend the rest of the day training in weapon styles with Jeanne and Aiden, and had a nice dinner and watched some TV before going to bed.

Their life was odd, but they enjoyed it...

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Jeanne, do you know any villains who could of done this?"_

_"FEAR NOT. I... AM HERE."_

_"Ah... Wish I could be there..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (無効 ****\- Void)  
Level: 650 (521,000/650,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of The Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 365,000/365,000**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 40,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+3 Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 8,000 (EX Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,588 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money****: 125,461,728,602,555,658,726,135**** Yen**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 952,952,842,314,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

**[Black Queen's Motorcycle - Rank: A+]  
A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, crafted by The Black Queen  
Durability: Indestructible**  
**Speed: 1% MPR = 2 KPH  
Special Trait: Wheel change [100 MP to change wheel type]  
Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Unconscious Mind - LV78 12.84% - Stand]  
A Creepy Doll like Stand capable of travelling through the unconscious mind to play tricks.  
Abilities:  
1\. Unconscious reading – allows the user to gather any information from a target when they are not consciously thinking about it.  
2\. Unconscious Illusion – allows the user to place illusions into the targets mind to temporally confuse them.  
Trait: Due to the nature of this stand only affecting the mind, it has no physical body, and as such cannot be hurt with physical means but cannot attack physically  
Stats - Power: E - Speed: A - Range: C - Durability: None - Precision: B - Potential: Infinite**

**[Divinity Form - LV50 75.25% - Transform]  
****A state of Godhood only few can achieve, gained from [Blood of Manus]  
****\- x200 All stats  
\- if a being is weaker then you in base form, applies [Within Divine Presence]  
****\- [Within Divine Presence] - divides all stats of affected by 5  
\- Skill is unaffected by Prestige  
Cost: 250,000 MP/s**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Messy White hair, Golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Karma Seal - LV10 92.17% - Active]  
A Seal gained by ****killing an Otsutsuki member****  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI, x18 MP Reserves, x12 Magic Damage  
\- When active, The Seal can absorb, retain, and release an enemy's attacks  
Cost: 9,000 MP/s**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV75 10.32% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 2,400%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Void (10), Chakra (0.1), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-9,600 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	32. USJ and Sports Festival starts

**A/N: Another chapter, whoo!**

**Misaka Phenex:** I'll be honest, I completely forgot you had 'Phenex' in your username.

**Andorxor:** I ah... Got nothing to excuse myself there, I fixed it, so it's fine now.

**PanKeRio:** Oh, I didn't know what about Author's being called Sensei, neat, I guess?

Jeanne is, at the moment, taking the back seat and letting Alena and Ai have the fun of being in another world and going to school, she just has to be there since she's a teacher assistant, but Aizawa doesn't fully trust her and as such, she doesn't get to do much.

And I'll be honest about the teachers just accepting her, I honestly couldn't think of a way to explain it, and as to why they don't lock her up? Do you think heroes are gonna lock up the number one villain, with villain number two, three and four ready to come break her out at full force? If they did that, it would cause alot of property damage and ruin the lives of more then a few people, so they thought it out logically.

And that last part confused me, 'You did not know but at the same time you did'? I'm not good with conversations where people aren't sure of what they're saying, so maybe try and explain it better? (Just asking, you don't have too)

Demon-255: There are certain quirks that can revert time (Eri), if this was to happen to Jeanne, she could possibly go back to the time she was mortal and before even gaining the Gamer, making her completely powerless, or wiping the mind of Jeanne from the body she took over, since that only happened some time into the girls life, meaning the body could become a soulless husk.

So yeah, some quirks are very dangerous to Jeanne if she doesn't become immune to them, And I believe that answers both of your questions in a way.

**Colshan:** Jeanne specifically only asked for Unlimited Blade Works and an Energy version of it, giving her Unlimited Void World, these are abit OP since they gave her access to a bunch of other skills and such, so the third book was consumed for the process.

**messias santos233:** No, she converts calories she's eaten into mana, which is then stored in the Altereactor, the first line of the trait is 'Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana'.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_They spend the rest of the day training in weapon styles with Jeanne and Aiden, and had a nice dinner and watched some TV before going to bed._

_Their life was odd, but they enjoyed it..._

* * *

**Chapter 32: USJ and Sports Festival starts**

* * *

Jeanne enjoyed walking to school with her daughter, it was a calm feeling to have, she saw something in one of the stands on the way to school, so she stops and decides to browse for a moment before remembering what happened this morning and how bad Alena was with crowds.

She sighs before walking off to school to see a bunch of reporters surrounding the students that came in, Alena was currently very dizzy when they asked her question about All Might.

Jeanne appears behind her daughter, scaring the reporters at the sudden appearance of The Black Queen, "U-Uh..." Alena turns around and hugs her, "Mom! These people are scary!"

_'You're the one hugging the number one villain! Wait... MOM?!'_ Jeanne sighs while patting her head, "Yeah, I understand. Let's get you to class, okay?" she nods and both Alena and Ai walks with Jeanne through the gate.

They go to class and Aizawa, who was going over yesterdays battle training grades, "Bakugo, Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent."

"It seems Midoriya only ended up with a broken finger this time, not much improvement but it's something in a com bat scenario. You have potential, assume you figure out how to use your quirk currently." Midoriya nods.

"Alena, while you went gun-ho for the hero team in the training, you formed a plan to try and trap them in the lower levels, while your cousin was able to capture the one that got past, I personally would of liked to see what'd you would do as heroes, but that can be solved some time later."

"And Ai, you got abit hot headed at the end, and no that wasn't a pun, so stop laughing." he glares at Ai for a moment, making her shrink into her chair.

"Hey Aizawa, I'd like to take over this part." Jeanne says, which Aizawa nods, "Alright students, time for homeroom business, our bad for jumping it on you so suddenly, but today..." they all look slightly nervous about what she was about to say.

"You'll pick a class president." causing them to yell about it being such a normal thing, which makes Jeanne smile, behind her a large, nightmare-ish version of her stand, "Oh...? You don't want to do something normal...? I'd be happy to oblige..." she says while smiling and her illusion having blades come out of it's arms and it reached for the students.

"Jeanne!" the illusion stops before fading away, she sighs, "Sorry, got carried away... Geez, being nice to people not in my family is more difficult then I thought." she goes to the board, "Alright, to make things simple and no one yelling 'Pick me'. We're gonna put it to a vote. Rules are simple cause there's only one rule, you can't vote for yourself."

She hands out paper slips to everyone, "write the name of who you vote on that, in four minutes I'll come collect them." they nod before chatting among themselves and thinking on who to vote for.

After the four minutes were up she comes collect them, she puts them into a basket and writes everyone's name on the board, she pulls the names out and for each name she pulled she put a Japanese tally marks.

"Alright, done, we have four for Midoriya and three for Yaoyorozu, what makes Midoriya the president while Yaoyorozu is Vice-President."

_'I'm actually surprised it ended the same as canon... Though I guess they think Alena and Ai are too young to lead anyone.'_ Jeanne thinks to herself before homeroom ends and they have English with Present Mic, which Jeanne hated with a passion and would crack jokes at his expense while helping the students.

Lunch comes by and Jeanne decides to eat with her wife in the front area, so they sat by a tree and would watch the events that were about to happen unfold.

Suddenly, after a few minutes later an alarm goes off and the words, "Security Level 3 has been broken. All Students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." they look at the windows while the students all ran as fast as they could to the exit, Manus was recording it on her phone while Jeanne was smiling with her eyes closed.

A moment later, Alena and Ai walk up besides them, "This is why you told us to go outside after getting lunch..." Alena states while looking at the windows, and seeing Ida pushed up against the window, which made her laugh.

Afterwards, everything that lead to Midoriya stating that Ida will be the new president due to his leadership during the 'crisis', which Jeanne nearly laughed at.

After that, Jeanne, Manus, Aiden and Magna were all called out to see the destroyed gate.

Jeanne looks at the dust that had been the previous gate, and knelt down to grab a handful of it that slowly flowed out of her hand as she let it dropped.

"Hmm..." she knew who did this, it was Shigaraki, but she couldn't just state it openly, "Jeanne, do you know any villains who could of done this?" Jeanne turns to see the Principal, she shakes her head.

"I've seen quirks like this before, and I know a few who are villains, but I'll have to search through my files to find a possible candidate." he nods while walking back into school, "we'll let the police handle the press while you handle researching for the perpetrator."

Jeanne sighs before getting her phone out and starting to go through some files on her phone, she actually did this as a pass time during the ten months, which was collect information on as many villains as she could.

* * *

It was Wednesday now, and it was 12:50 PM and the USJ was gonna happen today since it was the rescue training planned today.

After Aizawa tells them It'll be a remote area and that they'll go by bus, they all get into their costumes and got outside of the building to a bus, which Ida tried getting into an orderly line while Alena walks in.

"Hey Ida... It's not the kind of bus you're thinking about." she says while going to the back with Ai.

After a ten minute drive, they get out to see a massive building, they walk inside and see a bunch of different areas to go into, Jeanne stares at the main area where the villains are gonna attack from, she goes over to Aizawa and Thirteen talking about how All Might should be here.

"Well, we should get this show on the road for now." Thirteen nods before explaining about how quirks are monitored and how in this class they will learn to use their quirks to save lives.

"Great. First off..." Aizawa stops before looking down at the main lobby area for the USJ, a black portal appears and abd out of it came villains, but hey, at least she can grind some levels for Unconscious Mind here.

"Thirteen! Protect the kids!" Jeanne looked down at the group of villains that came into the USJ, "Where is he...? We've come all this way. And brought so many playmates... All Might... The symbol of peace... Is he here...?"

Jeanne stared down at Shigaraki for a moment before smiling, "Yo! Handjob!" she yells at him, making him look at her, wondering who called him 'Handjob' before stopping in his tracks.

"W-What the...? The Black Queen?!" she grins for a moment before cracking her knuckles, "I've been meaning to get some practice in, you with me, Eraser Head?" Aizawa looks at her for a moment before nodding, and the two of them jump down to fight the villains.

She casted an Illusion on some of them to completely black out their vision before knocking them out while Aizawa handled his foes with martial arts and quirk erasure.

After defeating about twenty of them together, they look at Shigaraki and the Nomu, Jeanne couldn't show her true strength without suspicion, so she couldn't take that thing head on like she normally would...

_'Are Nomu's affected by Illusions?'_ they're pretty dumb, so let's try it.

To the Nomu, it seemed at if nothing changed, since it couldn't process much information other then kill All Might, so when he saw All Might appear before him, and Shigaraki ordering him to kill him, he did just take.

In reality, the Nomu was now fighting the other villains, and since it was going all out, it was breaking their bones, but Jeanne managed to keep the Illusion Might moving so the Nomu doesn't kill anyone, "No! Nomu, what are you doing?! Stop!"

After a moment, Shigaraki turns to Jeanne, "You..." She smiles, "Me. That's right, he was made to kill All Might, right? And he's as dumb as a brick, so it wasn't hard to fool him into fighting for us... We will have to take him down later, but for now, you can't control him."

Jeanne was actually having a hard time keeping the illusion up, but only because it required a copy of reality with changes, like the villains not being there and All Might dodging it's blows.

They continue fighting for a few moments before Jeanne hears Alena yell out "MOM!" she looked up to see a black mist cover the area where they were, once it fades she couldn't see anyone minus a few, those being Thirteen, Ida, Uraraka, and some others she forgot the names of.

She stands up straight the slowly looks towards Shigaraki, a creature of flesh of bone appears behind her in an illusion, "What did you do to them...?" there were no emotions on her face, she was actually pissed off because they scared her daughter and niece.

"Ha, I know your quirk is to create illusions, so your creation doesn't scare m-?!" a bone lance pierced him for a moment in the stomach, and fades a moment later while he screamed in pain.

"It seems you don't know my quirk well enough... I can control all of a persons senses if I push it enough... Including their sense of pain." she narrows her eyes and all of the villains starts to fall down, holding different portions of their bodies while crying out in pain.

Aizawa looks at her in shock, "Jeanne, calm down!" but she didn't listen.

"Hehehe... I haven't had a chance to cut loose in abit..." she raises her hand into the air and hundred of illusion swords appear, scaring the villains still conscious looked in fear before the swords comes flying down on them, impaling them and causing enough pain to make them pass out.

After a few moments, Jeanne sees a giant water pillar form with a group of the villains there, and where getting chased by a void creature, so Alena was probably with Midoriya and Tsuya.

A moment later, Black Mist man appeared, which meant Ida got out and is heading to the school to call for help, even if they have it mostly under control.

Shigaraki stood up while panting in pain, "I don't know why you're siding with the villains... But you can be sure that I'll have you killed for it. And your family too..." He looks over to the water to see Alena, Izuku and Tsuya climbing out of it, making Jeanne's eyes widen.

"Oh no you don't!" she runs after Shigaraki as he bee-lines towards Alena, once he gets close Alena puts up a wall of void creatures and out of it jumped a few bird, making him jump back, he turned around only to get punched in the face (lightly) by Jeanne, which would of sent him into the void Alena created, but Black Mist man got in the way and transported Shigaraki back to where he was.

Jeanne turned her body towards them, but glanced back at the three kids, "You three okay?" she asked them, while they get out of the water and look at all the downed villains, "Whoa..."

"Mom, did you do this?" Jeanne smiles at Alena, "If I push my Quirk, I can cause them to pass out from extreme pain." Izuku and Tsuya both flinched slightly at that while Alena hugged her.

"Damn, it wasn't meant to be like this, why is the Number One Villain working for heroes? And how did she have a child?!" Shigaraki says while scratching his neck, "You really are annoying, Black Queen..."

She grins at her, "And you're just as wrinkly, Handjob." she heard him growl at that, but a moment later the door blasted open and out came All Might.

"FEAR NOT. I... AM HERE." Jeanne smiles at him, before realising something...

She dropped the illusion on the Nomu...

She looked to her side and raised her guard as a fist came towards her, the force of the fist knocked her back a couple dozen meters and slams her into a wall that cracked like a spider web.

_'All Might... I can guess why you didn't help, but you're an asshole...'_ she sighs before she decides a nap would be nice.

Alena watches as her mother seems to pass out in the spider web, she knew her mom was immune to physical attacks, but was playing it up since she knew her mother had to keep up appearance.

Just then, the weird mist guy managed to grab her and transport her next to the Shigaraki, who had a knife at her throat, "Young Alena!" All Might called out, having come down to Aizawa to help him fight.

Jeanne looks up from her position before seeing her daughter in the hands of someone prepared to kill her.

_'...Bastard...'_ her mind went blank for a moment before Gamer's Mind activated and calmed her down, she decides to use Avenger form, just this once, she could probably play it off by pretending not to know what happened anyways.

She disappears and appears behind Shigaraki with messy white hair and golden eyes and glared down at him, before kicking him in the side with as little strength as she could manage, which sent him flying into the distances.

"Whoa... Mom?" Alena looked up at Jeanne, who currently had no readable expression on her face.

She turned to the Nomu, who the Mist man ordered to attack her, but when his fist came, she simply raised her hand and stopped it without moving an inch.

"Kill..." she punched forward and upwards with as much force as she could, and her fist torn through the flesh of the Noumu and game it enough force to send it flying into outer space.

And she wasn't kicking, that fucker was gone.

"Destroy..." she turns to the mist man, who was rapidly transporting himself, but she grabs the collar and starts crushing it, but stops when she hears Alena call out, "Mom, stop it!" she looked back to see Alena actually look worried.

_'Ah, right... Alena never really seen me serious in a fight before, so she must be scared.'_ she throws the mist man to the ground and turns to Alena, she crouches down and softly pats her on the head before turning to where ever Shigaraki is.

She raised her hand and one of the giant mountains raised from the ground, which she was prepared to throw at Shigaraki, but the Mist man moved and teleported him away.

After that, she dropped the mountain, which caused a earthquake for a moment before exiting Avenger form and passing out.

Alena hugged her mother and after a moment alot of the other students came around to see what had happened.

Aizawa and All Might looked at each other in confusion and shock at the strength she just displayed, but choose not to question it for now in turn for making sure everyone is okay.

* * *

After a few minutes the rest of the pro's showed up and helped everyone to safety, apparently Jeanne had a caved in chest and was barely holding on (really, Jeanne just altered her body to have injuries to make it more believable.

Alena and Manus visited her for most of her stay in the infirmary, and with encouraging from Manus, Recovery Girl healed Jeanne fully, which after a few moments woke up in a daze.

After recovering from waking up, she was questioned, but was ultimately confused as to what they asked her about, even the lie detecting quirk didn't help, so they dropped it in favour of asking Manus.

"Jeanny has this... Thing that happens when she is incredibly mad at something, she has almost no emotions or any remorse, and will do anything, unless told by a loved one to stop, to kill what ever made her mad, she seems to have multiple quirks while like this, but can't use them other wise."

What they didn't know was Jeanne using her quirk (Stand) when Manus spoke to make it feel like the truth to the lie detector quirk user, since she can alter all senses, so the sense the guy got from his quirk was something she could change.

With this knowledge, she could probably push her stand to even grander heights.

The the day after the next, the students came to class and sat down, Alena was fine, other then seeing her mother on a hospital bed with a caved in chest, once they went home Manus explained that Jeanne had taken no damage, and merely looked like she did to keep up appearance, as it was a benefit of an Eldritch Being, not having a consistence form.

When she heard that, she asked if she could to that too, which Jeanne was instantly in the room and said she'd be willing to teach her how to do it.

Which is what led to Alena learning how to shape shift, not too much, only about hair and eye colour, but it was a start towards getting her own Eldritch Form.

Since Alena took lesson on Eldritch training from Jeanne, Manus thought it was time to teach her about Divinity, unlike Jeanne's, which was gained from a blood ritual, Alena was born with it, and was able to access a lesser form of what her parents had, which gave her black markings along her skin like tattoos, which also boosted the strength of her void magic, and void creatures.

Since Alena also got advance training from her parents, Ai also got specialised fire training from hers as well, as well as control exercises.

All in all, the two kids got alot stronger then before, but couldn't show it just yet.

Back to the present, Aizawa had just walked into class while covered in bandages, so he speaks up, "My welfare isn't important. Because your fight is far from over."

"Our fight?" "Don't tell me..." came the response of more Katsuki and Izuku respectfully, and then Kirishima spoke up, "We dealing with more villains?" he was alot calmer then Mineta was in canon.

"U.A.'s sports festival is fast approaching!" Aizawa speaks up, making all the students gasp, "That's so totally ordinary!"

Jeanne comes in while sighing, "I knew they'd react like that." she mutters out before Aizawa starts to explain about the festival and how plenty of heroes will be there to see what they have and possibly if they can he hired as sidekicks.

It was lunch time now, and Jeanne and Alena was out having a picnic together, just the two of them.

"Hey mom, you never really explained to me too much about the void element you and mom uses, I know abit, but only a surface level amount... If I knew more, would I be better at fighting with it? Could I possibly summon better beast?"

Jeanne smiles and pats Alena on the head, "If you want, we have two weeks until the sports festival, in that time I can teach you as much as I can about your void element, and I'll even help you level up your Divinity form through combat, I'm sure that'd be fun, right?" Alena nods with a smile, so Jeanne starts giving a speech.

"Void, as you know, it the absent of things, and as such, it consumes to fill in that space, however, through our magic and our Void Summons, we are able to sustain areas or event's of void for long periods of time, and with great control, like what your mother does, can be used in a controlled manner to not only touch and move things without hurting them, but also rip apart reality itself at times."

"Void, in essence, is hungry, if you give it a mind, it hungers for orders, if you don't, it hungers for power, and will stop at nothing to consume until it runs out of energy and fades from this world, we feed it power, in our case magic, to keep it existing, which allows us to control it." she raises her hand and a orb of void forms in it.

"With this control, we can do many things, give it shape, move it, increase or decrease its size and more." She turned it into a sword, made it spin on her hand, and increased the size of it before shrinking it to nothing.

"If you're truly creative, you can perform godly feats, as long as you have the power to feed it, then it will be your ally." Jeanne finishes and looks at Alena, "of course, that's just a recap of what you know already, starting today after school, both me and Manus will be helping you get ready for the sports festival in every way we can. Because of the limits we placed on you and Ai, we don't expect you to win perfectly, we do, however, except you to give it the best you have."

Alena nods, and like that, the training began.

For two weeks straight, every day after school the two children of, basically god like beings in this world, trained with their parents to further their skills in all aspects, after all that, they go to U.A. and prepare for the Sports Festival.

Sadly, the parents couldn't be with Alena and Ai while they they were in the prep room for their class.

"Is everyone good and ready?! The event's about to begin!" Ida yells out to everyone, Alena and Ai were in the sports uniform, since it was rather comfy, they actually considered wearing this casually, maybe as pajama's...

"Midoriya." Alena turns towards Todoroki, who was speaking to Izu, "Todoroki... What is it?" this caught the attention of Katsuki.

"Objectively speaking... I'm stronger then you. More capable." he states, "Huh?! S-Sure..."

"All Might's got his eye on you, doesn't he." it was more of a statement then a question, "Now I'm not about to pry into why that is, but... I will beat you." Alena raises a brow at.

After abit of talk and a small speech from Midoriya, they head out and while in the tunnel, they hear Present Mic talk.

"It's the U.A.'s sports festival! The one time each year... When our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle! First up... You know who I'm talkin' about! The Miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower! The first-years... Of the hero course!"

They walk out of their tunnel and Alena and Ai looked around, while Alena was panicking quiet abit since she didn't like large crowds, something she got from Jeanne since she had social anxiety in her early years.

"It's class A!" Present mic says, Alene freezes up slightly at the attention she got from the crowd, she knew it wasn't on her but all of her classmates, but she couldn't help it.

Ai places a hand on her little cousins/sisters shoulder, "hey, calm down, nothing's gonna hurt you while we're here, minus maybe the other competitors." she smiles at her little Alena, "I mean come on, we trained with our parents the whole two weeks, we're prepared for anything."

Just as she finishes they hear a crack in the air and look to see a woman in skin tight clothes, a corset, stockings and high heel boots.

"Now for the athlete's oath!" she says while posing, Ai covers Alena eyes while blushing, "Doesn't she have any desency?!" she half-yelled, "Alright, your student representative is... From class 1-A Ai Phenex!"

She widens her eyes slightly before she remembered her father telling her about it, and the fact that she'd probably have to do it since she scored first in the entrance exam.

She walks up to the stage, making some of the audience look surprised by the surprisingly short girl being a representative.

"The Athlete's oath...? Ah, right." She coughs slightly to clear her throat, "In the name of all competitors, I promise that we shall take part in this sporting event, respecting and abiding by the rules that govern them, committing ourselves to a sport without doping and without drugs, in the true spirit of sportsmanship, for the glory of sport and the honor of our teams." she finishes and there was some silence before there was a small amount of clapping from the audience, so she took it and went back to cover Alena's eyes more from the scantily clad woman.

"Now, without any delay, let's get the first event started. These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful first event this year is... This!" she points to an electric board that said 'Obstacle Course Race'.

"An obstacle course...!" Izu says while Alena looks at the gate now opening, "It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four kilometre lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things!" she lets out a small laugh.

"So as long as you don't go off course, anything is fair game! Racers, to your positions..." Alena got ready to summon a Void Flight to fly to the end goal, Ai get her flames ready to thrust her over everything, but the difference was that the flames were around her feet and not her hands this time.

They watch the lights go and a moment later they hear a 'Start!', so Ai instantly blasts off while Alena summons her ride and goes at a moderate speed, easily passing alot of the people since they didn't need to go by ground transport.

The two siblings look back to see the start frozen, seemed like Todoroki didn't want weak but fast people getting into the second round.

They looked forward and had to dodge out of the way of a giant fist, "What the?!" Ai calls out before looking up at multiple of the Zero Pointer robot from the entrance exam.

"Every Obstacle course needs obstacles! Starting with... The first barrier. Robo Inferno!" Alena and Ai look in slight fear, sure they were strong, but no where near strong enough to actually damage these things, "Alena, with me!" Ai calls out, who hops onto Alena's bird and then used her flames as thrusters at full force, allowing the two to fly even faster, much like a rocket.

With the speed they just gained, they manage to fly past the large group of giant robots, once a mild distance away, they fly over a huge pit that had pillars with rope connecting them, they stop for a moment and look down at it.

"Are we meant to be on the ground?" the two look at each other in confusion before getting board and landing halfway through, "Well, might as well enjoy it, we can just fly to get a lead." Alena says before doing a tight rope while Ai did another, Alena was much small, so it was easier, but Ai used her flames to propel herself to keep balanced, she even burned a few of the others, but only enough to make them break if they get enough force.

Since they were enjoying themselves, the others seemed to catch up, so they started to run, they see a wide field after the pit, and hear it was a mine field, literally.

"Come, Void Hunger!" a bigger version of her void Devourer comes out of her shadow and rushes forward while both her and Ai follow behind it, since it doesn't take much damage, it just activates all the explosives, but it would be too easy, so Alena left some void creatures behind to pop out of the ground to scare people who took their path.

"The one who made it back to the stadium first is...!" they look at the video feed and see Alena's hand go over the finish line first, "None other than Alena Muko!"

From behind them, other people start to pile in, after awhile a total of 42 students get in before the gate behind them closes, not allowing anyone else.

"So it's finally over. Let's check the results!"

1\. Alena Muko 2. Ai Phenex 3. Izuku Midoriya 4. Shoto Todoroki and so on.

The only difference is that Mineta and the Frenchmen still isn't here, wonder what happened too them since they didn't get accepted into U.A.?

* * *

In a cafe, a short boy was currently on a stool cleaning dishes and watching the TV to his side for the Sport festival, a rather french looking person looks at the TV as well.

"Ah... Wish I could be there..." the short boy turns to look at him, "You applied as well?" the french boy nods, "yes, but alas, it seemed my position in the hero course was taken by the others." he dramatically flips his hair.

"yeah... since then, I had alot to think about..." the grape head states while looking at the dishes, "I don't have a flashy and overly useful quirk, at the time, I just wanted to get in because of hot girls... But thinking about it, that's not what heroes do, so I accept my loss and decided to get a part time job while studying for a collage in the city over."

The french man nods, "I understand, I used to think myself superior to everyone, but getting rejected by U.A really did blow, maybe... I just wasn't hero material, maybe I was too selfish back then?"

the french guy sighs, "And I'm here for the same reason, part time job to save money for collage."

The two smile at each other, maybe they could be friends.

* * *

Back at the festival, Midnight begins to speak, "The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff! And now the main selection really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got! Now, on to the second event! I already know what it is of course... Dying in suspense?! Next up is... This!"

She points to the electronic board again, this time saying 'Cavalry battle', confusing the students abit.

Midnight goes on to explain that they will be forming teams of two to four people, and about the point system.

"-The student who took 42nd place is worth five points, and 41st is worth ten, get it? But... Our first place participant is worth... Ten million points!" Alena freezes as the sudden amount of attention she was getting from everyone.

Ai instantly realises what was about to happen, "Shit, Alena!" she moves over to catch her now passed out sibling, the fact she suddenly passed out worried alot of people.

Ai sighs before raising a hand, "Sorry about her, she isn't good with alot of attention at once." she gives Alena a light slap to the face and she wakes up, "Could everyone give her some space so she calms down?" Ai ask, making the others understand and back off slightly while Alena comes to her senses.

With Ai holding her hand, she was able to stay conscious for the whole of team building, and Izuku and Uraraka decided to join them, even if they haven't talked alot recently.

After all the teams are made and the time is up, they prepare for the second event of the sports festival

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Now remember, Ai, you can only use that if your father permits you, and Alena, you can only use Divinity if I permit you, got it?"_

_"You know, I've just realised we've never seriously fought each other."_

_"He's everyone's hero... All Might!"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (無効 ****\- Void)  
Level: 650 (521,000/650,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of The Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 365,000/365,000**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 40,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+3 Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 8,000 (EX Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,588 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 125,461,728,602,555,658,726,135 Yen**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 952,952,842,314,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

**[Black Queen's Motorcycle - Rank: A+]  
A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, crafted by The Black Queen  
Durability: Indestructible**  
**Speed: 1% MPR = 2 KPH  
Special Trait: Wheel change [100 MP to change wheel type]  
Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Unconscious Mind - LV78 12.84% - Stand]  
A Creepy Doll like Stand capable of travelling through the unconscious mind to play tricks.  
Abilities:  
1\. Unconscious reading – allows the user to gather any information from a target when they are not consciously thinking about it.  
2\. Unconscious Illusion – allows the user to place illusions into the targets mind to temporally confuse them.  
Trait: Due to the nature of this stand only affecting the mind, it has no physical body, and as such cannot be hurt with physical means but cannot attack physically  
Stats - Power: E - Speed: A - Range: C - Durability: None - Precision: B - Potential: Infinite**

**[Divinity Form - LV50 75.25% - Transform]  
A state of Godhood only few can achieve, gained from [Blood of Manus]  
\- x200 All stats  
\- if a being is weaker then you in base form, applies [Within Divine Presence]  
\- [Within Divine Presence] - divides all stats of affected by 5  
\- Skill is unaffected by Prestige  
Cost: 250,000 MP/s**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Messy White hair, Golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Karma Seal - LV10 92.17% - Active]  
A Seal gained by killing an Otsutsuki member  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI, x18 MP Reserves, x12 Magic Damage  
\- When active, The Seal can absorb, retain, and release an enemy's attacks  
Cost: 9,000 MP/s**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV75 10.32% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 2,400%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Void (10), Chakra (0.1), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-9,600 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	33. End of A Festival

**A/N: Whoo... Another Chapter...**

**Omni-TOEPUNT:** that sounds like a nice one chapter world visit, I may do that after the next one.

**Misaka Phenex:** Are we talking about Alena's summoning talents?

**Demon-255:** levels are affected by experience, if you killed alot, your level would go up, but if you did alot of quest, you level would also go up, if Quirks influence level, it'd be if it's used to kill or not, which Eri has (by accident) in the past, but even then, she didn't 'kill' more so wiped them from existence.

**Guest:** their quirks are based off the stands they got by the end of the Naruto world, with Aiden getting the Stand 'Fall Out Phoenix', allowing him to control fire incredibly well, his villain name in BNHA was decided off that.

**(This is the shortest my Author Note's have been in a long time for this story o.o)**

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer  
_With Ai holding her hand, she was able to stay conscious for the whole of team building, and Izuku and Uraraka decided to join them, even if they haven't talked alot recently._

_After all the teams are made and the time is up, they prepare for the second event of the sports festival_

* * *

**Chapter 33: End of A Festival**

* * *

It was time for them get ready, because of Uraraka's quirk, all of their clothes were weightless, Uraraka and Izuku took the two back places while Ai took front, since Alena was so light compared to them she was guaranteed rider position.

"Here we go! The countdown to this brutal battle royal!" Alena gulped down a ward of saliva, Ai grinned since this would be a fun, new experience for her, Izuku was nervous, but when isn't he? And Uraraka was an Uraraka.

"Three!" Alena started to form void creatures for defense, "Two!" Ai got her flames ready for combat.

"One!" The the got ready for the worst of it, as they already had a plan.

"GO!" The void creatures instantly formed a shell that no one could see into, and touching it lead to people having a burning feeling cover the spot they touched.

"OI! Get out of there you coward!" Alena's head pokes out for a moment, "I'd r-rather not with so many p-people around." before anyone can grab the bandana off her head she plops back into the void shell.

"So, what do we do to kill time?"

...

"Anyone up for a game of Gin Rummy?" Ai pulls a deck of cards out of her jacket and after a moment the four sit down and start playing the card game.

After awhile, and five games later because some people are too good at this game (Alena was glaring at Ai, hint hint), so they got back into their cavalry position and once the countdown finished Alena dropped the shell and hopped off.

The general booing of the crowd told them how much they hated their cheap strategy, but hey, if it works, don't do something stupid to risk first place.

"Let's see who the top four teams are right now! In first place, surprising no one for their perfect strategy to keeping the 10 million points, Team Muko! In second, Team Todoroki! In third, Team Bakugo! And in forth Team Tetsu... Huh?! Whoa! Team Shinso?!"

_'Hmm... Only thing different from this line up is that support class girl isn't on Izuku's team...'_ Jeanne watched on passively.

"These four teams will proceed... To the final event!" Alena and Ai high five each other and while Midoriya cheered with Uraraka.

"We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour lunch break! See you then! Hey, Eraserhead. _wanna grab some foo...?_" Present Mic's voice faded as he walked away from the announcer stand.

The students walk and talk to the cafeteria, but noticed that Izuku, Katsuki and Todoroki weren't with them, but Alena and Ai went off to go find Jeanne, who once they left the cafeteria appeared behind them and little bonked them on the heads.

"Ow. Oh, hey mom." Alena looks at her, Jeanne smiles at the two while ruffling their hair, "So, did you two have fun?" the two nod, "Mhm! It was really interesting, though we didn't get to do much since we wanted to be efficient as to get to the finals, but now that we're here, we can go all out!"

Jeanne nods, "Now remember, Ai, you can only use _that_ if your father permits you, and Alena, you can only use Divinity if I permit you, got it?" she gets a nod from the two, "Alright, other then that, stick to our cover and have fun, okay?" she smiles at them, after getting another nod and also a hug from them, they go and have a short lunch break of their own with Manus, Aiden and Magna joining them.

After an hour, the family had to split up again due to the fact the kids at to go back to the arena.

"Before we get to the final event, I've got good news for all those out of the running! This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared a recreational activity for all participants! We even shipped in cheerleaders from america to get you pumped up for the tournament!"

Jeanne looked down at the area confused, why hadn't the girls from 1-A come out i- OH!

_'Right... Mineta did that originally and talked Kaminari into it, since Mineta isn't here no one tricked the girls into wearing the cheerleader outfits!'_ she thinks while mentally nodding in understanding.

"Hope everyone enjoys this little recreational competition! Cuz once that's over, we're on to the final event. Between the 16 members of the four winning teams... We'll have a formal tournament! A series of... One-on-one battles!"

"A tournament, huh? So we'll be up in that ring I see on TV every year!" Kirishima says while looking pumped for battle, "Was it a tournament last year too?" Mina asked him, but got an answer from Sero, "The format's always different, but most years involve some kind of head to head competition."

Midnight walks in front of them, "The matchups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that's sttled, we'll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself. It's up to each of you 16 finalists whether or not you participate in the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength. Now, let's start with the first-place team..."

Ojiro raises his hand to gain Midnight's attention, "Um... Excuse me. I'd... Like to drop out." the other 15 people looked at him in mild shock.

After the speech from Ojiro, a boy named Nirengeki Shoda from class B also dropped out.

After some talk, two members from Tetsutetsu's team will be picked to join the tournament, which Tetsutetsu himself and Shiozaki joins in to make it 16 members again.

The 16 students go and pulls a lot each and after some time, the match-ups were decided.

Momo Yaoyorozu vs Ai Phenex

Hitoshi Shinso vs Shoto Todoroki

Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Izuku Midoriya vs Hanta Sero

Ibara Shiozaki vs Alena Muko

Mina Ashido vs Mezo Shoji

Denki Kaminari vs Ochaco Uraraka

Katsuki Bakugo vs Tenya Iida

Jeanne stared at the match ups for a good moment before panicking slightly, literally the only match that was the same was Kirishima against Tetsutetsu! How the hell is she meant to account for this?!

_'Okay... Breathe... Obviously not everyone is getting the same place as before, it's like back at the Chunin Exams where all the places were jumbled up.'_ she sighs, guess stuff like this is what makes world jumping actually interesting, since she wanted to see a few of these matches anyways.

After a few minutes of the cheerleader dancing, the tournament stage was finished and Momo Yaoyorozu and Ai phenex walks out onto the stage, "The first match! Wearing a confident grin on her face and an excellent user of her fire quirk, it's Ai Phenex from the hero course! Versus... The girl of many weapons, able to create anything from her skin alone, and Ai's fellow classmate, Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"The rules are simple! Win by knocking your opponent out of the ring, immobilising them or getting them to say 'I give up'! Bring the pain! We've got our good old recovery girl on standby! And fight dirty if you must! 'Ethics' have no meaning here! Well, of course, going for the kill is a no-no! You'll be disqualified! Because a true heros fist fly only when in pursuit of villains!"

Ai cracks her knuckles while grinning at Momo, "Hey Momo? No hard feelings when I beat you, right?"

Momo gives a half hearted laugh, "Haha... I'm slightly insulted you have so little faith in me..." Ai tilts her head, "Well, do you have anything to fully counter my flame?" she questions before Present Mic goes off again "Now let's get this thing started! READY?!"

Ai already got ready by having a small ball of fire in her left hand while Momo started making a sword and shield.

"START!" Ai throws the ball of fire forwards and it lands near Momo, forcing her to making the shield larger to block the explosion that came from it, but the force knocked her off balance so Ai flew towards her with flames and landed right in front of her.

"Shoryuken!" Ai claded her fist in flames and used some flames as a thruster from her elbow to land a heavy blow on Momo's chin, knocking her into the air.

Jeanne facepalms at the fact Ai just ripped off street fighter.

Ai propels herself into the air and was above Momo, "Pheonix Drop!" she did a full front flip with fire thrusting her before landing a devastating axe kick into Momo's guts, landing her outside the ring.

"Momo is out of the ring! Ai Phenex... Moves onto the second round!" After the medic's take Momo away, Ai also gets off the stage.

After a few minutes Present Mic speaks up again, "The wait is over! Moving on... There they are! Shoto Todoroki, one of the best of the best of the Hero Course! and Sorry, but this guy hasn't really done anything to stand out yet! It's Hitoshi Shinso, from general studies!"

_'Let's see, I see two possibilities out of this match...'_ Jeanne sat down next to Ai and Alena with some ice cream in hand, and passes them to the kids while she has her own, _'Either Shinso manages to control Todoroki by him answering a question of Shinso's, or Todoroki is still annoyed from his talk with his father and freezes almost everything around Shinso. So Todoroki's anger will determine this match.'_

"Start!" Shinso looks at Todoroki for a moment, "I have to say I'm jealous of you, Todoroki-san, thanks to that amazing quirk of yours, and the fact your Endeavour's son means you had a straight line to the hero course while thanks to my quirk's nature, I couldn't enter the golden gates. You wouldn't get that, you're naturally blessed."

Todoroki looked confused, "Why are yo-?!" he stood still, and had a confused and blank expression on his face.

"Must be nice to have everything handed to you, Shoto Todoroki. Now turn around... And walk out of the ring." Shoto seems to realise something and turns around and walks to the edge of the ring, making Jeanne sigh, _'Seems Shinso will actually manage a win this time around, I kind of feel bad for Todoroki, he made a vow to best Izuku but because of his lack of knowledge about Shinso, he didn't realise that he shouldn't speak to him.'_

That brought up a good point, why hadn't Ojiro informed Todoroki about Shinso's quirk?

A moment later, Todoroki steps out of the ring, "And the winner of the second match is Hitoshi Shinso!" Present Mic called out, so now it was time for the third match, which was Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu, which went the exact same and ended with a tie.

Next was Izuku Midoriya against Hanta Sero, which Jeanne actually wanted to see since Izuku hadn't gained full cowl yet, so it may be Izuku trying to get around the tape or one decisive smash from him, but she saw little chance of Izuku actually loosing, but she could be surprised.

As the match started, Izuku focused on running away from and avoiding being hit with tape while Sero was trying to get him, after managing to capture Izuku, but one of his hands where free, he uses One for All and uses a finger flick to tear the tape and blast Sero back and off the stage, giving Izuku the win.

Next was Ibara Shiozaki vs Alena Muko, Alena didn't know anything, but judging by the vine like hair the girl had, she assumed the girl had a quirk involving pants of some sort.

"Ready? Start!" The girl wasted no time in trying to restrain Alena, who didn't resist, confusing a few people, "You know, touching me is kind of a bad idea." a sword of void comes out of her and cuts the vines up, setting her free, and after a few moments, a full knight in armour with a sword in one of it's hands and the visor in the helmet glowed red.

"I spent alot of time training with my parents, after all of that, I'm able to summon my own personal Knight, so I hope Void Berserker likes you, cause things he doesn't like don't tend to stay around for long." she smiles before a monstrous roar comes from the knight before it ran towards the vine girl, cutting through all of the vines with it's sword before reaching the girl, who was completely terrified of the monster she was up against, but it stopped before hitting her.

All stayed still for a moment, and Shiozaki could here the thing _breathing_!

"If you don't want to get possibly permanently injured with a missing arm or something, I'd suggest giving up, since if Berserker touches you too long it'll eat at your flesh." that didn't help her feel any calmer, "I-I give up!" she stammered out.

Meanwhile, Jeanne was smiling at Alena and her creation, Unlike her, her daughter had a gift when it came to summoning void creatures.

_'While I excel in destructive power, Alena is able to perform much more complex creatures, and can even give one it's own thoughts, she does, however have final say in what ever they do... She's even managed to make Them Pseudo-Servants in a way, since if pushed to her max, they can perform Noble Phantasm like feats.'_

Next was Mina Ashido vs Mezo Shoji, acid girl against octopus guy, it started with Mina evading while using her acid to corner him, but he used his quirk to push himself over the acid before it became too much, which this bonus from his quirk he was able to get the jump on her, quite literally, and knocked her out with a heavy punch, winning the match.

Now it's Denki Kaminari vs Ochaco Uraraka, which due to Kaminari using too much electricity and missing an attack, Uraraki pushed him out of the arena while he was cheering, which was a pretty funny sight.

And lastly for the first round, Katsuki Bakugo vs Tenya Iida, Iida was managing to avoid the explosions but he just couldn't get close enough to land a hit, and after making a misstep, he got blown back, hard, and landed out of the arena.

After an arm wrestle between Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to decide who goes to the next round, after all the second round participates were decided, Jeanne did a mental recount on who verses who.

Ai Phenex vs Hitoshi Shinso

Eijiro Kirishima vs Izuku Midoriya

Alena Muko vs Mezo Shoji

Ochaco Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo

Once the break was over, Ai and Shinso walked onto the arena, thankfully Ai's father, Aiden, warned her about the quirk Shinso had, and told her to never directly speak to him in any way.

Because of this advice, she was able to beat Shinso up pretty easily, making her upset she couldn't do anything cool to show off.

The next match, Eijiro Kirishima vs Izuku Midoriya, was a classic strength verses defence, but Kirishima didn't have the ability to stick to the ground, so he got flung back and off stage.

Next was Alena against Shoji, which she summoned two void creatures, a wolf and a bird, the wolf to attack Shoji and the bird to fly over head so he has a more difficult time reaching her, after about five minutes of dodging Alena was bored, so she landed on the ground while riding her Berserker.

"Get him, Berserker!" she was hanging onto his neck like a small child while waving one of her arms wildly, they charge in and instead of attacking, Berserker crouched and lifted the floor out from under him and batted him away, netting her the win.

And Uraraka and Katsuki's fight went just like canon.

After a short ten minute break, it was time for the semi finals, starting with Ai Phenex vs Izuku Midoriya, and Ai was actually kind of worried since while she would probably be able to fly back too the ring with her flames, taking more then one hit from that blast Izuku could make could actually damage her internal organs, since she isn't much in terms of defence.

"Ready? Start!" Ai wastes no time and flies directly at Izuku, hoping to make this as painless for her friend as possible, once she got close and was about to land a hit, Izuku flicked his finger and launched her back, she uses her flames to stay in the arena, so she decides to stay at a distance for now.

_'Damn, how am I supposed to get close to_ him...?' she looks around, this isn't something she could brute force out of like her other matches, she knew that the finger Izuku used would be useless from now on since he probably broke it, so that meant he only had around seven uses left.

_'Alright, let's see if I can end this before he uses all seven.'_ she flies upwards and using the flames she produces from her feet to hover while aiming down with her hands, she fires a few blast down at Izuku, who managed to to only get minor burns from it, she cancels her flight and falls to the ground, which landed her right above him, she uses her flames to force herself to spin incredibly fast and Izuku managed to dodge to the side, but a moment before she hits the ground at full force, something happened.

Her eyes seemed to give off a flame and her hair glowed, it was only for a moment before a tornado of flames formed and knocked Izuku off the stage with some heavy burns that Recovery girl had to take care of.

And now, it was Alena Muko vs Katsuki Bakugo, and Alena realised that if she won, she'd face off against her sister.

The match starts with Katsuki trying to blast her, but she managed to make a wall of void to block the attack, which then formed into three creatures, a wolf, a bird, and a small cat, which confused some people watching.

She sends them out to fight, so the wolf goes for a frontal assault while the bird strikes from above while the cat goes into hiding in the floor.

After some explosions, Alena willed the wolf and bird away and Katsuki rushed her, fearing for the fact she may get exploded by him, she raises her hand to send a burst of void towards him, making him dodge to the side and pins her down, after a moment she grins, since there was something be forgot about.

From out of the ground behind Katsuki, the void cat comes out, and in a moment quickly grew to the size of a panther and swiped at him, making him vault over Alena to avoid the blow, but he was closer to the edge, so she summoned Void Berserker to punch him hard enough to send him out, netting her the win.

After a short break, both Alena and Ai were on the field in the final match, "You know, I've just realised we've never seriously fought each other." Alena mentions blandly while stretching, "Yeah, sure we've argued, and competed against each other, but we've never gone head to head in a fight."

Just then, Present Mic speaks up, "At last, we've arrived! The best of the best among U.A,'s first-years will be decided! It's the final match, Alena Muko verses Ai Phenex! Now, Start!"

Alena summons Void Berserker, not surprising alot of people, but what did surprise them is that she took the sword it held for herself and held it at the ready, she was more comfortable with daggers, but she'll manage.

Ai holds her hand up, and flames spin around her and flow into her hand, she gives it a swing and a burst of pressure comes from her while the flames formed into a sword.

"What's this?! Are the two of them planning to fight it out in close combat? Cause if so, Alena may be at a disadvantage!

_'No you idiots, Alena is alot stronger then me...'_ Ai sighs before raising her sword, a moment passes before they rush each other, they run impressively fast for people who didn't have speed based quirks, and clash in the middle, they exchange sword clashes for about a minute before jumping back and going ranged, Alena using her Void creatures to rush Ai while she used her flames as a projectile and the two attacks also met halfway.

However, the void attacks, due to their nature, ate the flames and continued, forcing Ai to dodge them as they circled around to stay near Alena.

The two glance into the crowd and see Jeanne and Aiden sitting together with Manus and Magna off to their sides, the two adult gamers nod to them, giving them permission to use those skills.

"Well, Ai, why don't we go all out?" Alena asked her while her void creatures turned into wisp of void energy that began to circle around Alena, Ai nods before her eyes glows red and a moment later, flames seemed to come off her eyes and her hair was on fire, she then focused the flames and they began to burn blue.

"Blue Phoenix!" "Void Wanderer!" in two massive burst of, blue fire and void for Ai and Alena respectfully.

Once the two were visible again, Ai's eyes and hair were blue to match the change in her flames, which was something Magna could also do, but better at it as well, but Alena...

She had black hair and black eyes, and a black tattoo along her left cheek, and she had a black aura around her.

Some people felt incredibly weak for some reason, but they played it off as shock from the sudden change in the two children's appearances.

"Ready, Alena?" a grin was all Ai needed before launching herself forward at speeds she's never travelled before.

When she reached her, Alena disappeared in a small burst of void, forcing Ai to think fast to stop herself from falling off the arena and blasting herself back onto it, with Alena reappearing a few moments later.

Alena raised her hand and the ground seemed to rumble, a moment later a small army of void creatures came out of the ground like zombies from graves, the army rushes Ai, who flies into the air and then flies at Alena, who grins while making a void sword in her hand and swinging it upwards at the blue flame sword Ai made on the way down.

The two clashed and the ground quaked under them, scaring a few spectators with the fact small children have this kind of power.

They clash a few more times while the Void Army Alena summoned fades away, each clash they make cause more and more damage and even made a crater under them on the last one,

Two giant wings made of void appears out of Alena's back while Ai uses her flames to fly upwards, they start to clash in the air and the shock waves were started to crack the stands.

Meanwhile, Jeanne was thinking to herself, _'Aren't you too going abit to hard? I'll probably have to pay for repairs you know.'_ she sighs while enjoying the match.

After that, Alena goes to the ground while Ai stayed in the air, they looked at each other for a moment before Alena held her arms to the side and two orbs of void started to form, Ai did the same but basically did it like a Kamehameha.

_'Wait, are those two seriously going to use those?!'_ Jeanne was actually worried now, since if those attack didn't cancel each other out, then Ai could be killed or Alena will be heavily damaged and the entire stadium will be set on fire!

"VOID, OBLITERATION!" "PHOENIX, DEVASTATION!" Alena and Ai yelled out before firing their attacks, now Jeanne, Aiden, Manus and Magna were ready to intervene if needed.

The two beams of energy collide and the shock wave blasted alot of people back into their seats, the clash lasted for a few moments, but the Void won out, but Ai managed to get out of the way just in time, once the void beam fades, Ai lands on the ground before coughing up some blood and her hair and eyes returning back to their original colour.

Alena quickly appeared next to her in a burst of void and exited her form as well, "Ai, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." she wiped the blood of her face, "Just pushed it abit is all, I'll be fine in abit..." she turns to Midnight, "I give up, I can't continue now because of the backlash of Blue Phoenix." Midnight nods, "Ai Phenex has forfeit due to injury! So... Alena is the winner!"

Present Mic picks up after her, "And that concludes our contest! The first-year winner of U.A.'s sports festival is... Alena Muko of Class A!"

After awhile they get to the awards ceremony for the first years, "Now let's move on to the awards ceremony!" Alena stood on first, Ai on second, and there were two third places, which Izuku and Katsuki had one each.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the medals! Presenting them this year is... You know who!" Midnight says before someone jumps from the top of the stadium, "I AM..." he lands on the ground in front of the totems, "Here with the medals!"

"He's everyone's hero... All Might!" Midnight softly apologises for cutting him off.

All Might walks up to Izuku first, "Congratulations, Young Midoriya! You're a strong one!" Izuku nods to the giant of a man, "But relying on a quirk that physically harms you after use is a bad idea, I suggest honing your innate strength to make it more bearable." Izuku smiles while nodding again, "Thank you, All Might."

All Might goes too Katsuki, "Young Bakugo, you're a smart kid with great battle instincts, however your arrogance seemed to have blinded you in your last match against Young Alena, focus on being calm and collective in combat more and you could easily rise to the top next year." Katsuki just grunts while looking away.

He goes up to Ai next, "Young Ai, you are perfect in your own fighting style, however, you should know better then to use something with such a heavy backlash such as burning your own internal organs." This got a shock from many viewers who heard this, even the other participants.

"I had no other way to properly compete with Alena, and I didn't come this far to give up, a hero gives it their all, even in the risk of death." she says, surprisingly in a very convinced tone that also shocked alot of people and also making them admirer her in a way.

All Might nods before going to Alena, "Young Alena, you are incredibly gifted with your quirk, and you are incredibly powerful with it, however, due to the nature of your quirk you will need to focus on physical training in order to get naturally stronger instead of using your quirk." Alena nodded, since she already did that anyways.

"Well! These are your winners! But hold on, everyone!" he motions towards the other competitors from the 42 people who managed to get into the cavalry battle, "Everyone here today has the potential to be standing up here! As you all witnessed! Competition! Encouragement! Pushing each other to climb higher and higher! The sprouts of today will grow into the heroes of tomorrow! In that spirit, let's have one final cheer!"

"Everyone say it with me! One, two, and..." Everyone started saying 'Plus Ultra', but All Might had a different Idea, "Thanks for the hard work!"

Once the classes go back to their classroom, Aizawa tells them they have tomorrow and the next day off, and that scouting reports from pros will be waiting for them here after the break.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Is everyone in your family ex-villains?"_

_"So, how we doing this?"_

_"The Hero Killer, Stain..."_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (無効 ****\- Void)  
Level: 650 (521,000/650,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of The Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 365,000/365,000**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 40,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+3 Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 8,000 (EX Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,588 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 125,461,728,602,555,658,726,135 Yen**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 952,952,842,314,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

**[Black Queen's Motorcycle - Rank: A+]  
A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, crafted by The Black Queen  
Durability: Indestructible**  
**Speed: 1% MPR = 2 KPH  
Special Trait: Wheel change [100 MP to change wheel type]  
Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Unconscious Mind - LV78 12.84% - Stand]  
A Creepy Doll like Stand capable of travelling through the unconscious mind to play tricks.  
Abilities:  
1\. Unconscious reading – allows the user to gather any information from a target when they are not consciously thinking about it.  
2\. Unconscious Illusion – allows the user to place illusions into the targets mind to temporally confuse them.  
Trait: Due to the nature of this stand only affecting the mind, it has no physical body, and as such cannot be hurt with physical means but cannot attack physically  
Stats - Power: E - Speed: A - Range: C - Durability: None - Precision: B - Potential: Infinite**

**[Divinity Form - LV50 75.25% - Transform]  
A state of Godhood only few can achieve, gained from [Blood of Manus]  
\- x200 All stats  
\- if a being is weaker then you in base form, applies [Within Divine Presence]  
\- [Within Divine Presence] - divides all stats of affected by 5  
\- Skill is unaffected by Prestige  
Cost: 250,000 MP/s**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Messy White hair, Golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Karma Seal - LV10 92.17% - Active]  
A Seal gained by killing an Otsutsuki member  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI, x18 MP Reserves, x12 Magic Damage  
\- When active, The Seal can absorb, retain, and release an enemy's attacks  
Cost: 9,000 MP/s**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV75 10.32% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 2,400%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Void (10), Chakra (0.1), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-9,600 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


	34. Attack on Hosu

**A/N: Another Chapter, whooo...**

**Aku no Kotei:** thanks, and I haven't seen anything about Worm.

**Arvolth:** you seem to underestimate how bored some gamers could get. And she can increase luck, she just didn't do it until later chapters.

**Misaka Phenex:** oh okay, well the whole thing with Alena summoning more complex, but not more powerful Void Creatures was already established. If we're looking for tailed beast, Jeanne can literally just create them out of thin air, and the dragon slayer... Maybe if they go to fairy tail.

**Omni-TOEPUNT:** thanks, glad you like this so much.

**Demon-255:** I didn't say that, I said levels _or_ quest can help level them up, life experience like growing older or accomplishing great feats can influence level.

Glad you like my first choice in temp summon Void Servants that Alena has, and I would really like to know this pattern you speak of, but I'll wait for you to reveal it yourself.

**Azaira:** couldn't you just do one big review after reading the whole story? alright, let's list these off.

With the paragraphing, it's simply my writing style, I ain't changing it.

With the stats, I've been getting better by writing more into the chapters, though with another story in the works it's been hard staying at 8k+ a chapter, But I simply have that there, as I stated many times before, to keep both me and readers on track, so I don't over step the boundaries I've set for my characters, cause if I did so, interactions, fights and others will be inconsistent with past/future events.

First off, I'm insulted that you think I don't check spelling and grammar, this is how I've written my entire life, and I've seen plenty of other great stories make sense with similar writing styles, so I don't get the problem here.

* * *

Last time on Fate of a Gamer_  
__"Everyone say it with me! One, two, and..." Everyone started saying 'Plus Ultra', but All Might had a different Idea, "Thanks for the hard work!"_

_Once the classes go back to their classroom, Aizawa tells them they have tomorrow and the next day off, and that scouting reports from pros will be waiting for them here after the break._

* * *

**Chapter 34: Attack on Hosu**

* * *

During those two day's Jeanne actually travelled to the south pole with her family to enjoy some fun... Blowing up ice bergs...

That was the main highlight of their two day break before Alena and Ai had to go back to school.

It was raining today, so while walking to school Alena used her Void Summons to make it block the rain on them, they manage to see Midoriya talking with Iida at the main entrance where they changed their shoes.

"-bout my brother. I apologise if he or I caused you any undue concern." Alena looked confused, what was he talking about?

"Oh, morning Alena, Ai." Iida bows slightly towards them, "I didn't get to say it before hand, but congrats on getting first and second, you two." Alena looks away in slight embarrassment while Ai rubbed the back of her head.

A moment later, they start walking to class, "I saw your fight on TV with a recording, since I couldn't see it myself, you two are very powerful when going all out." Ai chuckles slightly, "Yeah, the back lash was a pain though, thanks to my fathers connections I was able to get fully healed." which translated to, 'My father fixed me up, but I can't say that since people think he has a fire Quirk.'

"Oh yeah, we know who that Jeanne is your Aunt and Alena's mother, but we don't know your parents personally, right?" Midoriya brought up, he was actually curious, "Oh, my father is the Dark Phoenix and my mother is The String of Fate."

...

"Is everyone in your family ex-villains?" Iida asked, making the two nod while sighing.

After a while they sit in class and the bell goes, which Aizawa walks in shortly after, "Morning." Alena smiled slightly, "Mister Aizawa-sensei, you're doing better!" Aizawa looks at her for a moment before sighing, Jeanne walks in after him.

Aizawa speaks up, "Recovery Girl's treatment is excessive, but works. But never mind that. Today we've got hero informatics class. And a special one at that."

The Students looked slightly worried before Jeanne spoke up, "You're picking hero Aliases." and now they're cheering...

Aizawa goes to explain stuff about the pro draft picks, and that due to special circumstance that Alena and Ai won't be picked by them, confusing them, he shows the results, Surprisingly there were alot of Midoriya and Bakugo, with a few other students getting a few votes.

After some talk from the students, he speaks up, "With that settled... Whether you were picked or not... You will all have a chance to work alongside the pros."

He shortly explains that although they already had some experience, working with pros and taking part themselves is still worthwhile training, which the students understands that it's where their hero names come into play.

After a few words, Midnight comes in and Ai covers Alena's eyes again to block her from seeing the indecent person in the room.

Aizawa explains that Midnight was here to assess the sensibility of the names you pick, since he wasn't good at that, before he begins to talk abit seriously (isn't he always?).

"What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you ever closer to cementing a certain image... Because names are capable of reflecting one's true character. Like with 'All Might'..."

Alena and Ai were thinking to themselves, about a hero name like everyone else, and they quietly talked to each other.

_"You think this will give us a title and the affect will depend on the name?"_ Ai asked her sister before continuing, _"I know you don't have The Gamer yet, and will get it in four years, but you have to remember that most of the passive stuff will activate once you get it, so setting it up to get alot of good bonuses would be a good idea."_

Alena thought for a moment before whispering back, _"I was thinking of something involving Void, since it's my main ability minus my daggers when sparing with mom."_ they didn't notice Jeanne looking at them, before the world turns grey and they find Jeanne with her hands on their shoulders.

"How about I help you two?" she asked with a kind smile, which the kids return before they start going over names for the two, Ai really wanted to have Phoenix in her title, since she was half phoenix.

In the end, Alena went with 'Daughter of Void' and Ai went with 'Red Phoenix', after that, Jeanne returned to her position before resuming time, so Alena and Ai spent the next 14 minutes they had left to discuss stuff like what they would be doing, since Aizawa said they weren't getting picked by heroes due to special circumstances.

After the whole 15 minutes was up, Ai decided to go first, "Well, here goes nothing..." she flips the board she had been given and it shows the words 'Red Phoenix', "Burning Hero: Red Phoenix." her fellow classmates comment on how it fits her and also that it was similar to the villain's name 'Dark Phoenix'.

"Oh, you mean my mom?" she asked when people started talking about Dark Phoenix, shocking everyone with that small fact no one knew about (Minus Izuku and Iida, who heard it before class).

Next up, Mina decided to go, and called herself 'Alien Queen', which was rejected, now, one by one everyone states a hero name and after awhile, Midnight speaks up, "This went smoother than expected! All that's left is Bakugo's revision... Iida, Midoriya and then Alena."

Iida decides to use his given name of Tenya, like Todoroki did, after him Midoriya went up and did his, deciding to call himself 'Deku', like his nickname from Katsuki.

After that, Katsuki went again, "Lord Explosion Murder!" "No. Still no good."

So after that, it was Alena's turn, who was rather nervious but Jeanne helped her present the name as 'Daughter of Void', which a few people didn't get, but understood it involved her quirks nature of summoning creatures made of Void like energy.

Jeanne didn't decide to bring up her wife, since it would raise a few questions for slightly closed minded people that two woman had a child together.

After all the names were presented and accepted by Midnight (And multiple attempts from Katsuki to have both Explosion and Murder in his name), the students start talking about what Hero Agencies they'll aim for.

Jeanne actually pulled Alena and Ai off to the side to talk with them, "Alright, like Aizawa said, you two are a special case, considering your power, everyone is actually kind of afraid to hire you for internship. So, after pulling some strings, Aiden and I managed to talk them into letting us handle your internship as long as we give a detailed daily report on it."

"This is considered a chance for the four of us, not only you, since heroes outside of U.A. don't trust us, this chance is being presented to us to try and get in their good grace by dealing with villains. We have a slight benefit to the other students going to internships, we don't have one singular base, which means two things, we can operate from home, and Aiden and I have alot more paper work to do..." she finishes with a sigh.

Alena and Ai laugh abit, "Of course you'd do something like this." Jeanne raises a brow, "'Something like this'...? You say that like I have a reason of doing things at all." Ai sighs, they go throughout the day until after school ends, in which case, Alena and Ai take their Hero costumes home while Jeanne actually looked online for what she wore before, which was her Queens Armour, so she decided against that and used Alteration on a small mountain of cloth to make both her and Aiden some costumes.

She decided to to wear her hair in a pony tail, a black eye mask, a black jacket with a red undershirt, and some jeans with combat boots.

Aiden's costume was basically Jaune's Armour from RWBY, but it was coloured black and white, and he had a plague doctor mask, which actually looked kind of cool in a creepy way.

Aiden and Jeanne discussed if they should use different names for being heroes, or should they just use their old villain names in this world.

"Alright, so we've been tasked with stopping at least two crimes a day, since they happen so often, shouldn't be too hard to find them, but question is, how should we deal with it? I mean, we could basically nuke a city by this point. B_y accident,_ mind you. So we need a plan."

Aiden hums, "Well, we can always be support while the kids have all the fun." Jeanne looks at him for a moment, making him speak again, "Yeah, I know it's stupid, but we're trying to keep our true powers on the low, if one of us punches with alittle too much force, we can cause a whole city block to collapse."

Jeanne sighs, "Well, we can always use our stands for combat, since those are what our 'Quirks' are. for me, it'll be easy to manage damage control, since mine does none, but you will have to worry about fire, as will Ai."

They talk for abit more before it starts getting dark, in which case, after having dinner with the Manus and Magna, Alena, Ai, Aiden and Jeanne all prepared to head out to do hero work.

"Be sure to be back by nine!" they heard Manus said while they left, making them laugh hesitantly and making a mental reminder to get back before Nine or face Manus' wrath.

They decides to travel by roof top, jumping between buildings and watching out for anything illegal.

After about ten minutes, Jeanne personally believed it was because of her luck, but they found a warehouse that held alot of thugs inside, a quick use of time stop yielded the fact that they were shipping weapons, drugs and other items as such.

"So, how we doing this?" Aiden asked, ready to get down to business, "Well, I can create a distraction with my illusions, you can go in with the kids to help protect them while Alena and Ai fight them off and knock them out, then we'll restrain them, call the police and explain what happened before heading out for more work." Jeanne explained.

Aiden nods, as does the kids, since it was a good plan, so after an Illusion on all of them of something exploding outside, they head inside and starts to deal with the thugs that remained inside.

"Oi, who the hell are you?!" they turn to see a group of thugs, but Alena had better plans then them fighting.

She puts her hands on the ground and her shadow seems to spread across the whole room, in a few moments, Void creatures come out of the walls, floor and roof, so Aiden speaks up.

"I'd suggest you surrender, or we'll have to use force." the thugs were about to say something, but froze up at a sudden feeling of dread he got, it not only paralysed him, but all of his fellow criminals.

"You weren't planning on doing something to them, were you...?" they slowly turned to see Jeanne in her outfit, staring at them with almost no emotions in her eyes, they stayed quiet for a moment before raising their hands in surrender.

they tie all the thugs up and call the police, while they were waiting Aiden talked to Jeanne, "So, what Illusion did you show them to make them freeze up and surrender?"

She looked confused, "Illusion? I didn't use any." Aiden stares at her for a moment, "My god, you use Killing Intent alone to make them surrender, that's really something."

After the police arrive, they show their Licenses they've been given to use for the week of internship, which let the police know they were legally allowed to use quirks and can help in crimes when they want to do so.

"Alright, nice to know some pro's are around, but sorry if I say that I don't think I've ever heard of you. I of course know the kids your Interning, but you two are unknown... At least to me." one of the police officers said, Jeanne slightly panicked since if she'd the honest answer and they don't know that she's been helping out at U.A. then she could get arrested.

"I doubt many heard of me, My Brother and I and underground Heroes, we don't like attention that much." the police nods in understanding, "Well, thanks for the help, we'll handle everything from here, so feel free to continue your work." the two adults nod to them before the four family members walk out and jump onto the roof tops to talk.

"Alright, Aiden, I just realised something that may end badly." he raises a brow from behind his mask, "Todoroki lost the first round, right?" he nods, "So he never fought Izuku, right?" another nod, "What did Todoroki gain from that fight?"

"The willingness to use if fire side of his quirk, why?" he asked, "What comes up in possibly a few days?"

...

"The Hero Killer, Stain..." Jeanne nods, "And what helped them all survive that?"

"Todoroki using both sides of his quirk... Oh no..." he realised what would probably happen, "Jeanne, you can still create clones, right?" she nods, "Have a set of clones patrol Hosu City for when the Nomu attack happens, and we'll head there instantly with Time Stop, got it?" she nods to him again before they continue on with the nights patrol, stopping a total of five crimes in two hours.

Once home, she makes a clone and sends it to Hosu city to keep an eye on things while they did their own work, at around 6:30 PM on the second day of actual Internship, the Nomu's attacked.

Jeanne stops time and all six of them prepare for combat before heading out to Hosu city.

After arriving, Jeanne gave general directions to Ai and Alena where Stain would be, while they focused on managing the Nomu's around the place, Aiden burnt one to a crisp, and Jeanne had fun experimenting with illusions on her target.

With Alena and Ai, they were running through the streets and helping the civilians from the destroyed buildings here and there.

They get to an alleyway, once they looked inside they saw Izuku and Iida on the ground, so Ai flies forward and tries to punch to weird ninja turtle rip off in the face, but blasted herself away when he tried to swing at her with his sword.

"One after another... So many interruptions today..." the weird guy says while Alena walks up to her sister, "ew... he looks weird..." she says while poking around Ai, making Ai laugh slightly, "Now now, he may be a villain, but at least respect your elders."

"Alena and Ai, you too?" Iida says, Ai raises her hand and a sword of red flames forms in it, "Yeah, so why don't you relax? We'll deal with this mess." she says before taking a step forward, "Hehehe... 'We'll deal with this mess'? Don't make me laugh, you can't be any older then 12."

Ai stops for a moment, "You... didn't watch the U.A. Sports festival, did you?" Stain raised a non-existant brow, "So what if I didn't?"

Ai looked back at Alena for a moment before looking at Stain, "Hi, I'm the second place person from the festival, and my little sister here was frst place." Alena smiles at him while the shadows in the alleyway seemed to grow, out of the walls void creatures began coming out, surprising Stain at the sudden appearance.

Ai rushed at him while he was distracted, they clashed blades before Stains sword got too hot and he had to back away before his sword melted, but he backing into one of the void creatures, which was a panther, which swung at him, making him back flip over it to a higher position.

Suddenly, the alleyway was filled with ice, they look at the entrance to see Todoroki with what seemed to be a sword of ice in his right hand, "Todoroki!" Izuku calls out to him, "Hey Midoriya, learn to write more specific directions, while it seems your not in too much danger as Alena and Ai showed up, I'll be happy to provide assistance."

His left side has small traces of fire on it, after a moment, Izuku speaks up, "Everyone, don't let him draw blood! Pretty sure he paralyses opponents by ingesting their blood!" Alena and Ai look at each other, Ai whispered as softly as she could manage to Alena, _"What would happen if he got our blood? We're not fully human... Hell, you aren't even part human, so... wanna test it out?"_ Ai was actually interested in this idea, from what her Aunt said, no one has ever ingested her blood before, so might as well do this.

Alena rushes forward, pretending to try take The Hero Killer down, but had to dodge to the side and got grazed, she jumped back and watched as Stain licked her blood off the blade.

What happened next was actually terrifying to the kids, "Oh god, stop stop, get out get out!" Stain started clawing at his own eyes, Alena guessed that because of her nature as a half Eldritch Being, ingesting her blood had similar properties to what would happen if someone saw her try form, because she's only half Eldritch, instead of people dying from her true form, they claw their eyes, ears, nose and mouth out until death.

"Shit, restrain him!" Ai rushes forward and gets behind him to hold him in a full nelson, making it so he can't reach his head, "We need to restrain him and get him to the authorities now!" Midoriya was able to get up so both him and Todoroki helped restrain Stain while Alena was making sure Iida and the other guy there were okay.

After a few minutes they manage to tie him up with some rope they found, and after a moment Gran Torino comes around the corner, sees Izuku, and kicks him in the face.

"I told you t'stay in your seat!" Alena and Ai were trying to hold back their laughter, after some talking the other heroes came around and where prepared to take Stain away had they not been inturrpted by a Nomu with wings flying down to grab Izuku, but before they got too far, one of the wings were blasted off by a torrent of flames from Aiden.

"Damn, ya nearly got away." he walks up to it and gives a slightly heavy punch by his standards, which nearly caves the skull of the Nomu in and knocks it out.

"You okay kid?" he looked at Izuku, who nodded, after tying up the Nomu, the battle for the day was done.

The next day, Alena and Ai visited Izuku, Iida in the Hospital with Todoroki joining them, and they talk for abit before Gran Torino with Mr. Manual, and a rather odd looking Dog person, who was apparently the chief of police.

In after him came Jeanne and Aiden, after an intorduction the chief of police spoke up, "So you're the U.A. Students who managed to stop the Hero Killer, woof." Alena and Ai look at him oddly when he said 'Woof'.

"As for the Hero Killer, he's hasn't calmed down since ingesting the blood of Alena Muko, however, that test we ran showed no difference from other types of blood, but for now the Hero Killer has been placed in a padded cell until he stands trial."

The chief started to explain about the laws that surrounded quirk usage in combat, and that they shouldn't do such a thing until they get their licenses, but since there weren't too many outside injuries minus a few burns from Ai, they could let this slide and the public would be told that Endeavour did it, even though they did.

After that, everything else for that week happened, the kids with Jeanne and Aiden went crime hunting every night and did some training as well, once the week was over, Alena and Ai went back to U.A. to continue school.

When Alena and Ai got to class, they witnessed a funny sight, which both Kirishima and Sero was enjoying far too much.

Katsuki had the most gel they have ever seen in their life in his hair at the moment, the only they they saw more was when Ai's father wanted to be a super saiyan for Halloween.

He still gets flak from it to this day, even if for the adults that happened around 120 years ago.

Everyone was talking about their internships and what they did, and a few people asked Izuku and Iida about their incounter with the hero killer, Jeanne had respectfully ask, and this is the exact quote, 'Put my children in the news for this and I'll make you feel like your burning eternally.'

Anyways, that's how Jeanne helped get Alena out of getting questioned by people and stopping another panic attack.

After that, Jeanne shows up and leads the kids to Field Gamma, where they'll have a rescue-training race.

"I am here! And the reason for that is... Your basic hero training! It's been a while, boys and girls! How is everyone?!" All Might greeted/explained to them why they were there.

"Not much of an entrance." "I'd expect more after a break." "Maybe he ran out of shticks."

"As an immediate follow-up to your internships, today's activity is a playful one. A Rescue-Training Race!" Iida speaks up and ask that 'shouldn't rescue training be conducted at USJ?'

"That place is for _disaster_ rescues in particular. But what did I say? That's right... A Race." he motions to the area behind him, "This is field Gamma! It's a dense spread of factories that wind together to create an intricate network of mazelike alleys! You'll split into four teams of five, with each team going one at a time!"

"I'll send up a distress signal from somewhere inside, and you will all start at the border! It's a race to see who can reach and _rescue_ me first!" He points at Katsuki, "Naturally, keep the destruction of property to a minimum!"

"Stop pointing at me."

The first line up of five students was Alena, Iida Sero, Izuku and Ojiro, "Okay group one, to your marks."

Ai listened to the other students talk about how Iida hadn't fully recovered, and that Izuku was at a disadvantage.

"Start!" All Might called out as the five started the race.

* * *

Next time on Fate of a Gamer  
_"Long time no see, Artoria."_

_"Oh...? Are you jealous~?"_

_"HAHAHA! Come on out, Heroes! Or are you going to let these defenceless people die?!"_

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Jeanne Muko (無効 ****\- Void)  
Level: 650 (521,000/650,000 EXP to next level)  
Prestige: 14 (Prestige at Level 950)**  
**Title: [Wife of The Void Empress], [The True Black Queen], [Rising Phoenix]**  
**Race: Eldritch Being/Servant (Caster/Avenger)**

**HP: 365,000/365,000**  
**HPR: 60,000 HP/m**  
**MP: 74,000/74,000**  
**MPR: 40,000 MP/m**

**Magic Circuit: 370 (EX+3 Rank)**

**Affinities: Sword, Energy**  
**Origins: Sword, Energy**

**STR: 5,000 (EX Rank)**  
**END: 6,000 (EX Rank)**  
**AGI: 7,000 (EX Rank)**  
**MANA: 8,000 (EX Rank)**  
**LUK: 1,588 (EX Rank)**

**N.P: 2,000**

**Points: 0**  
**Money: 125,461,728,602,555,658,726,135 Yen**

* * *

**Traits**

**[Humanoid Eldritch Being] - Trait - Passive/Active  
Type: Human/Dragon/Abomination  
Due to your nature as a human turned Eldritch being, you can keep a humanoid form and can change into your Eldritch form.  
You are immortal, while you can die you can always come back  
Eldritch form: x10 STR/AGI/END, x5 MANA, gain [Incomprehensible Existence]  
Passives: Mortals who gazes upon your Eldritch form will die from your very existence.**

**[Ultimate Infinite Altereactor] - Trait - Passive  
Keeps the user in top shape by burning calories into Mana, due to the nature of it becoming Infinite, an Infinite amount of power can be stored within it.  
Stored Mana: 952,952,842,314,832 MP**

**Max Output from Altereactor: 250,000 MP per Minute (Level: MAX)**

**[Black Queen] - Trait - Passive  
You are The Black Queen, and exist outside the concept of humanity, yet all will hear of you, your Tale is infinite and will allow you to travel to other worlds after death.  
\- Those who know of you as The Black Queen, will either have -100 or +100 Respect for you  
\- You can command an army of Void creatures**

* * *

**Items**

**[Soul Ripper - Rank: EX]**  
**The Blade forged from the Will of the Black Queen, It holds untold powers within it if awakened  
N.P Incantation  
« The world will thrive in never ending darkness."  
"My will shall pave a way to victory against even the gods."  
"I will cast aside my hate, and store it within this blade."  
"Go forth! and destroy all in my way!"  
"Soul Ripper! »  
N.P Cost: 500 MP  
Damage: 1,000~1,500  
Type: Anti-fortress  
Range: 1~99**

**[The Queens Crown - Rank: A]**  
**A crown once belonging to The Black Queen, only those of her blood can don it.**  
**-+50% chance to have positive interactions**  
**-+100% chance to be respected as a Queen from those who know of the Crowns Origins**

**[Staff of Void - Rank: EX]**  
**A Staff made to harness the powers of the void, crafted by the Black Queen.**  
**-+500% Magic Effectiveness**  
**-3x Void Damage when used**

**[Key to Nowhere - Rank: A]**  
**A key crafted by The Black Queen, allows the user to forcibly enter the void between worlds.**  
**\- Anyone in the users party can come through up to three minutes after the the key is used**

**[Grimoire of Destruction - Rank: EX+]  
A book created by The Black Queen, it list all of the spells of magic she learnt in her immortal life.  
Spells: 85,210  
Pages: Infinite**  
**-+200% Magic Effectiveness when held**

**[Queens Armour (P:3/3) - Rank: EX]**  
**The armour fit for a Queen, it is said to be crafted from real dragon scales.**  
**\- +14% Physical Resistance**  
**\- If strength is above 150, no reduction in speed.**  
**DEF: 100 x level**  
**Enhancements: Dragon's Call, Hide Identity, Dragon Blood**

**[Black Queen's Motorcycle - Rank: A+]  
A Motorcycle that uses magic to fuel it, crafted by The Black Queen  
Durability: Indestructible**  
**Speed: 1% MPR = 2 KPH  
Special Trait: Wheel change [100 MP to change wheel type]  
Special skill: Allows the user to form a platform of magic under the Motorcycle to drive in the sky.**

* * *

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX - Passive]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect**

**[Gamer's Body - LVMAX - Passive]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects**

**[Unconscious Mind - LV78 12.84% - Stand]  
A Creepy Doll like Stand capable of travelling through the unconscious mind to play tricks.  
Abilities:  
1\. Unconscious reading – allows the user to gather any information from a target when they are not consciously thinking about it.  
2\. Unconscious Illusion – allows the user to place illusions into the targets mind to temporally confuse them.  
Trait: Due to the nature of this stand only affecting the mind, it has no physical body, and as such cannot be hurt with physical means but cannot attack physically  
Stats - Power: E - Speed: A - Range: C - Durability: None - Precision: B - Potential: Infinite**

**[Divinity Form - LV50 75.25% - Transform]  
A state of Godhood only few can achieve, gained from [Blood of Manus]  
\- x200 All stats  
\- if a being is weaker then you in base form, applies [Within Divine Presence]  
\- [Within Divine Presence] - divides all stats of affected by 5  
\- Skill is unaffected by Prestige  
Cost: 250,000 MP/s**

**[Cooking - LVMAX - Passive]  
How good one is at cooking.  
\- +240% speed in cooking  
\- +480% in taste of cooking**

**[Crafting - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
The ability to craft items better  
\- +360% quality of items crafted  
\- +240% speed of crafting**

**[Incarnation: Sword - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**Due to your Affinity and Origin of Sword, you excel in every aspect of the blade.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Sword Based Skill**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Sword Based Skills**

**[Incarnation: Energy - LVMAX - Passive]  
Due to your Affinity and Origin of Energy, you excel in every aspect of Energy itself.**  
**\- +1,200% Learning Speed of Energy Based Skills**  
**\- +600% Effectiveness of Energy Based Skills**

**[Stealth - LVMAX - Passive]  
The ability to hide from others  
\- +100% chance to avoid detection if you are above their level  
\- -0.2% chance of being detected for every level they are above you.**

**[Avenger Form - LVMAX - Transform]  
Corrupt yourself and give into the darkness of The Shadows.**  
**\- Gain Alter Appearance: Messy White hair, Golden eyes.**  
**\- 0% chance of Alter Ego taking over**  
**-+4,800% to all stats  
Cost: 100 MP activation, 50 MP/m Maintain**

**[Karma Seal - LV10 92.17% - Active]  
A Seal gained by killing an Otsutsuki member  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI, x18 MP Reserves, x12 Magic Damage  
\- When active, The Seal can absorb, retain, and release an enemy's attacks  
Cost: 9,000 MP/s**

**[Phoenix Sage Mode - LVMAX - Active]  
The Sage Mode of Phoenix's, taught by the Elder Phoenix Solaris  
\- x24 STR/VIT/AGI  
\- Store up to [240,000] Nature energy in ones body  
-Time: 1 second  
Cost: 500 MP**

**[Time Stop - LVMAX - Active]  
The Ability to halt the flow of time for all but you  
Cost: 200 MP per second**

**[Resurrect - LVMAX - Passive/Active]  
Just like a Phoenix, you can revive after death, remaining in the world you are in in a flame of rebirth.  
\- Able to control whether or not Resurrection happens  
\- No negative side effects for multiple Resurrections  
\- Can only Resurrect [10] times a day.**

**[Observe - LV75 10.32% - Active]  
Allows one to look into more detail about the subject their looking at.**  
**\- can see name, title, Current HP/MP to Max HP/MP, short Bio along with stats and status affects**

**[Advanced Sword Mastery - LVMAX - Passive/Active]|  
The Act of the Sword is difficult to master, but rewarding if done so.  
\- Passively grants +480% to STR and AGI when wielding a sword  
\- Increase Speed with sword by +480%  
\- +960% Damage dealt with Swords**

**[Bow Mastery - LVMAX - Passive]  
A skill that allows user to freely handle bows.  
\- +480% Damage with bow and arrows**  
**\- +240% Accuracy when using a bow.**

**[Martial Arts: Phoenix Blade - LVMAX - Passive/Active]**  
**The Art of The Blazing Sword, make your body into a Roaring Phoenix**  
**\- +288% to Hand to Hand Combat Speed**  
**\- +600% To Hand to Hand Combat Damage  
\- If used in [Phoenix Sage Mode], all attacks will burn target**

**[Physical Endurance - LVMAX - Passive]  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**  
**\- 100% decrease in damage taken by Physical attacks**

**[Elemental Resistance - LVMAX - Passive]  
Types: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Void  
Resist Elemental damage 100%**

**[Unlimited Blade Works - LVMAX- Reality Marble]  
The Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Fate/Extra counterpart, and now it belongs to you.  
(due to nature of Reality Marble, can only be used as Alter: Avenger)  
"I am the bone of my sword."  
"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."  
"I have created over a thousand weapons."  
"Unaware to the pain."  
"Nor aware to victory."  
"Went through darkness to forge many weapons."  
"My life is regret, my hate is all that's left."  
"So as I stand alone, Unlimited Blade Works!"  
\- Reality Marble pulls in those in combat with the user  
\- User can store an unlimited amount of blades  
Cost: 350 MP per Minute**

**[Structural analysis - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**The First skill any Magus will learn, as it is the one you can't blow yourself up with, simple, right?**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something if touching**  
**\- Takes 0 seconds to fully analyse something with sight  
\- Automatically Analyse any bladed weapon (wont cost MP)  
Cost: 5 MP per Analysis**

**[Reinforcement - LVMAX - Active]  
A Skill that strengthens the the existence of an object, be it a blade, a building, or even air if you have a grasp of it.  
\- Increase effectiveness of object reinforced by 2,400%  
Cost: 10 MP per Minute**

**[Alteration - LVMAX - Active]  
allows one to alter the shape of an object depending on their skill.**  
**\- 240% change in shape**  
**\- 240% change in mass**  
**Cost: 25 MP per change**

**[Projection (Trace) - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Due to your Incarnation of Sword, you are able to Use Projection to equal the level of the real deal, is easier to trace blades, but other objects are harder.**  
**\- +2,400% effectiveness of Tracing Bladed Weapons**  
**\- +240% effectiveness of Tracing non-Bladed Weapons**  
**Cost: 5 MP per Trace, 5 MP/m to maintain**

**[Unlimited Void World - LVMAX - Reality Marble]**  
**The Specialised Reality Marble that belongs to Jeanne Skylark, A world of infinite Magic,  
"The Depth of Hatred..."  
"The Height of Darkness..."  
"I have brought to life countless spells."  
"Created through Destruction.  
"And lost to the living.'  
"I've caused pain mastering the unknown."  
"So as the lost souls call out..."  
"We'll die together, In the Unlimited Void World!"  
\- Copies Spells into the Reality Marble  
\- Drags those within a 1,200 m radius into the Reality Marble  
\- Reality Marble cancels all Magic minus the user's  
Cost: 400 MP per minute**

**[Energy Perception - LVMAX - Passive]**  
**A Skill that allows you to mimic types of energies you see or come into contact with**  
**Types of Energies Mimicked: God Magic (25), Fire (0.1), Lightning (0.2), Wind (0.2), Water (0.5), Earth (0.5), Void (10), Chakra (0.1), Bijuu Chakra (1)  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on contact: 100%  
\- Chance to Mimic Energy on sight: 100%**

**[Energy Creation - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows you to produce Mimicked types of energies from your body  
\- can produce 1-9,600 units of types of energy  
\- User has absolute control of where element comes from  
Cost: [Varies] MP cost**

**[Psychokinesis - LVMAX - Active]**  
**Allows the user to use Psychokenesis the move objects or target with ones mind**  
**Targets: 24**  
**Crush DMG: MANA**  
**Cost: 20 MP per second**

**[Gravity Control - LVMAX - Active]  
Allows one to control gravity  
Max force: 240 G  
Cost: 10 MP per second (per G)**


End file.
